


Karry Universe: Hunt for the Totems

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Karry Universe [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Air Totem, Alternate Universe, Death Totem, Earth totem, F/F, F/M, Fire Totem, Karry, Karry Universe, M/M, Millma Verse, Multiverse, Spirit Totem, Totems of Zembazi, water totem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 113,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: With someone after the totems its up to the Justice League to find them and to find the people destined to wear them.





	1. Shocking Moments

-December 1st-

"Sara?" Alex said. It was early in the morning; the sun was barely up, and she was trying to shake up her wife. "Sara!"

"Um… what…? Ugh…" Sara said, rubbing her eyes. Alex couldn't blame her – Sara had been training new DEO agents late, and then White Canary had been needed. She'd only been in bed for a few hours.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Sara finally seemed have come to her senses.

"I'm in labor," Alex said urgently, swinging her legs out the bed as she moaned.

"You sure?" Sara asked, and before Alex could answer she yelled out as a contraction hit. "Okay you're sure." Sara hopped out of bed as she went to put on pants and grab her keys. "Hospital… or are we going to Caitlin?"

"Hospital!" Alex said, and Sara nodded as she helped her wife go outside to the car.

-Karry Universe-

 _You know why Tantu called us here?_ Barry asked Kara in their heads, to which Kara replied in the negative. Tantu had requested a full League meeting which Kara and Barry were more than happy to comply and made the meeting for this day.

A lot had happened since Thanksgiving: Kara and Barry had collected a lot of Alura and Nora old clothes that didn't fit anymore, giving some to Laurel and Oliver for their newborn; Starfire's birthday had been after Thanksgiving and Kara and Barry given her a special 6th birthday party; Romana's birthday was in a few days and they wanted to give her a nice party too; Caitlin and Ronnie had started potty training Garfield, and Kara and Barry had also decided it was time for Alura and Nora to start as well; Plus, for a while Kara and Barry had been making new STAR Co. plans, which was coming through today too – and they had all attended Amaya's funeral as well. It had been quite a gathering for the former hero.

"Sara is currently in the hospital so not coming," Kara said aloud – she was at the head of the table with Barry in Watchtower; Alura and Nora were playing on the floor while Romana and Star were with Amelia at the penthouse. "Alex is in labor, for all who do not know. Tantu, this your meeting…." Kara gave to room to their Vixen.

Tantu stood up taking a bit breath. "I think… no, I'm sure that my Grandmother was murdered." Tantu started. The room remained silent but the attitude in the room changed with this statement.

"Who?" Barry was he one to ask, ready to go out there now.

"I don't know specifically," Tantu continued, "but I know what they were after: My Totem." Tantu put a hand on the Totem around her neck as she said it. "The Spirit Totem. It's one of the six mystic Totems of Zambesi. My grandma… she was talking about the Totems before she died and gave me a key to a storage locker that contained vital information about them. I think the person who killed my grandmother was wielding the Fire Totem, last seen in Zambesi being wielded by my mother. The battle between the Spirit Totem and Fire Totem is what destroyed my village and everyone but Mari. According to Grandma's notes she thought the Fire Totem was lost after the battle... but I guess it was found."

"I thought you had to be… a good person to wield these Totems?" Ray asked.

"Not necessarily. Anyone can wield the Totems. If you're not a righteous warrior though the Totems will corrupt you; make you the worst version of yourself. Like when I first met Kara and Barry – my Totem turned that Cadmus agent into an actual animal," Tantu explained. "If you're a righteous warrior you have nothing to fear, but there are also true bearers. I was born a true bearer into a family who could wield the Spirit Totem, but the other Totems families and villages were all destroyed with no survivors – all the other Totem lineages were lost, but according to what I have read in my grandmother's books, they can choose their own bearers, new bearers. Once they are found and safe, that is…"

"What do you need?" Kara asked.

"The Fire Totem has already fallen into ill hands," Tantu stated, "the other four are still out there, though: Water, Air, Earth, and Death Totems. As the last of the original linage of Zambesi I need to find them, to protect them, and I need help."

"It's yours," Kara said without even thinking of it. "Use any Justice League resources you need."

"If the DEO can be of help let us know," J'onn said with a nod.

"We're not going to order anyone to help," Barry added. "But I'm sure you will get many volunteers."

"Young Justice is always looking for something to do," Wally added – he was still not a member of the Justice League, but they had decided that as leader of Young Justice he could sit in on Justice League meetings if he wanted to.

"And if there is anything that we can do…" Kara added, more softly, "well Amaya was one of us. She was a member of our Super Family. Let us know." Kara reached over and put a hand on Tantu's shoulder at this. "Remember your part of this Super Family as well. You're not alone." The words brought tears to Tantu eyes and she wiped them away and smiled. "Now we've got to go. It's a big day for STAR Co."

"Why?" Several members of the League asked, but Kara was gone through a zap tunnel Gideon opened.

"Oh, I am not telling you anything," Barry said when eyes turned to him. "Wally, you said you wanted something?" Wally gave a nod and Barry picked up the twins to a laugh from the two to follow Wally a new Zap Tunnel.

"I guess the meeting's over?" Michelle spoke up, their leaders gone.

"Jesse, Ronnie, Ray…?" Cody asked the three though, wondering what was going on at STAR Co. today.

"What?" Ray was the one to ask.

"What's going on for them?" Cody elaborated.

"Not a clue," Ronnie said as eyes turned to Jesse now.

"I don't know. All I know is they have been using a bit of money for something," Jesse said with a shrug. "We'll find out soon."

"Well they are going to have a hard time in the news today with L-Corp's new high-speed train line opening and whatever that project in Metropolis is." Clark voiced. "Speaking of which, I got to go. Reporting on the announcement today," Clark gave Tantu a nod at this, and left as well.

"Need a hand?" Ray turned to the quiet Tantu now. "I've got some time free. Have to pick up Brandon from daycare in a few hours but until then I can get away."

"I would like to transfer the stuff from my grandma storage unit to here," Tantu said thoughtfully. "And I need to figure out how to get Gideon to start looking for the Totems."

"I got Gideon," Ray said with a nod, more than happy to work the A.I.

"I'll help you bring boxes. Can grab a STAR Co. truck to help. Cody, you too," Ronnie said.

"Why am I always doing physical labor?" Cody asked as Ronnie patted his back.

"I'll help," Liam spoke up; and then Cody was in, grinning at his boyfriend. Liam's cellphone binged at that point, and he checked it. "Rose will help too," he announced, getting used to his partner with the power of premonition, "that's Team Red Arrow in your corner," Liam added.

Tantu smiled as her League started to help her. She knew she would find these Totems.

-Karry Universe-

"So, what's with the holograms?" Barry asked.

He was in his old bedroom in Joe's house, but the room had been cleared out of everything. Alura and Nora were with their pop-pop downstairs, who was more than happy to entertain the girls as Barry set up the hologram emitters for Wally. "And what's been happening to this room?" Around the room was only a desk and some paper.

"It's been a long time since you lived here," Wally pointed out, and Barry gave him a look. "Well with only me and dad here dad said I could use this room as an office."

"For what? I thought you were a janitor?" Barry asked.

"I was not a janitor!" Wally stated. "I got fired from that a while ago…" Barry gave a chuckle as he continued working on the emitters. "But my love has always been engineering and… well you know that amusement park you went to for Alura and Nora's birthday? Well they bought land to expand and want to make new rollercoaster for it. They like my ideas, so I'm designing and becoming a mechanic there."

"Very nice," Barry said, impressed. "But what is this for?" Barry was finished with the emitters.

"I figured I can used holograms to do dry runs of my rides. Get any mistakes or errors before we start building. Going to have Gideon give suggestion and improvements too," Wally said.

"Oh, well lights off then," Barry said, turning off the lights as Wally pulled down the blinds.

"Gideon," Wally called out to the A.I. that was installed in this house, "can you transfer my speedster rollercoaster to the hologram emitters and play?"

"Yes, Wally," Gideon spoke, and the emitters came on; immediately Barry saw the speedster-theme rollercoaster projected around them. He whistled, impressed.

"Wally, I have detected some improvements and enhancements that might interest you. I will apply," Gideon's voice spoke up.

"Well, this is impressive," Barry said after he was done. "That amusement park is lucky to have you."

"Well, we still need Hero Corp to okay this," Wally added, a little smugly – he and Jesse owned the rights to Liberty Belle and Velocity, but the Flash was still owned by the Allens and Clark in Hero Corp. Barry chuckled and gave a nod. "You know, if we added some personality like Gideon and some forcefields..."

"We'd have the first ever holodeck," Barry finished Wally's thought, having been thinking it himself. "Possible." The two smirked as they looked around the projected rollercoaster.

-Karry Universe-

"Come on Alex. You can do it!" Sara called, holding her partners' hand as Alex screamed out in pain, pushing. "Just a bit more push!"

"Going to need to push again," the doctor said, and Alex screamed out again, and then they heard crying. Alex let out a breath, as the pain subsided.

"You got a boy," The doctor called out as he took the baby; a nurse cutting the umbilical cord and moving the baby away to be cleaned.

"Want to hold him," the nurse asked after a moment, cleaner baby in hand. Sara took the baby, showing him to Alex who had to smile.

"You should have a few minutes until the next one," the doctor said to Alex, who groaned, unable to believe she had to go through twice more.

-Karry Universe-

Lois and Clark were standing in the large room of the building that until recently had been abandoned. Some big-wig had bought the building and a lot of the surrounding area; construction had been going on for months, but no one seemed to know what was going on now. All they knew is the building had been enhanced and it seemed large grounds and airstrips had been added, making people think it was going to be some type of new airport.

"Well, I am sure everyone is curious," the announcer started, speaking into a microphone on a small stage. Above him was a sign that was still covered. "Let me introduce the owner. You all know her: Kara Allen."

Kara came to the stand, much to everyone's shock. Krypto was by her side as always. Clark and Lois looked at them both, feeling each other's shock through their empathic bond. "Well, let's reveal the sign," Kara called out; the sign was uncovered to reveal the words 'STAR Metropolis' to the crowd. "Welcome to the new STAR Metropolis!"

There was a lot of flashing as cameras went off and Clark and Lois were writing down fast – the two had never been allowed to write on STAR Co., but they had been chosen for this without even knowing it was STAR Co. related. It was a good thing Kara had kept this quiet, it seemed.

"For the last few years since taking over STAR Labs my husband and I have created a business that has changed many lives: Palmer Tech in Starling has been making medical breakthroughs that have made life longer and helped the paralyzed; STAR Gotham has made strives in robotic technology; Little STAR has made advances in engineering and shielding tech; while our first STAR Labs has changed computers and A.I.'s forever, and let's not forget STAR Gaming, which has entertained you all…" There was a laugh at the last one, "now it's time for us to go to the skies and to space!"

Kara paused for a moment. "Gideon," Kara called out. "Display the designs."

"Yes, Mrs. Creator," Gideon said, and a holographic model airplane hologram appeared behind Kara.

"Using similar engines that we have created at Little STAR, we will be making better airplanes – faster and, new fuels make it eco-friendlier. But we're not just heading for the sky, like I said before, we're heading for the stars." The hologram switched to an obvious space ship. "For a while we have had a contract with NASA, but now it's time to take it into our own hands. These faster than light ships will evolve space travel and let humans leave the planet for the first time to live elsewhere." Gideon's hologram changed to the same dome that the Justice League had made on the moon, albeit without Watchtower within. "This dome will make a living environment inside with gravity, oxygen, and water. Everything a human being needs to live, but that's not all: We have figured out how to terraform an entire planet, making a lifeless hunk of rock able to support life. STAR Co. will be making the first human colonies on Titania, one of the moons of Uranus."

The hologram behind Kara switched to Titania, showing Uranus to begin with so to give the audience some scale before settling on Titania. "When we are done, Titania will go from lifeless rock to…" Kara paused as Gideon slowly made the hologram transform in a similar way to Project Geneisis from Star Trek 2 _–_  life, ecosystem and water appearing on the planet. "…this!"

Kara let the reporters take in the hologram when Titania was done, taking the photographs that they could. It looked a lot like Earth to be fair, but only smaller.

"Now I am sure you have many questions," Kara said. "But, before I start answering, let me introduce the two woman who will run STAR Metropolis: former NASA astronaut, Captain Annie Grant, and transferring from STAR Gotham, Doctor Victoria Stone."

The two women came out onto the stage, next to Kara, both thanking her and making small speeches on how happy they were to be a part of this venture.

Then Kara opened the floor to questioning, allowing Lois and Clark to give the first one with a smirk.

"How long before you start sending colonist to Titania?" Lois asked immediately.

"If all goes to plan, within the year we will be sending the first ship to Titania which will be manned by Gideon and our servant robots. They will put the dome up and come back. Afterward Captain Grant herself will lead the first colonist to Titania."

"How long before the moon is livable?" Clark asked.

"That will be a lot longer," Kara said with a nod. "The terraforming process is slow. It will be a long road and hard one – it' why we're starting with the dome before terraforming the entire moon, and why in the first colonist group no one under the age of 21 will be required, and everyone has to have some skill that will benefit all." Kara smiled as more questions were thrown at her.

-Karry Universe-

"Hey, it's good… you're good…" Sara was saying as Alex kept squeezing her hand. Their son had been taken by the nurse and placed in a cot as Alex was ready to push again.

"Here's our second." The screaming was heard as the doctor took the baby. "It's a girl!"

"We got a boy and a girl." Sara told her wife. "Come on, gorgeous. One more."

The doctor was looking at the machine, a worried expression on his face that did not bypass as he gave the newborn girl to a nurse. "Doctor what's wrong?" Sara asked, her training to pick up even the slightest change in attitude kicking in.

"We're going to need you to continue pushing," The doctor said to Alex, determined. "No break this time…. Just continue."

Alex didn't know what was going on, but just did as the doctor said.

It was a few minutes later that Sara could see the third baby coming out, but there was no crying with this one. "Doctor?" Sara asked, knowing not all babies were born crying but concerned the third, and last, wasn't behaving in a way similar to its siblings. But the doctor rushed the baby to a nearby table, the nurse going to look over the baby too.

It was clear to both Sara and Alex he was trying to revive the girl, Sara took Alex's hand, both squeezing their hands in concern.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said after a few more minute. "She's a stillborn. There's nothing we could do."

"No!" Alex cried out and Sara hugged her wife, repressing her own tears at the shock information. They thought they were going to have three…

-Karry Universe-

After the press conference, Kara returned to National City, joining Amelia and Winn at the aquarium. She picked up Alura and Nora from Joe's first and left Krypto.

"Well you made big news today," Amelia pointed out. Romana and Star were very happy looking at the fish excitingly. "How is it I live with you and did not know this?"

"It was kept hush," Kara said smiling. "Helps Barry and me can talk telepathically," she smirked at this as Amelia nodded knowingly. "So, is Romana good with her birthday being here?" Star's birthday had been on a field and had been a sports thing, since Star had found a love of sports. Romana was not much into that though.

"You kidding me?" Winn asked. "She loves it! And we talked to the party director. There's a room free and they do a sort of fish lesson where the kids can get up close and personal with the fishes. All you need is a caterer."

"I can handle that. Thanks for doing this," Kara said, smiling as Romana and Star were pointing at a shark.

"Our pleasure," Amelia said.

Before Kara could say anything else, her phone rang. Kara smirked, seeing Lena name on her phone.

"Hey Lena. How did the train go?" Kara asked.

"Very funny," Lena said, a little coolly. "You purposely upstaged me!" Kara held back a laugh. While friends and part of the super family, they were also business rivals. "But I am a business woman, and this must cost a lot of money. STAR Co. does well, but maybe could use some help with this project?"

"What are you proposing?" Kara asked. They were funding their new space program using sales from the planes they were also making at STAR Metropolis and put a lot of funds aside but letting someone they trusted like Lena in might not be a bad idea.

"I'll put money towards it. We can decide a fair amount in person. I get to send ten L-Corp scientists on the first colony to Titania," Lena said.

"Five," Kara countered. "The first colony group is only going to be 25 people, including Captain Gant and four other STAR Co volunteers. We need to open up for people who are not STAR Co or L-Corp too, such as farmers, doctors…"

"I get it, 5. And 5 more in the next one," Lena said.

Kara thought the idea to Barry, both thinking it over. They trusted Lena, and she was not asking for much. "We'll talk more in person," Kara said after a moment. "What's Morgan Edge saying?" Kara had seen him in the crowd; he had planned to speak when she was leaving Metropolis but she had wanted to be with her kids. Deciding to hear his speech later.

"Something about a thing he's funding that would make life better here on Earth. That he's investing in this planet, not the stars," Lena said, clearly bored by the man. "We'll take him down." Kara laughed as she heard a bing. Someone else was trying to get through to her.

"Ah, Lena. Sara is calling, this is important. Talk later," Kara said, switching the call. "Sara how are the triplets?"

"Not… well… Alex needs you," Sara said, knowing Alex wanted her sister. "One of our babies was stillborn."

"Oh Rao," Kara groaned, shocked by this "I'm on my way," she said, hanging up the phone. "Amelia, Winn, can you take Alura and Nora too?" Kara bent down and kissed the two babies. "Get everyone home. I need to go." Amelia could see the look in Kara's eyes and knew something had happened. She nodded, taking the stroller right away and Kara turned to run.

-Karry Universe-

By the time Kara got to the hospital, Lisa Snart was already there and so was Eliza. Alex was lying in a bed with both babies in her arms. Sara was sitting on the bed next to her, looking at their kids.

"I don't know whether to say congratulations or I'm sorry," Kara said instantly, going to hug her sister and get a look at her niece and nephew.

"I was so scared when I heard we were having three," Alex admitted, looking down at the two. "But now it's like… something is missing. One of them is missing. Like we were meant to have three."

"Hey," Sara said, kissing Alex head. "It's okay. I guess Leonard was meant to keep one." Sara knew how to make her wife smile, and it did cause a little smile.

"I can see him yelling this was not the deal," Lisa said, knowing what Sara was doing. Alex was very hormonal now, and while losing the one baby was sad, they needed to help Alex. The line did just that, as while there were still tears, she had a small smile and was looking at her two healthy babies. "They are beautiful. You and Leonard made a good combination."

"What are their names?" Eliza asked, wanting to know her grandbabies names.

"This is Jeremiah Leonard Danvers-Lance," Alex said, indicating the boy and Eliza had to smile and so did Lisa – named after Alex's father and the boy's own biological father.

"And this is Dinah Sydney Danvers-Lance," Sara said to the girl. "Dinah being family tradition. First girl and all that."

"And the third? What was her name going to be?" Kara could not help but be curious.

"Clara Jane," Sara said sadly.

"I'll help with… whatever you need. To honor her," Kara said, feeling Barry in her head. "Barry's on his way." Even as she said it, Barry was there in the room. Quick as a flash.

"Can I?" Barry asked, pointing at the baby.

"Please," Alex said, and Barry took Jeremiah as Kara took Dinah, both smiling down.

"You two better be good to your aunt and uncle. They are the ones who can pay for anything," Sara said to the babies.

"I'd love to stay," Eliza said after a while, having taken Dinah from Kara and holding her before handing her off to Lisa. "But there was a meta human baby born a few days ago who I need to pick up; I worked it out with Zor and some of my staff though and I will be back tomorrow." Eliza kissed Alex head. "You have beautiful babies."

Eliza turned and walked out of the room, making the short trip to the nursery.

She showed her meta home ID to the staff, still thinking about her two new grandchildren and the third she had lost.

"I'm going to guess that one," Eliza said, noticing above a crib there were objects floating; a rattle and a teddy bear. "Telekinesis…" Eliza was thinking of Amelia who had the same power as she went to pick up the baby. Noticing his legs were a lot smaller than they should be. "What's wrong with his legs?"

"Born useless," a nurse said, giving a technical medical diagnose Eliza had never heard of. "He'll never be able to walk. Even STAR Co cannot fix that type of paralysis… and a meta. I think he will be with you until he's 18."

"Well, we'll see," Eliza stated. The baby cried out and Eliza rocked him. "What's his name?"

"Doesn't have one," nurse stated. "Mother doesn't want him, so never named him."

Eliza gave an eye roll at the condition of humans as she rocked the baby who, had gotten upset at the activity going around him, but slowly calmed down.

"Well you need a name… How about… Simon? I always liked the name Simon." Eliza rocked the baby as he giggled. "Well, that settled. You're a Simon. Don't worry Simon, I'll find you a home." Her mind went back to Amelia though – she had the same power and Eliza had heard she could not have babies. Maybe with her and Winn getting married they would want a kid of their own…?


	2. An Elongated Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extranormal's Accord is back on Karry and brings with her a surprise – but when she makes a mistake, it's up to Barry and Kara to clean it up. Meanwhile, Tantu and other members of the Justice League are after the Water Totem, but will they get it or will someone beat them to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Note 1: As some of you who follow our Facebook page may know now, during Sliders 2.0 – The Nazi World War, it was in fact going to be Paranormal/Extranormal Earth that inadvertently started the war with Nazi Earth. Given the added negativity Sigma thought it would give that Earth, the problem party ended up being new world, Hero Earth. But here's the thing – we were foreshadowing Accord/Millie of that Earth getting into serious trouble long before, so we had to swap things around and well, this was the result. Accord needs to learn a lesson in her meddling, and Karry Universe is where that happens…
> 
> Important Note: Also, a few chapters (in a different section) back in this story I made a mistake I instantly regretted, but I am going to correct in this chapter. I will further explain why it was a mistake and why it has been corrected at the end. I'm sure you'll catch onto it pretty fast though!

Mid-December

-Prime Earth-

Barry, Caitlin, and Kara were inside the Cortex – both Kara and Caitlin very very pregnant while both were looking over baby books together.

That was when they were distracted by a portal opening.

"Must be Cisco," Barry said, papers over his desk, having relocated to the Cortex to get away from STAR Lab employees; but was surprised when a familiar face came out of the portal. "…or Accord," he knew it was the Extranormal version of Amelia simply because she came alone.

"Hi," Accord said, smiling at her brother and waving at the girls. "Where's Cisco?"

"SnowAllen Earth with Vibe Junior," Barry said; Accord pulled a face and groaned at this.

"Why does he have to be there?" Accord asked.

"He's just checking on their counterpart. He had a problem with his powers a while ago that the two fixed," Barry said, raising an eyebrow at his alternative sister.

"How long before he's back? I kind of need him." Accord asked.

"Perhaps you better book an appointment in future," Caitlin pointed out. Accord raised her eyebrow at the other woman. "Bad joke?" Caitlin looked back at Kara who was smirking as Powie rested her head on her mistress's baby bump.

Barry gave a shrug at this, but before he could say anything else the only door opened and in came a Leonard Snart; he had a large bag with him.

"You got to get me off this world!" This Leonard growled, his eyes on Barry.

"Whoa, hang on, which Leonard are you?" Barry asked.

Prime Earth was the only known world in their large multiverse which had an ARGUS-run stranded human department. It was for people who worlds were destroyed or they could not go home – all living in a communal apartment complex in Central City. The department currently had two Leonard Snart's in it: one was a stranded from a now-dead world who called himself Len; while the other was refugee from Nazi Earth, who called himself Leo.

"Len," this Leonard confirmed, "and I cannot stay around my double or his boyfriend a minute longer! And since my sister is MIA on this Earth, I want a new one – one where my sister is around, at least." There was a longing in his voice as he said this.

"I know your vibration," Accord said, instantly interested in Len's predicament.

"His Earth is dead. Cisco checked," Kara pointed out from her spot.

"His Earth is dead, yes, but you didn't check for anyone with the same vibration," Accord pointed out with a smirk. "I think I know the Earth for you. Besides that, their Cisco can help me as well." A portal opened behind Accord. "To Karry Universe!"

"The perfect world? I am in," Len said, jumping through the portal as Accord went with him, the portal closing behind.

"We should really take the perfect world and the fact Kara and Barry are rich out of that slide show," Caitlin said after a pause – when they found new stranded they gave them a little PowerPoint presentation of the available worlds in their system; more than one wanted to go to Karry after seeing the monetary factor, but the group had not even contacted Karry about them. Since Karry had taken in two stranded already, and most of the people asking had counterparts on Karry, they decided against sending more to them.

"More to the point, doesn't she know their Cisco isn't Vibe?" Barry pointed out.

"Should we warn Karry?" Kara asked

"Accord is probably already there," Barry said. "They'll figure it out. I'll get back to work…"

"How's Kayla doing as Power Girl?" Kara groaned as she stood up, moving over to the coms – since reaching a point in her pregnancy where she could no longer fit in her superhero outfit, they had requested the Hitchhiking Kayla to step in as Power Girl, so no one noticed their resident superhero was missing. They'd even borrowed tech from Karry to give Kayla holographic hair to look like Prime's.

"Bored," Kayla replied over coms. She had Polly, Super Pup with her, and the two had been flying across the city for a while.

"Well, it's just keeping up appearances," Barry pointed out.

"Yeah, keep up the good work," Kara added as Powie yapped her approval too.

-Karry Universe-

"Lisa and Mick were by before," Caitlin told Kara and Barry as they entered the Superflash cave. "They want to help more; we sent them to Watchtower to help Tantu and Ray look for Totems."

"Good," Kara said, going to the computer. Since the 1st of the month when she had announced their colony on Titania, things had been crazy for them – STAR Co. needed a lot of attention, plus a birthday party for Romana had to be arranged, there was always superhero work, and they just wanted time with their kids too. Kara gave a look over at Nora and Alura who were playing with Garfield before turning to the computer. "Got to do some work but can do it from here."

"I heard about delaying the new drones," Cisco spoke up – one of the scientist in STAR Labs had been making a new drone that was supposed to be more advanced and easier to use than the ones currently on the market – with a better Gideon interface, since Gideon could technically connect to anything, but other STAR Co. tech worked best. "What happened?"

"Just… an error. Going to meet with the scientist making them. Want to come?" Barry asked, but was cut off by a portal opening.

Cisco jumped up when he saw Accord come out, his feet going through the table. He pointed at her in fear. "Stay away!" Cisco said.

"You really got to stop doing that," Accord sighed, frowning at the man.

"Why did you bring your Leonard Snart?" Caitlin was the one to ask, noticing Len behind Accord.

"Oh, he's not mine. But there is someone on this world who…" Accord stopped as Amelia walked into the Superflash cave. "Talk about the devil…." Amelia gave her counterpart a raised eyebrow.

"Huh, another me," Amelia stated, barely raising her eyebrow at Accord before turning to Barry. "Any reason I am getting a thousand texts from Ray?" She asked not seeming to care about her counterpart.

"Forget that," Accord spoke. "You have an old friend here." Accord tapped Leonard's arm, making both look at her. "Your vibrations are the same. You're from the same world – the last of a dead world."

"You're Millie?" Len said, looking over Amelia with a frown. "My Millie?"

"Len?" Amelia asked, both individuals seeming not to believe it.

"Wait, if you're my Millie, tell me, why did I stop being a criminal?" Len asked.

"Your father killed your sister," Amelia said, and Cisco turned at that. "So, you turned him, and all your criminal friends, in. In exchange you started working for the police as a consultant and eventually started your own business where you would consult other companies and tell them how to improve their security. And you met Barry when he was 21 and just got his powers." Len gave a smile at this. "Your turn. Tell me about my tattoo?"

"It's a phoenix with the date Caitlin told you that you would live. It's on your right shoulder blade."

"Why did I get it?" Amelia asked.

Len smirked at this. "You were 15. You wanted it but your parents were saying no, so I brought you to a guy I knew. Claimed to be your big brother. The only question he asked was would you cry. To your credit, you did not."

Amelia face turned into a smile. "Len!" She rushed over to hug him. Len put his arms around Amelia, a smile on his face as well. "How did you get off the world?"

"Gypsy was mad at me," Len said. "Sent me to Dino World for revenge. Seems just in time. What about you?"

"Cisco was being a show off and accidentally sent me away," Amelia said, pulling out of the hug. "And by the way, no one calls me Millie anymore. I go by Amelia now."

"Oh, how grown up. Speaking of grown up, is that a ring I see…?" Len had noticed the engagement ring and Amelia smiled, holding up her hand to show off the thing. "Who's the guy?" Len took his cold gun from his large rucksack as he said it, powering the weapon up. "Got to tell him he's an ice ball if he hurts you…"

 _I think I like this Leonard,_ Barry thought to Kara, who rolled her eyes.

"Two Barrys already did that," Amelia pointed out with a smirk.

"Good, because I expect Barry to smash the ice ball into pieces," Len added, and Barry actually laughed out loud at that.

"Amelia?" Kara finally spoke up. "You never told us you and your Leonard Snart were close."

"It never came up," Amelia shrugged. "Besides, yours was very different to mine."

"Your Lisa was dead," Cisco said.

"Yeah. By the way Len, you remember Cisco?" Amelia said, and Len nodded to Cisco at this.

"Your ex," Len said.

"Ah, here his Lisa's husband," Amelia pointed out, making Cisco groan as Len pointed his gun at him now.

"My little sister…" Len said. "If you…"

"I know," Cisco said waving his hand. "Our Snart did this before he died."

"Lisa's in Watchtower helping with the Totems," Caitlin spoke up.

"Got to go there and see what Ray needs anyway," Amelia said, indicating for Len to follow her to the zap tunnel; Gideon opened up a zap tunnel to Watchtower for them as they walked.

"Hey Alura, Nora?" Len said, noticing the familiar girls.

"Yeah," Barry stated, reaching down to kiss one of the girls.

"Uncanny," Len muttered, smiling though and waving to the two kids.

"Hi," the two said back waving with a smile, Garfield joining them as the Len and Amelia finally left through the zap tunnel.

"Well, that was interesting," Accord said with a smile. "Now..." She held out her goggles to Cisco; the same ones Cisco and Vibe had made for Accord back when they needed to find the twins to become Firestorm with Ronnie. "These broke. Something to do with my Rach and timelines... I never fully understand what, but I need them fixed."

"Hell no," Cisco said. "You think I will fix them so you…"

"Fix the goggles," Barry cut Cisco off. He was looking down at his phone now, texting the scientist he had to meet that he was running late. Cisco looked up at him confused. "Accord not only just gave Amelia back her Leonard Snart but has saved Ronnie and Team Canary's lives. We owe her a goggle fix."

"I saved Team Canary?" Accord said, making everyone look at her. "I mean I did! Of course, I did…" she looked confused for a moment but smiled regardless. She didn't want to go into details on what her Rach had done that altered her memories but not those of other worlds – she had almost given too much away before anyway.

"So, fix the goggles," Barry continued, and Cisco knew it was an order, "and I got to go." Barry headed out of the Superflash cave to the normal labs as Kara turned to her computer and Caitlin went about her work.

Cisco groaned as he took the goggles from Accord to fix. "Well… while I am here, might as well go see if there's anyone needing a power," Accord said opening a portal and jumping through.

"Did she…?" Cisco groaned.

"Oh boy…" Caitlin added, knowing this could cause more trouble than was worth.

-Karry Universe-

Lisa, Mick, Ray, and Tantu were in a room at Watchtower they had set up as their Totem base. There was a computer screen with Gideon connected and the items from Amaya's locker. Ray had baby Brandon with him, who was playing with toys on the floor – Lucy was busy with her CatCo work back in Gotham. Those in the Totem base were looking at the screen, at what seemed to be a house.

"Well, the four steps to doing a heist is make a plan," Lisa was saying, not realizing the door to the room had opened; Amelia and Len coming in quietly. "Execute the plan," Lisa continued, "expect the plan to fall off the rails."

"Throw away the plan." Len continued with a smirk as he looked at Lisa, everyone in the room turning to look at him in shock.

"Leonard!" Lisa said, shock and tears coming to her eyes.

"I thought he was dead…?" Tantu said to Ray who nodded.

"Oh, your Leonard Snart is dead," Amelia said. "This is my Leonard Snart… from my dead world. We're the only two survivors apparently. Len, meet Tantu and Ray, Ray's son Brandon... and well, Mick and Lisa."

"Lisa," Len said, taking a step forward and putting a hand on her cheek. Lisa put her two hands on his hand. "Last time I saw my little sister well… our father blew off her head," Lisa gave Amelia an eye who shrugged. "You're so grown up."

"My Leonard was frozen," Lisa said, then hugged this Leonard. Leonard returning the hug.

"Mick?" Leonard said after the hug was over, looking up at his friend. "Good to see you not in jail." Mick gave a nod and a half smile. "So, what are we trying to steal? I thought you were the good guys?"

"And what's with the thousand text messages? You know I have a job," Amelia said to Ray, waving her hand.

"We found the Water Totem," Ray said. "It's in a private collection owned by some former senator. Senator Cray. The security on this system is tight, which is where you come in." Ray pointed at Amelia, who raised an eyebrow. "How does your astral projection power work?"

"Just tell me what you need, and I will tell you yes or no," Amelia said, getting where this was going.

"The security room," Ray said. "We can't hack in, but if someone with some computers skills can get in without tripping alarms…"

"Is there a window? Something I can see?" Amelia asked, and Ray pulled up a photo, pointing at the where the security room was from the outside. "Yeah, I can get in." Amelia gave a nod.

"And then we can get in," Len said. "Mind working a job with an old dead alternate friend?" Leonard looked at Lisa and Mick.

"Always," Lisa said.

"I'm in," Mick said, holding up his beer. "Hope you're as good as our Leonard." Len gave a smirk at this.

"Isn't your New Justice alternate named Adam Cray?" Amelia asked aloud, making them look at her. "Um… you know what, never mind. Might want to get Brandon back to Lucy." Ray gave a nod, going to pick up his son.

-Karry Universe-

Accord was using her power to spy on Karry Universe while she sat on CatCo's roof – looking for someone to give powers to.

It was how she worked. She needed to focus, let her powers take over as she observed the world through the eyes of her powers, seeing those who didn't have powers but had potential. She could see far from up high. It was a unique gift, and one that she never thought would do wrong.

That was when a man running in National City caught her attention; her eyes snapped open as she instantly opened a portal, falling through it to land in an alleyway.

"Oh, come on," the man yelled, banging his head against the wall of the alley, just as Accord stood up. "Meta humans? Make life harder, why don't you!"

"Or easier… depending on your point of view," Accord spoke, picking up a card the man had dropped on the floor. "Ralph Dibney? Oh, I know you – well, not you-you but another you. He's a good guy, a hero."

"What are you on about?" Ralph asked. "Do you have a job?"

"No, but I might be able to help you," Accord said slyly, "by making you a meta human." Ralph raised an eyebrow at this as Accord moved closer, reaching her hand up toward him. Ralph froze.

"Oh, you have very interesting powers…. a couple. You can have the power to stretch your skin. Think Mr. Fantastic in the Fantastic Four. Or…"

"You can make me Mr. Fantastic?" Ralph said, not seeming to believe it or wait to hear the other powers.

"It's yours, if you want it?" Accord hesitated for a moment, remembering this world's Cisco's reaction.

"I do," Ralph grinned. Accord smiled, putting her hand on Ralph's chest as she unlocked his DNA, finding the hidden gene easily and opening like the pages of a fresh book.

Ralph felt dizzy for a moment, before Accord stepped away. "You're welcome, Mr. Fantastic," Accord opened a new portal, stepped backward, and left.

"Hey, wait!" Ralph yelled out, but she was gone. "All she did was make me feel…" Ralph reached back to rub the back of his neck, realizing that his hand had gone around a little too far. He retreated his limb quickly as he raised his eyebrows.

Looking up, he noticed the fire escape to the next building, shrugged them reached up for it, his arms stretching high. He laughed as he grabbed hold of the metal railing before bringing the rest of his body up to the railing.

"Okay then!" Ralph laughed, looking at his hands and then a smirk came to his face. "Time for some sweet revenge..."

….

Barry was working with one of his scientist and a couple of lab assistants on the field – all trying out the new drone and seeing what it can do.

"I think if we switch this code," Barry said after a moment, looking at the table. "Ah, here's the error," Barry handed the tablet to the scientist. "I need to…"

"Barry Allen!" A voice shouted. Barry froze at this, turning around.

"Wait… Ralph Dibney?" Barry recognized the man on the edge of the field. "This is private property, you –".

"Newbie!" Ralph shouted.

"If you haven't heard, I'm not with the police anymore," Barry sighed, having a feeling he knew why the man was here, although not sure how he got through the fencing around the field they had put up after the people who gave Jax his powers had put a dead body here. "You're trespassing on my land. Leave before I have you removed."

"You destroyed my life and you get all this?! Money, fame, the girl, the kids," Ralph said, moving closer to Barry and his team, clearly angry.

"You destroyed your own life," Barry sighed not caring as he turned away.

That was when he felt something around him – something that felt like human flesh, but seemed more like rubber, blocking his airway and surrounding him. He heard screaming from the other scientists.

 _Kara!_ he thought. Phasing out of this would reveal him as the Flash to Dibney.

 _On my way, but far out,_ Kara thought, and Barry knew she had gone to go get Romana and Star from school. She also had the twins with her. He had to phase out on his own before it was too late. And his head was already getting foggy from lack of air.

Barry started vibrating, releasing himself from the fleshy-rubbery-trap. He quickly took deep breaths as he saw what surrounded him was Ralph himself! The man though brought his limbs together, seeming surprised. Barry looked around – the people with him had left, but he could hear shouts they were coming back.

He quickly summoned his suit from the speed force, and stood before Ralph in his full Flash glory.

"What? No! I like the Flash. Now I have to hate the Flash because he's you!" Ralph screamed and then stretch himself out, towards the end of the field. Barry ran after him, slower than normal since he was still catching his breath, seeing as Ralph escaped down a drain.

"Flash?" One of the guards who had come running to help called. "Where's Mr. Allen?"

"Don't worry, I got him safely back to the lab," Barry said, taking some deep breaths. "By the time I got back the meta human was gone." Without saying another word, Barry ran back to the Superflash cave, knowing Kara was on her way.

-Karry Universe-

"Got a view?" Ray asked Amelia.

The pair were a good distance from the property, hidden behind trees. Amelia was using binoculars to see into the house, while Tantu was elsewhere, keeping an eye as Len, Lisa, and Mick who were waiting for Amelia to give the go ahead.

"Got it." Amelia said, putting the binoculars down and pulling gloves and a mask on.

"Why are you putting on a mask?" Ray asked.

"My astral form does appear on cameras," Amelia said, picking up the binoculars again before concentrating, letting her astral form appear inside the security room, wearing the mask too.

There was one security guard inside as he looked at the camera. Amelia picked up the guard's own nightstick and hit him on the head with it, knocking him out.

"Sorry…" Amelia whispered to the unconscious guard as she moved his wheeled office chair. Amelia started typing on the computer now, hacking into the system – it didn't take long for the cameras to shut off and the system to go silent. Then, Amelia's astral form disappeared.

"Okay," Amelia said, back in her real body. "You're good to go."

"Nice job Millie," Len said over coms. "You know, I should have had you working for me back on our Earth. We got it from here."

"Don't put on the Totem!" Tantu said quickly. "Get it and bring it to me."

"Yes ma'am," Len stated, mockingly as Amelia had to chuckle.

-Karry Universe-

Caitlin was checking over Barry when he got back to the cave, Kara coming in with all the girls a few moments later; Star and Romana were still in their school uniforms.

"Take the girls," Kara told the two six-year-olds who smiled as they took their baby sisters out of the stroller, then brought them to where Garfield was with Hex and Krypto. The two kids picking up toys to keep the toddlers amused.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked, having come to the cave when she heard of the attack, she dressed in her hero outfit.

"Ralph Dibney," Barry muttered. At that moment, a portal opened, and Accord jumped out.

"Oh, you met Ralph? That was fast," Accord said, making everyone look to her.

"How do you know Ralph?" Barry asked.

"I just helped him. Gave him powers. You're welcome," Accord said, a smile on her face but then she saw the looks and her smile faltered. "What? He's a private detective. He's a good guy, a hero on one of the other worlds I know."

"He's a private detective  _because_  he was a crooked cop," Barry stated, trying not to raise his voice – he didn't want to scare his young daughters or Garfield by shouting at Accord. He took a couple of deep breaths instead. "He just tried to kill me."

Accord looked stunned, taking a step back.

"What does he have against you?" Jesse was the one to ask.

"You know I was a CSI, right?" Barry stated, and Jesse gave a nod. "Well, when I just started there was this murder – a woman stabbed. The suspect was the husband, but the evidence wasn't there... Until Ralph found what he said was the murder weapon. The more senor CSI confirmed it, but well… I had my doubts. So, I doubled checked. The grooves were wrong. I told Captain Singh, who then ordered a review of Dibney's recent cases. I found five more where the evidence was not right – people in jail were let off and Dibney claimed he didn't know, but both him and the other CSI were fired. There wasn't enough cause to arrest him though, so he became a private detective."

"Wait, that's not the Dibney…" Accord started, but was cut off as Gideon spoke up.

"Creator, alarm at CCPD," Gideon spoke over Accord. "Meta human attack." A video came up on a nearby screen; CCPD live footage showing Ralph attacking the station. Joe and Patty were shooting, but the bullet bounced off Ralph, making the two dodge the rebound.

"How do we stop him?" Barry asked.

"Maybe…" Caitlin said, thinking. "Freeze breath. His power might fail under extreme temperatures."

"Hex, Krypto, with me!" Kara yelled out, changing the animals into their costume and getting her own on. Barry and Jesse were already running out as well.

Accord however stood confused, unsure what to do for once.

…

By the time the speedsters got there, a couple of cops were on the floor – there was a raging fire going in the Captain's office; Jesse had gone to check on the injured cops on the floor; Joe was laying on the floor, a gun shot at his side; while Patty was grabbing meta human weapons out of a locker. Before Barry could run into the fire, Ralph stretched his body out to stop him, going to punch Barry, who dodged.

Before Ralph could attack again though, he felt a cold breath on him. Turning to see Kara there, he went to stretch out as Krypto and Hex's freeze breath hit him, resulting in Ralph being unable to stretch or move with the cold.

Barry ran into the office now, using his powers to extinguish the fire.

"Liberty Belle!" Patty yelled, tossing a device at Jesse. Jesse knew it as a meta human device to block powers – one that could be put around the neck. "I got my partner." Patty bent down next to Joe, putting pressure on his wound to a groan from the man.

Jesse took the device and ran, putting the device on Ralph frozen neck, letting Kara, Krypto, and Hex stop their freeze breath, which had been the only thing keeping Ralph from escaping.

"Supergirl!" Barry called and Kara came in now followed him into the Captain's office. Singh was badly burned on the floor. "Is he alive…?"

"I can hear a heartbeat, but it's faint," Kara said, going to use her x-ray vision on the man. "He needs a hospital now." Barry took the Captain and ran out, Kara going to where Joe was. "I got him."

"Others are worse," Joe whispered. "Get them first, Supergirl."

Kara had to give a small smile at her father-in-law and turned – there were a lot of injured cops. Jesse was already helping run the worst out, and Kara started too with her pets.

-Karry Universe-

Len, Lisa, and Mick only had to worry about the other security guards, whom had been easy to avoid – and then the security on the case, which Amelia had been unable to eliminate. It was on a different system to the one she had hacked.

When they got to the room where the collection was though, there were two other people there already taking the Water Totem out of its case.

"We got an issue…" Len said.

"Someone is already stealing what we came here to steal!" Mick growled his annoyance.

"Must be the people who killed my grandma," Tantu said. "We need to stop them."

"The plans fall off the rails," Lisa said with a smirk.

"Throw away the plan," Len finished, putting his glasses down. "Stop right there!" Len called out, holding up the gun and pointing it at the two newbies. They were wearing masks, but it was obvious one was a male and the other female; and the female had a necklace on her with a red gem in it.

"Hand over the blue rock and no one gets hurt," Mick said, holding up his gun as Lisa appeared with hers.

The necklace the girl was wearing lit up, fire shooting out of it to the three. All three shot their weapons at it, to counteract the fire, but it was overpowering all three of their weapons. They had to jump back and hide behind some other cases to avoid getting hit.

They heard footsteps and knew the two were now heading for a door or window.

"They're getting away," Len said. "We were no match!"

"Totem must defeat Totem," Tantu said, repeating a line from one of her grandma's book. "Where are they?"

"Back north window," Lisa said, having jumped up to follow.

"On them," Tantu said, using her Totem and a spirit of the cheetah to run to the point and cut them off.

"Those do not belong to you!" Tantu now shouted; the fire totem lighting up Tantu summoned a spirit of an elephant to match the fire.

Ray flew up small, trying to grab the Water Totem from the man, but the Water Totem lit up, sending Ray flying with the jet of water it summoned; the water joining the fire against Tantu's own Totem.

"Len, Lisa, Mick get out of there!" Amelia said over the coms. "I'm sounding the alarm," Amelia astral projected back into the room as Len, Mick, and Lisa made their way out the same way the two with the Totems did.

"You're no match for two Totems. Give us the Spirit Totem and you won't be hurt," the unknown woman said as Tantu struggled. She could hear the alarm go off now.

"Never! This is my family's legacy," Tantu said, her anger increasing her Totem's power as Lisa use her gold gun from behind to hit into the man.

That made him fall over; the Fire Totem wielder used her fire to surround the two.

When the flames disappeared though, the two were gone. Ray flew up high, growing bigger and saw a nearby car leaving near the property. He tried to follow them, but he lost them in a tunnel.

"They're gone," Ray said, returning to the house where Lisa, Len, Mick, and Tantu were. The police had showed up at this time pointing their guns but calming, seeing the two Justice League members in Tantu and Ray, getting the wrong end of the stick, but thankfully so.

"They are with us. Golden Glider, Heatwave, and Citizen Cold." Ray held up a hand as Len gave him a look at the name. "Dark green car. Didn't get a license plate. We lost them by the Franklin Tunnel."

"On it," a cop said, but the members there were sure they would not get them.

"We lost the Water Totem," Tantu moaned, sadly.

"We'll find it," Ray assured her. "Hey… um…" Ray did not want to say Amelia's name with cops in the vicinity. "You know, you need a code name. You good?"

"Ready to head home," Amelia said over the coms, being the only one not with the group.

With nothing left to do, they group left the scene.

-Karry Universe-

Barry came into the SuperFlash cave, the cowl of his suit disappearing back into the speed force.

"80 percent of Captain Singh's body has third degrees burns. He'll never be a cop again. Two other cops are dead – one newly out of the Academy, and the other a few years under her belt."

"Joe?" Kara asked. She had Nora on her lap while Star and Romana had Alura. Jenny had been picked up, or dropped off, and now had her little brother who was in his favorite form as a puppy. Kara had contacted J'onn who was going to go and erase the Flash identity from Ralph mind.

"He'll be back on the job in a few days," Barry said with a nod, relieved for that at least.

"These are done," Cisco said holding up the goggles.

"Oh…" Accord started, looking between Cisco and Barry now, realizing she had messed up but Barry ran and took the goggles before Accord could take them herself.

"I'm going with you to your world – now," Barry said with a glare.

"But…" Accord tried.

"If you want these, you will bring me right to your parents," Barry said, holding up the goggles. "Or I'll just ask Vibe or Junior to bring me." Accord gave a nod, realizing she had no choice but to obey her parallel older brother, and opened a portal.

-Paranormal/Extranormal-

The portal opened in the kitchen of the Allen household as Barry and Accord came out.

The small group gathered inside seemed surprised to see Barry, who saw his father and was about to move towards him but paused – there were two of them. Must be Jay and Henry, Barry remembered. Not sure which was which as he turned, seeing Nora Allen standing by the stove. It was easy now as he moved over to his alternative mother and put the goggles in her hand.

"Keep these away from her for a month," Barry said simply.

"Hey!" Accord protested, but with that, Barry turned with speed and glared at her.

"Two people are dead, one seriously hurt, and others with minor injuries because of you. Any other world would have locked you up and thrown away the keys! The only reason we're not is because you have helped us before." The people in the room seemed stunned at this.

"But… I didn't know he would… The Dibney I knew…" Accord tried to defend herself. Henry went to open his mouth, but Barry beat him to it.

"You didn't know our Dibney, because you didn't bother to know," Barry said, calming down not wanting to really yell but he wanted to make it clear to her. "You have to remember not everyone is the same. You must think, you must be careful – especially when dealing with other worlds. You need to ask more questions, get more of a background on who you think you're helping – or you're going to continue to make mistakes and you need consequences for your actions here. You need to learn, or this will happen again and again. Accord, you have done a lot of good, but you need to realize what you do can have effects. When you go to other worlds, instead of giving anyone you think is good a power, you need to work with the people there, get their permission, do just a little bit more research to know who you're really dealing with. I think losing those goggles for a month and whatever other consequences your parents think is appropriate is good."

Accord seemed lost for words at this, and genuinely upset as her eyes glistened with tears, but simply nodded at this, avoiding looking anyone in the room now in their own eyes.

"A speech like that," Henry spoke up. "You've got to be a father," Henry had given Accord similar speeches before about having to respect other worlds after all.

"Four daughters," Barry said, more than happy to talk about his family. They were, essentially his family here too. "Two six-year-olds Star and Romana – they're adopted – and two one-year-olds, Alura and Nora."

"Nice," this Earth Barry came into the room at that one. "I want to find the right person and have a family. Who's your partner?"

"Kara," Barry said.

"Well that's not unusual," a familiar voice spoke, and Rachel Garrick walked in.

"Rae!" Barry said, smiling now at his familiar cousin. "I forgot you had a Rae."

"Rach," Rach corrected, seeming annoyed at the nickname.

"Oh, sorry. I'm very close to the you from New Justice and she goes by Rae," Barry said noticing a glare from Rach.

"Yes… she does," Rach stated coldly, turning from the room now, obviously wanting to distance herself from the conversation that had suddenly come to light at her appearance.

Accord opened a portal now though as Barry turned back, frowning at his alternative parents.

"Our world and New Justice aren't on the best of terms," Henry or Jay stated, although Barry had to assume it was Jay. "It's a long story, and Rach is dealing with the emotional results of a lot of meddling."

"Okay," Barry stated, not sure what else to say to that.

"Go home, Barry. I'm sorry," Accord stated simply, nodding to the portal she had opened. Barry gave her a lingering look at that, then moved through the portal, off this world.

-Karry Universe-

When Barry got to the penthouse he was surprised as there was Christmas music playing.

Last year they had got Christmas decorations up in record time after Thanksgiving, but this year with the announcement of Titania colony, Romana and Star's birthdays, and Alex and Sara kids' birth, they had been lagging. They had got the tree up earlier, but not decorated it, or put any of the others up.

Amelia and Winn were singing along to 'Up on the House Top' while Star and Romana were setting up the train set. Amelia and Nora were sitting by them, grabbing parts of the tracks but the two kids were very calm with their sisters. The most shocking was that Len was there, helping put decorations on the tree as Amelia was decorating the balcony.

"What's going on?" Barry asked Kara, who was in the kitchen,

"Making stuffed peppers," Kara said. "And pasta." Barry leaned his head and Kara knew what he wanted. "Len saw all the boxes when he came here, and Amelia was tired of it too – and Romana and Star want to help for their first Christmas, so they are getting everything up."

 _Are we keeping Len?_ Barry asked, having assumed they were when it was revealed Len and Amelia were from the same world and were close.

 _Yep. Already told Prime and DEO will bring Leonard back to life. Lisa and Amelia are happy. Len will get whatever Leonard had saved, and plans on opening his own business,_ Kara thought to Barry as she continued to check on the sauce.

 _Is he sleeping here?_ Barry asked.

 _Originally, yes. But Winn let him take his apartment and Winn will be in Amelia's room. We really need to get moving on your idea to make this place bigger,_ Kara thought.  _And I told Prime we are closed for anymore stranded._

 _Good idea_ , Barry chuckled at this.

"Hey, will you two stop secretly talking?" Len yelled out, making the two turn. "That was annoying enough back on my home Earth. Now, we're putting the angel on the tree. Millie?"

"You've got to get used to Amelia," Amelia said as the angel started float, she using her telekinesis to bring it to the top. Alura and Nora cheered in their sisters' arms as the angel raised to the top of the large tree and was firmly put on the top. Amelia then used her power to connect the angel to the lights.

Winn flicked the switch and the tree lit up. Barry had to smile, putting an arm around Kara.

 _We have a wonderful family,_ Barry thought to Kara.  _Len included._ Kara tried not to chuckle as the kids yelled out they were hungry.

"Soon," Kara called as Amelia and Winn started putting the stockings up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note 1: So yes, the mistake I said I was fixing was bringing a Leonard Snart back to Karry Universe! Snart's is the only Karry Universe death I ever regretted – and I wished I had killed someone else instead. But his death gave me the opportunity to make a new, better Snart for this world (and connecting him to Amelia was just icing on top of the cake). But, I did promise 5 deaths for Karry Universe from the Darkseid plot and now that I am undoing one of those it means the clock is ticking on another person. Someone will be leaving Karry Universe forever(ish) soon.
> 
> Post Chapter Note 2: Ralph Dibney… Yes, well while the current season of the Flash (season 5) has redeemed his character somewhat, both Sigma and I hated him before, which is why this chapter made him evil, and while I won't have a good version turn up on Karry, if we continue to like him, he may appear elsewhere. Accord did know a good version of him after all – whether he was Paranormal/Extranormal's Dibney though, Sigma made sure to leave obscure.


	3. A Very Karry New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas over and Len settling into his new life on Karry Universe, an intimate gathering of the Super Family celebrates the New Year in, while Kara and Barry make a vital decision in their lives too.

-December 31st 2018/January 1st 2019-

Barry, Kara, Winn, Amelia, Len and the girls were all gathered in the living space of the Penthouse. It was one minute to midnight and, while most of the small group were sitting around the television, Kara stood by the open balcony doors, overlooking the bay _._ There were occasional fireworks going off as she looked back to the television, watching events on the local news – CatCo were covering the New Years' celebration, with Cat Grant herself hosting. They had seen Henry in the background occasionally, making Barry and Amelia smile.

"Five…" the countdown had started as Barry shot up, moving over to Kara.

"Four…" Amelia sat forward in her chair, as Len snored on the recliner.

"Three…" Romana and Star were bouncing with excitement.

"Two…" Barry smirked at Kara as she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"One!" As the clocks chimed midnight, Barry leaned in to kiss Kara, while Winn and Amelia kissed on the sofa. Romana and Star cheered happily as a round of Auld Lang Syne started from the crowds on the television, which the girls, and soon enough Winn, started joining in.

The noise and the fireworks woke up Len, whose beer was slipping in his hand.

"Huh?" He muttered looking around blearily as the girl joined Kara and Barry on the balcony, watching the fireworks go off in the city – they had a good height from up here to see it spectacularly. "Urgh, here's to another one," Len muttered, a little too sarcastically as Amelia gave him a look.

"Don't kid yourself – you've been snoring since London," Amelia commented as Winn chuckled by her side.

"Forgive me for not being too impressed, Millie," Len stretched, taking a sip of his beer.

"I told you, it's Amelia now," Amelia corrected. Since Len had come to Karry, he had not got used to her going by her full name.

"Of course," Len smiled weakly at Amelia for this. "But after the crappy year I've had, I don't look forward to another one."

"Hey, you found Amelia again – a new world, familiar faces…" Winn commented as Kara and Barry moved over to the couch, letting the girls continue watching the fireworks go off from the balcony.

"Yeah, but you try living with your gay double and his boyfriend for months – that Ray guy had a lot of strange ideas when it came to the two of us," Len took a swig of his beer at this. "You guys don't have a Ray Terrill here, do you…?" He glanced to Kara and Barry at this. The thought finally coming to his mind.

"Urm, I don't think so," Barry muttered. The name was not familiar. after all

"And if we do, it's a toss of the coin that he'd be gay," Kara continued. "My New Justice counterpart is with a girl." She added to prove the point.

"Besides if he was, he may not fancy you," Winn pointed out as well. He didn't have as much experience with the multiverse as others but he knew some of it.

"Hey, this face is very attractive you know," Len joked, causing Amelia to splutter with laughter. "Stop laughing, Millie."

"Happy New Years to you, too," Amelia now chuckled, dropping the topic.

"Right back at you," Len raised his beer to the group.

"Happy New Year," they chorused back as Star and Romana joined them.

"When do we have to go to bed?" Romana was the one to ask this, a little cautiously as both girls looked at Kara and Barry.

"Shortly," Kara answered. "Unless you're already tired?"

"No!" Both instantly protested.

"We can stay awake all night!" Star countered, just as she let out a little yawn. Barry chuckled.

"Tell you what; a midnight snack and a hot chocolate, then bed," Barry decided for the girls who seemed more than happy to stay up a little later than midnight. Normally their bedtime was around 7 or 8pm so this was a real treat for them.

As Barry started making turkey sandwiches for the girls, Kara sat down with Winn, Amelia and Len.

"Nice fireworks," Winn nodded to the balcony; while the main display was over now, there was still some going on.

"Pales in comparison to Disney though," Amelia stated. Winn smiled at this. He had come to learn that Amelia was a Disney Junkie. He considered himself one too, but didn't know as much as her. Although it had seemed she had to look up new knowledge since there had been some minor differences between hers worlds' Disney and theirs.

"Well, it's comparative, isn't it?" Winn pointed out. "The city can't afford such a massive firework display, while Disney can. Besides, it seemed the better New Years' fireworks were in National City anyway."

"Dad got a good show then," Barry called from the kitchen.

"Well, he is married to the CEO of CatCo," Amelia pointed out, smiling at the thought of their dad and Cat together. Just like it was meant to be.

"You know, this world isn't that different from ours," Len pointed out to Amelia. "Even New Years is the same."

"Reason why I choose this world," Amelia said with a nod. The fact this world was so similar to her own was what made it attractive. "Although All Hallows Eve is really different." Len gave a nod, having seen other worlds' Halloween celebration before too.

"I doubt New Years Eve differs much on any world," Barry pointed out, returning with a tray of hot chocolates for the room, as well as plenty of sandwiches and snacks, as the girls took their place on the couch, a sandwich each now.

"What was New Years like on Krypton?" Winn was the one to ask this, looking at Kara now.

"The Kryptonian calendar was a different than the human one so it's different day, obviously. But we did have a celebration of sorts for a new year. Nothing like this," Kara shrugged. "But with Rao being the sun god, and the sun representing daily change in our lives… well you can see the connection. It was celebration, but more intimate, like Thanksgiving here. A time for loved ones."

"Well, this is very much a time for loved ones," Barry smiled, an arm around Romana now, as she had her chocolate – the sandwich long gone already. Romana, like the rest of the family, had a big appetite being Daxamite. Star was a little different but could eat more than a normal human. She was still enjoying her sandwiches and taking cupcakes off a plate; Romana happily taking one as well.

"Do you guys do this every year?" Len asked now, frowning at the couple.

"Well, this year we wanted it to be a little more special with Star and Romana. We may not do it every year, but as the kids grow up too…" Kara stated, thinking of Nora and Alura in their rooms. Krypto and Hex were with them too, especially vigilante tonight, to make sure that the fireworks didn't wake the girls up or scare them.

"You want another one, right?" Len countered, curious now.

"Yes," Barry started a smile.

"Well, urm…" Kara added before her husband could finished. Barry met her eyes. "Someday," she finished.

 _What?_ Barry asked through their bond.  _I thought we agreed…?_

 _We did, but that was before we took in Star and Romana, and before we got two lodgers in the form of Winn and Amelia,_  Kara insisted. Barry frowned at this.

 _You don't want another then?_  He asked.

"Are you two doing that telepathic conversation thing?" Len asked, but Amelia shut him up with a glare.

 _I do, but not yet. It can wait a year, surely?_ Kara stated.

 _Okay,_  Barry stated simply.  _We can discuss this more later – there is time now._

"Sorry," Kara was the one to speak aloud to the others. She knew some people got annoyed when they did that.

"Don't be," Amelia waved her off.

"Private discussion, we know," Winn added.

"I never could get the hang of my Kara and Barry doing that," Len however waved at the two. "Do you do it often?"

"Not usually in the company of others," Barry stated, a little coolly at this.

"Fair enough," Len shrugged.

"But I think these two had better head to bed," Kara nodded at the two girls, who were both nodding off now, their hot chocolates and food done.

"Oh, but we're not tired!" Star had woken at that, protesting bed instantly.

"Kara's right," Barry stated simply. "It's passed midnight, we've seen the New Year in – you girls need your sleep."

"Go off to bed now, both of you. Barry and I will be in soon to tuck you in," Kara smiled at the girls, who groaned at this, both standing and heading off to the stairs to their bedroom. Barry sped to pick up the plates and their mugs, returning them to the kitchen as he took his seat a second later.

"So, what's everyone else been up to for Christmas and New Year?" Winn was the one to ask this as Kara and Barry looked at him. "You know, our big old super-family," he clarified.

"Oh, well, dad as you know has spent this time with mom in National City," Amelia started, nodding to the silent TV which until recently had the National City celebrations on.

"Alex and Sara are of course there too – in the city though, not at the big celebration we just watched," Kara added. "I believe Sara's mom has been there a lot helping with the kids recently, as has Eliza; but she and dad had a nice celebration at the meta home last week. Not sure what they're up to tonight," Kara finished.

"Team Canary have stayed in Starling," Barry added. "A new baby for Olly and Laurel after all, but Thea and Jason were doing something, with Paula and Jack tagging along."

"That is if Jack hasn't snuck out with some boy," Amelia added with a laugh. Len rolled his eyes at this, damaged from his time with the Nazi Earth couple.

"Liam's obviously in Keystone, spending time with Cody and Michelle's family," Kara listed that one off.

"Not a clue what our Green Lanterns are up to," Barry added thoughtfully.

"Ronnie, Caitlin and the kids have gone to Disney though," Kara smirked knowingly at Amelia as Winn chuckled at this. "They took Crystal with them too."

"They got the good fireworks," Amelia joked leaning into Winn who put an arm around his fiancée, choosing not to comment on this.

"Diana and Donna are having a quiet one, given the year they've had," Barry stated. They had lost a lot this year.

"Oh, and Clark, Lois and the kids had Lucy, Ray, and Brandon over, so that was nice," Kara stated.

"I always thought Ray looked a bit like Clark," Amelia stated randomly.

"Really? I don't see it," Kara shrugged at that one.

"I know Lisa is spending time with that Ramon kid," Len spoke up, an edge to his voice now. He was very over-protective of his sister, especially knowing that his this-world double had died, leaving no one but Cisco to protect her. He didn't like that. He had seen one sister die after all and he could not let his new one die too, especially as he'd only just found her.

"Lisa can handle herself and Cisco though," Winn spoke up smugly, knowing those two well.

"Yeah, I think everyone's just spending time with their respective families. Tantu's obviously going through some issues with her recent loss and this Totem thing we're helping her with, but Christmas to New Year tends to be quieter. I imagine that will all pick up soon," Amelia summed up now.

"I'll just check on the girls," Kara stated now as she moved off, heading to the stairs and up.

"January…" Len was the one to say this one Kara was gone. "Please tell me it's a better month on this Earth than back home?"

"What's wrong with January?" Amelia now asked. "It was a perfectly fine month back on Other Karry."

"Other Karry?" Len raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah it's what I call our original world," Amelia stated.

"Oh," Len frowned at this. "Okay."

"So, what's wrong with January?" Barry was the one to ask now.

"It's just so dreary and dull; wet and cold and no one has money thanks to Christmas and late pay checks," Len listed this all off. "I know I had trouble during my last January back home."

"Could almost get into the theft business, eh?" Winn joked, but Amelia lightly slapped him on the arm for this comment.

"It's good for birthdays," Barry stated.

"Poor idiots. January birthdays," Len continued his new-found maudlin aspect on life. "Christmas just passed and then they get presents again. I bet some people just give joint at Christmas."

"Barry's birthday's in January," Amelia pointed out. "As is Garfield's – January 3rd come to think of it."

"And isn't Laurel's in January too?" Barry questioned now.

"I thought it was mid-November?" Winn spoke up.

"You got the wrong Lance sister sweetie," Kara spoke, coming back down the stairs. Despite being upstairs she had no need to be caught up on the conversation – super hearing, plus a mental bond with Barry, let her know what was going on. "Winn's right, Laurel's birthday is in November. Sara's is in January. January 3rd too, so she shares with Garfield."

"Oh," Len didn't know how to respond to this as everyone fell silent at this reveal.

"Anyone want to play a game?" Winn broke the silence. "I've been wanting to play some of these STAR games."

"I'll beat you, nerd," Len said with a smirk.

"I'll make popcorn," Amelia said. "You two joining in?"

"We're going to head off to bed," Barry stated now. He wanted a word with his wife anyway. "Don't stay up too late you three."

"We won't," Amelia stated in an almost sing-song voice as Len simply gave them a nod, raising his beer glass again as Winn set up the gaming system.

…

Barry and Kara reached their bedroom but stopped. Barry turned to Kara.

"Okay, why hold back on more kids?" He had to know. After the Darkseid battle they both agreed to start trying at this time. He had been preparing, getting ready for when Kara was pregnant again.

"I'm not ready, truthfully," Kara stated. "I know we agreed after Darkseid was defeated but life was different then. It changed. I thought I would be ready in the New Year but with the Penthouse being filled thanks to Amelia and Winn, not to mention adopting Romana and Star… and do you remember how nasty I got when pregnant…?"

"How could I forget," Barry muttered, smirking though. That was one of the main things he'd been preparing for after all.

"I just don't want to go through it. Not yet. I'll let you know when I'm ready, because I do want to have another baby with you, just not so quickly," she leaned in to kiss Barry once more, who accepted these circumstances without question. Kara did talk a lot of sense – they honestly didn't have the room at the moment thanks to the new additions, and it was a trial for him too having to constantly send good vibrations over to his wife during her pregnancy last time. He had been wondering how that would work with kids in the house now.

"We'll wait," Barry stated simply when he pulled out of the kiss.

"Thank you," Kara nodded. "Oh, and I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?" Barry raised his eyebrow, a playful expression on his face now as Kara opened their bedroom door.

"Oh," he muttered at seeing the two girls in their bed. Romana and Star seemed to have taken up residence in their bed once more. They had clearly gone to their room first because both were snuggling stuffed animals they had bought in Disney: Star had Pooh, while Romana had a Goofy doll.

"Came to check on them and found them both in here already," Kara stated quietly, so as not to wake the girls up.

"We really are too relaxed when it comes to when they use our bed," Barry stated thoughtfully as he quickly changed out of his casual wear to pyjamas; Kara did the same.

"Make it a New Years resolution then," Kara giggled as she slipped into her side of the bed, carefully.

"We'll tell them in the morning," Barry smirked as he too got into bed, careful not to wake the other girl.

"Happy New Year, Barry," Kara stated.

"Happy New Year, Kara," Barry added as they settled down to sleep.


	4. To Boldy Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When visiting the Meta Home to update their computers, Cisco gets an out-of-this-world adventure he never dreamed he'd go on. Meanwhile, the group tracks down the Earth Totem but, as usual, things do not go as planned.

Early January-

Tantu and Ray were in the Totem Planning Room at Watchtower with Len, Mick, and Lisa. They hadn't fully decided on the name for the room, but there wasn't a need for anything long-term given that once all the totems were found it would close operations anyway.

"So, do we know where the next one is?" Mick asked, taking a sip of his beer after he asked.

"What are you three doing here?" Ray countered – they had messaged people saying they had an idea where to go next for the totem, and it had been these three who showed up.

"The guy got to our job before us," Len stated, taking a beer himself. "This is personal now. We'll help you get all of these totems."

"Oh yeah the totem hunt. I heard about this," a voice spoke, making everyone look to the door. A woman with red hair in a blue and orange outfit stood at the door. She had a mask in her hand as she looked on. "Rose Wilson, or Ravager if you like." The question was not asked but she had said it like it was.

"Oh yeah your Liam new side…" Ray started.

"You finish that sentence with any other word but partner and I will show you how good I am," Rose said holding out a finger at him.

"Partner," Ray finished his sentence finally, to a giggle from Lisa. "Nice to finally meet you. I am the Atom. This is Vixen. And here we have Citizen Cold, Heatwave, and Golden Glider." Len had informed them he liked the name Citizen Cold over their Snart's Captain Cold, so they were just going with it.

"I thought this place was Justice League only," Lisa spoke, making Tantu and Ray look at each other.

"Ray and I are literally the only members of the Justice League here," Tantu said looking around the room. They were the only two in the League in this room.

"Oh really?" The familiar voice of Sara said, now appearing in the doorway. She was in her White Canary outfit and yawning. The two babies were keeping her and Alex up at night and Sara had a feeling Karen had been sneaking to the penthouse again. "So, what's going on?"

"I think I found mention to the Earth Totem," Ray said happily. Between running STAR Gotham and getting the new robotic servants ready he had been making sure he and Gideon kept researching for Totems in the background. He even let Red Tornado be the main hero of Gotham so he could focus on the Totems instead – the AI was evolving nicely. "According to Gideon, the last known person to have possession of the Earth Totem was Captain Blackbeard."

"The pirate?" Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The very same," Rae said with a goofy smile as he brought up a picture of the pirate in various media and drawings. "He buried it with his treasure, which was never found…"

"So how do we get it?" Tantu cut Ray off. "Go back in time. We could call Kara and Barry's time travelling friend."

"That would be awesome," Mick said his eyes lightning up. "Meet Blackbeard… have some beers with pirates. I am down for it. Where's that British guy with the trench coat?"

"If you would let the man finish his sentence you would know we do not need to do the impossible and time travel," Rose said as all eyes turned to her.

"Time travel not impossible," Ray spoke cautiously.

"You're about to tell her about a man in a ship," Len stated, curious himself.

"Rip Hunter," Ray spoke, having been on the ship with him on the mission as well as Mick. "The Time Masters and Barry can also time travel. Well, all speedsters can. But like Rose said, we do not need to time travel. Blackbeard treasure has remained buried until today. Archaeologist C.C Batson and his wife Marilyn have been said to have found the treasure buried on Grace Island in the Bahamas. The final unburial is being done today. We can get over there now."

"Bahamas? I'm in," Rose said with a nod.

"I could use a mission. Let me text Alex," Sara said.

"Not a bad idea to text the wife," Ray said taking out his phone at the same time.

-Karry Universe-

Cisco was in meta home working on the computer.

"Thank you so much," Eliza said putting a plate of cookies and milk in front of Cisco. He had been asked to upgrade the internet in meta home and had been there most of the morning putting in new devices. "With all the kids and school and everyone needing internet it's been…"

"Hey, I got it," Cisco said, taking a cookie. "And these are enough thanks." Cisco smiled as he continued looking at the screen. "I've just got to wait for this to finish loading."

"Cisco?" Zor appeared, coming in with an alien female child by his side. She had blue lines on her face and a pointed noise and Cisco could not say he was familiar with the species at all. "This is Zandia. She's living here waiting for diplomats from her planet to pick her up." Cisco didn't ask how Zendia ended up on their planet and here. No more information was offered either. "While she is here she is interested in Earth sci fi. Wanting to see what humans make of aliens. I told her you would be the one to ask."

"Try Star Trek Voyager. Awesome female captain," Cisco said without a hesitation. "It becomes the best after season 4, when Seven of Nine comes in." Cisco smiled at that and the alien thanked him, running off.

However, he did not see another meta human boy listening in.

Being left alone now, it a while until he heard his name being called from another room.

Putting his laptop down on the table and taking another cookie, he walked into the room – the den where the children did their homework or read. There was a lone laptop on a desk and no one else was around. The laptop was on and Cisco looked at it, noticing it was on an episode of Star Trek Voyager. Seven of Nine was in her regeneration unit in cargo bay two as the episode ended.

"Huh, must have taken my advice," Cisco stated, looking around for the alien girl now, wondering where she could have gone.

That was when a light shot out of the screen, engulfing Cisco. He couldn't move as he caught a glimpse of a meta human child before the light overwhelmed him. A second later he was in the dark, confused. Looking around he noticed he seemed to be in the same cargo bay two from the show. He dropped the cookie he was holding in shock.

Cisco put his hand on the nearby computer, and it reacted, lighting up to his touch.

"Whoa…!" Cisco mumbled as he heard a noise and turned to see Seven of Nine stepping out of her alcove.

"I do not recognize you. State your purpose and designation," Seven of Nine said formally, and Cisco opened his mouth in shock.

"Um…" he finally mumbled. "What?"

"State designation," Seven said more forceful, moving closer.

"Urm, Cisco Ramon," Cisco said not sure what else to say.

"There is no one on this ship with that designation," Seven said, pushing her combadge. "Seven of Nine to Tuvok. Intruder alert."

"Wait, I don't know how I got here. Well, I do there was a light and a meta human child…" Cisco tried, remembering the boy but not the details.

"I do not know what a meta human is, stay where you are," before she could finish, the familiar face of Tuvok, the Vulcan came into the room, holding out a phaser at Cisco. Cisco held up his hand.

"Whoa, hey, I don't mean anyone any harm," he said, not sure what else to do but surrender.

-Karry Universe-

Sara, Ray, Tantu, Mick, Lisa, Len, and Rose were walking towards the site where the unburying was happening. They were in their normal everyday clothes, Sara in the lead – the natural leader when it came to this mission.

"Okay, we wait and see where they take everything once its unburied. Then we can figure out how to… you know," Sara said looking around. There was a large crowd around, all seeming excited. Two people, the archeologists seemed to be up front with the mayor.

"Remember: make the plan, execute the plan, the plan falls off the rail, throw away the plan," Len said counting off the steps on his fingers and then making a movement with his hand that looked like he was throwing something.

"We get it," Tantu rolled her eyes, already annoyed by this saying.

"Something is about to happen," Rose said, looking ahead.

"Well there seems to be… is that a body?" A voice up front was saying.

Sara and the others didn't wait as they pushed through the crowd, coming to the front just as vines seemed to shoot from the ground, grabbing the commentator as out of the hole rose what seemed to be a woman, but she looked horrible. Like The Walking Dead. Around her neck was a chunky chain, and at the end of that chain was a large emerald, which seemed to be glowing.

"That's the Earth Totem!" Tantu said as the earth around them started to move, more vines shooting out and attacking people as they ran for cover. "It must have preserved her body, or most of it, to prevent –"

"We get it!" Rose shouted, as people ran away, screaming

"Plans falls off the rails," Lisa stated.

"Throw away the plan! Throw away the plan!" Len said.

"Shut up!" Tantu cried, moving forward as she summoned the spirit of a gorilla to attack, but a vine shot out underneath her, throwing her aside. Sara was already running looking for a place to change, mumbling under her breath about nerds needing to make an easy way for them to get in and out of their outfits.

"I think we skipped a couple of steps," Ray said realizing they had never actually planned or executed any plan.

"Haircut!" Mick yelled out at Ray.

"Oh right," Ray said, taking his tiny suit out of a pocket, growing it and jumping into it in one movement he had long since perfected. The Atom was in the air, watching over the walking corpse which seemed to be moving without a purpose. Most of the people had run away now. "We got a problem, Vixen's tied up and it looks like she's going to kill someone – the Pirate Queen corpse, that is."

"Any idea what this thing is?" Sara asked, not questioning Ray's naming of things. She was in White Canary outfit now, bo staff out and using the canary cry Cisco had made on the plants, but she was having little effect. Even Len, Lisa, and Mick with their special guns were having a little effect on the power. Rose was running towards the Pirate Queen now as Ray managed to fire at the vines entrapping Tantu, freeing her.

"My guess is Blackbeard put the Totem on his girlfriend, which enhanced her worst qualities making her a monster," Tantu explained, joining Rose now.

"And then shot her," Ray said. "I can see the gunshot wound in her head. Must have buried her."

"And there she stayed until she was unburied, and the Totem brought her back to life, or at least reanimated her as she's now part of the Earth," Tantu finished. "I need to get close to her."

"We'll help," Sara said as Ray started shooting plants.

-Karry Universe-

Cisco let Tuvok bring him by phaser point to sickbay, where the Doctor started running scans on him as Tuvok waited. Cisco, the entire time, was waiting for himself to wake up though. This had to be some weird dream.

The doors then opened and there appeared Captain Janeway herself. Cisco stood up at that, taking in the Captain and realizing how much she looked like Annie Grant – a person who had only recently come to his attention due to Kara and Barry's mission to Titania.

"So, welcome abroad," Captain Janeway said, frowning at Cisco. "How did you get on my ship?"

"Trust me, I wish I knew," Cisco whispered.

"Doctor?" Captain Janeway asked raising an eyebrow to the holographic physician. "What is he?"

"Human," the Doctor said. "To an extent."

"Elaborate," Captain Janeway asked as Cisco allowed them to debate, still wondering what was happening to himself.

"His DNA structure is human, but it's mutated in the most unusual way," the Doctor explained, bringing up the DNA on screen. "I've never seen anything like this before. It's like something literally reached into and changed his DNA."

"Stupid Accord," Cisco mumbled, realizing he said it aloud when everyone turned to him.

"Accord?" Captain Janeway asked.

"It's a… an annoying little imp," Cisco said, deciding not go too forward with his explanation.

"Look there's a perfectly reasonable explanation here and that explanation is… that… I am from an alternate universe." Cisco almost couldn't believe it as he said it, but now he had to run with it. "Yes, of course I am. I'm from a parallel realty, and on my world a particle accelerator exploded causing Dark Matter to spread and mutate the DNA of humans giving us abilities. My twin, we call him Vibe, has the ability to see into and create portals to other worlds, but he's not that good with his abilities. We're serving on the same ship that was stranded in the Delta Quadrant, the USS Karry." He really was running with it, hoping he was convincing enough. "He accidentally sent me here and I am sure my Captain, Captain Kara Zor-El and her first officer, Commander Barry Allen, are trying their hardest to get me back."

Cisco had not wanted to use the same last name for Kara and Barry and for some reason her Kryptonian last name came out before Danvers did, despite having just been in Eliza's meta home.

"Zor-El?" Captain Janeway asked, picking up on the unusual last name.

"She's Kryptonian," Cisco said but nearly hit himself in the head. When aliens were discovered to be real, there had been a debate if TV shows like Star Trek would include real alien species. In the end Star Trek decided to stay fictional. To be fair, he was on a show that had stopped airing some 15 years ago, and Kryptonians had never been a thing on it, so he couldn't affect the show by naming them… could he?

"You've probably never heard of the species." He now tried. "We found out on most alternate worlds their planet exploded, leaving the race practically extinct."

Captain Janeway bit her lip at this explanation, before backing up and turned to Tuvok.

"Do you buy any of this?" Captain Janeway asked, quietly but enough so Cisco could still just about hear her.

"Well, like most stories about alternate realities, while not logical also not impossible," Tuvok said in traditional Vulcan riddle.

"If I may," the Doctor spoke up at this. "There is Dark Matter in his body, which would align with an explosion as he described it." Cisco almost smiled at this – even though he got his powers from Accord, he was still in Central during the explosion. He still had Dark Matter in his DNA which backed up his fake story.

"Okay, you said this explosion gave you powers? The reason your DNA is mutated," Captain Janeway said. "Let me see."

Cisco gave a smirk as he moved backwards, right through the bed. The Doctor immediately took out his scanner to scan him as he did it.

"How fascinating!" the Doctor said, suddenly excited. "His body's particles went into phase, making him able to step through the bed. You can put that phaser down. I doubt it would work."

"I would like to test that theory," Tuvok pointed his phaser directly at Cisco and pushed the button. The phaser fire going right through Cisco.

"Hey!" Cisco complained, stepping out of the bed and looking at his chest to the spot he had been fired at. He was used to it after the Darksied battle, but it was still annoying.

"Relax, it was only set to stun," Tuvok stated, put the phaser down though. "Your powers are, indeed, fascinating."

Captain Janeway came up and held out her hand. Cisco took it. "You feel solid enough," she commented.

"I am when I want to be," Cisco said, "but right now, all I want to do is go home," he looked the Captain right in the eyes as he said it.

"Okay," Captain Janeway said with a nod, Cisco knowing that line would get to Janeway. Their mission to get out of the Delta Quadrant and return to Earth. "Bring Mr… Ramon was it?" Cisco gave a nod. "Bring him to B'Elanna and Harry. Tell them everything you know – and get Seven on it as well. She might have some Borg knowledge that can help."

Cisco let out a breath. He got the trust he needed here, but now he needed to get home somehow. And he had no idea how.

-Karry Universe-

As Ray, Sara, Rose, Mick, Len, and Lisa tried to lock down the perimeter, Tantu made her way back to the Pirate Queen. As a fellow Totem barer, she might get through to the other woman.

"Stop!" She yelled, running up and the Pirate Queen stopped and turned to her, her white eyes not seeing her. Tantu was almost surprised, but then she knew why: The Totem on her neck was connecting this pirate to Tantu, to her Totem. A living Totem barer. "That Totem around your neck must feel like a leash," Tantu stated.

Tantu held out her hand. "I know what it feels like, to have the weight of this power on you. And that power was not meant for you… It's been keeping you alive, sort of. Buried under that ground for so long, driving you crazy. A power you were not meant to have. Just give it over to me, let it go and let yourself go. Be at peace in the afterlife, where you belong."

As the Pirate Queen was distracted, Lisa managed to get behind her and yanked the Totem from her neck. The Pirate Queen turned in confusion, but Lisa already had the Totem – the power it had over the corpse was gone, and the woman collapsed, her soul released from this world and the body that it had been trapped in.

"Nice going, sis," Len said as the attacking plants that had distracted the rest of the team stopped. They regrouped at this. "I got one."

"Not so fast!" A female voice called, and the same masked female who had taken the water Totem from their grasp before Christmas showed up, with her was the same masked male. The two of them having the Totems they stole around their necks.

"Hand them over. Both Totems you have," the woman commented.

Tantu took a step forward. "Just like that Totem did not belong to her, those two do not belong to you. They're already twisting you, bringing out the worst in you. Your greed… Your anger…. It made you a murderer. You need to take them off so their real owners can be found."

The two didn't answer though, and just summoned their powers – fire and water coming from them, both heading right at Tantu. Tantu summoned a spirit of an eagle and flew high to avoid the attack.

"It's two against one," Ray said with a head shake as Tantu landed behind the couple, who turned to face her. "She can't take them."

"We can get behind them. Do a sneak attack," Sara said.

"She'll be overpowered before we do that," Rose said, using her own power of premonition, all the while Tantu alone fought the couple. "Oh, no," Rose looked at Lisa's hand, to the Earth Totem. "We have another Totem."

"It's not calling to any of us," Ray stated.

"But you don't have to be chosen to use a Totem." Rose pointed out, catching on quick from what she had learned so far.

"As long as you are a righteous warrior, there's no harm," Ray added in getting into this plan, landing next to Rose, Lisa, Len and Mick.

Before Ray could take the Totem though, Rose took it and put it on her neck. Stepping forward she joined Tantu and took a deep breath, wondering how it worked but again used her own learning of how the Pirate Queen had used the plant life. The power of the Earth Totem joining the power of the Spirit, evening out the odds.

"Now, steal those Totems!" Sara told the three thieves, now the Fire and Water Totem users were distracted.

"You heard the boss-lady," Mick said, taking his flame thrower out.

The three made sure to be a distance from the Totems powers but before they could get to the two Totem thieves the power of the totems reacted, exploding and knocking all four Totem users back. Ray was in the air.

"What happened?" Sara called.

"The thieves are running for it!" Ray said. The couple with the Water and Fire Totems had gotten up after the explosion, themselves regrouping as they must have figured going after Spirit and Earth so far wasn't worth it.

Sara had gone to make sure Tantu and Rose were fine, but both waved her off.

Mick, Lisa, and Len running after the two. "You're not going to get them," Rose said, noticing the two had got a head-start, but also noticing the helicopter.

"I'm on them," Ray said, flying after it as the Fire Totem user shot fire out at him; Ray tried to use his weapon to deflect but it didn't work, and he had to shrink to dodge.

"Totem must defeat Totem!" Tantu said. She could summon the Spirit of an eagle again and fly after them, but it would be two against one again. Her eyes went to the green Totem still around Rose's neck. "We got what we came for. Let them go for now."

"You heard her," Sara said. "Back off. Atom."

Ray back away and they watched as the helicopter disappear into the sky, thinking now.

"What about the dead pirate?" Mick asked, kicking the body on the floor. Even though it was hundreds of years old, the power of the Totem had kept it whole and it did not crumble to touch.

"Dead men tell no tales." Sara muttered. "Or dead women, I suppose…" That earned a chuckled from Ray. "Come on, let's go home."

-Karry Universe-

If Cisco knew what was going on this would be the dream for him, and part of him was excited – The Warp core, the replicators, the newly-established Astrometics Labs. The ship he knew so well from re-watching the show so many times – and the people he knew well! Harry and B'Elanna trying to come up with an answer to get him home, Seven of Nine talking about Borg shared memories, Harry going off on a tangent about what he knew.

Cisco helped, saying what he knew of the real multiverse to 'help', but he doubted he could really help them.

"You're on a ship, right?" B'Elanna said after a pause. "What's your position?"

"I'm an engineer," it was the first thing to come to his mind. "Head engineer."

Before more could be said, the ship rocked violently.

"Captain to all crew – we're under attack. Battle stations," Captain Janeway's voice was heard loud. It was all so surreal.

"We'll have to get back to this later," Harry said to Cisco, moving off with Seven following him. With them now in engineering, B'Elanna only had to move to the warp core and started shouted orders.

"Hey, think you can lend a hand?" B'Elanna asked Cisco.

"Sure," Cisco said, going to a panel. He had watched this show a hundred times but he was not sure what to push or when. The shipped continued to shake though as Cisco looked at the readings. "B'Elanna, duck!" Cisco knew there was a power build up by B'Elanna and ran right to her, grabbing her as it exploded and using his power so the blast went right though both of them.

"Thanks!" B'Elanna said, seeming unsure what else to say.

"Crew, we're being boarded," Captain Janeway's voice was now heard.

"Got a phaser?" Cisco asked, and B'Elanna nodded, going to a panel and grabbing two phasers, handing one to Cisco. "It's on stun, right?"

"Yes," B'Elanna said.

"Going," Cisco said and before anyone could speak, he ran out. He didn't need to be in engineering. He knew nothing there. But maybe he could help.

He found Tuvok and a couple other security guards shooting at the intruders. They were clearly alien, but Cisco had to pause. He had never seen these aliens before on any of the Star Trek shows. They were completely new. Their heads were brown, but they looked menacing. They were big and seemed to be wearing some type of body armor.

"I got an idea," Cisco said, leaning down besides Tuvok. "Trust me."

"Trust is irrelevant," Tuvok said. "If your idea is logical, I will comply."

"We use my power to get behind them," Cisco said and Tuvok gave him a look for a moment.

"It is the only plan we have," Tuvok said, and Cisco took his hand and walked him through the wall. Cisco used the room beyond the wall to figure out where the new species were before stepping out behind the invading aliens. He and Tuvok both held their phasers and stunned the aliens from behind.

"That power of yours is useful," Tuvok nodded, impressed.

That was when the ship stopped shaking. "All hands stand down," Captain Janeway's voice was heard. "Seems we showed enough strength up here. Our hails have been answered." Cisco sighed relieved. This battle seemed to be over although now he realized why most of the action happened on the Bridge – he only had a fraction of the picture down here with Tuvok.

-Karry Universe-

Back at Watchtower now, Rose took the Earth Totem off her neck.

"This does not belong to me," Rose said, holding it in her hands. Tantu held out her hands, expecting Rose to hand it over to her but Rose paused. "It does not belong to you either," Tantu took a step back unsure by this reaction. "The Totem around your neck is yours. This one is not meant for you."

"Well Tantu is the closest to an owner," Sara said expectedly, looking confused now between Tantu and Rose.

"No, it has an owner out there. It will choose when ready," Rose said, keeping a grip on it. "There are many people who it could belong to, but its path, its destiny, is taking it in a certain direction. Leading it to a certain person."

"You can see who it will choose?" Tantu asked. She was aware of Rose's own power but didn't realize it could be helpful toward finding the True Bearers of the unclaimed Totems.

"Yes. Blonde, female. She's in the military, I think…. Yes, a military person," Rose said. "She will be like the Earth. She will relate to this Totem and the Totem will choose her. But I do not know her name, only that she's the most likely to get it."

"Well, it seems your power can come in handy," Ray said with a smile. "But until we find her, I have made special boxes for each Totem. To hold their power." Ray took out a box with a glass top and Rose put the Totem in it. Ray shut it.

"Hey Red," Mick growled, and Rose turned to him. "Neat trick there. Now tell me the lotto numbers."

Rose gave a smirk and then a head shake before going to the zap tunnel to head back home.

"Well, when you get the next lead let me know," Len said. "I got to start getting my business off the ground. Lisa, are you coming?"

"In case you've forgotten, I have a husband to go home to," Lisa said, but followed Len to the zap tunnel along with Mick, leaving them.

"This was fun, but I got two newborns at home," Sara said, "and a wife complaining that I shouldn't have left," she had noticed a few missed calls and texts on her phone since.

"Um… Sara?" Ray said, suddenly lost for words as she frowned at him. "I never said… Well I'm sorry. For your…"

"Don't," Sara waved her hand and gave a look, telling not to mention it, before leaving herself.

"Any clues on the next Totem?" Tantu asked Ray now, wanting to get on with the hunt.

"Not tonight Tantu," Ray said. "I have a job to get to – and a wife and son to get home to afterward. And you have…"

"What?" Tantu asked. "I have what? My grandmother is dead, my friends are busy and somehow her murderers are always two steps ahead of us. Always there."

"This will take time," Ray said. "And you have a boyfriend," Ray pointed out, just as Tantu's phone binged – Tantu knew it was Buddy. She was still living with him as her house was being repaired – slowly.

"Take a rest," Ray suggested, and Tantu knew Ray was right as he left Watchtower too.

She took one look at the Earth Totem. It was safe here on the moon. No one was getting to it. She then took out her cellphone, telling Buddy she would be back soon as she left the room.

-Karry Universe-

Cisco sat in the Mess Hall with every major characters of the Star Trek Voyager show – Captain Janeway, the Doctor, B'Lanna, Harry, Seven and Tuvok where here, along with Tom Paris, Chekotay, Neelix and even Samantha and Naomi Wildman, along with some very familiar background faces.

Cisco had to chuckle, wondering who controlled the ship when all these characters were together having a party.

Regarding the attack earlier, Captain Janeway had negotiated peace with the species, as it seemed Voyager had entered a war zone and they had been mistaken for an enemy vessel. They had been allowed to leave – and Captain Janeway had commanded them do so as fast as possible. Now they were hosting the party for moral support, and a thank you to Cisco for saving both B'Lanna and Tuvok's life.

"To our friend from another universe!" Tom Paris said, holding up a cup. "Walking through walls… Wish I could have seen that."

"You know we could make good work with you," Harry said with a smile. "Want to stick around for a bit?"

"Well, I still don't quite know how I'm getting home…" Cisco pointed out.

"There are several other scans I would like to run," Seven pointed out at this. "I believe that if we alter course to approximately fifty parsecs, there is a localized wormhole which should…"

"We're not talking business right now," Captain Janeway held up a hand to Seven, who frowned.

"This was merely a suggestion to getting Mr. Ramon back to his universe," Seven seemed a little put off by the Captain's interruption.

"But not until we have finished eating," Neelix said pleasantly, putting a big plate of… something down on the table. His cooking always looked a little unusual on screen – it smelt it too now Cisco was in the mess hall with the rest of them.

"After we're done here, we'll return to getting you home," B'Elanna said, nodding to Seven now.

Suddenly the room glowed white, which was familiar.

"Captain, are we under attack again?" Harry spoke at this; he and several crew members were looking nervously around.

"Actually, I think that's my ride," Cisco said, feeling relieved as the light got brighter. "It's been an honor, Captain Janeway." Cisco saluted the Captain as the light got too bright to see anything again.

…

The bright light faded quickly, and Cisco blinked his eyes, recognizing the familiar rec room he had been in earlier in the meta home. He shook himself as he turned to see the closing credits on the Star Trek Voyager going over the familiar music. He turned, and that was when he saw the leg of someone running from the room.

Someone had been in here until he got out.

"Hey!" Cisco said, not knowing who it was as he came running out, following the direction the kid had gone.

Cisco came to a sudden stop.

"There you are!" Barry was standing there, looking bemused and a little annoyed. "How long does it take to do upgrades? You have been gone the entire day! I had to run to STAR Gaming. You could have at least called..."

"Barry, I was… I was on Voyager," Cisco said, hoping Barry would understand as his boss crossed his arms. "I went into that room and the computer showed Seven, and then suddenly I was in cargo bay two. Then they brought me to sick bay and I met Janeway – who looks like Annie Grant – then the ship got attacked and…"

"Have you been drinking?" Barry asked raising an eyebrow, cutting Cisco off.

"No!" Cisco said. "Eliza? Zor...?" Cisco moved away from Barry, looking into rooms. "Someone who works here...?" Eliza came out of the kitchen. "Which one of these kids has a power to send me into a TV show?"

"Erm. None of them," Eliza said, obviously confused by this. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes! Because one of them did it. We need to figure out who," Cisco turned to Barry as he said it. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I think you fell asleep and had a weird dream," Barry said, shaking his head. "Maybe you should go home to Lisa."

Cisco opened his mouth to protest but closed it. He had no proof he was on Voyager – he had taken nothing from the ship, and now wish he'd kept hold of the phaser gun. Honesty though, if he had not happened to him, he wouldn't believe it either. He would need to figure this out later. Maybe run a scan on his brain and body for significant and unusual readings.

"Fine," Cisco said making a face as he grabbed his keys and headed for his waiting car.

"Bye Eliza, Zor. Come by soon. The girls need their Nana and Grandpa," Barry said to the couple with a smile, before running out, heading home himself.


	5. The Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Barry's birthday and Romana and Star want to get their dad a nice present. Amelia recruits Joe to help them find something perfect.

-January 13th-

Romana and Star came running down the stairs. It was Sunday morning and the next day was the 14th meaning it was Barry's birthday.

Kara though was giving Nora and Alura fruits which they were happily throwing into their mouth – the two babies had learned not to let any food go to waste by throwing it and Kara contributed that to their speedster and Kryptonian genes making them eat more.

"Kara?" Romana asked.

"Yes," Kara said. Star and Romana had eaten breakfast already and had been upstairs getting cleaned and changed for the day.

"Can we go shopping?" Star asked for her sister.

"Sure," Kara said not even looking up. "What do you want? Clothes? Toys? Books?"

"We want to get something for Barry," Romana said. "For his birthday."

"Whoa!" A voice interrupted before Kara could even reply. Amelia had been laying on the couch, her head on Winn's lap. Len was still using Winn's apartment now, so Winn had moved into Amelia's room in the penthouse.

"You know, Kara cannot help you find a present for Barry. He would know right away." Amelia jumped up as she said it. "The best part about giving a present is surprising people."

"Unless you're dating them," Winn added in. "Then you get them exactly what they asked for and do not question it at all." Amelia chuckled at that.

"Girls, I'll take you out," Amelia said. "Although I think we might need some help."

"I'll go," Winn said raising his hand – a lamp exploded. "Damn it!" He yelled out, forgetting his powers for a moment, as Alura and Nora cried out and Star and Romana jumped. Amelia used her powers not to get hit, and Kara barely blinked. "On the other hand, maybe I should go to the DEO and do more training." Winn sighed. "This power is not easy to control."

"You'll get it," Amelia said, kissing Winn's cheek as Winn went to leave. "And I know the perfect person to help us. Go get your shoes." Star and Romana grabbed their shoes from a basket near the elevator as Amelia got her keys. "Want me to take the twins too?"

Kara was about to say she had it, but then Barry in her head told her otherwise.

"If you don't mind…? I'll get them ready." Kara took the girls out of their highchairs and ran them upstairs. She returned a moment later with the two dressed girls and their diaper bag. Amelia smiled as she grabbed the stroller, putting the two in and putting the diaper bag over her shoulder.

Kara kissed the girls' goodbye before Amelia pushed the stroller into the elevator with Star and Romana following.

Barry came running in as the elevator left, letting his speed force outfit disappear around him, glad to see the penthouse almost empty now, apart from Kara obviously.

"So, what's with the arrival after everyone left?" Kara asked.

"I got some news I wanted to say out loud," Barry said, not sounding happy about it. "I spent the morning with lawyers and talking to city officials and we cannot build another floor above us."

Kara pouted. Their idea to expand the penthouse seemed to fall dead there. "But I got another idea," Barry said, and Kara was curious. "But I am not going to tell you until after tomorrow." Kara raised an eyebrow. "The reason I told you to give Amelia the girls' is because I want a special day with my wife for my birthday. No kids, no superheroes, no STAR Co." Krypto barked and Hex meowed. "And animals stay behind as well." The two gave a look but moved away.

"Technically your birthday is tomorrow," Kara pointed out.

"Technicalities," Barry waved it off.

"Hang on, no kids, superheroes or STAR Co…? The only way we can get that is…" Kara paused and then smirked. "You want to go off-world?"

"A date off-world. What could be better?" Barry grinned.

"Where?" Kara asked.

"This is the part you're really going to love: I want to go to New Justice. The Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary now has a restaurant I hear," Barry stated.

"This is really what you want to do for your birthday?" Kara asked, wondering and using their bond to search his mind. Barry didn't seem to be doing it to please her. He seemed to really want to go.

"I am curious what Kryptonian food is like. Well humanoid-Kryptonian," Barry said. "And I loved seeing those animals with the girls when we went last time. Oh, and here." Barry held out a necklace to Kara putting it around her neck a moment later.

"I'm supposed to get you a present for your birthday," Kara said, confused by her husband now.

"Not a present," Barry said pushing the necklace. "Look in a mirror." Kara turned to a mirror and saw a reflection she did not recognize. Brown hair, blue eyes, and a different face. "Hologram." Barry pushed the necklace again and Kara was back with her normal face. "Easier than hiding your face."

"Thanks," Kara said. "Okay. Let's go."

"Oh, hold on," Barry said, running up and coming back with a wrapped present. _It was Rae's birthday on the 1_ _st_ _. I decided to get her a present since we haven't heard from her since._

 _We'll see what's going on,_ Kara thought back as the two left the penthouse.

-Karry Universe-

Joe West was ready to shoot himself in the foot to get out of work – with Captain Singh's injuries thanks to Ralph Dibny before Christmas, the captain was having to seriously consider early retirement as he recovered in the hospital, meaning Joe had somehow found himself covering for Singh while decisions were being made. He hated it though. He wanted to go back out and be a detective again, not stuck in an office dealing with endless paperwork.

"You look miserable," a voice spoke, and Joe turned around to see an African-American man walking up to him.

"Julio Mendez," Joe said standing up and holding out his hand which the man took. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since I see how much fun you're having I'm sorry to tell you I'm your new captain," Julio said. "Possible permanent if Singh really does leave."

"Oh, thank god," Joe sighed, and Julio laughed. "It's all yours." Joe stood and moved the pile of papers on the desk closer to Julio.

"And you can go back out with your…?"

Before Julio could finish, two voices yelled out "Pop-pop!" and then Joe was tackled by a hug from two girls.

"Pop-pop!" Alura and Nora echoed from their stroller as Amelia wheeled it in.

"Oh, my girls," Joe said hugging Romana and Star and then bending down to kiss Alura and Nora. "Now this is a surprise." Joe put an arm around Amelia. While the two didn't actually know each other well the history now said Amelia had been Joe's foster daughter. "Julio is this Amelia Allen my foster daughter. And these are Barry, my foster son kids. My grandkids Romana, Star, Alura, and Nora."

"I forgot you raised the Barry Allen. Mega billionaire owner of STAR Co Barry Allen," Julio said thoughtfully. "Never met the sister. Captain Julio Mendez," Mendez introduced himself to Amelia.

"Hi," Amelia said, holding out her hand which Julio took. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," Julio smiled, taking a step back so Amelia could talk to Joe.

"Joe, I was actually wondering if I could steal you away?" Amelia asked. "Romana and Star want to get Barry a birthday present and I figured who better to help than you." Amelia's first thought had gone to her dad or mom, but Henry had been in jail for most of Barry's life and Cat was not the mom she was to Barry here as she was in her universe, so Joe was the obvious choice.

"I'd love to but I…" Joe started.

"Go," Julio said. "Consider it a thank you for all your good work these last few weeks."

"Thank you, sir," Joe said taking Romana and Star's hand. "Let's go. I could use a change of scene."

-Karry Universe-

Kara Allen and Barry portalled directly into a large room they knew as New Justice's island quarters, Home Base. The two had been thinking about this place since they were told in the future they were destined to buy something similar. There was no one around here though.

"Hello, Karry Universe," a voice from the computer said.

"You must be the A.I. MIA," Kara Allen said, talking to an A.I like this being second-nature to her now. "We wanted to head to the Kryptonian Sanctuary. Can you open a zap tunnel?"

"You are not authorized users. Supergirl and Black Canary are in Watchtower. I can call them down for you," MIA said.

"Sounds good," Kara said with a nod.

"MIA, can I see your designs?" Barry asked, taking a chair in front of the computer.

"Yes," MIA answered to Barry, surprised – he expected to be told no but he had to try, at least. The computer displayed the designed which Barry started studying, mumbling things to himself as he did.

Kara rolled her eyes but she had to smile. Barry really loved A.I.'s. Whenever he could, he was toying with their Gideon, adding new personalities, new designs, or functions to her. Seeing another world version, besides Prime's, was exciting for him.

It was a few minutes before a Zap Tunnel opened and out came Kara Lane and a Laurel Lance.

"Hey, there you are!" Kara Allen said with a smile.

"Hey," Barry said twisting the chair around. "Your MIA is impressive – I've got to meet your Jess. We can pass off pointers; I mean Prime not doing bad but my counterpart there not as into A.I. It's more their Cisco thing. Along with their Wells." Barry made a face when he said Wells. He knew it was not really the same one they knew but the group had never actually seen another Harrison Wells in person since their Eobard died.

"Barry," Kara Allen said turning to her counterpart with a smile. "Not why we're here." She turned back to the expectant pair. "Anyway, so tomorrow is Barry's birthday and we wanted to get away from everything for a special day and Barry heard the Sanctuary opened a restaurant. We thought we could spend the day. Eat some of my home's best dishes."

"You just came here to have a day?" Kara Lane asked, seeming confused.

"Yeah," Barry said. "Oh, and where's Rae?" Laurel tried not to look shocked as Barry held up the present. "I know it was her birthday a few weeks ago. I've been meaning to send this over."

"Rae hates her birthday," Kara Lane said, "and so do I now," as she said this, her eyes glistened with tears and Kara Allen and Barry suddenly got it.

"What's wrong?" Kara Allen asked. "Where's Rae?" Her eyes went Laurel now.

"On Rae's birthday we… we had a war with the League of Assassins," Laurel said.

"Why does no one tell us anything?" Barry asked, remembering when Vibe Junior told them about the invasion from Nazi, and now a war. "We would have helped."

"The speed force told Rae not to use the multiverse. Don't ask," Laurel stated. "So, we did not – aside from the dark-haired hitchhiking Kayla and a random Barry – and we won, but Rae… she opened a trap into the speed force for Savitar – another long story – and she disappeared. She's alive; Kara's bond with her is still active." Kara Allen and Barry remembered thinking the two had a bond when Rae was whammed by the anger meta human. "And Vibe, Premo, all of them say she's in there. They can't get to her. It's like she's being protected from them."

"Sounds like when Barry was stuck in the speed force," Kara Allen voiced, remembering when her own Barry had run into the speed force – it had protected him from them pulling it out before he was ready. Kara Allen then went over to her counterpart who had turned away, putting an arm on her. "You're going to get Rae back. You just have to be patient."

Kara Lane looked to Kara Allen and Allen saw the doubt in her counterparts' eyes. "You know when Barry got his powers, he was in a coma for 9 months," Kara Allen stated, and Barry was treated to the image of him lying in the hospital bed in Kara's memories. "I might have been able to see him and hold him, but the other end of his bond was empty. I got nothing from him until the day he woke up. What do you feel on the other end of your bond?"

"She's calm," Kara Lane said truthfully. She might have been going crazy, but Rae's emotions were not reacting the same.

"Then she's okay," Kara Allen said. "You just have to wait through – and you'll survive it."

"Thank you," Kara Lane said. "And um… you two can have your day. The restaurant was only once a month, but we got so many requests for more we opened it up daily. The chef is not as good as Rae, but he and the staff do her recipes well enough."

"Good to know," Kara Allen said, taking the box from Barry. "And you're going to give this to Rae when she comes back – no ifs, ands, or buts." Kara Lane took the present and Kara Allen turned on her hologram, surprising her other self. Laurel opened a zap tunnel for the two who went through.

"Maybe a Karry visit was exactly what you needed," Laurel said, seeing her Kara looking down at the present.

-Karry Universe-

"How did we end up getting the twins Beebo dolls, shirts, and socks?" Amelia asked.

Barry's STAR Toys had got Beebo off the ground and now the doll was everywhere – not just toys, but merchandise of all sorts. Amelia was surprised there was no movies or TV shows being made from it yet.

Amelia, Joe, Star, Romana, and the twins were in a mall now, looking for the perfect present for Barry, but kept getting easily distracted.

"It's cute," Joe said of their Beebo collection.

"Kara and Barry own Beebo. They probably could have gotten this for free," Amelia pointed out, but she had to smile. "Okay, so we have toys, clothes, books, games, and your watch." Joe held up his wrist, which had a new Rolex on it.

"And your earrings," Joe pointed out.

"Barry owes me a birthday present," Amelia pointed out, taking the little bag in her hand and putting it in her purse.

"And he owed me one too," Joe said.

"He's really not good at remembering birthdays," Amelia said, shaking her head.

"Why did they give you a credit card?" Joe asked, curious about that.

"Emergencies," Amelia said. "But we still need to figure out what to get Barry."

"We will find something, right Aunt Amelia?" Romana asked, she and Star pouting at Amelia.

"We will," Amelia said bending to get on eye-level with the girls, putting one hand on each shoulder. "It will just take some time."

"Do you two see what I see?" Joe asked. He was pushing the stroller and was talking down to the two babies, who had been saying random words the entire time.

"Please no more Beebo," Amelia said with a sigh, standing up. The blue doll was not growing on her, even if all her nieces, and the general public, seemed to love it.

"Beebo!" Alura and Nora yelled out together. "More Beebo!"

"No, not Beebo," Joe said, and Amelia looked to where Joe was pointing.

It was a little shop, set between two larger stores and a little easy to miss. The sign above it read 'Diana's Professional Painter' and there were several paintings in the store windows, all unique and wonderful. "How about we see about commissioning a painting?"

"A painting…? Oh…" Amelia said, not getting it immediately, but realizing what Joe meant. "Oh yeah! Come on girls." The group walked into the shop where a lone woman was standing in what appeared to be a working area.

"Excuse me?" Amelia seemed to startle the older woman. "Sorry if I sacred you."

"Not at all. I sometimes get so into my work… Well feel free to look around. Prices are under the panting," the woman said.

"No," Joe said taking. "Are you Diana?" The woman nodded. "If we wanted a painting of these four girls, could you do it right now and get it done for tonight?"

Diana looked at the four, frowning, and then smiled. "Yes, of course," Diana said. "Who wants to sit first?" Star and Romana looked up at Amelia, who nodded, and then Romana raised her hand.

-New Justice-

Kara was laughing as Barry was running around at human speeds with a monkey called Beepo chasing him. The employees of the Sanctuary had tried to stop it, but Barry was having a good time and called them off. One employee was cautiously watching as the human and monkey monkied around.

Beepo finally jumped on Barry's back as Barry laughed and held him.

"Okay, you've had enough fun," Kara said walking over to him. "Go." Even with the hologram on the monkey seemed to recognize her as Kara and jumped down, running up a tree.

"Trouble maker monkey," the employee said. "Surprised he listened to you." The employee finally walked off as Barry laughed.

"How many places can you actually play with the monkeys?" Barry asked, looking up into the tree. Several monkeys were swinging around with other tree-dwelling Kryptonian animals Barry did not recognized. "There might have been no birds on Krypton, but these had to make up for it."

Kara chuckled. "Come on, there's a reptile house that wasn't here last time," Kara said, taking her husband's hand as they headed towards the reptile house passing by the new carousal as well – the carousal had a line and Kara had to smile at the animals on it, seeing Natu in place of some of the horses.

"Wow, it's warm in here," Barry said when they entered the reptile house, knowing reptiles needed warmer habits. He could feel Kara drift though; her attention being drawn to the animals instead of her husband.

"This is one of the deadliest snakes on Krypton," Kara said as Barry moved over. There were a couple of what looked like orange snakes with some red ones. She was reading the inscription but knew them vaguely. "They lived in the deserts – one bite is deadly without getting the antidote within 24 hours."

"Pretty," Barry said as they continued looking down the snakes. His Kara might not be as into animals as her New Justice counterpart, but she seemed to know a little about these. "Hey that's an Iguana!"

Inside the reptile house, away from the caged snakes, lizards and chameleons in the middle was a large Iguana. There was a sign saying it could pet but not to touch the face.

"Sort of," Kara corrected. "I wonder what type of powers he would have under the yellow sun."

 _Kara, this is the fifth animal you wondered that about. I mean if you want all these animals, we should just make our own Sanctuary._ Barry thought to Kara, who nodded her head in agreement. _Wait, I was joking Kara._ Barry thought to that.

"Oh right," Kara said out loud still looking at the Iguana.

They spent some more time inside the reptile house before heading to the restaurant.

They hadn't made a reservation but were surprised when it was there in the books – Kara Lane must have called the restaurant ahead of them. They got a nice table on the outside where they could watch the dogs and cats play nearby. Dogs would even come up to the little fence and beg for food. There were some treats on the table with sign that said it was fine to feed the wildlife.

Kara tossed out a treat into the air and a dog that reminded Kara of a husky – not even looking a year old – jumped up and caught it in his mouth, doing a backflip on the way down. Kara laughed as the dog jumped around in circles at his victory of getting the treat.

"Morgan would love that pup," Kara said, watching it. The pup had gotten up on his hindlegs and seemed to be dancing.

"Well, let's hope whichever Powto pup he eventually gets is such as… goofy," Barry said with a laugh.

"Powto?" Kara asked.

"Why can't the dogs have a couple name?" Barry asked, making Kara laugh at this.

A bowl of salad came out, which had some Kryptonian fruits in it as well. Kara ordered the Pon'row, almost entirely Kryptonian except the meat, which was apparently veal. Barry played it safest and got Bala – in the middle of half-Kryptonian and half-human meal. Since the meat was chicken it was basically a chicken dish though.

When the meal came, Kara took one bite and then smiled.

"Why do I feel like it's your birthday, but you gave me a gift?" Kara asked, tears in her eyes. The meal tasted like her favorite childhood dish – the meat made it slightly different, but veal was a good substitute with the spices being Kryptonian and the vegetables beings Kryptonian, it was close enough.

"You being happy is gift enough for me. Besides I had fun here today," Barry said taking a bite. "And this is really good."

"Let me," Kara said, taking her fork; Barry let her take a bite of his chicken in the sauce, watching as she chewed. "Not bad. More human elements changed it off a bit. Try." Kara pushed her plate towards Barry and Barry took a bite.

"Interesting," Barry said. He didn't mind the dish. "I think I prefer it a little more human, but that's good."

"You know, Romana and Star want to buy you a gift," Kara changed topic as they continued to eat. "I use the term buy loosely, since I am sure Amelia will charge it to our account."

Barry chuckled. "I know – and it's sweet but they don't have to do that. In October we'll make sure they know your birthday." Kara rolled her eyes. She didn't really celebrate the day, since it was only the closest Earth estimated date. Only her clones in Karen and Prime's Kara had more 'official' birth dates, being the days in which they were cloned.

The two continued talking as they ate, and their plates were taken away once empty.

"So, what did Kryptonians do for dessert?" Barry asked finally.

 _Nothing,_ Kara thought back. _We had no desserts._

 _No wonder you're all so skinny,_ Barry thought back with a smirk.

They didn't say anything out loud or in their minds as waiters walked up, carrying a small cake and to which they all started to sing Happy Birthday. Kara joined in and she saw some others in the diners join in as well. Barry blew out the candle.

"May Rao bless you with another year of happiest and love," their waiter said afterward and Kara tried hard not to react. She shouldn't be surprised – it was what Kryptonians said on birthdays and this was meant to be the experience after all. "And a little present from us." The waiter went into his pocket and took out a small bottle that fit into the palm of his hand. It had something pink inside. "Palpa Jam – one of the most popular Kryptonian Jams."

"You sell Kryptonian jam?" Kara said, trying not to look or sound so shocked.

"Larger bottle can be found in the gift shop. There is a limited supply. My personal favorite is a Mix Berry that combines human fruits with Kryptonian. There are several different brands of it – it's to die for," he said with a smile on his face as he spoke. "Happy birthday." He added back to Barry, walking away and letting Kara and Barry dig into the cake. It was a human cake but had some Kryptonian fruits in it. It was good.

When they went to pay though, the waiter shook his head, saying it was taken care of, which surprised the pair of them.

 _That's good though, since I am not sure if our money would work here,_ Barry thought to Kara. _And you want Kryptonian jam, don't you?_

 _Yes,_ Kara thought.

 _We'll ask Kara Lane,_ Barry thought, putting an arm around Kara as they walked. It was getting late and the Sanctuary were lowering the red sun lights and putting on hologram of the Kryptonian sky above – it was pretty, and the two sat down looking up as the Kryptonian night sky appear above them. Barry leaned in and kissed Kara.

"Happy Birthday, Barry," Kara whispered to her husband.

-Karry Universe-

The next day there was a dinner at the Penthouse, after everyone was out of school of course.

Kara and Caitlin were comparing notes on potty training the kids, while Jenny was playing with Romana and Star; Clark and Lois arrived with Jason and Ella, who joined the three. Henry and Cat came in soon after.

Joe was the last to show, and he had a big present with him, grinning.

"What is that?" Barry asked.

"Our present for you," Romana and Star said together. Joe had taken it home with him so Barry couldn't accidentally discover it.

"Okay, I've got to see this," Barry said, going and ripping open the paper.

"I hope you like it," Romana grinned.

"Oh, wow…" Barry said, looking at the image, and turning it around to show the room the painting of the four girls. Kara smiled at this.

"You like it?" Star now asked, seeming nervous.

"No, I absolutely love it! It's the perfect present," Barry told the two, leaning it against the couch and bending down, opening his arms to let the two girls run to him and giving them a hug. "I love you two. You didn't have to get me anything."

"We wanted to because… You and Kara are the best, you took us both in… you're just the best mom and dad… and well…" Romana started, and looked at Star who gave her a slight push – it seemed Romana was the elected one to ask something. "Can we… can we call you mom and dad?"

"If you want to," Kara said. The two had never pushed the issue of the girls calling them Kara and Barry instead of mom and dad. Both had known their real parents, and since they had been so happy with Winn and Amelia being a second set of parents, they had not expected it, even expecting Romana and Star to eventually give them an aunt and uncle title instead. "We would love for you to call us mom and dad." Kara confirmed.

"We would," Barry said with a nod, and the two hugged them again.

"Mama! Dada!" Alura and Nora yelled out, seeming to not want to be out of the family hug.

Star and Romana smiled as they brought their sisters into a hug and Kara and Barry went behind them to get all four into a hug. Amelia pointed her cellphone at the scene and took the photo smiling at it.

 _Our girls,_ Barry thought to Kara when the hug was over smiling to himself.

….

Later that night when everyone had left and the kids were in bed Barry and Kara were in their room, Star and Romana in their own room for once too.

"You know, you never told me your new plan. To expand our penthouse?" Kara spoke aloud to her husband.

"Oh yeah," Barry said. "Well I was thinking: We can't go up, but we can go down." Barry pointed at the floor as he did and Kara looked down confused. "We can buy the floor below us!" Kara smiled and kissed Barry cheek.

"What about the people who live there though?" Kara asked.

"Buy them out?" Barry shrugged. "We have the money and there are more multistory complexes nearby they could move into."

"Sounds good to me then," Kara smiled. They had a plan.


	6. Life Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kara and Barry buying the floor below them they need some help from Lucy to convince their neighbors. Meanwhile, the Green Lanterns have important decisions to make – and one of them might just decide to give up being a Lantern for good.

-Late January-

"Are you sure?" Ray Palmer asked as he paced the kitchen that morning.

Lucy was sitting next to the high chair, feeding Brandon – the nearly one-year-old boy was laughing as he made a mess.

"Did you try…? Oh, you did." Ray's Justice League communicator binged as Lucy picked it up, looking at the message and laughed. "You know what, I'll be in the office soon and come right to you. Better to see the problem with my own eyes." Ray added.

"Problem?" Lucy asked, her husband after Ray hung up his cell.

"Nano bots," Ray said. "Palmer Tech has been using them for medical needs, but Kara and Barry want to start expanding it for other means, especially since L-Corp is starting on it and Prime is apparently ahead of us there. They also state it will help on Titania, not just with the terraforming but also for the colonist. It will also make life here better so…"

"You're in charge," Lucy said and Ray gave a nod. "Well, I hate to tell you this, but your Justice League wife is messaging you again." Ray groaned.

"Tantu," Ray said, taking the communicator and typing something back. "She's getting a little nervous we haven't found the other Totems, but they have been missing for years. It will take some time."

Before Lucy could respond there was a flash and Barry Allen in his flash outfit was standing there, Ray and Lucy turning to him as he lowered his mask. "Lucy, Kara and I need you," Barry said, and Lucy gave Ray a look, who seemed confused. "We need a lawyer."

"Doesn't STAR Co. have a team of lawyers?" Lucy asked.

"For the company yes, but this is personal, and we would prefer someone we know take it. So, it was between you and Laurel," Barry said. "Mind coming to Central? We'll explain there."

"It's just Brandon…" Lucy started, knowing Ray had to go and would not have time to take care of him. "No daycare today." The daycare they used was closed for the day, so Lucy was just going to bring him to the office with her today.

"That's fine. He can spend the day with Kara, Nora, and Alura. Come on," Barry said, putting his mask up, and suddenly Lucy was running fast with him. She wasn't shocked, but when they stopped in the Penthouse, Brandon was crying badly and Barry was rocking him, trying to calm him now. "Hey... it's okay… I don't get it, Nora and Alura love it when we run."

"Run!" Alura and Nora yelled out happily together, and then started to run around the Penthouse at this, Krypto running with them to keep them out of danger – Hex jumped out of the way; Kara finally grabbed the two middle of the run, much to their laugher.

"He's not half speedster!" Lucy remarked, worried for her son now as she held her hands out and Barry handed over the boy to Lucy to calm down.

"You can't be half speedster… you're either a speedster, or you're not," Barry said to receive a glare from Lucy. "But I see your point. I'm sorry."

"Why do you need a lawyer?" Lucy asked as her son stopped crying, deciding not to linger on the topic of speedsters.

"We want to buy out the floor below us," Barry said, pointing down; Lucy looking down at the floor as she did.

"So? Just call up the owner of the building and say. Then you can evict the current tenant," Lucy said simply.

"The thing is, each apartment is owned by the person living in it. There are four apartments below us and we want all four, but we don't want to buy one unless we can buy them all," Barry explained.

"So… you want to make a contract that the deal only happens if everyone signs it," Lucy said, getting it. "That's not really my area of expertise." She looked at the two and sighed. "But I have an old law school friend who does stuff like this, I can contact him and make up a contract – go to each person later today to get a signature. Just need to go over details of what you're offering them."

"Thank you," Kara said with a smile, going to sit down with Lucy as Lucy took out her cellphone, still holding baby Brandon in one arm.

-Karry Universe-

Ha-Pri smiled as he landed and walked into the back of the house.

Astra was waiting with a baby in her arms, and Alex was sitting on a chair with another one. Alex saw him first and smiled, but Ha put a finger over his mouth – not a sign used on Krypton, but he had learned it since.

Silently, Ha came up and kissed Astra's cheek from behind. "Surprise," he whispered as Astra turned around.

"Ha!" Astra said, kissing his lips. "You're back."

"Yes," Ha said. He had been gone for several months, after all. "And I see the babies have been born. Who's this?" He put a hand on the back of the baby Astra had as he asked this, looking down at the little man.

"Jeremiah Leonard Danvers-Lance," Astra said, smiling at the baby boy. "And that's Dinah Sydney Danvers-Lance… We've been calling them Jerry and Sydney."

"Isn't there supposed to be another one?" Ha asked, looking around for the third, knowing Alex had been expecting triplets, but noticed Alex look away as tears came to her eye. "Oh, I am sorry." Ha got it without being told. "Your third is in Rao's light, where I am sure Alura has welcomed the child as her own."

"Thanks," Alex said, giving a small smile now. It might not be her religion, but she knew enough about Kryptonian religion to know that was comforting. There was a cry that came from both babies at this. "I think both of these two are hungry."

"Oh, food time," a third voice said as Sara came down the stairs. "Welcome back Ha." Sara gave Ha a wave as Astra handed Jerry to his mother and kissed his head.

Ha gave a wave but could not keep his eyes off Astra. Turning only when Alex went to give the kids access to their milk.

"Astra… do you ever regret not having kids of your own?" Ha asked, a little more quietly now.

"I have Karen. She was like a baby when she was first created," Astra pointed out. "Grew up really fast though. Why?" Astra smiled at him.

"Because, well, I regret not having kids. With you," Ha said, as Alex and Sara glanced their direction momentarily.

"Oh Ha," Astra sighed, putting a hand on his face and kissing his cheek. "If we had gotten married and had kids, we both would be dead right now."

"I know," Ha said, putting his hand on Astra's hand. "But it's not too late." Astra seemed surprised by that.

"Wait a second," Sara said, before Astra could get over her shock. "Astra, you're not exactly in the prime of life – you're telling me she can still get pregnant?"

"Kryptonian life spans are three times human, even without the yellow sun. The sun here even expands it. It makes sense we could have kids later in life," Astra said. "So, no it's not too late, but difficult." Sara gave a nod, but she and Alex were waiting to see where this went.

"Think of it, Astra if we had a kid it would be the first full Kryptonian born since… well, possibly Kal," Ha said.

Astra had to smile at that. "I'm not saying no, Ha. But you are gone a lot," Astra said.

"Not if I retire," Ha pointed out, and he could feel the ring on his finger – he had felt it more and more lately; and not in a good way. Not like when he first became a Green Lantern, when it had felt like freedom and purpose. Now it felt like an anchor – a weight he could not get rid of, but he could if he retired from the Corp.

"Ha, I don't want to force you to give up something you love," Astra said.

"But every time I leave this house I am being forced to leave you and Karen, who I think of as a daughter to. I want to be here with you. Whether we have kids or not, I want to live the rest of my life on this planet, besides you. I gave you up for this ring once, now I want to give this ring up for you. If you'll have me?" Ha said.

Astra had a tear in her eye, and then she smiled. "Of course, I'll have you," Astra said, putting her arms around Ha's neck and kissing him.

"I've got to go find Hal, John, and Jade – tell them, and then call a meeting to officially retire. Today," Ha said, purposefully now.

"Well, you're more than welcome to live here," Sara said. Ha basically lived with Alex and Karen anyway in their apartment above the garage when he was on Earth. Ha gave Sara a smile and nod before walking out.

"I got to get to work," Astra said. "Are you coming, Sara?" Alex was still on maternity leave and Astra was acting Director until Alex's leave was over.

"Not until later," Sara said with a smile as Astra went to leave.

Sara then turned to Alex. "Well that was sweet. How are these two doing?" Sara looked down at the babies.

"I think almost done," Alex said smiling. "Have fun at work."

"Not until you're back," Sara said, kissing Alex's cheek and then kissing each of the babies.

-Karry Universe-

"Well, my friend sent me the contract – all I have to do is fill in the right information," Lucy explained, looking at the computer she was using.

"You think they will sign it?" Kara asked. She had Brandon in her arms as Alura and Nora seemed to be torturing Krypto, who Lucy had to admit was very good with the kids. And she knew Musty was great with Ella and Jason.

"You're being very generous," Lucy said. "There's a very good chance. Can I use your office for a bit?"

"Sure, I got the kids," Kara said. "Just looking over some of the people who submitted applications wanting to go Titania today."

"How exactly do you make money by terraforming a planet?" Lucy asked, this having been something she wanted answers since it was announced. It just didn't seem like something that would make money, more likely take it.

"Since STAR Co. terraformed it, by intergalactic law the planet belongs to us. All mining resources belong to us, and while we're sending people there for colonist to get the planet started after the terraforming is done, we can charge to go there – either for vacation or to live. If businesses want to set up shop, they will have to pay us. There is a lot we can do. It is a long game though," Kara said, knowing it would be a while before Titania was making them money.

"Interesting. So why not hire someone to go through applications for you?" Lucy asked as she picked up the laptop.

"I have, but the best of the best must to go through me and Barry," Kara said. Lucy gave a nod and disappeared into the office area. Barry had since run back to Gotham to see if he could help Ray and the scientist there with the nano tech. It seemed they have discovered the main problem and now Barry was now having fun.

Kara put Brandon in the play pen; Keeping Alura and Nora away from him. The two were good with Garfield but Garfield had his own power. Kara was kind of worried about them hurting a normal child without powers, so it was better to have Krypto keep the twins amused. She looked at her watch. She had a couple of hours before needing to pick Romana and Star up from school.

She sat at the counter and started looking through paper, petting Hex when she jumped up and laid down on the papers. It was only a noise from the balcony that turned her attention to see all three of Earth's Green Lanterns walk in.

"Hi," Kara said, looking at the kids. Alura had a Beebo doll and Nora was still on Krypto who was laying down, letting the babies play. Brandon was playing with some toy. "Supergirl's kind of busy at the moment." Kara added.

"Not here for Supergirl," Jade said, leaning against a wall.

"We need to talk to you," Hal said, and Kara raised an eyebrow and nodded. "It's about Titania."

"Hot topic today," Kara said since she and Lucy had just been talking about it. She looked at the three. "Okay?" She was unsure now and confused.

"It's Green Lantern policy when a primitive world takes their first step into the outer universe that one Lantern secretly goes with them," John said, "just to keep an eye. Now we know Earth has had a lot of contact with other alien species, so this is not normal. But this is Earth's first journey to living off their planet of origin."

"Normally the three of us would all put our names in and hope one of us are chosen," Hal continued for his friend. "But since you're the one running, it we figured…"

"I could send you easily enough," Kara said dismissively, and the three nodded as she and Barry had a quick mental conversation. "Yeah, we can rig it to send you, but you need a reason. Which one of you wants to go?" Hal slowly rose his hand. "Okay, but we need to give you a purpose there. We have scientist down, we need farmers, doctors, nurses, handyman, security…"

"I can do security," Hal said. "I was in the military before I was a Green Lantern."

"Works," Kara said. "You'll be our head of security, which is just a fancy title since it will most likely be just you. But should be an easy enough job it can let you keep an eye out."

Before anyone else could say anything, a new Green Lantern joined, and Kara had to smile at seeing Ha.

"There you three are," Ha said, smiling as Alura and Nora both ran at him. He used his ring to make them both float to their amusement before bringing them to him and taking them in his arms. The two yelling out 'Ha'.

"Hey Ha," John said. "We were just sorting out who's going to Titania."

"Titania?" Ha asked.

"Oh, I forgot you have been off Earth for several months," Hal said. Kara was sitting now, patiently waiting for the Green Lanterns to be done so she could greet Ha. "STAR Co. is terraforming Titania and making a human colony. I'll be going along."

Ha nodded, understanding. "Good. Well, I needed to tell you three something." Ha gave Jade a look as he said it. "I am calling a Green Lantern meeting to officially retire from the Corp." Kara dropped the paperwork she was doing. Jade took a step forward, but Hal and John seemed completely in shock, neither of them knowing what to say or do.

"Retiring? Why?" Jade was the one to ask. She was the newest Green Lantern of the group and knew Ha had been in the Corp for a long time but was not as in as much shock as Hal or John.

"Because I want to have a life with Astra, here on Earth, where I am not going away all the time," Ha explained.

"You're going to marry Aunt Astra?" Kara said quickly, standing up and looking at Ha, hopeful.

"I'm going to finally marry your Aunt, join the house of Pri and Ze together. Maybe even have kids. It's still possible," Ha said. "Especially if STAR Co. would make some of those artificial wombs Krypton used to use."

Kara ignored that though as she ran to Ha and bought him into a hug.

"No hug!" Alura and Nora yelled out, but Kara didn't let go of the man until they cried out, Kara letting go and taking a step back.

"Uncle Ha," Kara said, making the man smile as she took the two babies from him.

"We better get going. Get you retired," John said, knowing this was what was best for Ha, even if he didn't like it. Putting a hand on his back as Hal nodded as well, the Green Lanterns leaving as Kara put the twins down.

Brandon cried out and Kara went to him, knowing he needed a diaper change. "Artificial womb… you know that's not a bad idea," Kara said as she picked up the baby.

-Karry Universe-

Later that day after Kara had taken the three babies and went to go get Star and Romana, Lucy had gone to the floor below with the contracts. Three of the four had been home but knocking on the fourth no one seemed to answer.

She might have to come back later, and she turned, that was when the elevator opened, and a woman came out. "Rebecca Sedlmayer?" Lucy asked, never having met her but given the other three occupants had been home and she had got out on this floor, it made sense.

"Yes," Rebecca said. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Lucy Lane," Lucy said. In her personal life she went by Palmer, but she still used Lane for business. "I'm here on behalf of the Allens."

"The Allens?" Rebecca asked, shocked.

"May I come in?" Lucy asked, indicating he door to her apartment.

"Sure," Rebecca said as she took out a key and opened the door to her apartment, letting Lucy into the nice living/kitchen space as she put her bag down. Rebecca sat at the table and signaled Lucy to sit as well.

"The Allens want to buy this apartment – along with all the other apartments on this floor," Lucy started, and Rebecca was shocked as Lucy put papers in front of her. "It's a lot of technical terms here, but basically this is what they are offering you." Lucy pointed at the number and Rebecca mouth dropped open. "And this is how much they are offering extra to be out by the end of the month."

"That's a little over a week!" Rebecca said, but her mouth was still open at the money being offered to get her out.

"There is a catch," Lucy said. "This contract is only good if everyone on this floor decides to sell."

"Have you talked to the others?" Rebecca asked.

"You're the last and I cannot tell you if they signed or not," Lucy said truthfully. "You don't have to decide right now, you can take some time. Talk to family, friends, your neighbors... Just let me know and let me know ASAP." Lucy took out a card and put it on the table.

She got up to go, but by the time she reached door she heard her name being called.

"So, I sign here?" Rebecca asked, making Lucy pause. "That money is too good to pass up. I've been wanting to start my own business – buy a building with an apartment over it for me to live, you know? This is more than enough money to make that dream come true."

"Of course," Lucy smiled at this. "You sign right there," Lucy said with a nod, "and we need initials here and here... and here," Lucy had come back and pointed out where Rebecca needed to sign and initial. "And… That's everything."

"Well, let me know if everyone signs. I'm going to start packing to be out of here by the end of the week," Rebecca said. "Lucky I have tomorrow off…"

"Yeah…" Lucy started with a smile, "everyone signed." Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "I just did not want that effecting your choice." Rebecca laughed as Lucy took the paperwork and left. Once in the hallway, Lucy took out her cellphone.

"You two have a new floor," she told Kara when she answered, not even bothering with a greeting.

"No problems?" Kara asked.

"One of your neighbors was going to move anyway; was about to put the place on the market. Two were only a little concerned about being out by the end of the month but in the end figured they could do it. The last signed right away; too much money being offered to not," Lucy explained. "You realized you overpaid, right?"

"Easier to overpay to get what you want then bargaining, especially when you can afford it easily," Kara stated. Lucy had to laugh at that. "Oh, and Barry and Ray have figured out the problem with the nano tech. Now our scientists just have to come up with uses and we can challenge L-Corp."

"I'm sure you'll make a profit," Lucy said as she walked towards the elevator. "I am heading downstairs. Can you ring me up to the penthouse when I get to your elevator?"

"Not a problem," Kara said as they hung up.

-Karry Universe-

Ha took a breath, nodding to Hal, John, and Jade who walked into the room they were standing in front of. Inside were all the leaders of the Green Lantern Corp. Ha looked down at his ring. "It's times for us to part, old friend," Ha said to the ring. "We've been together for a long time, but my life belongs on Earth now. Away from this."

It might seem silly to talk to a ring to most people, but a Green Lantern's ring was different to normal rings.

Ha walked into the large meeting room, Lanterns from everywhere was waiting. All species, shapes and forms. Ha knew all of them – he was so old and had been in the Lantern Corp for so long he had trained a lot of them.

"Ha Pri, of the House of Pri, from Krypton." The leader asked. "You have stated your intention to retire from the Green Lantern Corp. Is this correct?"

"Yes," Ha responded to the man talking. A clear box came down to Ha, stopping in front of him.

"You understand that once you take the ring off and put it in this box, your connection to the ring will forever be severed and you will never be a Green Lantern again," the man voice again.

"I do," Ha said, and slowly took the ring off, putting it in the box, pausing only momentarily. He remembered all the good he had done with this one – saving species from destruction, stopping bad guys… saving Kara as a child. But he, and his ring, knew what change his life had taken since he'd discovered Astra alive. He'd been a Green Lantern for so long now… But for a change of situation, he would have been with Astra and given this up a long time ago.

The box snapped shut and suddenly it felt like he'd been winded, punched in the gut. His connection to his Green Lantern ring was severed. But he didn't feel sad. It already began to feel like a weight had been lifted. His regrets quickly falling away as he knew the freedom this now represented as the box floated higher and out of sight.

"Thank you for all your years of service, Ha-Pri. Live a good, long, life," the leader now said, and Ha spent a while shaking hands with his friends, who now came down to say farewell, were wishing him well.

It was what seemed like hours before John, Ha, and Jade took him back to Earth, leaving him outside of Alex and Sara's house, saying their own goodbyes.

It was nighttime now and Ha walked into the apartment; Astra and Karen were eating as they looked up to him.

"It's done," Ha said as they looked to him. "I'm here now full time." Astra didn't say a word but hugged Ha, kissing him on the cheek.

-Karry Universe-

It was a few days later and in the apartment complex, boxes were being moved from elevator to door. A couple of moving vans were outside, blocking the road as movers helped the residents moved.

In the little party area on the ground floor, several neighbors were watching in shock.

"Rebecca?" Maria, the neighbor who liked to sit around and gossip about the Allens, called. Rebecca turned as her name was yelled. "Is your entire floor moving?"

"Yeah," Rebecca said with a nod.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"The Allens gave us too good of a deal not to," Rebecca said simply, shocking Maria. Rebecca had to smirk at having information about the Allens Maria did not. "They plan to expand their Penthouse. I guess this makes them your upstairs neighbors now."

"What's going on?" Amelia asked, passing Rebecca as she now entered the building.

"Don't you know? Your brother bought the entire floor below them!" Maria answered, a little over the top now.

"Oh, so that's what they have been up to," Amelia said, not surprised by it, but Barry Allen's little sister not knowing made people look to her. "I don't know everything about what they do." Amelia did hear a lot about how much money they were getting – mainly because she asked what the invention would make them and got the projected reports. She was honestly surprised by how much Gideon got them.

"Well, they are on my floor by the way," Rebecca told Amelia kindly. "With some black guy."

"Oh, John is with them," Amelia said. "I think I'll head up."

With that, and before Maria could say any more, Amelia went to the normal elevator, heading up to the floor where John Stewart, Kara, and Barry were there talking. John had a pencil and pad. Amelia knew he was an architect and she guessed he was redesigning the floor for them. "I am going to have to figure out which walls I cannot knock down," John was saying. "Some are supporting after all, but these are the general plans. I already have plans to close off that elevator. Can't let just anyone into the Penthouse, after all."

"So, you really did buy a floor," Amelia called, and they turned to her with a smile. "Can I see the plans?" John held out the paper for her and Amelia had to smile. "So are the tenants going to be out tonight?"

"They gave us the keys already. Said they all had a place to go," Barry said. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if before you knock down walls if me and Winn could use one of these rooms?" Amelia said. "Just for some privacy."

"You can, but you'll have more than enough privacy in the Penthouse tonight," Barry said. "We'll all be at the wedding."

"Who's getting married?" Amelia asked, confused.

"Astra and Ha," Kara grinned. "I got ordained online so it can be a legal ceremony. But it's only…" Kara paused, this floor was not private yet after all, and the current people living here were still moving out. "Blood-related family. At the… Fortress." Kara mouthed the last word, but Amelia got it. A Kryptonian ceremony with Kryptonian family, plus a few others. "But the kids will be with us." Amelia gave a nod. "Actually, we should probably go soon."

"You're right. As usual," Barry said, kissing Kara's cheek. "John," Barry handed four sets of keys to him, "have fun." John gave a nod, taking the keys as the two couple back to the Penthouse to collect their kids and head to the Fortress.

When Amelia got to the penthouse herself, she found Winn waiting there. He had candles lit and two plates on the table.

"Romantic night," Winn said with a smile and Amelia kissed him. It seemed they had the same thought.

-Karry Universe-

At the Fortress, anyone with Kryptonian blood was there – Jason seemed to have been forced, since he had a sour look on his face but everyone else seemed happy; Kara conducted the ceremony in complete Kryptonese, going through the normal prayers from Rao.

Ha and Asta exchanged the bracelets they had made, and Kara ended it "…two, made husband and wife on this day – and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine upon you." That was when Ha and Astra kissed.

Since Ha was the last of the house of Pri, and Astra and Karen the last of Ze, there was really no one official to do a welcoming into the family, but Clark and Zor insisted, saying Astra was a part of the House of El as well anyway so it was close enough.

 _Another marriage down,_ Barry thought to Kara as she held Nora, kissing his daughter's head. Kara had Alura as everyone else ate; they had taken a lot of Kryptonians fruits and vegetables from Caitlin's green house and had asked New Justice for some of Rae's Kryptonian recipes too. Romana and Star were eating.

 _This one a long time coming,_ Kara thought back. Ha and Astra should have married on Krypton all those years ago instead of Astra and Non.  _Next one will be Amelia and Winn. Still over a year for that though._

 _I don't know,_ Barry thought back.  _Zor and Eliza are pretty close._ Eliza had come with Zor, they had put other employees in charge of meta home for the night, and they were there with Connor, looking at the food.

Krypto, Hex, Junior, and Musty were also there, grabbing food Connor threw. Connor had left his Wolf at Young Justice headquarters, since it was not Kryptonian. He missed his pet though.

 _I don't think they will ever marry,_ Kara thought back.  _Think they will just live together without it – basically married, but not officially._

 _Can Kryptonians do that?_ Barry knew a lot of humans happily lived together without marriage but wasn't sure it was the same with Kryptonians.

 _Sure, not as common as on Earth as we like joining our houses to make them strong, but it's not unheard of,_ Kara explained.

Barry chuckled at this as he kissed Kara and they went to go get some food.


	7. Future Imperfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ronnie asks Young Justice to find a meta human he met on another Earth, the Justice League and Young Justice might be in for interesting new members. Meanwhile J'onn and M'Gann receive a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter/Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page.
> 
> Note (PLEASE READ): so because of the Facebook outage on Wednesday Sigma and I decided to also make a twitter account for the Millma Verse. Same name as the Facebook page. So make sure to follow us on there as well or if you don't have Facebook and have Twitter you can now follow us there.

-Beginning of February-

Young Justice were in their warehouse headquarters; Wolf was lounging on the floor in her spot, lazily watching the goings on in the room; Connor was punching a punching bag with a lot of force, the specialized bag being for people with super strength, barely moved; Jack was aiming his gun at a target and practicing his shooting.

Meanwhile, Karen and Donna were having a mock battle – Donna was using her swords against her friend, and Karen using nothing but her fists. Donna's sword was one of the last Amazonian swords so did not break, but it also did not leave a dent on Karen's instructive skin. Krypto Junior, more commonly known as Junior these days, was impatiently jumping about at the side, barking and wanting to join his mistress.

"So, where's Carter?" Donna asked as Karen dodged her sword once more.

"Still up in Canada with his brother and sister-in-law. He's watching them film Supergirl and the Flash," Karen said as they continued to fight. "His having fun with that show. We talked on the phone last night, right after my mom annoyed me about my future. I'm 16! I still have a year and a half of high school left."

"Thinking about future plans is not a bad idea," Donna reasoned.

"And do you have a plan?" Karen asked.

Donna bit her lip as she dodged Karen attacked – might be a lot older than the others, but she still looked like a teenager; and with Themyscira gone, she now had to make a life in the world of man.

"Have you two actually been on a date yet? You and Carter?" Donna asked, to change the topic and Karen stuck out her tongue as she used her arm to block the sword.

"We're just friends," Karen said, but she had to smirk. "What about you and Connor?" Karen changed topic and she nodded her head towards the man.

"You realize I am in earshot, right?" Connor asked, stopping punching the bag and putting an arm on it instead.

"You two do have chemistry," Jack pointed out, lowering the gun and turning to the growing conversation. "Not as much as Karen and Carter, though."

"What makes you the chemistry expert?" Karen pointed her finger at Jack. The mock battle with Donna seeming to have stopped as well as the other activities as Young Justice decided to chat.

"You've got to be blind not to see it," Jack shrugged.

"Young Justice," a new voice spoke before anyone could respond to Jack.

The four heroes had been so into their conversation they had not realized Ronnie had entered the room – all four turning to him.

"I have a mission for you, but if you want to gossip maybe I should find someone more mature," Ronnie commented.

The four looked at each other at this.

"No," Donna was the one to speak.

"We're good." Connor added.

The group moved, lining up in front of Ronnie. Junior and Wolf went by their owners, waiting as well.

"Wait, Wally's taking a few weeks off. We're not allowed group missions without him," Connor pointed out now, making everyone look at him – Wally had got the job at the amusement park and was currently designing and working with other engineers on rides; he was exceptionally busy now, what with also being an amusement park mechanic as well.

"This one is different, you five…" Ronnie paused, counting the number of people in the room. "Where's M'Gann?" The group shrugged, unsure. They had not seen her in a while. "Well I guess you four can handle this without her. Karen, you remember Static?"

"The lightning meta on Mutant," Karen said, remembering when she and Firestorm had gone to help with a breakout on Mutant Earth.

"Yes, well, he exists here," Ronnie said. "He seems to be a hero in Dakota City. I want you to go to Dakota and find him; find out more about him. And I see the faces." Ronnie could see the face Karen made. "You don't think this is important but think of it this way: This is someone we are considering to be in the Justice League, and we want your opinion."

That changed expressions as they seemed to brighten up.

"Now, without Wally you need a leader, so I am going to ask each of you a question and will decide from how good your answer is."

Karen perked up at this – she wanted to be leader more than anything.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Karen groaned, given the nature of her and Donna, and her mother's, conversations earlier. "You can groan all you want, but this shows me how well you plan. Power Girl. you first."

"I want to be a superhero," Karen said instantly. "In the Justice League." That had to earn her some points.

"Not exactly a job," Ronnie said, frowning and disappointing her. "Wonder Girl?"

Donna shrugged, not even trying for it. She had no plans.

"That's okay. Wild Dog?"

"Open a gun shop," Jack said holding up his gun. "And range."

"A little on the nose," Ronnie said, but had to smirk. It fit the boy who had gotten a love for guns recently and could talk your ear off about it. "Superboy?"

"I want to train animals," Connor said, making everyone look at him in surprise. "Wolf wasn't easy to train." Connor pointed out, remembering the hard work – Wolf might have been intelligent, but was not Kryptonian. "But I enjoyed it. I want to continue doing it. Not just dogs, but harder animals too."

"Unique," Ronnie said with a nod. "Superboy, you're winner. You're leading this mission." Connor gave a nod. "Okay, off you go. The zap tunnel system has expanded since New Justice gave us tech to make the portals easier to hide, but there is not one in Dakota yet. You'll have to get as close as possible."

"Got it," Connor said, turning to the group. They were all in their outfit anyway while Jack just had to put on his hockey mask. He may not have the rest of his hockey gear on, but the mask was enough this time.

"Let's go." Connor called, heading for the zap tunnel. Karen gave a lingering look at Ronnie before following.

-Karry Universe-

"You know your team is on a mission," J'onn said, floating above the air where M'Gann was sitting on top of a building in National City. "Ronnie called me when he noticed you were not there." J'onn landed on the building, putting a hand on his niece's shoulder. "What's wrong M'Gann? This is not the first time someone told me you did not seem interested in the hero life."

"I guess I'm not," M'Gann said with a shrug.

"Then why are you in it?" J'onn asked, curious.

"I thought… well, becoming Miss Martian would make me feel like I belong here," M'Gann said, turning to her uncle. "When I first got here, I tried to be with the adults – girls' night with Kara and them, but I was not an adult, not really. I joined the teens, but… I am honestly not either."

"Human lives are not as long as ours. The period you are in, somewhere between being a teenager and being an adult is not something they go through," J'onn explained. "Or at least not as long as we go through it. If we were at home, you would be apprenticing; learning skills for your eventual career while still being able to be a child. And you would have friends at the same place as yours. I know Young Justice are… different than what other Martians would be, but they are the closest you have."

"And they will go into college," M'Gann spoke. "Becoming adults much faster than me. I just… I wish I was home."

"M'Gann, you can be whatever you want," J'onn said softly. "Home is no longer there." J'onn brought M'Gann closed and kissed her head. "If you want to be an adult now, change your human form. Get a job?"

"Go to Titania maybe," M'Gann said, and J'onn raised an eyebrow. "It would be perfect to have me there. I can do so much."

Before J'onn could respond to this, Ava Sharpe came over his com.

"Director J'onzz," Ava spoke. "Agent Schott has located a ship coming to the wasteland. Do you want us to send a team?"

"I will take care of it with Miss Martian." J'onn said. "Come on, kid." M'Gann had to smile at that and followed her uncle to the wasteland.

Once there, they easily recognized the ship that had landed. "Talk about home and they arrive… White Martians. Agent Sharpe, send a team. M'Gann we…" J'onn started.

A white Martian had come out of the ship while J'onn had been talking. J'onn stepped forward, ready to fight.

"J'onn, wait," a voice said from behind the White Martian, and out of the ship came a green Martian J'onn was familiar with, pausing in shock as he looked at his father: M'yrnn J'onzz.

"Grandfather?" M'Gann paused herself, but J'onn put an arm on her shoulder, to stop her, trying to decide if what he was seeing was real or not.

"This is no trick my son," M'yrnn said, stepping around the White Martian.

"It's true, father," a new female said, and coming out of the ship and J'onn took a deep breath in. "Feel our minds," the new Green Martian spoke, and J'onn reached out with his mind and felt his father and daughter. Their true form. This was no trick. This was them.

"T'ania," J'onn said, holding out his arms and his daughter ran into them. M'yrnn coming up and M'Gann joined the hug as well. "How is this possible?"

"That would be due to her," M'yrnn said, pointing at the White Martian who transformed her formed into a Green one. "Meet M'Gann M'Morzz." M'Gann raised an eyebrow in shock at the name. "A distance relative of yours on your mother's side. She saved hundreds of Green Martians from the camps and brought us below. She recruited other White Martians to her side to save more… We have been hiding out, waiting for our time."

"What about my wife?" J'onn asked. "My other daughter?" But J'onn could see from their looks that they had not survived. He felt a tug on his heart at this.

"My parents…?" M'Gann asked but got another slow shake of the head. T'ania put an arm around her cousin at this.

"It is nice to meet you, M'Gann. I was about to save you from the White Martian group you were in," the new M'Gann spoke, "but then you were brought to Earth and J'onn saved you. We had no way of safely contacting Earth, or you, until now."

"The White Martians are gone," T'ania explained. "The bad ones at least. They killed each other off, their numbers weakened and then we struck. Mars is free."

"We do not have many though. There are still more Whites than Greens, but enough," M'yrnn explained. "Enough to restart our species. Together. A new race; a new time for our people together. We came here for you."

"We can… go home?" Original M'Gann looked between the other Martians, unable to believe her luck. It was like a wish come true.

"Yes, cousin," T'ania said, but turned to J'onn, who was saved from saying anything when about ten DEO cars turned up, Ava and about 20 DEO agents jumping out in seconds. Winn was there as well, holding out his hand ready to use his powers.

"Last time we did this we had another world's help!" Winn called out, a little bit too boldly as he and the other agents paused at seeing all Green Martians, no Whites as new M'Gann had already transformed herself earlier.

"Director…?" Ava was the one to speak at this, confused at what she was seeing.

"Stand down," J'onn said, holding up his hands. "It's all okay." Ava lowered her weapon giving her boss a look. "This is going to be interesting to explain..."

-Karry Universe-

Young Justice had got to Dakota City, stopping at a top of a building to discuss how to find Static.

"Okay, I think we should split up," Connor said. "One person who can fly with one person who cannot."

"We should stick together," Karen pointed out, "in case this Static is a danger. We're stronger together."

"We're not here to take down anyone," Connor pointed out. "The reason we were given this without Wally was because it was not dangerous. You met Static before anyway."

"I met a multiverse alternate. He could be different," Karen tried. "This one could be a villain pretending to be a hero."

"Really?" Connor sighed, annoying but getting why Karen was just pushing back – she wanted to be in charge. "Firestorm put me in charge, Powergirl. We'll do this my way."

"Firestorm is not even leader of the Justice League!" Karen snapped, crossing her arms. "What right does he have to tell us who's in charge?"

"He's a member of the Justice League," Connor said. "That's all the confirmation we need. It's not like Wally's ever been a leader of any League before us, even back on his original world." Wally had explained his old world, somewhat, to Young Justice when he'd first been put in charge of them, so to gain their trust by not holding secrets.

"Guys!" Donna said broke up the argument. "Superboy is right. He's in charge. We follow his orders." Donna looked Karen in the eyes; she knew her friend wanted to be in charge more than anything but to do so she had to know to follow orders too. "So unless you want to be taken off the team because you cannot follow orders...?" Donna let this question hanging, having had the most experience of the group on being on the Justice League's bad side after the death of her people.

"I'm sorry Superboy," Karen said with a head nod. "Teams."

"Hey guys I don't want to…" Jack started, but Connor cut him off.

"Karen, you and Power Dog with Wild Dog. I'll take Wonder…"

"Hey!" Jack called, making all of them turn to where Jack was looking. Floating in the air before them was Static, exactly as Karen remembered him from Mutant Earth, floating on a piece of metal that he electrically charged. Next to him was a teenager. A younger boy in a blue and green outfit with a helmet on his head. His shoes seemed to have some type of rocket or similar for him to fly.

"Young Justice," Static said, a little smirk on his head. "What brings you here?"

Connor took a step forward. "The Justice League asked us to come here," Connor said, this not exactly going to plan. "To look for you." Static raised an eyebrow. Connor knew he needed to decide here, and he figured the truth was the best. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Follow me," Static said, taking to the air.

Connor and Wolf jumped from building to building while Karen took Jack and flew off, followed by Donna and Junior.

Static led them to an old gas station that seemed empty and opened the door to show a makeshift hero lair.

"Not bad," Connor said, looking around as the group filed in.

"Okay, so here's the deal." Connor continued once everyone was in. He turned to Static as he said this. "The Justice League is considering you for membership and sent us here to… well, get to know you, I guess. Give an opinion."

"Oh, that's awesome," Static's sidekick said, taking off his helmet to reveal dark brown hair. Jack gave a smile at him, who returned it. "Virgil, you can get in the Justice League! I'm Gear by the way."

"Rick!" Static snapped and Gear, now known as Rick, seemed embarrassed. "Why…?" Static looked at Connor now. "Why me?"

"Honestly, your multiverse alternate made a good impression," Connor said, quickly explaining Karen's trip to Mutant Earth, with Karen adding her thoughts when she could.

"You were not easy to find though." Connor added. "How long have you been a hero? How did you get your powers?"

But Static hesitated at this, seeming a little resilient to revealing his backstory.

"Come on Virgil," Rick said encouragingly, but when Static remained silent, he took the floor. "Okay. I am from the metamorphosis: Super intelligent. I make a lot of cool gear, thus the name. Gear. Am I up for membership?" The group shook their heads at this.

"Didn't even know about you," Connor stated simple, causing Gear to frown but then cheered up.

"At the same time as the accelerator explosion there was a smaller chemical explosion here," Virgil finally spoke up as the group looked back to him. "In a warehouse. It made very few meta humans, including me. But most of the meta humans were from a gang so…"

"You became a hero to stop them," Karen finished, and Virgil gave a nod.

"Look, I am not looking to be in the Justice League; I just try my hardest. Since the metamorphosis there has been a lot more trouble here. I will say having more Justice League presence would be helpful though," Virgil voiced. "So, why don't you hang out for the day? See how we work."

"Sounds like a plan," Connor said with a nod and gave a look to his League, who gave a nod.

-Karry Universe-

With the new floor going below them and the sounds of construction all day long, Kara and Barry had taken the kids and moved into the Lake House for the time being. Meanwhile, Winn, who still had Len living in his apartment, was crashing at the DEO and Amelia had moved in with Lena, who seemed to enjoy having the company.

They had never been to the Lake in the middle of winter before though; snow was everywhere while the lake was completely iced over. It was beautiful. Romana and Star, who the couple ran to school every morning, were enjoying the snow though.

On this weekend day, the children were making a snowman with Barry's help.

Nora and Alura were playing in the snow under Kara's supervision; Nora liked blowing out her freeze breath and watching as the cold of outside turned it to ice, while Alura liked tossing the snow around – Kara was having trouble keeping the glasses on her face to block Alura's x-ray vision.

That was when Kara felt a snowball hit her. She knew Barry had thrown it but she turned around regardless, picking up her own snowball and throwing it at the man.

Star and Romana laughed and started throwing snow at Barry as well.

"I am being doubled-teamed," Barry laughed loudly as Kara had stepped back towards the toddlers. Barry grabbed Star and Romana as they tackled him and pretended to fall to the floor, laughing as the two tossed snow on him.

"Well, this is cute," a female voice said, and Kara looked up. J'onn was floating above them with another Green Martian Kara had never seen to her surprise.

"M'Gann, trying out a new face?" Kara asked, assuming this had to be M'Gann – as a shape shifter, you never knew.

"This isn't M'Gann," J'onn said as he landed. "This is T'ania. My daughter."

Barry had stopped laughing, telling the two six years old to get off him while Kara stared in shock, which Barry shared; going over to his wife to look up as T'ania landed in the snow next to her father.

"How…?" Kara finally asked, going to pick up Nora as Barry grabbed Alura, much to the babies' displeasure.

"It seems Mars was not as dead as we thought," J'onn said.

"I have heard a lot about you two," T'ania said with a smile. "My father and I shared memories."

"Well, we've heard a lot about you too," Kara said, remembering when J'onn had spoken of his daughter. "Romana, Star, you can finish your snowman later. Let's go inside." The two moaned but followed their parents into the house, along with the Martians.

Kara and Barry got all their kids out of winter clothes, then Star and Romana, seeming to get the importance of J'onn's appearance, took their siblings to play with them.

"Anyone want hot chocolate or tea?" Barry asked, making people look to him. "Okay, I am not immune to the cold. In fact, the cold is one of my greatest weaknesses."

Kara had to giggle but signaled for J'onn to tell them everything – which he did. J'onn told them everything he had just found out; about the new M'Gann and how she, along with other White Martians, saved the Green Martians; how the bad White Martians were gone and how Mars was being remade with a unified race. Kara and Barry listened carefully, amazed.

"Wow, J'onn," Kara finally said.

"M'Gann is so excited to go home," J'onn said. "And the new M'Gann… well she's…" Kara and Barry knew in their heads what J'onn was trying to say – it seemed J'onn was hit by love at first sight, plus he had one of his daughters back and his own father.

"J'onn, it seems your home needs you. Honestly, we'll be fine," Kara said what she and Barry were thinking.

J'onn sighed but smiled as he took out his Justice League communicator, to lay it on the counter.

"This is home as well though. If you ever need me," J'onn said simply.

"We'll know how to get you," Barry said with a nod.

"And with STAR's new space ships like the one we're taking to Titania, we can reach Mars in minutes," Kara added with a smile.

"Speaking of that," T'ania spoke up, stepping in. "Earth is our sister planet. We used to be the more advance but we have an entire planet to rebuild – with you expanding beyond your planet, we know Earth is going to be the main planet of this solar system, shall we say. We want Earth and Mars to be allies."

"We'd love that, but we don't rule this planet," Kara said.

"Not yet," J'onn said, making both pause. "I can't read Kara's mind, but I can Barry's. The STAR Co. Council in the future...?" The two blushed at this; J'onn knew their secrets of the future they had visited. "I think we can begin here. Besides, you are the leaders of the Justice League. It seems the League will be the one making alliances with other worlds."

"Consider Mars and Earth allies then," Kara said with a nod – deciding not to argue on how powerful their positions were. "And I hope you can stay here for a bit, so we can make a going away party. We can do it here. Get Alex and the kids, Astra and Ha. Anyone who can make it."

"Sounds good to me," J'onn said, turning to his daughter.

"I'd love to meet more of the people who my father loves so dearly," T'ania nodded with agreement.

-Karry Universe-

Young Justice had stayed in Static's old gas station – Jack and Rick seemed to be getting along well, smiling at each other and seeming to even be flirting; Karen was petting Junior, just looking and seeming distracted; Connor went up to Donna with Wolf by his side.

"Donna, you know, I did hear what Karen said," Connor spoke. "About us."

"Well it did start a debate," Donna said.

"Yeah well, Donna… I don't… well, I think I don't like you like that," Connor, suddenly shy. "I mean… what do I know about love? I'm really young, but… I don't know. Looking at Kara and Barry…"

"Connor, despite what Jack and Karen say I only think of you as a brother," Donna said sympathetically, putting a hand on Connor's back as the man let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, we have two alerts," Static said, interrupting the conversation and making the group turn to him. "Shiv and Talon."

"Urgh no," Rick said, coming up. "Not them again."

"Who are they?" Connor asked stepping forward.

"Both were members of the meta breed – the meta human gang created when I got my powers," Static explained. "But me and Gear managed to get Ebon and his brother in jail and broke it up. Now it seems they are on their own. Shiv is down town, he can make weapons out of energy in his arms; he just likes hurting people. Talon on the other hand became a bird-like-meta and joined the meta breed, mainly because she hates how she looks."

"Well if that's the only reason she's in a gang, maybe we can fix that," Connor said thoughtfully. "STAR Co and L-Corp help meta humans and aliens with holographic tech. If we can talk her down, we can get her help."

"She's on the other side of the city; I have to go stop Shiv," Static said. "Gear, go try to talk her down. If not, take her down."

"Wonder Girl, Powergirl, Powerdog, you can fly," Connor said. "Go talk the bird down with Gear. Me, Wild Dog and Wolf will go with you Static."

"Sounds good to me," Static said, taking out his metal board and heading out.

Connor picked up Jack to follow at super speed along with Wolf. Karen made a face, but followed Gear towards Talon anyway.

….

Static flew above Shiv, using electricity to block him from hurting some citizens.

"Static!" A woman called, glad to see him as Connor jumped down from a roof. He had dropped Jack off on top of a roof so the man could get a good aim. Wolf was besides Connor. "Whoa, Superboy?"

"You've got to clear out," Connor yelled at the citizens; his training with Kara always getting citizens out of harm's way first, while Kara took the dangerous meta alone. Static was currently flying around this Shiv, who seemed to be laughing as he used his powers. Static was doing well, keeping the meta busy and seemed to be looking for an opening to get him handled. He was good.

That was when Shiv went right at a little girl – Connor jumped between them, putting his arms up to block the chainsaw made of energy. Connor yelled in pain though; normal weapons did not work against him but, it seemed this meta power had a kick.

"Wolf!" Wolf had already grabbed the little girl to get her away from danger.

Static came up though, using his electricity as a net and grabbing Shiv away from Connor, tossing him to a building. The meta yelled as he could not move. "I love that trick," Static told Connor pointing; Connor though was checking himself over. His costume was damaged, but he didn't get time to check anything else out as a shot was then heard, which hit into Shiv, and the meta stopped yelling.

"Special bullet. He'll be out for a while," Connor muttered, checking his arms. He was bleeding.

"Need some bandages?" Static asked.

"It will heal soon," Connor said, as Wolf moaned at him.

"Go. I'll get Wild Dog. You go heal," Static said, and Connor knew Static was giving an order; even though Connor was in charge of Young Justice, on this mission this was Static's city – and he had a feeling Static would soon be in the Justice League anyway, so Connor followed the orders, leaving the man.

…

Rick, Donna, Karen, and Junior all flew to where Talon was flying.

Talon had been attacking random people but stopped when the Young Justice group approached her. This time she attacked the group, but Karen moved in front taking the attack as Donna and Rick moved aside.

Karen pushed Talon away, ready to punch, but Donna not took Talon on-one-one.

"You don't need to do this," Donna said, dodging the bird's attacks

"We know," Rick said, coming near as well. "You just want to be normal again."

"I will never be normal again!" Talon shrieked. "End this!" Talon attacked again, and both Donna and Rick got it. Talon knew they were more than a match against her, so was obviously hoping they would kill her. Donna saw in her the pain she felt when her island was gone reflected by Talon, and this made Donna want to help the meta more.

Karen though didn't seem to get it; her mind was on having to prove herself to become a leader as she intervened, using her heat vision to blast the meta, jumping ahead of Donna to punch the meta with all her force, throwing her down to the ground, creating a small crater as she punched at the meta.

"Powergirl!" Donna yelled, but it was Junior who stopped Karen from flying down and continuing her attack on the meta. Donna though landed by the crater as the others landed beside the crater. Karen remained in the sky though with Junior beside her, confused.

Rick moved up to check up on Talon.

"She needs a hospital, now!" Rick said.

"I got her," Donna said, putting her sword away and going to pick up Talon. "Gear lead the way. Powergirl, I suggest you go." Donna flew off without another word, and Karen knew she had messed up.

-Karry Universe-

Later that night, Karen was in her room.

Junior was on her bed with a toy, getting that his mistress feeling were hurt as Karen wrote something on the computer.

"Karen?" Karen heard a voice and turned to see Wonder Woman standing at her door. "I just got back from a Justice League meeting. Static has got into the League because of good word from Connor and a look at his history. Gear will be joining Young Justice."

"And I am off Young Justice for a while," Karen said without second though.

"No…" Diana said with a shake of her head, surprising Karen as she sat down on the bed next to Junior, putting a hand on Junior to pet the dog.

"You know, we all make mistakes and we know where your mistake came from." Karen waited for Diana to continue, frowning. "You are a good hero, but you got it in your head you need to prove yourself. That you need to be as good as Kara – and that need has held you back. You're trying to be her, to become the next Supergirl, even with a different outfit and different hair. But because of that, you do not have the leadership skills Kara has. Because Kara never tried – it just came naturally, along with some training from Clark, of course. You are a fine hero, and maybe one day will be a good member of the Justice League, but you're never going to take over for Kara."

Karen nodded, understanding.

"We have officially made Connor as second of Young Justice." Diana continued. "He proved himself well, he has not tried to become Clark, and due to that he knew when to lead. And more importantly, when to step back and let Static lead."

"Okay," Karen said, holding back tears.

"But I think you need to figure out your own life. Where it is going, what you want to do besides being Powergirl," Diana stood up, having settled on the bed to talk, but something caught her eye. "What is this?" Donna picked up the papers. "A history of Krypton?"

"Mom tells a lot of stories and so does Kara and Ha and Zor. I looked up some stuff in the Fortress with Clark's permission – and I just started writing it down," Karen explained. "I love history of alien worlds; I was actually going to ask you more about the history of your people." Diana didn't say anything as she read a few pages quickly.

"You know, this is very good," Diana said. "You make it simple enough and explain enough for humans to understand. You know, being a historian is a job and Earth has no alien historians. With your connections, this could be something for you." Karen paused at this, never having thought of that before. "And I would really love to tell the humans the history of Amazonians someday." Donna handed the papers back to Karen, leaving Karen with a lot to think about.

But her time was short as there was a knock on her door and a moment later, in came Carter. Diana used this opportunity to leave her protégé with her friend.

"Carter!" Karen said, getting up to hug him as Diana left. "You're back; I have a lot to tell you!"

"I have to tell you something too," Carter said. "I'm not back for long." Karen was confused by this. "Did you know Supergirl and the Flash is casting for Superboy?" Karen shook her head, not having paid attention to those shows. "Well… I tried out for it and I got the part!" Karen was shocked by this. "I'll first show up on the Superman show to give a history of where I come from, and then transfer to recurring on Supergirl and the Flash. Next season I will be a regular if all goes well."

"I didn't think you wanted to be an actor?" Karen said, shocked. "I thought you wanted to go into science."

"I did some acting when I was younger but stopped when that Peter Pan movie failed miserably," Carter said. "I was Peter Pan, and the role kind of destroyed my career." He explained; Karen made a mental note to look up this Peter Pan movie too. "But I kind of always loved the acting world, even when I moved onto science and when this… well I have to try again."

"So, you'll be joining Melissa Bens and Gustin Grant… hey, wait, Grant." Karen paused. "Any…?"

"Oh, no, no relationship to Gustin Grant," Carter said, but had to laugh. Other people up in Vancouver had asked that as well. "And Melissa did not help me at all get the part given how she and my brother are."

"If this is what you want," Karen said, looking sad now she realized she was losing her friend for a good few months a year.

"It is," Carter said. "And I want you to come and visit me on set." Karen looked up at this but was surprised when Carter had moved forward and kissed her! Karen returned the kiss though; it was short but the two had awkward smiles on their faces afterward. "So, erm, will you?"

"Um… yeah," Karen said. "And one day I'll join you on the red carpet if you want."

"Sounds like a plan," Carter said with a smile. The two waited for a bit then, saying nothing. "I am a little nervous filming with an actual wolf. It's not a meta like our Wolf, but just something strange about it." Carter said, it mostly to fill the silence

"They have trainers, right?" Karen asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Carter said with a nod. "And the animals are not used so much, so should be fine. But still kind of odd – especially since Connor has hugged Wolf in public and I think they want to redo that for a promo pic." Carter took a photo that had been taken after Kara and Connor had taken out a meta together. Connor was on the floor with Wolf practically on top of him. Connor having the wolf in a hug. Kara was behind them with Krypto to her side looking at the two.

Karen laughed at the photo picturing Carter in Connor's place.

"Thank you," Karen said, finally. "This cheered me up."

"Anytime," Carter said with a smile, not needing more.

-Karry Universe-

The next day, after Kara and Barry had hosted a cross between a farewell party for J'onn and M'Gann, and a good luck party for Connor, they had put all kids to bed and sat in the living room together, both looking at each other. Thoughts running thoughts their bonds so fast the two were not keeping up.

"So… J'onn and M'Gann are going back to Mars," Barry said out loud so they could finally straighten all these thoughts out. They had known for a day but it seemed to be sinking in now the party was gone. "Who's taking over the original DEO."

"Looks like Ava Sharpe," Kara said, having asked Alex.

"And Carter is becoming an actor," Barry added; that one harder to get his head around.

"Prime Carter is an actor," Kara pointed out, Barry simply nodding at that.

"Hal wants to go to Titania," Barry added.

"And Ha retired as a Green Lantern," Kara voiced this one, still coming to terms with her uncle Ha's retirement – and marriage to Astra.

"Hey, at least we now we have Static and Gear," Barry added, to point out the people they were adding as he could feel Kara start to feel like they lost a lot. "And will soon have an added floor to our penthouse."

"Yeah, living here in winter. Well… a lot happened in a short amount of time," Kara sighed.

 _Ever get the feeling it's like some overlord wanted things to change so mixed it up?_ Barry asked, but had a smile on his face and Kara had to laugh. Barry put an arm around her and brought her in for a kiss. "Everyone and everything around us are changing, but we're staying the same."

"Of course, we are," Kara said. "The best things in life always remain the same. And me and you – there's nothing to change that."

 _Agree,_ Barry thought and kissed Kara again as he reached for the remote. A lot had changed but they were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read New Justice, you know I am tired of Martians in my stories. They are just too powerful which makes them hard to use, making me throw them in the background anyway. So, instead of killing them like I did in New Justice, I decided to send them home and give them happily ever after. It gave me the chance to use the show's version of M'Gann as well as my own. And I hope Static and Gear are a good replacement for J'onn and M'Gann in both Young Justice and the Justice League. And yes, I know in the comics and in the TV Show Gear and Static were the same ages, but I wanted Static in the Justice League and Gear in Young Justice, so Gear is like 5 to 6 years younger than Static.


	8. Vegas Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air totem has been found and Kara and Barry need to get it; but things never go as planned. Meanwhile, Oliver is arrested for the murder of Felicity Smoak and it's up to Laurel to get him off.

-Late February-

Oliver was behind the counter in his gym – he had Quinn with him; with Thea awake and taking back her job in Palmer Tech, Laurel had been looking for something. She had decided to become a freelance lawyer. She was talking to people and starting to spread the word so Oliver had been taking Quinn to work.

"Hey Oliver," JT called, coming from the back; Jack was by his side. "Thanks for letting me put the car back there." JT had asked to keep an old car he had bought and planned to fix up in the parking lot of the gym. "Sorry, I normally fix my flips up at the garage I work at, but my boss just sprung on me wanting way too much money in exchange."

"It's fine," Oliver said, distracted anyway as he rocked the baby.

"Well it's not going to be long. I got a lead on a garage for rent – dead cheap – where I can bring my cars and bikes to fix up," JT further explained.

"I said it's fine. But what exactly is Jack doing here?" Oliver asked, looking at the boy.

"JT's going to teach me how to fix cars," Jack smiled, and Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Paula said it was okay." Oliver shrugged. Jack idolized JT and Oliver suspected there might be a little crush too; but Jack already seemed interested in the newest member of Young Justice, Rick.

"Well I got to go meet with Thea. We have a date," JT said, seeing Quinn crying. "Something wrong?" Quinn had not stopped crying since JT had arrived.

"I think she has a little fever," Oliver said. "Think you, can do me a favor and lock up? We close soon anyway, and I think I should get Quinn home."

"I got your back," JT said with a nod. But that was when a man and a woman walked in. "We're getting ready to close." JT told them automatically.

"Oliver Queen?" The man said, turning to Olly and showing a badge – the woman did too. Oliver turning around.

"Can I help you?" Olly asked, still rocking his daughter.

"You're under arrest," the man cop said taking out cuffs.

"Please hand over the baby," the woman instructed, holding out her arms but Oliver held Quinn closer as the cops came up. The man taking his arm and the woman grabbing Quinn from him. Quinn let out a louder scream as those left in the gym turned their attention from their workout to the scene.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, going to run up but JT took hold of him. They could not do anything here.

"What are you arresting me for?" Oliver asked.

"The murder of Felicity Smoak," the man stated, shocking Oliver as the man started reading him his rights.

"Call Laurel," Oliver snapped at JT and Jack. "Get her here right now to get Quinn!" Jack already had his cellphone out as Oliver was being dragged out of the gym.

-Karry Universe-

The next day Barry and Kara came into Watchtower with the twins after dropping Romana and Star off at school. They were still living at the Lake House, but John told them the new penthouse floor would be done that day – work was fast when you had money.

"Caitlin!" Kara yelled out. Gideon had told her Caitlin was in Watchtower. "What's this with Oliver being arrested?"

"Laurel's getting it handled," Caitlin said, appearing in the room.

"If they need anything…" Barry started.

"Everyone knows," Caitlin said with a smile. "I was just here to stitch up Mick. I got to get back to STAR."

"Can you take the girls?" Kara asked, seeing Tantu, Ray, Lisa, Len, and Mick had gathered and wanted to find out more. Caitlin smiled, taking the two.

"Garfield is in the Superflash cave with Ronnie," Caitlin said with a nod, going to take the two to earth as they yelled 'bye' to their parents.

Barry and Kara were on the same wavelength as they entered the room though. The group seemed to be plotting a heist.

"What's going on?" Barry asked them.

"We found the air Totem," Ray said with a smile. "It's going to be auctioned off today at the Montecito Resort and Casino in Las Vegas."

"We're planning on how to steal it before it sells," Lisa informed them. Len was looking at the board and Mick was sitting down a beer in his hand. Kara could see where Caitlin had stitched him up: he had a nasty gash on the face. Kara decided not to ask.

"If it's for sale then let's just buy it," Barry said, he and Kara had been thinking the same thing.

"This necklace is estimated to go for thousands of dollars. Who has that kind of…?" Len started, but then paused. Kara and Barry were giving him a look with a raised eyebrow. "I forgot you two are rich here."

"Vegas baby," Barry said, a smile appearing on his face.

"You need to get into the auction," Tantu said, completely serious, and Barry frowned. "This auction company only lets in certain people."

"They're the Allens," Lisa pointed out simply at this.

Kara already had her cellphone out though, calling the number on the board. She spoke for a minute, introducing herself and explaining why she was calling ended up smiling and saying thanks as she hung up.

"We're in," Kara stated simply.

"So," Barry said with a smile and Kara nodded knowing what Barry wanted to say. "Vegas baby!"

-Karry Universe-

Oliver was brought to the interrogation room and noticed Laurel waiting there.

"Thank god," Oliver said as the cop closed the door to give them privacy. "Quinn?"

"She's fine," Laurel said. "I got her from the police last night. Thea has her now. Sorry you had to spend the night in jail, but with a murder charge I can't just spring you."

"How am I being arrested for Felicity murder? That was years ago and we… that was…" Olly didn't know how to finish the sentence. The Justice League had covered up her murder at the hand on Indigo.

"There's no statute of limitation on murder," Laurel explained. "But did you know Felicity had a brother?" Oliver's mouth opened as he shook his head.

"I met her mom a few times but even she didn't mention another kid," Oliver stated.

"Well, apparently they were estranged, but he's been kicking up a fuss for years believing Felicity was murdered. He finally got a DA to listen and decide to charge you," Laurel sighed at this.

"So… what do we do?" Oliver asked.

"I've been working all night on it," Laurel said. "We're being brought before the judge today where I will call for the charges to be dismissed. This should be over by tonight. You need to change into your suit." Laurel pointed at the clothes on a chair. She had brought them. "Oh, by the way I told JT to run the gym today." Oliver nodded. JT was a good backup.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry walked into the Montecito Resort and Casino. Barry was wearing a pair of glasses and had his arms around Kara who had changed into a nice dress. Barry was in a good-looking suit that was light blue with a white button-up shirt. He was not wearing a tie but had put on a matching light blue hat which Kara had rolled her eyes to when she saw the outfit. He looked like a gangster from one of those old movies. All he needed was to be chewing on a toothpick to complete the ensemble.

The two could feel the eyes on them.

"Mr. and Ms. Allen?" A voice asked and the two turned. A brown-haired woman was there. "It is you! I was unaware you were checking in." This seemed to annoy the woman that she hadn't known. "I'm Sam Marquez. I'm a casino host. I'd be more than happy to…"

"We're just here for the auction," Kara said.

"It's that way," Sam said pointing. "But if you change your mind…"

"Thank you," Barry said and him and Kara headed the way Sam had pointed, obviously annoyed they weren't going to spend their billions on the casino.

"Now that is a whale," a blonde said to the casino host. "And seems to have just blown you off."

"I'll get them Delinda," Sam said looking at the two walking away.

….

Kara and Barry headed through security and into the auction where they saw a very familiar woman standing there talking to a man.

"Lena?" Kara asked, coming up as Lena Luthor turned, smiling at the two.

"I didn't know you two would be here," Lena said. "This is the man running the auction."

"And I know what you two wanted in for," the man said with a smile. "Elvis' Haunted Guitar, right? Quite a few eyes on it…"

"Um… no," Kara said. "We want a necklace. Red stone."

"That one?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well whatever my baby finds pretty," Barry said, trying to use an accent and failing miserably. Kara and Lena both gave him a look and Barry took the hat off, deciding to put away, the Vegas hotshot appearance he had been trying to use. "We have reasons for needing it."

"Two biggest bidders here and both not interested in my main piece? Interesting," the auctioneer said thoughtfully, then excused himself to walk away to start the auction.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kara asked Lena as the two took their seats. Kara had the number for her and Barry.

"I like auctions. I get some interesting things. There's a painting in this one I have my eyes on," Lena explained. "So, what's with the necklace."

Before either could answer the auction had begun though so Kara whispered a 'tell you later'.

The first item they did not bid on but the second was Lena's painting, which she easily won. The necklace was the second to last item but neither Kara or Barry bet on anything until it came up.

"So now we have an antique ruby necklace," the auctioneer introduced. "It is said to come from a late Tribe of Zambesi. Possesses some unknown powers. Do we have a bid?" Kara held up her number but was surprised when someone bid against her. But Kara and Barry were rich, they could afford to get it at whatever price, so Kara just continued bidding until finally it was called to her. "Final price going to the Allens," the auctioneer banged his gravel down to announce final sale as he added, "we have the winner."

From their position in the bidding hall, Kara couldn't get an eye on who had bid against her but wasn't too concerned as Barry leaned back on the chair, a smug expression on his face.

"Now to our finale item," the auctioneer introduced as an acoustic guitar was brought out on the stage. "Elvis' Haunted Guitar. His first ever guitar, in fact – said that when he played it he was spooked so much as soon as he got enough money for a new one he hid this one away. It is also said Elvis has been seen after his death by the guitar. Now, let's start the bidding…"

Kara and Barry tuned out as the bidding went on. The item going for the most and went to some spoiled rich kid in his 20s. After the auction, Kara went to pay for get the necklace before tucking the Totem into her purse.

"Lunch?" Lena asked after telling where to ship her painting to. "I hear this hotel has a great restaurant. And then you can tell me what's up with the ruby necklace."

"Sounds good to me," Kara said as she and Barry following Lena out.

-Karry Universe-

Laurel sat next to Oliver in the court room.

The media was in the back – it was big news that a former mayoral candidate was being charged for the murder of his former fiancée. As Oliver looked around, he saw Felicity mom, Donna, behind him but also Sara, who gave him a smile along with a lot of other familiar faces.

"All stand for the honorable Judge Thomas." Everyone stood up as a female judge came in and took the stand.

"Steven McGee for the people," the prosecutor said.

"Laurel Lance-Queen for the defense," Laurel said. Usually for her law career she just used her maiden name, but she decided to throw in the Queen this time. It didn't do harm. "The defense makes a motion to dismiss all charges." She started instantly on this.

"Objection," Steve called out, but the judge silenced him.

"Under what cause?" The Judge asked Laurel.

"Lack of evidence," Laurel simply stated. "The evidence presented does not even meet the requirement for an arrest. It's a mistrial of justice we're even here."

"Mr. McGee?" The judge asked from this, turning to him.

"The defendant has a history of mistreating woman. Along with his own defense lawyer," Steven McGee said pointing.

"He cheated on me. He didn't beat me," Laurel pointed out.

"Are you testifying now?" Steven McGee said.

"You brought it up, but let's see. If you were ever in a relationship with Oliver Queen, in this room, please stand up," that caused a few women to stand, including Sara. Oliver blushed into his hands at this. "Now, sit down if you were ever physically abused by Mr. Queen." None of the woman sat down. "And these are just the ones who could come here today. Mr. Queen might have been a playboy back in the day, but abusive? No, he shows no signs of abuse."

"You made your point," the judge said. "Sit." Laurel gave a nod and everyone sat down. "Is there more Mr. McGee?"

"Right after the murder, Oliver Queen disappeared for close to a year. Dropped out of the mayor race which he would have won," McGee pointed out.

"All circumstantial," Laurel said. "And I object to the term murder being used since, according to Felicity Smoak's death certificate, which I have here," Laurel took out a piece of paper, "Ms. Smoak's death was accidental." Judge Thomas held out a hand and Laurel passed the certificate to the guard, who gave it over to the judge.

"Give me one good reason not to dismiss these charges right now, Mr. McGee," the judge said after looking at the paper, looking over at the lawyer.

"Yes. For years a devoted member of the family, Ms. Smoak's brother Michael Smoak," McGee pointed at a man behind him and Oliver had to turn to see him; he saw the similarities to Felicity, especially in the eyes, "has insisted his sister was murdered. I finally listened and brought photos of her body taken when she was first discovered to an expert who said the images backed this claim up."

"Still, it's not enough evidence to even say she was murdered." Laurel pointed out. "As for your family member, I have the victim and his mother here with me who has told me that her son and daughter were estranged; and after Felicity died, Mr. Smoak felt guilt. She is willing to testify under oath if need be. We are all here because a man felt guilty he had not talked to his sister in years."

"Mom!" Michal protested sharply, but his mother did not turn and the judge told him to be quiet.

"We will be exhuming Felicity Smoak body and prove she was murdered, but Oliver Queen is a flight risk. The minute he heard he would have run. Which he why we ask he be held," McGee said.

"First off, that's not how this system works. You cannot arrest someone because you believe they are guilty. Second off, what body? Felicity Smoak was cremated," Laurel said; McGee seemed lost there. "Didn't know that? You know, I think you took my job and are new at this so some advice: know everything before walking into a court room."

"Enough," the judge said. "I am granting the defenses motion of dismissal due to lack of evidence. You are free to go, Mr. Queen. And Mr. McGee, never bring a case like this in front of me again."

Laurel held out her hand for Oliver who stood up, pleased, as the two went to walk out but Michael stopped them.

"This isn't over. You murdered my sister!" Michael snapped.

"I loved your sister," Oliver said truthfully, but Laurel put a hand behind his back and moved out, followed by Sara

"Mom?" Michael said as Donna Smoak stood. "How could you…?"

"Oliver is a good man, Michael," Donna said, patting his shoulder as she left.

-Karry Universe-

"So, if there is anything else you need," the manager of the restaurant a Delinda Daline said with a smile, "just say," she walked away towards a man with dark brown hair at this.

"Why are they all like that?" Barry asked. Every employee of this hotel had been up to them and that casino host, Sam, had been around more than once.

Lena giggled.

"Honestly. You two have never taken advantage of being rich, have you?" The two looked at each other and then looked at her. "Well, besides getting Krypto and Hex in places with you... I'm surprised they are not here." The two animals had stayed at the Lake House that morning, sleeping on the couch. "But this is Vegas. You are rich. They want you to gamble. Spend your billions."

"Oh," Barry said, genuinely surprised by this. "You know it might not be a bad idea to spend some time on the casino floor." Barry turned to Kara as he said it. "Play some poker."

"What's with you and Vegas?" Kara asked.

"It's Vegas," Barry said with a smirk. _You know I bet there's a version of me and you in the multiverse who met in Vegas, fell in love in a day and got married on the strip by an Elvis impersonator._

 _Really?_ Kara asked and could feel Barry smile. _Why would I ever be in Vegas alone?_ Kara smiled though. "Speaking of Elvis, I think the kid who got the guitar is going to play. The cameras over there." Kara pointed out at the lobby where cameras were all wanting to watch Elvis' guitar.

"So, the necklace?" Lena asked. "Really a magical Totem?" Kara nodded. They had told her in whispers about the Totem as they had walked to the restaurant and before they had ordered. "That auction did not know what they had." Lena cellphone rang, not for the first time that meal and Lena pushed ignore.

"What's going on there?" Kara asked, frowning at the phone, now back in Lena's pocket.

"Someone my brother used to sleep with keeps calling me," Lena said as their meals arrived, the group ignoring the action of the lobby. "It's nothing. Every once in a while, they come out of the woodwork."

Kara gave a nod as the trio started to eat. "Food here is good," Barry said with a nod, but was cut short when a ghostly figure came in front of them, going through walls. They only had a second to process this before all hell broke loose.

Screaming was heard as the two stood up and looked around. There were things that could only be described as ghosts floating above the lobby and casino as people screamed and ran.

"Lena?" Kara said, holding out her purse.

"Go," Lena said, taking the purse with a nod. The two had to change to go fight ghosts. Somehow.

 _Who you going to call?_ Barry joked in his head as the two ran to find a place they could safely get into their outfits.

Lena didn't bother running though, going to continue eating, but then she thought she felt wind in her ears. For some reason she felt the overwhelming urge to open Kara's purse, and sitting at the top was the red necklace of the Air Totem. Lena took it in her hand, something about it drawing her in.

Wanting her to wear it.

Before she could put it on though, she felt a bump to the back of her head. She had been so engrossed in the Totem she had not seen the two people come up from behind. They hit her over the head again and grabbed the Totem before Lena could stop them.

…

Barry ran out onto the casino floor in his speed force outfit and started hitting at the ghost, only making them disappear.

"Ghostbusters!" Barry yelled out as Kara, in her Supergirl outfit, started sending heat vision at the ghost. The ghost who disappeared only just reformed though. "Ah damn…"

"Kara! Barry!" Tantu's voice came on the coms. "This is definitely the Death Totem."

"I thought we got the Air Totem?" Kara asked as she started punching too.

"The Death Totem must have become active. You need to find it. It's not just Vegas that has ghost," Tantu said.

"How is that possible?" Barry asked as he continued to run around.

"I got an idea," Ray said, his voice appearing on the com. "While it's very Doctor Who, everywhere that ghosts have appeared were showing footage of that guy playing Elvis's guitar."

Kara turned. The kid with the guitar was still at the microphone, cowering, and Kara saw something shining from the guitar. Flying up, she took hold of it, seeing something inside the guitar's neck.

"You have to play!" Kara instructed.

"No way!" The kid said. Seemed the ghost interfering with his performance had scared the kid.

"You summoned them. You have to unsummon them," Kara said.

"You do it. Take the guitar! It's yours. I don't want it," he said throwing the guitar at Kara and then running away.

Kara took the guitar, putting it around her and trying to play. _You don't know how to play the guitar_ , Barry thought to Kara.

"Yeah," Kara agreed, not sure what to do.

"Maybe I can help, pretty lady?" A voice said, and Kara turned. Standing next to her was Elvis Presley! Looking just like pictures Kara had seen.

"You're really alive?" Kara asked, her mouth open. This wasn't one of those cheesy impersonators.

"No," Elvis said, and Kara realized she wasn't really hearing a voice. It's like she knew what he was saying without hearing it. And Kara knew she had the Death Totem on her. "My soul and my twin brother, Jesse… our souls have been attached to this godforsaken instrument since I first picked it up." Kara saw someone who looked just like Elvis, but younger, appear next to him but he didn't say anything. "I think it's time to end this."

Elvis put his hands-on Kara's shoulders and she felt odd. "I'll take care of guitar. You just sing. Something tells me you have a very beautiful voice," Elvis said.

Kara didn't know how, but her hands started moving and they started playing.

A light came from the guitar, and all the ghost stopped moving – all turning to Kara. "Everyone point the cameras this way," Kara said, and the news media pointed to Supergirl. "There's nothing to fear. There's a time to live and a time to be dead. And it's time for those who are dead to find peace."

And the cords sounded familiar and Kara knew what to sing. Recognizing the music. "Amazing grace. Oh, how sweet the sound. That saved the wretch like me. I once was lost but now I'm found. Was blind but now I see."

The light from the guitar got brighter and ghosts started to disappear but seven familiar figures circled around them. "Don't be scared. Your soul has summoned those who wish to speak," Elvis said as Barry ran up to stand next to his wife.

"When we've been there ten thousand years," Kara continued to sing and nearly let tears out when she recognized Felicity's ghost was in front of them. Kara could not hear her speak, but she knew what Felicity wanted to say.

"I had a great time," Felicity said without saying it. "Tell Oliver I love him and have no regrets. I saved the world."

"Bright shining as the sun," Kara continued to sing, knowing she couldn't stop to speak to these ghosts, but also knowing the ghosts didn't want a reply – they just needed to be heard.

Barry joined in now, knowing Kara needed some strength. They needed each other.

"You helped give an old man one last adventure," Martin's ghost was next. "Thank you and tell Ronald I am happy he survived. He deserves life. He and his family."

"We've no less days to sing God's praise," Kara and Barry sang as Jax appeared in front of them.

"I was an ass," Jax said with a shrug. "I had so much anger. Tell Jesse I am sorry and thank you for saving me once. I didn't know what I had until I was gone."

"Then when we've first begun," the two sang and tears really did appear in Kara's eyes as two very familiar spirits appeared: Jor-El and Lara.

"Tell our son we love him. And we're proud of him," Jor said.

"And we're so thankful to you for being willing to protect him; we love you too our niece," Lara added.

"Through many dangers, toils, and snares," the two sang, but Barry nearly stopped when the next spirit came: It was Nora Allen, his mother. He had seen her on New Justice but this felt different. He should have expected it; Kara might be using the Totem, but their souls were connected.

"My precious boy," Nora said. "You are everything I ever hoped. Live good. Live long. Be the great man you are."

"I have already come," the two continued and Barry put an arm around Kara, knowing who the last spirit was. There was no other choice as Alura's form appeared. Smiling at Kara.

"My girl. You have never disappointed me. You are my everything. You give a good name to the House of El. I love you and tell your father we will meet again in Rao's Light someday, but to enjoy his time," Alura said. "He has my blessing."

"Tis' Grace has brought me safe thus far," the two sang, and the seven ghosts smiled and finally disappeared. "And Grace will lead me home."

"Time for me and Jesse to finally find peace," Elvis said now. "Oh, and a big finale here."

"Amazing Grace!" The two sang smiling at each other. "How sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now I'm found. Was blind but now I see. Was blind but now I see." Kara finished off the song and she felt Elvis and his brother Jesse leave – the light from the Death Totem fading.

There was a moment's pause before Barry said into the microphone, in full Elvis impersonation: "Elvis has officially left the planet. Thank you, thank you very much."

Kara turned to her husband, tilting her head at him and staring. _What is with you today?_ Kara asked through their bond but had to smile at that. "I highly suggest not playing either tape of this guitar playing ever again. The music will still hold some magic," Kara told the news media, and by extension, the people watching at home.

And with that, the two ran off.

 _Going to bring this to Watchtower,_ Kara thought, still with the guitar.

 _I'll go back to Lena and get the Air Totem,_ Barry thought, finding a place to unsummon his speed force suit and back into his normal clothes.

Walking back to the restaurant though, he noticed Lena sitting there with and ice pack and talking to two men.

"Lena, what happened?" Barry asked coming up.

"Barry, I'm sorry," Lena said. "They hit me from behind and took the necklace before I could react." Barry was stunned. The Air Totem was gone and it must be the same two people who now had the Fire and Water Totems.

"Mr. Allen, I'm Danny McCoy. This is Mike Canon. If your property is still here, we'll find it," one of the two men said, and Barry nodded but knew they could not. They had lost the Air Totem.

-Karry Universe-

"So, what were they doing in Las Vegas?" Oliver asked, looking over at the TV. Two talk show hosts were talking about Supergirl and the Flash singing in Las Vegas.

"Did you see the look Supergirl gave Flash? I am calling it. They have to be married," one of the hosts said as the other laughed.

"Finding some Totem," Laurel explained as her cellphone rang. "Seems defending you has made me a wanted lawyer. My freelance business is going to take off." Laurel moved aside to take the call as Quinn cried from her little crib the two had in the living room.

"Hey, it's okay," Oliver cooed, going and picking his daughter up, rocking her. He still had the hologram on his robotic arm so he looked normal. "I'm home." Oliver kissed his daughter's head as he rocked her.

He turned around in time to see a man literally come out of the TV. He had on a suit and mask and a gun in his hand which he pointed at Oliver.

"Admit it!" The man snapped. "You killed Felicity Smoak!"

Oliver as stunned, more so at the manner the man had appeared than at his accusations, but Oliver managed to keep his cool.

"I did not," Oliver said, almost instinctively. Usually guns being pointed at him did not scare him though, but he had Quinn in his arms. He making sure he had a good grip on her with his real arm so he could fight with the robotic one if need be. "Look, let's just work this out." He had a feeling he knew who the man was as he now stood in front of the TV.

"Admit it," the man tried.

Before he could do anything though, a loud wail hit into him. Laurel had entered the room and used her power on the intruder, easily knocking the man out.

"You know, I really like your new power," Oliver said, rocking Quinn who had cried louder at the cry. "I'm just kind of hoping she does not have it..."

Laurel gave a chuckle as she bent down and took the mask off the intruder to reveal Felicity brother, Michael. "Should have seen that one," Laurel said.

"Figured it was," Oliver sighed, the two looking at each other, not sure what to do.

-Karry Universe-

The group had formed as Ray looked over the guitar and finally removed the Totem from it, holding it up as he looked at the black stone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present the long-lost Death Totem," Ray held up the stone cautiously. "It is said the bearer of this stone lost control and it destroyed their own village." It was all in the books Tantu had inherited from her grandmother though.

"Which means it definitely needs to find the right bearer," Tantu pointed out. "Someone who can control it. Sara…?" Sara had come to Watchtower, curious when she knew the Totem had been found and she looked to Tantu as her name was spoke. "Do you feel drawn to it?"

"No," Sara said, shaking her head as Tantu frowned. She had been sure the woman who had once been dead and brought back would be the bearer.

"May I?" Rose asked, having shown up on request of the team when they got a new Totem. Her premonition powers had worked before on sensing the future barer of the Earth Totem, after all.

Ray held the stone out to Rose, who took the Totem. "Interesting... Not as many people can take this Totem as others. Maybe, once, Sara would have been right… but not anymore. She's let death go. No, this Totem needs someone who has taken death as part of themselves. It will go to a female. Dark hair. She's been dead before. That's all I have."

"Someone other than me has been dead before?" Sara almost chuckled at this.

Ray took out a case and opened it for Rose to put the death Totem safely into though.

"Well the Air Totem is in the wind," Barry said, "pun, probably intended… but we've got the Death Totem. So that's three against three."

"As long as we can find the bearers for the Earth and Death," Tantu pointed out.

"It will take time, but the Totems will reach out to them," Rose said reassuringly. "There's nothing else we can do."

"Apart from going home," Kara said. "That's it for today."

"Speaking of home," John Stewart had appeared in Watchtower. "You can finally go home. Your penthouse is ready – the downstairs is done."

"Thanks John," Kara said, looking at her cellphone. She had asked Caitlin to get Romana and Star from school and all the girls were at STAR Labs. _Go get the girls. I'll get Krypto and Hex._

 _Okay,_ Barry thought back, and the two left.

-Karry Universe-

Oliver waited outside the cell as Michael woke up. Oliver was now in his Green Arrow outfit. "Where am I?" Michael asked, a little groggily.

"Welcome to the DEO," Oliver said, and Michael blinked at him. Oliver kept his hood up and mask on. "Meta human jail."

"Jail? Waiy, I don't belong in jail," Michael stated, shocked. He tried to use his power to open the door, but he could not – his powers were suppressed.

"You used your power to break into a home, held a gun to Oliver Queen and his newborn," Oliver said.

"He belongs in jail. He murdered my sister and what did you do?" Michael tried to remain calm.

Normally Oliver would walk away from a meta human like this, but this was Felicity's brother. Felicity brother, who was hurting, and he owed Felicity at least something.

"Say that to my face," Oliver said, lowering the hood and taking the mask off. Michael paused, looking Oliver in the eyes.

"You're the Green Arrow," Michael said, seeming shocked.

"And Felicity was my tech support," Oliver said. "And my girlfriend once. You're right, it wasn't an accident – the DEO arranged that cover up. Felicity was murdered by the alien AI Indigo, who she helped stopped. Your sister saved the world."

"And yet no one knows that," Michael sighed at this, looking suddenly defeated. "You could have…?"

"If we had told the world what she did, it would have revealed our identities," Oliver stated. "It would put a lot of people in danger, and your sister knew that. She didn't do this for glory. She did it to help." Oliver punched a code into the pad and the door opened now. "I'm letting you go, for her. But if you come near my child again with a gun, you'll be back in here. For life."

Michael stepped out of the cell, looked at Oliver like he wanted to say something but then backed off. All his anger he once had seemed gone as he left.

"I'm sorry," Michael finally stated, sadly now. "If I had known…"

"Now you do," Oliver simply stated, genuinely calm now. The man had put him through hell, but he knew the truth now. Plus, Michael did remind him of Felicity. It was nice in a twisted way. "What's your power exactly?"

"I call it Technopathy. I can enter any form of technology, control it. I haven't got a handle on it yet – I only received my powers during the metamorphosis." Michael explained as Oliver now lead the way out of the cell area.

"Interesting. Maybe you could use that skill for good, rather than pointing guns at innocent men and their children," Olly smirked at this.

"Like the Justice League?" Michael didn't even sound convinced.

"No, definitely not, but find your place. Do good, Mr. Smoak," Olly had since put his hood and mask back on as they entered the main DEO floor, greeting agents now. He didn't know if he would ever see Felicity's brother again, but as the agents lead Michael away, he was glad Felicity's legacy hadn't entirely died with her. Now Michael knew the truth, he could do good in his sister's name.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry got back to the Penthouse with all kids and animals in tow. Romana and Star seemed happy to be back, even if they had liked the snow and the Lake House. Alura and Nora didn't care either way as the group had gotten pizza for dinner.

It was as they were eating the elevator opened and Amelia and Winn walked in, both having a bag over their shoulder.

"Man, it's nice to be back," Winn said. "The DEO beds are uncomfortable and as much as I like Morgan, he acted like it was a sleepover."

"You know Lena would have let you sleep at her house," Amelia pointed out, not sure why Winn didn't join her at Lena's place. "Sorry, you two. Would have called but Winn just appeared while I was eating dinner saying the place was ready."

"It's fine," Kara said, putting the pizza down. "Come on. We want to show you the downstairs." The two had taken a quick look at it themselves but had been busy getting dinner. "Romana. Star, can you watch the girls?" Alura and Nora were eating their pizza and garlic knots. The two 6-year-olds nodded as Kara and Barry went to the stairs to go down followed by Winn and Amelia.

Once down the spiral staircase they were in a large room – part of it was a nice looking, sophisticated kitchen. "Kitchen and living room combo area," Kara pointed out at the large room, already complete with sofas, television and some artwork on the walls.

"Over here is a bathroom," Kara pointed to the left, through a pair of double-doors which she moved through. "Those three rooms are technically bedrooms," she pointed to the next few doors as they walked, Amelia and Winn peeking inside as they did, seeing these were currently unfurnished, "but we could put a pull-down bed in one or a couch that opens to make an office space or whatever you want. And this," Kara and Barry had moved over to the last door on the right pass the living room area which spanned nearly one side of the floor, "well, ls let's say an extra master bedroom."

The group walked in a large room with two doors. "En suite and walk-in closet," Amelia had gone to bathroom to see the nice bathroom and a nice tub and then the walk-in closet.

"This room is bigger than my apartment!" Winn whistled.

"Len's apartment," Amelia pointed out.

"It's still mine," Winn replied.

"Len switched the name on the lease to him," Amelia told Winn, who blinked, confused. "And all your stuff is here. Did you really think you still lived there when you spent the last month sleeping in the DEO?"

"Okay, good point," Winn said with a nod.

"So, what do you think?" Barry asked. "You'd have your own place down here; your own kitchen. And we'd have you for the girls. It's better than buying you your own place." The two looked at Kara and Barry at this.

"You're offering us this floor?" Amelia asked, shocked.

"Yes. I mean with the new L-Corp highspeed train you don't need to live in National, and as an L-Corp employee you ride for free," Kara pointed out to Amelia. "And Winn, the cave DEO is as close to Central as it is National." Winn nodded at this.

"And you're living here anyway. You'd just have more privacy now," Barry added.

"I want one of those sleep number beds. Where you can adjust the firmness and put it up and down," Amelia said, turning and pointing where it could go.

"And hang a TV on the wall," Winn added, seeming to be into this. "We actually need a lot of furniture…" Aside from the lounge, Kara and Barry had not put furniture on the floor yet.

"Oh, this will be fun," Amelia said with a smile

Kara and Barry backed out to head back upstairs, leaving Winn and Amelia to it.

 _Well, that's taken care of,_ Kara thought to Barry as they returned to the main floor of the Penthouse.

 _Overall a good day,_ Barry thought back and smiled as Kara picked up the guitar. "What are we going to do with that?"

"Well the guy who bought it gave it to Supergirl, told me to keep it," Kara said. "CatCo caught it on tape. I feel completely justified in keeping it." Barry had to smirk. He needed to learn how to play the guitar.

"Still know how to play?" Barry asked, wondering.

"No," Kara said shaking her head. "It seems Elvis took his talent with him." Kara noticed Romana looking at them. "Hey, what's up Romana?"

"I was… well I would… I like music," Romana said.

"Do you want to learn how to play an instrument. Maybe the guitar?" Kara asked and Romana nodded. "We'll look up music teachers for you in the morning."

"And buy you a different guitar," Barry stated, taking the Elvis one from Kara – Romana gave him a look. "Romana, sweetie, I love you, but I am not letting super strength destroy the King's guitar. You can play this after you learn control." Romana gave a nod but smiled anyway.

Barry put the guitar strap around him smiling down at the instrument. "When I was a boy," Barry said doing an Elvis impersonation again. "I always saw myself as a hero in comic books and in movies. I grew up believing this dream."

"What?" Kara asked confused.

"Elvis quote, I thought it was a good way to end the day," Barry said with a smile and Kara laughed.


	9. Wayward Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia decides to hunt down someone special for Winn, while Kara and Barry get some unexpected visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: All day on both FanFiction and Facebook I have been dealing with someone who has decided to copy and paste this story and put it up as their own - word for word everything I have written. He has posted the first two chapters of the College Years already on FanFiction which I have reported but the admins there seem to be absent. I have also kindly asked him to remove it which caused him to attack me on mine and Sigma's Facebook page. I strongly believe this is the same troll who has attacked me several times and even threatened by life, for reason I know not. 
> 
> I don't know what enjoyment someone gets from copying and pasting someone else's work and then viciously attacking the creator. I spend a lot of time and effort making this story the best possible I could, with Sigma's help. My only answer is simply that he wants attention. I have decided not to give it to him anymore on both FanFiction and Facebook - aside from this note of course, and a note on my next FanFiction chapter asking this of all you lovely people who enjoy reading my work to simply:
> 
> Do NOT review 'his story', even to tell him he's copying. Don't give him the attention he wants. So far he has 9 reviews for 2 chapters which on face value looks good on him, but these reviews are people telling him to stop. So keep silent, but keep an eye on it. Tell me if he posts it here on Archive as well; and if you see anyone reviewing his stories telling him how good it is, let them know who the real author of the story is by PM, not reviewing.
> 
> That's all I have to say. Thank you for reading this and please enjoy this chapter.

-Early March-

Amelia was sitting on the couch in her and Winn's floor of the penthouse.

Since Kara and Barry had only furnished the living room, they were sitting on the nice U-shaped couch while Winn had gotten a large STAR Co. TV and brought his own video game systems over. They had also got a cat tree since Hex had decided she liked hanging out downstairs. It was by the window and Hex was almost always found on it. The kitchen had a small table and chair. They were still in the middle of decorating the rest of the floor, but they had made some headway.

"Winn," Amelia said. She had papers and books all around her. Planning the wedding at Disney. Winn had been eating in the kitchen when he looked up. "How set are you on a traditional wedding?"

"Considering we're getting married at Disney," Winn said. Barry and Kara had already contacted wedding planners for them and set a date. July 29th 2020 was when they were getting married. "Not much. Why?"

"White dress? Would changing up bother you?" Amelia asked

"What do you want?" Winn asked sitting down on the couch with his sandwich. Putting his drink in the cupholder the couch had.

"Well… I was thinking since we were getting married in Disney why not dress up as a princess and prince," Amelia said. "And Belle yellow dress is so amazing." Amelia the book she was looking at. "It's not an exact replicate but there are Disney inspired wedding dresses."

"Does that make me the Beast?" Winn had to ask.

"As a human," Amelia said giving her fiancée a look.

"I like it," Winn said. "And hey I think means I do not need to wear a tie."

"And I was thinking each bridesmaid can pick their Disney princess and the groomsmen they are walking down the aisle with can be the corresponding prince," Amelia said.

"Have you decided on all your bridesmaid?" Winn asked.

"Well Crystal I already asked to be maid of honor and she agreed. Kara obviously is a bridesmaid and so is Caitlin. I also… well was thinking of asking Lena," Amelia said. "I know she's my boss but we're close. Especially after a month of living together."

"That's fine," Winn said. "I can get four men. I mean I already have Barry obviously. Can't leave your brother who we live with out of the wedding." Amelia giggled. "And Cisco is going to be best man. Me and Ray like to talk and he said he was willing. So that's leaves one more. I could always ask Clark."

"Are you and Clark that close?" Amelia asked.

"It's just really awesome I can ask Superman to be in my wedding party and he will more than likely say yes," Winn said with a smile. "So, any idea what princess each wants."

"Crystal does not want Elsa," Amelia said right away. "Which is good since she does not have a prince. She's still thinking. Kara wants to be Ariel, don't ask me why. Caitlin grabbed Sleeping Beauty. I have not asked Lena yet." Winn blinked and then smiled.

"Why do I feel you asking me this was just being polite, and it was already planned?" Winn said and Amelia blushed a bit as Winn bent to kiss her cheek.

"Aunt Amelia," Star and Romana had appeared on the stairs. "Mama Kara and Papa Barry had to leave." Amelia nodded knowing she had to go grab the girls and get them into bed.

"Do we get to dress up? For your wedding?" Romana asked. Apparently, they had heard the conversation.

"Well Romana you and Nora are going to be the flower girl and Star and Alura are going to be the ring bearer," Amelia said. Even though it was traditional for a boy to be ring bearer having all four be flower girls felt too much. Besides they had no boys to do it. Asking Garfield or Jason to be in the wedding without asking their sibling felt wrong so splitting it between the four girls they lived with felt appropriate. "So, I was thinking either Mickey and friends or Winnie the Pooh and friends."

"Pooh," the two said together and Winn had to giggle.

"Okay so how about one of you be Pooh. The other Tigger. And Alura and Nora can be Piglet and Eeyore?" Amelia asked and the two seemed to like that. "Go upstairs and watch your sisters." Amelia got Nora and Alura were only being watched by Krypto at the moment, which the dog was a good babysitter but having a human there was always good. "Winn, one thing before I forget. Did you forget to add names to the guest list?"

Even with the wedding being over a year away they had started to get who they wanted at the wedding set. Since they had to book rooms in Disney World they figured letting them know a year in advance was good. Especially since most might want to make a vacation out of it. "No," Winn said shaking his head. "Why?"

"You added no one," Amelia said. "What about your family? And I don't mean the super family."

"My dad is in jail," Winn pointed out. "And kind of an evil madman."

"What about your mom? You never speak of her," Amelia said and could see the anger. "Winn?"

"When my dad was arrested I waited for my mom. My mom to come and get me and she never showed," Winn said anger clear in his voice as it was raised. "She left me. I want nothing to do with her." Winn took a deep breath and calmed himself. If he got too angry he sometimes blew things up on accident. "I'm sorry for yelling. You didn't know."

Amelia nodded going up the stairs all the way and grabbing Alura and Nora from Krypto. Bringing them to the potty. The two girls had gotten the handle on potty training already. And had started to speak in full sentences. Barry was annoyed Len had gotten them to say "unc Len is best."

After putting the two in their cribs she went to make sure Romana and Star were getting ready. "You girls good?" Amelia asked. "Brush your teeth?" The two nodded.

Star was on the bottom bunk tonight and Romana was looking through a toy chest grabbing out a stuffed animal before going to climb the ladder. Amelia making sure they got into the bed alright before going to close the light. "Aunt Amelia," Romana said before she could flip the switch. "Why does Uncle Winn not want to see his mom?"

"You two need to stop eavesdropping," Amelia said but the two were looking at her. She came over and sat on a chair looking at the two girls. "Seems Winn mom did something bad to him. Abandoned him."

"My mom did a lot of bad," Romana said having understood that her parents had not been the best people. "But I want to see her again if she was not dead."

"My mommy just let the bad people take me. No fight. I can never see her again. If I leave here bad people come for me again. But I would like to," Star said.

Amelia did not have a comeback. She just stood up and kissed Star head and pulled the covers over her. She then used her telekinesis to float and give Romana a kiss. Bringing the covers up over her. Amelia putting herself down. "Go to sleep," Amelia said turning off the lights.

She hung out on the main floor of the penthouse just sitting there thinking and petting Krypto until Kara and Barry got back. She knew she had to do something.

-Karry Universe-

The next day Amelia walked into Lena office on the phone. "Sorry Kara, I got called into work on an emergency. I know my day off," Amelia said and Lena looked up from her paperwork. "Bye." Amelia hung up the phone to a confused Lena.

"Why are you lying to Kara?" Lena asked.

"Because I want to do something and don't want anyone to know what I am doing," Amelia said. "And I need your help."

Before Lena could question her cellphone rang and she groaned. "Is that still Lana Lang?" Amelia asked and Lena nodded. Amelia grabbed the cellphone. "Lena Luthor's phone, but she doesn't care how often you slept with her brother. Stop calling." Amelia hung up the phone before Lana Lang could say anything.

"Okay that earned you a couple of minutes," Lena said with a smile. "What's going on?"

"I want to find Winn's mom," Amelia said. "Mary Schott."

Lena picked up the phone and dialed a number. Amelia waited as Lena talked to someone. Lena wrote something down on a piece of paper. "She goes by Mary McGowan now. She lives in Texas. That's her address. I'll have the L-Corp plane waiting for you."

"Thanks," Amelia said taking the piece of paper and going to the door. Stopping at the door and turning around. "Oh, by the way who's your favorite Disney princess?"

"Cinderella," Lena said automatically.

"Really?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Always related to the evil stepmom thing," Lena said with a smirk and then blinked. "Wait, why?"

"For my wedding me and all my bridesmaids are dressing up as Disney princesses," Amelia said. "Better tell Crystal Cinderella off the table."

"I'm a bridesmaid?" Lena asked.

"Yep," Amelia said giving Lena thumbs up as she left the office, leaving Lena confused.

-Karry Universe-

Barry was sitting at the counter. He had both Alura and Nora on his lap. Romana was sitting with her newly bought guitar and looking over a music book. They had found a guitar teacher for her and bought her everything she needed. Star was looking at the rules for volleyball. She currently played soccer in the summer and wanted to try out other sports as well.

"What do you think girls?" Barry asked them. "Car beds?" Barry was supposed to be looking over reports for STAR Co. but he had decided to pick out beds for the girls instead. The two had figured out how to phase, much to Barry's enjoyment, so keeping them in cribs seemed pointless.

"No," both said.

"Okay, planes," Barry said as his cellphone rang. "Um…" Barry said, taking one arm and holding both girls close as he grabbed the phone on the counter. "Hello?"

"Hey Barry, this is Prime," it was Cisco's voice but Barry got it was Prime Vibe. "Mind if we send over some visitors?"

"Since when do you call and ask?" Barry joked. It seemed even with the phone multiverse, visitors just showed up whenever they want. "But yeah, sure, we're not doing much here."

"Thanks," Prime Cisco said as the phone was hung up.

 _We're getting multiverse guests,_ Barry thought to Kara who, was not in the penthouse right now.

 _Will be there soon,_ Kara thought back as the familiar blue portal opened. No one in the room reacted to it besides a glance to see who was coming through – they were too used to it by now.

The first figure through was a familiar dog and Barry had to smile at Powie; and then Alura came through and Barry's smile grew – it seemed Kara was getting an alternate mom visit again. Another woman Barry only sort of recognized came through next, and Barry wondered where he knew her from, but it was the final man who came out before the portal closed that had Barry standing up.

Both girls in his arms, he moved over.

"Jor-El," Barry said. The man was older than the hologram or the ghosts who he had seen recently, but this was him. "No way! I have seen your hologram a lot – hell your hologram did the Kryptonian ceremony for me and Kara in the Fortress."

"Interesting. Well it's nice to meet you. Barry," Jor said with a nod – obviously knowing his name from meeting Prime Barry.

 _I'm coming,_ Kara's voice was heard in Barry's head.

"You must be Lara," Barry said to the woman next to Jor. "Nora Lara Allen, meet Lara. Your namesake," Lara had to smile at the baby as Kara came running in Krypto and Hex with her.

Krypto and Powie both barked happily at seeing one another as the male dog went to his mate greeting Powie, both wagging their tails.

"Mom," Kara said to Alura, giving the woman a hug. "Uncle Jor, Aunt Lara."

"Wow, it never gets old seeing you so young," Lara said, bringing the alternate of her niece into a hug, followed by Jor as Barry put Nora and Alura down with their toys to greet the group properly himself. "Prime Kara was one but to see you in the flesh…"

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Kara asked, signaling for everyone to sit in the living room. "Romana, sweetie, can you stop for a moment?"

"Okay mama Kara," Romana said, and Kara saw Alura smile at that as Romana put her guitar away and joined her sisters on the floor. Kara also noticed Lara looking at the girls, a smile on her face.

"Well, you were my first stop at meeting other Karas," Alura now explained. "I also met Mutant Earth on your suggestion – and brought her a cat as a present." Hex meowed at that, making Alura smile at the feline. "I also took a stop on what you call Alien Earth and SuperEarth." Kara nodded. "I've been planning which others next, with Kryptonite Earth and SuperFlash Earth already having a me." Kara and Barry looked at each on that – those were two worlds they did not know well, so this information was new. "I don't think I am needed there, but Lara and Jor want to see other Kals – especially ones who have kids."

"Neither our Kal or our younger son Gal have given us grandkids yet," Lara added in. "And we're curious what they would be like."

"I'll give Clark a call," Kara said, taking out her cellphone.

….

Clark was in his apartment, listening to Jason's temper tantrum. Ella was sitting on the floor holding Musty close to her, tears in her eyes.

Jason had become a real handful. The 8-year-old was continually breaking things and not listening to his parents at all; Clark and Lois had begun to just send him to his room and ignore the yelling.

That was when they heard a bang. Both looked at each other as they went into Jason's room – Jason and Ella used to share a room but after Barry and Kara gave Clark part-ownership of Hero Corp they made more than enough money now to get a three-bedroom apartment.

Jason had broken his bed in half.

"Jason John Kent!" Lois yelled at the boy upon seeing his bed in two.

Clark was about to say something, but his cellphone rang. Stepping back, he let Lois take care of this. "Hey Kara," Clark said as he answered it. "Not really a good time."

"I need you to come over here with the kids now," Kara said.

"Yeah, no offense, but there is no way Jason is being given an Aunt Kara and Uncle Barry spoil-you-day today," Clark said. "That boy is in so much trouble…"

"Your parents are here," Kara cut Clark off.

"I'm sorry… what?" Clark asked, confused.

"Jor-El and Lara Jor-El from Prime are visiting today, and they want to meet you and their grandkids," Kara said, and Clark was silent for a moment, taking it in. "Clark…?"

"Um… yeah… we'll be there soon," Clark said, not sure what else to say.

"Bring Ja and Ella. You can punish Ja later for whatever he did," Kara said.

"Um… yeah," Clark said again, hanging up the phone as he went back into the bedroom.

Lois had been lecturing Jason and when Clark entered, it looked like Jason was about to punch his mother, but Clark ran and grabbed Jason, pulling his arm back.

"Are you nuts?! Your mother is fully human. No alien DNA or meta powers. You could seriously hurt her." Clark shouted as Lois looked stoic now.

Jason made a face at this. "Get on your shoes and coat. We're going to Aunt Kara's." That seemed to brighten Jason up as he went to grab stuff.

"Clark, I don't think Jason should…" Lois started.

"My parents are there," Clark said making, Lois pause, confused. "My Kryptonian parents from another Earth."

"Wow," Lois said. "Okay, we're going to Aunt Kara's. Ella, grab your stuff!" Ella had apparently already heard, because she was already ready and seemed to be bending down next to Musty with fabric. "You're putting a bowtie on her again? Clark?"

"Bowties are cool," Clark said, winking at his daughter now and making Lois tilt his head at him. "Besides, the dog looks adorable in a bowtie." Lois had to agree the almost two-year-old dog did look good when Ella decided to dress her up. Musty seemed to just put up with it.

-Karry Universe-

Amelia had knocked on the house Lena had given her but the neighbor had told her she was at the high school bake sell. It was a Saturday but the high school was busy with a lot of people buying sweets. Lena had texted Amelia a picture of Mary and Amelia saw her working one of the tables.

"Mom," a teenager boy said. He had combed back hair. "Can I have a cookie?"

"Not now," Mary said. "We have plenty at home." The boy moaned but moved off.

Amelia came up taking out some money and taking some cookies. "5 dollars," Mary said pleasantly.

Amelia held out the money. "Here you go Mary Schott," Amelia said and Mary dropped the money as Amelia said it. Her hand shaking so badly. "Sorry, you go by your maiden name now don't you. But your still married to him. Never got a divorce."

"Look tell him I have been good," Mary said. "I haven't… just stay away."

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked confused. She hadn't expected that reaction.

"My husband," Mary said. "Just tell him…"

"We got our wired crossed," Amelia said holding out a hand. "I never even seen Winslow Schott Senor." Mary blinked confused and Amelia decided it was time to tell her exactly who she was. "I'm Amelia Allen. My fiancée is Winslow Schott Junior."

"You… you're... marrying my Winn?" Mary said.

"My Winn," Amelia said taking out her cellphone and showing Mary a picture of her and Winn together in Disney. Mary taking the phone a tear in her eyes. Amelia could see she was holding up the line but seemed people got something was going on and one of the people working with Mary stepped in to start taking care of people. "Why did you abandon him?" Amelia could tell just from that look Mary loved Winn. Amelia had held out her hand for the phone back but Marry was not letting go. Flipping through the pictures wanting to see more of her son.

"I had no choice," Mary said finally giving the phone back.

"Mom what's going on?" The teen that had been with Mary before had come back. He had been with other teens but seemed to have noticed.

"Shelly, meet…. Amelia you said?" Mary asked and Amelia nodded. "Amelia, she's Winn fiancée."

"My brother," Shelly said.

"Yes," Mary said turning back to Amelia. "Let's talk. Somewhere more private." Amelia nodded and followed Mary and this Shelly out.

-Karry Universe-

Clark landed on the balcony. He had Jason and Lois in his arms while Ella was riding with Musty. Lois had been worried about a dog carrying her daughter through the sky, but Clark hadn't been so had let it go. The dog putting Ella down before getting down herself.

Clark opened the door and Musty ran in first and right to her parents, barking happily and rubbing against the mother she had not seen in a while – Powie seemed just as happy at seeing her daughter.

Jason and Ella were next in; Lois put a hand on Clark's shoulder and sent her husband strength through their bond – she could feel he was nervous and it kind of amused her. Superman, who had faced so many enemies, and Clark Kent, who had interviewed powerful men and women, was nervous to meet versions of his birth parents.

Clark walked in and saw the familiar faces and the older version of the parents he had only seen in holograms.

"Is that you Kal?" Lara asked, confused now. The Kal she had raised and was now a Green Lantern in their universe looked different to Karry's Kal.

"He does look slightly different here to our Kal," Alura agreed with a nod, but Lara went up right away and brought Clark into a hug. Clark put his arms around her. The mother he had never hugged before.

"Hi," Clark said, not sure what else to say. "Um… what do I call you?"

"Mom," Lara said right away. "And you don't go by Kal? What's the name you use?"

"Clark," Clark said. "But you can call me Kal, it's fine." Clark's eyes met Jor. "Wow, dad. I just… well… it was your hologram that first let me understand who and what I am, and never did I think..."

"Son," Jor said holding out his arms and Clark moved and hugged the man. "And will you introduce us?" Jor added after they pulled apart.

"Oh, yeah, this is my wife and bonded Lois." Lois went to wave, but Lara took her into a hug and Lois returned the hug followed by Jor. "And my kids, Ja-El and Ella Kal-El." The two kids gave him a look at that – their Kryptonian names weren't use often. Jason's had become a pet name from Kara, but mostly only used when playing games or if they did some Kryptonian ceremony. "Kids, I guess this is grandma and grandpa."

"Hi," Ella said, bouncing up and hugging Lara; much to Lara's pleasure. The two had never had a grandparent before, with both of Lois's parents being dead and Jonathan and Martha Kent having passed long ago – Eliza and Zor really were the closest thing they had to grandparents. "Oh um….  **Nice to meet you.** " Ella transferred to Kryptonian mid-sentence, realizing her manners.

"You taught the kids our language?" Jor asked, seeming proud at this.

"Actually, Kara did," Clark said. "I… I'm… a bit rusty on it." Kara laughed at that, and Clark gave her a look.

"Did you bring us anything?" Jason asked. He had remained still, his arms crossed.

"Jason!" Lois and Clark snapped together, but Jor and Lara laughed at this.

"Actually, we did," Jor said. "Alura?"

Alura opened up a bag she had with her since arrival. Kara and Barry had decided not to ask. "We had these made up for everyone," Alura explained. "Just to give something to each Earth when we visit. It was actually my Kara's idea – the one on Krypton, not on Earth – since she said we can't always bring an animal." With that, she took out several necklaces.

Kara, who was closest to her mother, took one. It was simple necklace made of a common Kryptonian metal that was not on Earth. There was a little charm on it that had the house of El symbol on the front but turning it around there was Kryptonian writing on the back. Kara had to smile at it. "Worlds separate us but blood binds us," Kara read aloud.

"Keep that one, Kara and Barry you too," Alura said, and Barry raised an eyebrow. "You're a member of the House of El." Barry didn't argue, taking the necklace. "Clark, Lois, Ja, Ella." Alura was handing out the necklaces. "Romana, Star."

The two looked up. They had been playing a videogame as Alura and Nora watched, the two amused by the screen. "Did Prime tell you we adopted them?" Kara asked as Alura gave the two a necklace.

"Oh, I figured you would eventually last time I came here," Alura said slyly. "And here, two for Alura and Nora." Alura smiled at her granddaughter; Nora blowing out cold air as Alura gave the necklace to Kara. "When they are older, maybe."

"Now!" The two girls called, but Alura took something else out of her bag. Kara recognized the Kryptonian toys as Alura and Nora took them, seeming please to get something and not be left out as the other got necklaces. Alura smiled. "And my Zor as well, Astra and Karen."

"Got two more?" Barry asked. "Connor might not care if he doesn't get one, but Morgan might be upset."

"Ah yes, Clark's clones you mentioned," Alura said taking out two necklaces. "I can get more made when I get back. But I would like to meet them this time, the clone boys."

"You're going to get your wish," Kara said as the elevator binged. Kara had texted Zor as they were waiting for Clark and now Zor came out with Connor by his side and Morgan.

Morgan immediately went running to Clark, yelling out 'dad'. Clark put his arms around the teenager with a smile as Kara noticed Jason scowling now.

"Morgan, meet grandpa Zor and grandma Lara," Clark said, and Morgan turned to the two.

"Grandma and grandpa!" Morgan said, not questioning it and hugging the two. Jason was looking at the necklace now, not seeming impressed as Connor came up.

"Jor," Zor said, behind his son putting an arm on Connor. He looked on with disbelief.

"Zor…" Jor said, turning from the hyper grandson. "You look…. young."

Zor gave a laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment," Zor said holding out an arm and bringing his brother into a hug. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"My Zor died a few years ago. I accepted that until now," Zor explained as Lara now had tears in her eyes, seeing the two brothers reconnect.

"Oh, this is Connor." Zor explained as the parted the hug, introducing his adopted son. "He's 75 percent clone of Clark, 25 percent Lena Luthor – a human. I've been raising him."

"No better man for the job," Zor said with a smile to Connor.

"I've heard a lot about you," Connor said humbly.

"Astra and Ha can't come," Kara interrupted, looking at her phone. "And Karen… I don't know what Karen is doing but she said no. So, I guess it's just us. Figured we could all have an early dinner together. If you can stay?"

"I want to spend as much as time here learning about your life as I can," Lara said determined now.

"Dinner sounds good," Alura said with a nod.

"What are these papers?" Jor's attention seemed to have transferred to some papers Barry had left on the table. "This… it looks like the formula for terraforming?"

"It is," Kara said, giving Barry a look. "Our company is terraforming Titania – a moon in this solar system. We're making a human colony there." The three from Prime's Krypton paused at this, shocked.

"When Prime told us that you were an advanced Earth, I did not realize how advance they meant," Jor said. "May I take a look at some of what you do?"

"Sure, Uncle Jor," Kara said, knowing her uncle was a scientist at heart and was more than happy to show Jor what STAR Co had been up to.

-Karry Universe-

Amelia, Mary, and Shelly, who had told Amelia his full name was Sheldon, went back to Mary house. Amelia and Mary sitting at the table as Sheldon stood seeming unsure. "I didn't want to leave Winn," Mary said. Amelia tilted her head and crossed her arms waiting for more. "I tried to escape with him but his father found us. Stopped us. Told me if I ever contacted Winn again he would kill Winn. When he went to jail I was going to try to grab Winn and run but then… I found out about Sheldon."

"Your husband is in jail," Amelia pointed out.

"He is tricky. He would find out. And if I had taken Winn and he found us he would know of Sheldon. I had to save at least one of my sons from him and give my other son the best shot. Me being away from him let him live a life. And apparently a good life. He got you, didn't he?"

Amelia had to chuckle at that one. She believed Mary story for some reason. She knew of Winn's dad. The Toymaker. If anyone could attack from inside prison it would be him. "He got me," Amelia said with a nod.

"What does he do?" Mary asked.

"He's an FBI agent," Amelia said giving the fake story. All DEO agents had fake FBI badges and said they were FBI to anyone not in the know. She could see Mary shock. "He deals with the worst of the worst all the time. He can handle his dad. And you leaving him… it's something he never understood. Something that has him angry and hurt to this day. Come back to Central with me. Please, explain it to him."

"But if his father finds out about Sheldon his…" Mary started.

"Mom," Sheldon said. "I want to meet my brother. Please. I can handle my father. I am not a baby anymore."

Mary looked at her son. "But we would need to cover travel…"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Amelia said waving her hand. "I got it covered." Mary looked between the two and then nodded. She owed her son closure even if he told her to get lost. She knew that. Amelia took out a cellphone and called a number.

It was a while later a car showed up surprising Mary and Sheldon. The three going in and being driven to the airport and led to the private plane. "How?" Mary asked once they were in the plane.

"This is L-Corp plane," Amelia said. "I decided not to use the STAR Co or CatCo plane because Lena was the only one I could trust not to tell Winn what I was doing."

"Wait a second," Sheldon said. "Amelia Allen… your Barry Allen's little sister?" Amelia gave a nod and Sheldon face lit up.

"Your brother is amazing," Sheldon said sitting down on the chair opposite of Amelia. "Tell me everything."

-Karry Universe-

Kara had given Jor her computer, connected to the STAR Co. systems, and let him look over whatever project he wanted. Zor had joined his brother, going over the projects.

Some he knew from their announcements, and some he did not. The two were talking and giving suggestions. Kara was more than happy to hear what the brothers thought they could do, they were more advanced in their scientific knowledge. Barry meanwhile was on the phone, setting up food.

While this was going on, Clark had also cracked out a laptop and showed his mother a recent article he had written – it was considered one of his best stories so far and was up for Pulitzer; Lois having already won one a few years ago.

"This is very good," Lara complimented.

"Well, I was lucky to get that interview," Clark said with a nod

"Clark is very talented," Lois said, proudly.

"Not as good as Lois. She's got the Pulitzer years ago," Clark told his mother. "It's a kind of award."

"Hey, I'm only famous because I am the Superman reporter – and I got a cheat there," Lois said, kissing Clark's cheek.

"You're both very talented," Lara reassured, smiling at the two.

"So, you like it? I know this is not a traditional House of El job," Clark said, a little awkward now. Traditionally, members of the House of El became scientist, politicians, or military. He had been concerned about what his parents would think about his career.

"Kal, whatever makes you happy," Lara said putting a hand on his cheek. "Besides, you are Superman here too…" Clark smiled, and his mom heard a mumbled 'thank you'.

"Connor, what makes you happy?" Lara turned to the teenager who had been with the three Kryptonian dogs – along with Morgan, who kept begging Krypto and Powie for puppies. Powie had given Krypto a look, who had just put his head on his mate, used to the clone's demands for puppies by now.

"I like… training animals," Connor said.

"That sounds fun," Lara said with a smile, turning to Ella and Jason. The two were with Romana and Star. Alura had one of her young granddaughter's in her arms but was kissing them both. "Ja, Ella, do you two have any ideas for when you're grown?"

"Not yet," Ella said, going to her grandmother and sitting on her lap. Lara put her arms around her. Jason just shook his head.

"Okay, food!" Barry said, having got the dishes set up on the counter. "I think we got a little bit of everything here. You can dig in."

"I've got a question," Jor spoke up, putting the laptop down. "I get it's a combination of your names but why do they call you 'Karry'?"

Kara and Barry held up their hands and tried to stop Jor from saying it, but it was too late. "Kawwy!" Nora and Alura yelled. Nora blew out cold air as well. "Kawwy!" They yelled again loudly.

"Karry!" Romana and Star joined in with a laugh and Ella yelled out 'Karry' as well. Clark gave a laugh as he joined in, along with Lois. Connor and Morgan yelled out followed finally by Jason. The Kryptonians, however, looked thoroughly perplexed at the change of events.

"It started from Barry's surrogate sister, Iris when she recorded the pair in college singing. She dubbed it 'Karry Karaoke' and since then it's kind of exploded and become the name of the world too," Lois explained formally, to a laugh from Alura.

"It's giving everyone bad habits," Kara said with a laugh too as the three from Prime smiled.  _We'll have a riot if we don't..._

 _And I got an idea,_ Barry said. "Gideon?"

"Yes creator," Gideon spoke in the room.

"Play the accompanying music for 'Baby It's Cold Outside'," Barry said.

 _Really?_ Kara thought but had to smile as the music started singing but sighed as she had no other choice.

"I really can't stay," Kara started, not realizing Clark took out his cellphone.

"Baby it's cold outside," Barry sang, taking Kara's hand and twirling her.

"I've got to go away," Kara sang, pretending to dance away from Barry.

"But, baby it's cold outside," Barry continued, moving closing.

"This even has been," Kara sang.

"Been hoping you'd drop in," Barry sang the two danced with each other, not realizing as the elevator opened and Winn came out, who realized what was going on so just stood there watching.

"So very nice," Kara sang.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," Barry said, taking Kara's hand.

"My mother will start to worry," Kara sang pulling her hands away.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Barry sang.

"My father will be pacing the floor," Kara sang, followed by Barry: "listen to that fireplace roar."

"So really I'd better scurry," Kara sang dancing away from Barry but Barry danced closer as he sang "Beautiful please don't hurry."

"But maybe just a half drink more," Kara sang.

"Put some record on while I pour," Barry sang as he grabbed a glass.

"The neighbors might think," Kara sang

"Baby it's bad out there," Barry said putting the glass in Kara's hand.

"Say what's in this drink?" Kara sang putting the glass down as Barry twirled her as he sang "No cab's to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how," Kara sang.

"Your eyes are like starlight now," Barry said bring Kara closer to him.

"To break this spell," Kara sang.

"I'll take your hat your hair looks swell," Barry sang.

"I ought to say no, no, no sir," Kara sang poking Barry chest as she sang. Barry putting an arm around Kara as he sang "Mind if I move in closer?"

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," Kara sang.

"What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?" Barry sang.

"I really can't stay," Kara sang.

"Oh, baby don't hold out,' Barry sang turning Kara around and putting an arm around her as they faced their audience and sang together "Baby, it's cold outside."

"I simply must go," Kara sang breaking apart from Barry. Barry dancing in front of her. The two avoiding the furniture nicely as Barry sang. "But baby it's cold outside."

"The answer is no," Kara sang and Barry sang "But baby it's cold outside."

"Your welcome has been," Kara sang as Barry took her hand. "How lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm," Kara sang and Barry turned her to the window even though there was no snow out there as he sang: "Look out the window at the storm."

"My sister will be suspicious," Kara sang.

"Gosh your lips look delicious," Barry sang back.

"My brother will be there at the door," Kara sang the two continuing to dance.

"Waves upon a tropical shore," Barry sang.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious," Kara sang.

"Gosh your lips are delicious," Barry sang with a smile.

"But maybe just a cigarette more," Kara sang taking Barry's hand.

"Never such blizzard before," Barry sang putting his arms around Kara.

"I've gotta get home," Kara said the two not breaking apart though this time.

"But baby you'll freeze out there," Barry sang.

"Say lend me a coat," Kara sang.

"It's up to your knees out there," Barry sang.

"You've really been grand," Kara sang.

"I thrill when you touch my hand," Barry sang.

"But don't you see?" Kara sang moving back but keeping hold of Barry's hand.

"How can you do this thing to me?" Barry sang with a smile. They were getting to the end of the song soon.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," Kara sang.

"Think of my lifelong sorrow," Barry sang putting a hand on his chest.

"At least there will be plenty implied," Kara sang.

"If you got pneumonia and died," Barry said.

"I really can't stay," Kara sang

"Get over that old out," Barry sang.

"Baby it's cold outside," Kara and Barry sang together and finished with: "Baby, it's cold outside." Barry dipped Kara and then bent down and kissed her as the song ended. Kara kissed back and then laughing as they parted.

"Nice," Winn said, surprising the two. "But it's a little passed Christmas."

"It's more a winter song," Barry explained with a smile.

"Hey Winn," Kara said. "Meet an alternate version of my mom and Uncle Jor and Aunt Lara." Kara pointed the three Kryptonians. Winn gave a nod and smile at them. "They're joining us for dinner."

"Cool. Just let me go change," Winn said, going down the stairs.

"That was cute," Lara said with a laugh. "I have not heard Kara sing since… well our Kara was her age."

"My Prime double has a good voice on her, you should ask her to sing for you at some point," Kara thought.

"She's a little bit busy with a newborn," Alura stressed. "She gave birth recently - I'm sure she'll visit with the new one soon enough."

"Oh yeah. Motherhood. That will be nice," Kara smiled now, remembering.

"But that was… karaoke, you say?" This was Jor, interrupting any further conversation as he asked this, looking between his niece and daughter-in-law.

"Yeah. When Jesse and Wally from Prime first came here they heard it and named our world after it," Barry spoke up now.

"And I got to send this video to Cisco to put up," Clark said, and Kara just noticed he had his phone out.

"Seriously?" Kara groaned, putting an arm on her hip. "You too?"

"Got a problem with it?" Clark asked, a smile on his face as he stood up and stepped away from the table.

"Yeah, you're my cousin!" Kara complained jokingly. "You're not supposed to team up with Cisco to put every time we sing on the internet."

"Then do something about it, Kara Zor-El," Clark said.

"Oh, I will Kal El," Kara said running at him and Clark put his arms around Kara and the two lightly wrestled with each other in the living room.

"Don't mind them. They love doing this," Lois told the visiting Kryptonians, remembering when they did it often back when Kara was in college. Lois often wondered if it was a way to fight someone their equal, without harm, rather than a human or weaker alien. She smiled at Barry now who was looking at Lois, obviously remembering too when they had formed their unique friendship over being a Kryptonian's bonded before, when the pair had play fought in the past.

Lara laughed though.

"Reminds me of our Kal and Gal," Lara said, thinking of her own two sons who loved roughhousing with each other when younger.

The two stopped when the elevator opened again and Amelia came in with two people they did not know. "Amelia?" Barry asked pointing at the two, his question obvious. Clark and Kara having stopped their play and looking over curious as well.

"Winn!" Amelia yelled out, ignoring her brother. "You here?"

"Yeah, coming up!" Winn called back and came up the stairs and paused at seeing the woman. Mary took a step closer to him. "Mom…?" Winn seemed shocked.

"You did it!" Romana yelled out happily, as well as Star, both now cheering.

"Winn," Mary said ignoring the girls, she seemed composed. "I need to talk to you."

Winn turned to Amelia. "You went to my mom behind my back?" Winn asked, angry now, bringing up his arm and a lamp exploded.

"Winn!" Amelia snapped, using her telekinesis to stop the lamp shards from hitting anyone. "You've got to learn to control your powers, so they do not just go off when you're angry."

"That was on purpose!" Winn retorted, taking a couple of deep breaths though.

"Well, yes," Amelia sighed. "I found your mom. And she has something to say to you. Something important. Listen please."

And so Mary told Winn everything: how abusive his father really was; how she tried to get them away only for him to find out; the threat about killing Winn if Mary had not left; how she was going to try to take him again and run when his father went to jail, but when she found out she was pregnant again how she needed to protect both her sons the best way she could: leaving Winn, and making sure his father never knew of Sheldon. It had hurt leaving her older son.

She had tears in her eyes by the time she was done.

Winn took a step forward at this, unsure how he was going to react until he surprised even himself by hugging his brother. Then he put an arm on his mom shoulder.

"Mom… Don't worry about dad. I'll take care of him," Winn said sympathetically. "And we can… work on things."

"Well, everyone can join us for dinner," Barry spoke up, a little awkward now.

"Thank you, Barry but I think I will take them out on my own," Winn said. "Amelia?"

"Do you… do you want this back?" Amelia asked, taking off the Mickey engagement ring she loved so much, concern on her face now, having betrayed her fiancée in the act of finding his mother.

Winn moved over but closed her hand over the ring. "Never," Winn said, kissing Amelia. "Besides, it still technically belongs to Kara and Barry…." Kara and Barry looked at each other at that. "I never paid them back." Amelia chuckled. "But I love you. Let's go out."

Winn put an arm around Amelia shoulder and Amelia smiled as her cellphone binged, trying not to cry now.

"Oh, wouldn't you know the timing… Crystal just decided on her princess. It's Rapunzel," Amelia said. "So, we're good for the bridesmaids' outfits." With that, the four went back to the elevator and left.

"Well that was intense," Alura spoke up after a moment.

"But the reunion of a mother and son is a sweet moment," Lara said, putting an arm around Clark as she said it.

The group started to eat and continued to talk at this – sharing stories about their lives as they did; spending a lot more time than necessary on dinner and dessert. But when it was over Alura looked her in-laws and spoke: "I think it's time we go home."

"No…!" Ella moaned, making a sad face.

"Oh, I am sorry my little granddaughter," Lara said, looking across the table to her. "But this is not our world. We have a place we need to return to." Lara gave Ella a hug. "We'll see you again."

"Maybe someday you can come visit Krypton?" Jor asked, and Ella smiled at that as Jor gave her a hug.

The goodbyes were said, hugs went around before Barry called Prime and a portal opened for the Prime counterparts. Powie gave Musty a lick and then rubbed Krypto's head before following the other through the portal.

After the portal was closed, the group stared there for a moment. "This was a very nice day," Clark said, hugging Kara and kissing her cheek before grabbing his family to leave. "And when we get back, we'll have a serious talk, Jason," he hadn't forgotten the broken bed or the near-death punch he had almost given his mother.

"Yes, dad," Jason sighed as Kara decided not to ask.

-Karry Universe-

The next day Winn sat in a room waiting as guards led in his father. "Son," Winslow Senor said with a smile. "I didn't think I was allowed visitors."

"This gets me in places," Winn said taking out his FBI badge. "See unlike you I did something good with my life."

"And you're here," Winslow said.

"You threatened my mother," Winn said. "You said you would kill me if she contacted me." Winslow didn't deny it and Winn knew from his look it was true.

"Because your mine. My son. We've always been close. She…."

"After you were arrested I was in foster care because she was too afraid to come for me," Winn said. "You are a monster. And I just came here to deliver this to you." Winn took out a piece of paper. "Friends I have in high places made some calls and got a judge to sign the papers this morning granting my mother a divorce from you." Winslow looked at the papers as Winn stood up. "Oh, and if you go near them, I will make life hell for you. I have the power to do that."

"Them?" Winslow asked.

Winn realized he made a mistake. He didn't want his father knowing about Sheldon either. "My mother and my fiancée," Winn said covering. Amelia could handle herself. Letting his father know about her was nothing. "They are my woman. You will not do anything to them."

"Fiancée," Winslow said turning.

"And the day I marry her is the day we stop sharing a name. Because from that moment on I will be Winslow Allen," Winn said having decided that yesterday. He was going to take Amelia last name. "Her family has a good reputation and all you did was destroy ours."

Winn knocked on the door and got the guards to let him out leaving his father there thinking.


	10. The Death Totem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having possession of the Death Totem for a while now, it's true barer is finally discovered. Meanwhile, Barry and Ray have an unusual adventure in time and space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we're finally going to explore some of Amelia's life on her home earth, Other Karry, through flashbacks. Meanwhile, the present day is on Karry Universe in mid-March of 2019.

Henry Allen put an arm around his wife, Cat Grant, as the two suppressed their tears. The monitor had flatlines. "Time…"

"Cat?" Before the doctor could finish Harry Wells had run in. "Bring her back!" Harry was pointing at Amelia Allen's body.

"She has a DNR," the doctor said, looking at Harry in surprise. They had agreed on a Do Not Resuscitate order earlier, however painful that decision was.

Harry turned to Cat though. "Tell them to bring her back," Harry said knowing her parents were the only ones who could undo the DNR, Cat looking at her old friend. "You asked me if I could do anything and I was unsure, but now I am sure. I can save her life. It's an experimental treatment… but it's showing a lot of promise. I can save her."

"Yes. Bring her back," Cat said, turning to the doctor but addressing her husband. "Henry?"

"Bring her back," Henry said as well, something in Harry's voice was convincing.

"You're asking us to violate the DNR you filled out," the doctor stated. "Do you…?"

"Yes. Save her," Cat said.

The doctor nodded, starting CPR right away and yelled for a crash cart. Nurses and other doctors came in to help, moving the three away as they shocked the body. It seemed like forever but could not have been more than a few minutes before the monitors detected a heartbeat. "She's back," the doctor said.

"You better save her," Cat said, turning to Harry at that.

"I will," Harry promised. "But I need her transferred into STAR Lab custody."

"We'll fill out the right paperwork," Henry said with a nod.

Harry turned to the room as doctor's quickly hooked the girl up to life support.

"You're going to live a long life," Harry said to the barely-teenager on the bed.

-Karry Universe-

"Hey," Amelia called, walking into the SuperFlash cave of STAR Labs. Len was by her side, but the lab was empty though. "Gideon, where is everyone?"

"Watchtower," Gideon answered. "Do you require a zap tunnel?"

"Yeah," Len said aloud, and a zap tunnel opened for them onto Watchtower.

Kara was in the meeting room along with other members of the League. Alura and Nora were on Kara's lap. "I hope we're not interrupting anything?" Amelia asked.

"Not at all," Kara smiled. "Just a tiny meeting. What have you two been up to?"

"Millie here wanted to me go with her somewhere," Len said with a smile.

Amelia she was about to say something but frowned when she heard a voice in her head. She paused. "What is that?" Amelia asked, looking around but could not find where the voices were coming from. But they had gotten louder. Amelia put a hand on her head as she felt a sharp pain.

"Amelia?" Kara said, standing up. Caitlin was there with Garfield and handed her son off to Ronnie, coming up worried.

"Come on," Caitlin said, bringing Amelia to the medical center in Watchtower.

-Karry Universe-

"No way Ray!" Barry said to Ray as the two of them brought boxes into the Meta Home. "Capaldi is good, but he's not the best new series Doctor – that honor goes to David Tennant."

"What?" Ray asked, putting the box down. "Capaldi more resembles the old Who Doctors – and had no romance. Aside from that episode with River Song, but that was nice."

"Hey, a little romance is good," Barry pointed out. "And Tennant has the best plots – all four of Tennant's seasons were amazing. Don't even get me started on his first and last season. I mean, Donna was just perfect. Besides, Capaldi only had one good season."

"You never appreciated Bill," Ray sighed. "Anyway, Capaldi had Clara," Ray said not seeming to give it up.

"Clara cannot compare to Rose," Barry said, ignoring the Bill comment. "And Clara was more Smith's companion."

"Clara started with Matt Smith but ended up being more of Capaldi's companion. Two seasons with Capaldi compared to just over half with Smith. That's longer than Amy too," as the two debated, the two did notice a meta human boy looking at them, watching them from the room. They ignored him though, as this was the home for meta humans, after all.

The debate was stopped though when they heard someone clearing their throat.

To the door of the kitchen stood Zor and Eliza; Ray and Barry looked at each other and then smiled – both had skipped out on the Justice League meeting to deliver these boxes to Meta Home.

"We have Alura and Nora old clothes here. Anything we didn't give to Sara and Alex or Oliver and Laurel," Barry said, pointing to the box.

"And Brandon's old clothes are here," Ray said. "Kids grow quickly."

"The girls' new bed is coming today so we took apart their cribs too," Barry added.

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked. "Those cribs were high-end, and don't you and Kara still want another one?"

"Actually, we gave the girls crib to Sara and Alex. These are the ones they bought but they are still brand new – just not as expensive. And when we have another kid, we'll just buy a new crib," Barry waved it off. "Come on Ray, help me get the cribs out of the truck."

"So, I'll give you Rose and 10 were good and Donna and 10 were amazing. But come on, Clara and 12 in his second season," Ray decided to continue the debate.

"Okay, I'll give you that," Barry said with a nod.

"Hold on a second," Ray said. "Old Who. Which one's your favorite?"

"Jon Pertwee. The Third Doctor," Barry answered right and then pointed at Ray. "Let me guess, you're a Tom Baker guy?"

"Tom Baker and Sara Jane were awesome, but I always loved Sylvester McCoy," Ray said.

"The 7th Doctor? You realize the show was cancelled on him," Barry said as he finally headed out the door to go grab the cribs.

"The BBC didn't renew it, it wasn't cancelled," Ray pointed out, not noticing as the meta human boy who had been watching them went into another room.

"What's the difference?" Barry asked. "A show is either renewed or cancelled."

"Long running shows are not cancelled. They end. It's only young shows that are cancelled," Ray said.

"Nerd," Barry chuckled as Ray laughed at this. The two returned with parts of a crib, leaning them against a wall.

They turned to go out for more but heard their names coming from another room. The two looked at each and then moved into the room. There was a computer on, and it showed the inside of the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS and Tennant and Rose were talking.

Before either could comment on the coincidence of a Doctor Who episode being on when they were talking about it, a blinding light shot out of the television and when the light cleared, they were inside the TARDIS, with the Doctor and Rose.

"How did you get in here!?" The Doctor looked shocked as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at them.

"Um…I… wait… what?!" Ray turned to Barry who was just looking. "What just happened?"

Barry groaned as he remembered Cisco saying something similar had happened to him and Star Trek: Voyager. At the time Barry thought Cisco had dreamed it.

"What happened is I owe Cisco an apology," Barry mumbled looking at the Doctor and Rose, wondering what to say.

-Other Karry/Flashback-

Young Amelia lay on the bed in STAR Labs watching the computer.

Since being transferred to STAR and given a new treatment she had been in isolation for the treatment; STAR Labs not wanting anything to interfere with the treatment since it was experimental and had been monitoring her.

"Hey there, Millie," Caitlin came in – she was the only person allowed in the room. "I got some good news." Amelia put the computer down. "So, this was your tumor when you arrived," Caitlin showed Amelia the scan, the large lump on her brain. "And this is it now…" Caitlin showed Amelia another scan – the lump was almost gone. "When you came, your cancer had spread throughout your body. Now this little tumor is all that's left – within a week it will be gone."

"Really?" Amelia asked, amazed.

"You're going to live a long, happy life," Caitlin smiled, and Amelia hugged the doctor who gladly hugged back. "And I called your parents. They and your brothers are going to come visit this afternoon. The isolation is not needed anymore but you're going to have to stay here until the cancer is completely gone and sometime after, just to make sure there are no side effects from taking the treatment."

"Okay," Amelia said with a nod.

"Caitlin?" Caitlin had gone to leave but turned at her name being called. "Will you still be my friend after this is over?"

"Of course," Caitlin said with a smile to the young girl.

-Karry Universe-

Amelia sat on the bed. She had let Caitlin run a ton of test on her since feeling that awful pain and hearing the voices.

"Well, here's your brain," Caitlin said, the hologram popping up to a grin from Caitlin. "I love that Palmer Tech managed to combine holographic tech with x-rays..." since seeing Nazi Earth's advanced medical equipment's it had been something Kara and Barry had brought up with Palmer Tech to improve for this world and Thea had made sure it became top priority. "But you're healthy. No signs of tumors – in your head or anywhere in your body. I can't explain…"

Amelia though, let out a sigh of relief. The only time she had felt pain like that was when she had the brain tumors. "All tests came out negative. I think you just got a bad migraine," Caitlin continued, putting her papers down and turning off the hologram. "Doctors orders. Go back to Earth and go home – to bed."

"Will do," Amelia said with a nod, they still in Watchtower's medical wing.

"And nice tattoo by the way," Caitlin said, indicating Amelia's left arm. "Is that what you and Len were doing this morning?" Amelia smirked and gave a nod, looking to her arm: The tattoo was of the Earth, and there was a ribbon around it that said 'Karrys' on it.

"Karrys?" Caitlin chuckled.

"For the Earth I was born on, Other Karry, and the earth I now call home: Karry Universe," Amelia said with a smile. "Len was there when I got my first one, so it felt like tradition."

"Can I see your first one?" Caitlin said. "I was thinking of getting another one of Gar and Jenny's names on my chest."

"Another one?" Amelia asked raising an eyebrow. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

Caitlin laughed as he lifted the sleeve of her right arm and Amelia had to laugh at the SuperFlash tattoo. Amelia lifted her shirt and turned around to show Caitlin her phoenix tattoo. "Nice," Caitlin said as Amelia put her shirt down.

"Well if you want to get that new one let me know. I know a good place," Amelia said.

"I'll let you know. Now go home," Caitlin nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Amelia said giving a salute as she walked away.

As she was looking towards the zap tunnel though she stopped, hearing almost a whisper.

"Millie…" the voice said. "Millie…"

"Barry?" Amelia called out.

"Millie," the voice said again, and Amelia was confused. Only Len still called her Millie.

She did however feel drawn to the voice, Amelia followed it to a door she had not yet entered in Watchtower.

"Millie…" this time the voice was clearer. It was Barry. She opened the door, expecting some sort of prank from her brother but paused at the empty room. She realized it must have been the Totem Room though, the room that Tantu, Len and the others used to hunt down the Totems.

"Open the box," Barry's voice called now, and Millie noticed the boxes on the shelf. She moved toward it and picked up the top box; opening the lid, she noticed the black stone within. "Take it. It's yours."

Amelia picked up the black rock, curious now. It immitted a soft glow on her touch.

"Took you long enough, midget," Barry voice spoke, clearer than ever, and Amelia looked up. Barry standing in front of her.

"Barry… what…? Wait, there's only one Barry who ever called me midget and that Barry is dead," Amelia said, remembering fondly her true brother – the one who died with her Earth. Not that she didn't love the Barry she now called bother, of course, but she had grown up with her Barry, and Midget had been his nickname for her for as long as Amelia could remember.

"Well, you are holding the Death Totem," Barry pointed at the black stone in her hand. "Worlds don't matter when it comes to death." Amelia looked down at the stone in her hand. "Sorry about the head before… The Death Totems chooses a spirit to speak for it, someone the chosen bearer knows and loves. Unfortunately, with you a lot you know have died – too many people wanted the position you got overwhelmed. I was finally chosen."

"Bearer?" Amelia asked. She knew of the Totems – she had helped look for one but to be chosen by one…? "Me?"

"Who better to control death than someone who had faced death?" Barry asked. "Been dead herself and survived; someone who has watched her entire world die, who admits death is a part of her… You have taken death in. You have seen it and faced it. You know death and do not fear it. So, you can control this power."

Amelia could not deny what Barry was saying – she had even told Kara once that death was a part of her. "Barry I…" Amelia did not know what to say.

"Don't say sorry," Barry said quickly as Amelia leaned against the table. Barry seemed to lean with her. "We're all happy you got out. Well, you and Len. We are happy you survived. How are your Alura and Nora?"

"They are… growing," Amelia said with a smile. "Same age yours were when… well, they are learning so much now. Phasing."

"I remember those days," Barry said. "Give them a kiss for me, will you?"

"Yeah," Amelia said, not sure what else to say. "So, can I…?"

"Amelia?" Kara's voice called and Amelia turned around. Kara, Tantu, and several others were at the door. She turned to where Barry had been, but he was gone. "Who are you talking to?"

"Barry," Amelia said with a small smile now. "He was… well… um…"

"Barry's not here. In fact, I'm not sure where he is," Kara said as eyes went to her. She shrugged. She knew Barry was not harmed but for some reason could not hear him. She supposed she had to track him down soon.

"No, my Barry – the one from my Earth. He was…" Amelia started, looking at the Death Totem in her hand. "I summoned him."

"You summoned him?" Tantu frowned, moving closer to Amelia as she looked at the Totem in her hand. "Please, give that, it's highly danger…"

"No," Amelia said, stepping back and feeling suddenly protective of the Totem. "The Totem is mine. It chose me." Tantu took a step back, eyes wide. "It called to me, using my Barry to do it."

"It's true," Rose spoke up now, moving through the Totem Hunters and Kara. This time, Liam was with her. "I came when I felt it, since I touched the Death Totem before, I knew when it had chosen."

Tantu took a step near Amelia and then hugged her, not saying a word now. Bonded through their Totems.

"Wait, that Totem was supposed to go to someone who had died before," Kara said as Tantu separated from Amelia.

"I was technically dead for a few minutes years ago," Amelia explained. "Come to think of it, the Legion of Superheroes brought me back to life as well."

Kara hugged Amelia, having nearly forgotten her and Barry's excursion to the future to rescue Amelia and Romana.

"I've got to go find our Barry now," Kara whispered as she left, the others leaving as well, deciding to give the two Totem bearers time alone.

-Karry Universe-

"Cisco? Who's Cisco?" The Tenth Doctor asked lifting his sonic. Barry sighed regretting mentioning it but having no idea what else to do.

"Look, we don't want to cause any trouble. We don't know how we got here," Ray explained, but a smirk was on his face as he said it. He tried to look serious, but this was like being transported to a dream. Barry used his speed to unknowingly give Ray a slight punch in the back to get rid of the smirk. Neither the Doctor or Rose noticed this.

"We just appeared here. Honest," Barry said.

"Is that possible, Doctor?" Rose asked now.

"Anything is possible Rose – we ourselves were taken from the TARDIS by a game show, it's possible to reverse that technology to bring others on board," the Doctor said, referencing his last adventure in his old body, but he still seemed suspicious as he scanned the two with his sonic. "There are some unusual readings..."

"You can stop with that Doctor. I brought them here," a voice spoke and then a figure appeared, the Doctor turning, recognizing the woman who had appeared.

"Guardian," the Doctor sighed. "Why have you bought these two here?"

"To help you and your lovely friend complete a task you abandoned years ago," the guardian said.

"The Key to Time." The Doctor guessed and Ray took in a deep breath. Trying not to squeal at the reveal. "I did complete it. But I broke it apart before…"

"Precisely," the Guardian interrupted, and unblinkingly looked into the Doctor's own eyes.

"I was deceived last time. Your darker self was going to use it to raise hell in the universe! I had to separate it," The Doctor raised his Sonic threateningly now.

"And back then I was split in two – you, of all living beings, know the unity I found with myself. White and Black merged into the perfect harmony you see now,"

"And a woman," the Doctor couldn't help but smirk at this as Rose chuckled.

The Guardian rolled her eyes, while Ray and Barry remained quiet through this.

"So, I take it you'll find the Key for me?" The Guardian asked.

"If you're honest about the whys than I will consider it," the Doctor said.

"To keep unity. To make sure time, space, and dimensions remain as one – without the Time Lords, and with your constant messing about in the continuum, things are slowly decaying. The key will fix this."

"And how do I know you won't use the Key to speed up the process instead; bring chaos to everything?" The Doctor asked, obviously not happy with the Guardian's abruptness.

"You don't. But if you need a reason, I could use force or threaten your loved ones – or your very existence," The Gaudian stated, raising her own hand threateningly.

"Then you can be assured I won't help you," The Doctor said, folding his arm with a smirk, thinking he won.

"Jackie Tyler," the Guardian said.

"What about my mom?" Rose asked, taking a step forward.

"If you don't help me… well there are things I can do," The Guardian stated, and the hint was there.

"You stay away from my mom!" Rose said, clearly fearless as the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're getting very 'Black Guardian' on me," the Doctor voiced, not amused.

"I told you I am both Black and White. More one than the other if the event calls for it." The Guardian explained.

"You're going to have to do one better," the Doctor stated darkly as Rose now looked to him in shock.

"Okay. Time… decaying. Think of all those things that could escape from the past… the Time War. It bred a lot of darkness on both sides. Imagine what would happen if that was to be released…" The Guardian was almost smirking as she said this, but the Doctor's face was unreadable now. "So, Doctor, what you say? Find the Key to Time for me?"

"Fine. I obviously don't have a choice," the Doctor pointed out.

"Good," the Guardian smiled now. "I believe this time; the Key is in five pieces; you were the one to break it apart after all."

"Okay," the Doctor frowned at this. "But why bring me them?" He pointed at Barry and Ray. Barry had begun to feel like a background character but had not complained – with the addition of the Guardian, there were five in the TARDIS, after all.

"They have special abilities that will help you," the Guardian explained, and with that, she disappeared.

The Doctor and Rose turned to the two.

"Abilities?" The Doctor asked, seeming sceptical.

Barry was hesitant but Ray automatically took out his shrunken suit and had it grow and surround him in seconds – The Atom standing in front of the Doctor, who eyes glinted as he scanned the suit. "Armor powered by dwarf star. You can shrink, even grow in that. You have several weapons… I don't like that but…. very impressive suit." This time the Doctor had used the TARDIS to quickly scan Ray.

"Thanks. I made it myself," Ray said, feeling delighted at the praise given to him by the Doctor himself.

"And you?" Rose asked Barry.

Barry sighed and ran to the other side of the room.

"Ah. Super speed," the Doctor said, punching something into the console. "Don't tell me you gave yourself super speed?"

"Not exactly," Barry stated as he glanced to Ray now, who was beaming in his suit.

"Now!" The Doctor was typing into the console, "We will need to be able to track the Key to Time. She didn't give me the wand thing this time, but no need for it. I have upgraded since…" The Doctor put his sonic in the console and a second later took it back out. "This will track and remake whatever the key is hiding as back into the key." The Doctor explained, taking three tiny boxes out from the console and tossed them to the others. "That will track the key but will not turn it. Only my sonic will. Now, let's see where we're going." The Doctor typed into the console. "Oh, Britain in the early 1970s. Now what are your names?"

"Ray Palmer," Ray said forgetting they had not given it yet. "And that's Barry Allen."

"Well Ray Palmer, Barry Allen, and Rose Tyler… Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled as he set the TARDIS in motion.

-Other Karry/Flashback-

Young Amelia came down the stairs of her home – she had been cancer-free for about a week.

"Hey Midget," Barry said with a smile; he was home from college for winter break. "Cat and dad had to go out. I'm watching you and Carter."

"I don't need a babysitter," Amelia complained, but had to smile anyway.

"Well you still need to catch up on school work and I'm supposed to help," Barry stated, making Amelia pull a face. Her cancer had forced her to be very behind on school-work, and while the illness had been a valid excuse, things were starting to move forward. They had to figure out if she could go back with her year or be left back to catch up. "Hey, don't give me that look. You're clever. Put a little effort into this and you'll be back with your grade in no time."

"I know," Amelia nodded, but continued frowning.

"Don't frown too hard, your face will stay like that." Barry joked, but then sighed. "Look, Carter has a birthday party later at Samsins so we do a little studying now. Then, have a fun afternoon."

"Okay, give me the book," Amelia said, holding out her hand but the book near Barry flew out of its spot on the table and right into Amelia's waiting hand. Amelia dropped the book to the floor in shock. Barry himself jumped up too, both staring down at the book.

That was when the phone rang and Barry out of habit picked it up.

"Erm, Hello?" Barry asked.

"Hi, this is Caitlin Snow from STAR Labs. Is this Henry Allen?" Caitlin asked.

"No, it's Barry, her brother," Barry said knowing who Caitlin was. The young genius scientist who was his age but had cured Amelia from her cancer. Barry knew he would do anything for the woman who had saved his sister.

"I need Millie to come to STAR Labs now," Caitlin said.

"Why?" Barry asked, concerned.

"There may be one side effect to my treatment," Caitlin said, making Barry worried. "Seems… that… well everyone else who has received it have developed some unusual abilities."

"Abilities?" Barry asked.

"You have heard of Meta Humans before?" Caitlin asked. "Superman and Supergirl have faced the few of them we have. Humans whose DNA had mutated and given them powers. Well it seems… that I made meta humans."

"We'll be down to STAR soon," Barry said hanging up the phone and looking at Amelia. "You're a meta human," Amelia raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you have telekinesis," he glanced back at the book on the floor.

-Karry Universe/Present Day-

"Nice," Tantu was saying. She had insisted on Amelia training with the Death Totem so brought her to a training room. "Are you summoning spirits to move the weights?" Tantu asked, seeing the weights flying around the room.

"No. I am using my telekinesis," Amelia said with a laugh, putting the weight down. She noticed the look. "Oh, come on. it was funny."

"You're not taking this seriously," Tantu said in agitation.

"It's a Death Totem. Besides summoning dead family members what else can it do? Shot out a beam of death?" Amelia joked, glancing at the stone and wondering if a 'death beam' could be a real thing.

"No… quiet," Barry's voice spoke, and Amelia jumped. Her Barry was standing there with another spirit, but he disappeared again before her eyes.

"I am going to figure out how to summon and unsummon eventually," Amelia said cautiously, before turning back to Tantu. "The point is, neither me or you know how to use this. It's not your Totem, it can't manipulate water or fire or earth, and it's been missing for a long time. I don't want to wake up half the dead and not know how to put them back."

"You're right," Tantu said after a moment's thought. "This is the most dangerous Totem. We need to be careful." Amelia gave a smile and nod. "I think we should go on a spirit quest."'

"Wait, what?" Amelia asked, not having expected that.

-Karry Universe-

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor was the first out the door with Rose.

"Why are you so excited?" Barry asked as he exited with Ray. Ray could not take the smile off his face which was starting to creep Barry out. "You have time traveled before – with Rip."

"Yeah, but this is freaking Doctor Who!" Ray said as he moved off. He had taken off his Atom suit so as not to stick out. "I've visited the sets in Cardiff, seen some filming but we're actually inside the universe. How incredible is that?"

"Nerd is the right title for you," Barry said but had to give a chuckle as he closed the TARDIS door. "By the way is it me or does Rip look a bit like Rory Williams," Barry asked Ray. The two were following the Doctor who was holding his sonic up in the air, scanning. They had walked a pretty good distance

"He does not like that comparison," Ray said, but stopped as the Doctor stopped.

The Doctor took a step back. "No, he can't see me," the Doctor was saying, stepping back as he pointed.

Ray and Barry looked over. There was a police presence it seemed, but Barry and Ray noticed the yellow car and the man: Jon Pertwee's Doctor was here, as was Jo Grant. The Brigadier was also there talking. It had to be UNIT.

"No way!" Ray sighed, shocked and excited now.

"Doctor… who is he?" Rose was asking.

"Me," The Doctor said, making Rose turn. "About 7 faces ago. I used to work with a government agency called UNIT. Long story. Don't ask."

"Eight faces ago," Ray whispered to Barry who gave him an eyeroll – this Doctor had not included the War Doctor, obviously. Ray looked down at the device the Doctor had given him.

"Seems the key is in the car." Barry was the one to say this.

"Oh, Bessie," the Doctor sighed.

"Why does it not surprise me you named your car?" Rose joked.

"We can distract your past self," Barry said. "American accents after all. Pull the whole lost tourist routine."

"Good idea, go," the Doctor said waving them off.

Barry glanced a Ray and together the pair walked towards the UNIT group, pretending to argue.

"Excuse me!" Barry yelled, seeing the Doctor seeming to head to Bessie. "So glad to see someone. We're lost."

"I'm sorry, I don't have the time," the third Doctor said, waving his hand, but Ray stepped in front of him.

"Look," he accentuated his accent as best he could, "I see you have something going on, we are sorry, but look my friend decided we should go on a drive. Our rented car broke down and if you can't tell we're not from around here. If you could just point us in the right direction…?" Ray said.

"Oh Doctor, go on, help them out," Jo said, coming up and started directing the two to the nearest garage. Ray actually took a pen and paper out of his pocket to write it down – Barry kind of impressed Ray had it.

"Well, thank you very much," Ray said as Barry looked behind. Rose and The Tenth Doctor were away from the car. Ray then put his arms around Jo and gave her a hug and Jo responded in kind.

"Thank you," Barry said giving a smile and a wave, following Ray back towards the TARDIS.

"You know I met her at a Doctor Who convention. Really lovely person," Ray whispered as the Doctor and Rose came into view.

"We got it," The Doctor said holding up a piece of the key, a clear but small prism. "It was my ID badge. I always wondered what happened to it.

They moved back into the TARDIS as the Doctor wasted no time putting his Sonic into the TARDIS, Ray and Barry watching as the TARDIS was easily able to track down the next piece of the key.

"How exactly is this a key?" Rose spoke at that, now holding the lone shard they had found.

"It's not your conventional key," Ray spoke up, the Doctor, Rose and Barry all looking to him as he suddenly blushed. "I mean, by human standards when it comes together it looks like a box, but that box is powerful. It holds time together."

"You know your stuff," the Doctor smirked at this as the TARDIS suddenly shuddered. "Oh, we've landed… oh, now that looks familiar."

"Where are we?" Rose looked at the viewscreen. "Wait, are those Mummies?"

"Yeah…" the Doctor rubbed the back of his head now as Barry and Ray moved over.

"Pyramids of Mars!" Ray practically squealed. "They're building a bomb."

"And my Fourth self, the one following the old man we just met, stopped them. Another long story," the Doctor sighed. "I think we…"

"On it," Barry said, grabbing the Sonic and sped from the console room without a second word. A moment later and he was back.

"Hey, you don't just…" The Doctor started but Barry cut him off.

"It's one of the Mummies," he stated.

"One moment," Ray spoke, suddenly grabbing Barry by the arm to the bemused and shocked expression of the Doctor and his companion. "Barry, what gives? The Doctor always goes first."

"Yeah, but as much as I like this scenario, I can't feel Kara in my bond, I just want to get this over so I can get back to the real world," Barry expressed.

"I get it, I do. I miss Lucy and Brandon, but this is…" Ray started.

"No, you don't quite get it," Barry tried to remain reasonably with his friend. "Our bond is unique and the way it is now… I just feel on edge."

"Fine," Ray decided not to question this. "But there are five pieces to the Key so four more adventures with the Doctor and Rose before we go back. I mean, I assume we complete this adventure and go back," he looked suddenly doubtful and worried now.

"You two quite done?" The Doctor spoke up, Ray and Barry looking back to him at this. "Mummy to find and all that…"

"Yeah, sorry Doctor," Barry was the one to speak, realizing how odd it sounded as he said it.

"Okay. Maybe you two should stay back on this one?" The Doctor stated now, looking serious.

"If it makes your life easier," Ray raised his hands at this in surrender.

"No, but it's only a Mummy. And I'm not due to appear here for another ten minutes so… come on, Rose," he moved to the door at this. "You two," he looked back to Ray and Barry "Touch nothing."

-Karry Universe-

Tantu had convinced Amelia to do the spirit journey, mainly because this intrigued Amelia more than anything.

Tantu though had insisted they go back down to Earth for it, so Amelia had suggested the penthouse, where Tantu made some unusual concoction and lit candles.

"I have to admit, I have never done this," Tantu said as they sat on the floor; Hex was staring at them from her cat tree, intrigued. "But I read about it in my grandma's books."

"Great," Amelia said, worried now. "What do we do?"

"Just drink this, join hands and mediate. And focus on our Totems," Tantu instructed, handing Amelia a glass. The two drank at the same time and then held hands across from a large candle. Amelia wondering what was in that drink since, she started to feel a little odd, but as they took deep breaths, suddenly the two were in a different place. And standing.

"This… is a… pretty," Amelia said looking around. It was a woodland area, unfamiliar to her. "But hot..." The sun seemed bright and was burning down on them.

"The water not so calm," Tantu pointed out, seeing a nearby lake almost boiling. "Grandma wrote that this was a nice place…"

"It is. The elements are reacting," a new voice said and the two spun to see a familiar older woman leaning on a cane. She was wearing the same totem as Tantu, and looked exactly like Tantu, albeit older. "Tantu," the woman smiled.

"Grandma?" Tantu asked.

"My granddaughter. It is good to see you again," Amaya said, holding out her arms and Tantu moved over to embrace her grandma. "I have been chosen to protect this place," Amaya explained. "To fight any evil that would affect this place. The spirits of our ancestors are with me, their knowledge is mine."

"But why you?" Tantu asked, breaking out from the embrace.

"You know I gave the Totem to my younger daughter instead of your mother. What you don't know is I had children much later in life than most Totem bearers – I wore the Totem longer than most before moving it on, and when my daughters died, I wore the Totem again before giving it to Mari. And again, after Mari died, before finally handing it to you. I wore the Totem longer than any bearer before me… I understand it's power best. When I first came here on a spirit journey, there was someone else, but now it will be me." Amaya said putting her hand on Tantu's Totem. "My spirit is forever connected to this totem. We are connected when you wear it."

"What did you mean?" Amelia asked after a moment. "They are reacting?"

"This place is connected to all six Totems." Amaya turned to Amelia now. "When the Totems are with their true bearers or do not have one, this place is in harmony. But when the wrong person holds the Totem this place starts to react to their malcontent. The heat is reacting to the Fire Totem, while the water boiling is to the Water Totem."

"The air seems fine, and we lost that one," Tantu said looking down at the dirt. Ashamed she had lost the Fire, Water and Air.

"No one has put on the Air Totem," Amaya explained kindly. "But the most important thing is the Spirit and Death Totems are safe. Those two regulate this place; keep it in harmony. So long as they remain with their true bearer, this place is not in true danger." Amaya put a hand on Tantu. "You will get the others, my granddaughter. I believe in you." Tantu looked at her grandmother, giving a small smile. "And Amelia Allen… I believe you have a question." She looked back to Amelia, who bit her lip. "Go. Speak my child. No child of Zambesi will be lied to here."

"I'm not a child of Zambesi," Amelia said quickly.

"You have been chosen by one of the Totems of Zambesi. It makes you and your family honorary children of Zambesi," Amaya said.

"I don't get it," Amelia sighed, opening her hand. The Death Totem still appeared in it. "What does this do besides let me speak to dead family members?"

"Oh, much more," Amaya said. "You can summon spirits and know what they know; make people see you as their dead loved ones; speak to them. You can also take a spirit's living abilities as your own, depending on how well you know them and how strong."

"That… makes sense. Kara was able to play the guitar when Elvis' spirit came to her," Tantu spoke up, and Amaya smiled at this.

"When Kara used the Totem, I felt her spirit. Barry Allen's as well. They are very good people, very pure," Amaya spoke, "but they would never be able to control this Totem in the long-run. They do not understand death - it's not a part them, the way it is you. They fear it. They fear being separated by it. They will run from it forever and stay alive for hundreds to thousands of years just to stay together," Amaya said.

"Seriously?" Amelia blinked in shock at that information.

"The future you went to," Amaya stated knowingly, "they were still alive then. Not alive in the sense that a normal human could understand, but they lived."

"Whoa," Amelia didn't know if she could look Kara and Barry in in their eyes now, knowing this information. She shrugged it off though.

"But I warn you, Amelia: This Totem is the most violent." Amaya continued. "The sixth village of Zambesi was destroyed by it. All the people it was meant to protect were killed because the family it was given to. It's true bearers, the bloodline that it was given to you, lost the respect for death that was needed. Spirits came to life and ripped that village apart until it was dust."

Amaya held out her hands to Amelia.

"Come," Amaya said. "Please, give me your hands. I can show you," Amelia gave her hands to Amaya. "I know what all former Totem bearers knew – even the Death Totem's bearers," Amaya pulled Amelia closer. "You need this knowledge." Amaya put her hands upon Amelia's forehead, and then Amelia felt pain in her head.

Information flooded her memories.

-Karry Universe-

"Easy-peasy Lemon-squeezy!" The Doctor called as he closed the doors on himself and Rose, tossing the next part of the key into the air and catching it again. "The Mummies were robots so it's not like turning a living thing to a inanimate object."

"That did happen once," Ray muttered to Barry as Rose laughed, the Doctor and his companion moving back to the console.

"Seems the TARDIS has been working overtime to find the next bit…" the Doctor commented now, looking up at Ray and Barry. "You didn't touch anything did you?"

"Of course not!" Ray stated quickly. He had played around with the console, knowing he wouldn't get the chance again, but to his knowledge hadn't messed with anything.

"Hm well, let's see where the old girl wants to take us now," he pulled a lever and the TARDIS was off, vibrating wildly until everything stopped.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Rose asked this as the Doctor grinned to her. Once again, Barry and Ray felt like side-characters in this adventure but went with the flow as Doctor and companion ran to the doors.

"Oh no, not again," The Doctor groaned as they exited the TARDIS. Ray instantly recognized the Paradise Towers building, even if these episodes hadn't been his favorite.

"My 7th self…" The Doctor sighed, but Ray gave a smirk at his favorite classic Doctor in the distance, with the redhead Mel, not Ace. "That's three times. Once is random, twice is a coincidence, but three times is a pattern. I must have thrown the key into my own timeline."

"Come along Mel," Seven was saying as he marched, it looked like the episode and adventure was wrapping up. He held a generic-looking wooden-handled umbrella as he marched, Mel following alongside him, talking.

"How many woman did you travel with before me?" Rose asked, watching Mel. "First it was Sarah Jane, there was that Jo girl… now this one?"

"Not the point Rose," The Tenth Doctor groaned.

"Where are they all now?" Rose asked, not wanting to drop it.

"Not important. I told you, you're different," The Doctor said.

"I think it's the umbrella," Ray said, deciding not to address Rose's women issues as he pointed his device at Doctor as they passed.

"That's not going to be easy to get," The Tenth Doctor moaned, having remembered how much his younger self liked his umbrellas.

"I think I am up," Barry said, vibrating his body and his speed force outfit appeared.

"How did he do that?" The Doctor asked, but Barry ran before an answer could be given.

He ran fast enough that everyone looked frozen as he went towards the Doctor and Mel, paused in time on their spot.

"Never got the question mark sweater," Barry said, looking at the 7th Doctor's outfit, reaching for the umbrella that wasn't the classic one associated with this Doctor.

Turning around, he found a gift shop and noticed the correct one. Grabbing the unusual Question Mark umbrella, he went and took it, going back to the 7th Doctor now, he carefully took the wooden umbrella and put the Doctor's normal question mark one in its place.

He then ran back to Ray, 10, and Rose, unsummoning his speed force outfit as he did so.

"Here we go," Barry said, holding up the umbrella.

"Ah my wooden one; this just magically disappeared one day, and I had a question mark one in its place," the Doctor mused, holding up his sonic and touching it to the umbrella. "Well three more to go. And more than likely two more versions of me."

"Maybe we will see your last face again. Big ears," Rose commentated making the Doctor throw her a smile.

"I don't think so," Barry said as Rose and the Doctor walked off. "Ray, you realize a theme here?" Ray turned to Barry shrugging. "When we were in meta home I got you to agree 10 and Rose were the best of new Who – and we also mentioned Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, and Sylvester McCoy."

"You're right. Someone is using all the Doctors we mentioned. Who else did we talk about?" Ray asked.

"Smith, and Capaldi," Barry said.

"Oh, this should be interesting," Ray smirked as the 10th Doctor yelled at them to get back to the TARDIS. "The Key to Time being thrown through the Doctor's timeline… this is a very thorough plot." Ray mused

"Almost like some insane FanFiction writers thought it up," Barry said as he walked towards the TARDIS.

"Haha, I was thinking roleplayers but FanFiction writers work too," Ray laughed as he followed Barry inside the TARDIS.

-Karry Universe-

As Amaya took her hands away from Amelia, the latest barer of the Death Totem felt an influx of information in her head.

"Sorry Amelia, I gave you the shortcut." Amaya explained. "It's not something we normally do but you had no one to train you, and what happened to the sixth village can happen again. Maybe in a larger scale – completely wipe out Central or National Cities instead. But you have the power to control it, and you need to train your heirs. Teach them respect for death before passing the Totem on."

"My heirs?" Amelia asked, suddenly worried at this mention.

"The Totem is yours, but it's also connected to your bloodline. It will stay in your family," Amaya explained.

"I can't have children," Amelia stated simply.

"You don't need to. You already have two heirs by blood," Amaya smiled, and Amelia had to think for a minute.

"Oh. Nora and Alura?" Amelia asked looking down at the Death Totem. "This will one day pass to one of Kara and Barry's kids?"

Amaya nodded. "You love them so train them well. Pick the one who will control it the best," Amaya said.

"Grandma, can you tell us who has the Fire and Water Totems?" Tantu asked after a moment, an idea coming to her.

"I don't know their souls. I can feel them, but no," Amaya said, shaking her head. "You and Amelia and the other true bearers must find them and get the Totems back when the time is right."

"Do you know who the Earth Totem bearer is?" Tantu asked now, changing tact.

"Not until the Totem finds them first and choses," Amaya said.

"The wand chooses the wizard…" Amelia muttered, smiling to herself as it felt very Harry Potter to her.

"But I can tell you that the Air Totem has already chosen." Amaya continued, choosing not to question Amelia, who looked at Tantu from this comment. "The Air Totem came across it's chosen before it was stolen from Kara and Barry."

"Who?" Tantu asked.

"Lena Luthor," Amaya said.

Amelia had to chuckle at that, even though it was serious. Her boss was a Totem bearer as well.

"But your time here is coming to an end, the hallucinogenic concoction that sent you here is wearing off… You should go." Amaya held her hand out at Amelia, who suddenly faded from the scene.

"Tantu," now alone with her granddaughter, Amaya had to express one thing. "I want you to live your life."

"I'm sorry?" Tantu asked.

"Find someone. Have a child to pass the Totem on to… be happy," Amaya said. "I know you have been hiding from Buddy. Maybe it's time to tell him. Let him in." Amaya kissed Tantu's cheek at this. "I love you my sweet, brave girl."

Before Tantu could say anything though, she gasped as she found herself back at the Allen Penthouse, Amelia still sitting opposite her.

-Karry Universe-

"So… do you recognize this place?" Rose asked as they stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Largest amusement park in the galaxy," The 10th Doctor said. "But I don't remember being here before."

As the two walked off, Ray had a smile.

"Damn I love this episode," Ray said, knowing which Smith episode this was. "Worked really well with the second Doctor…"

"Ray," Barry groaned, rolling his eyes. "Let's just find the thing and get on with it."

"Kara," Ray stated simply, knowing why Barry was getting frustrated. He didn't need to be bonded with Barry to feel that.

"It's not right," Barry said. He could feel his wife a bit but could not get her emotions or her thoughts. "I almost feel like I'm in my coma again."

"Ouch," Ray sighed, wondering how Kara was dealing with it in the real world. Was she feeling the same as him? How did the bond work in such unique circumstances?

"The piece is this way," The Doctor was saying as they caught up with him. "In that castle."

"We can't let the Doctor see his future self," Ray whispered as they entered, remembering the condition of the Eleventh Doctor in this episode. He had been partially converted into a Cyberman Controller.

"Maybe we should split up?" Ray spoke up, Rose and the Doctor looked towards him at this. "I mean, it's a big amusement park. No people… There's obviously something going on. We should find out."

"Me and the Doctor can see what's going on while Rose and Ray go to get the key," Barry suggested.

"I think we should stick together," Rose said, frowning at Ray and Barry at this.

"No," the Doctor said with a nod. "I think these two are right. There are potential dangers here I don't remember. Rose, go with Ray. You have your own devices to track the key." Rose gave the Doctor a resolute nod and followed Ray.

"You two figured out what I did?" Barry raised an eyebrow at this comment. "I don't remember this. Which means it's my future – you're trying to keep me away from my future."

"You are smart," Barry said impressed as Ray and Rose moved off.

"And you two know a lot about time travelers. Do we know each other eventually?" The Doctor had to asked.

"Spoilers," Barry couldn't help but comment. It was the catchphrase of his future wife, River Song.

"Hey, you two!" A female voice called before Barry could answer. Barry looked to see Clara Oswald there. "No slacking! We have Cybermen incoming. All hands-on-deck." Clara walked away at this.

"Cybermen?" the Doctor said, his face showing no emotions at this. "Now it's got more dangerous."

….

Ray and Rose had tracked the signal deeper within the castle, Ray having a good idea where it was leading them as he pushed a door open and paused at seeing the young face of Matt Smith – the Eleventh Doctor. He was strapped to a chair and had cybernetic components attached to his face, a little bit like a Borg in Star Trek.

"Rose Tyler," the Eleventh Doctor whispered; he had a chessboard in front of him, his hand free as he was able to move the pieces.

"Do we know each other?" Rose asked tentatively.

"The new face throwing you off?" The Eleventh Doctor asked.

"Doctor…?" Rose said asked; Ray put a hand on her shoulder as she walked towards him.

"Would you be so kind as to untie me? Clara was being rather kinky," the Doctor said with a smirk now.

"Rose, no," Ray said as Rose moved to untie the Doctor; he ran in front of her and slapped the Doctor hard in the face, to Rose's surprise.

The Doctor blinked and then looked at them.

"Rose Tyler?" The Doctor said, as if he was seeing her for the first time. "But you're… How…? The Key to Time." The Doctor seemed to finally remember.

"You forgot?" Rose asked, a look on her face.

"Your Doctor's presence means the timelines are out of sync. He won't remember anything from his future until it happens. I've only just remembered," The Doctor explained with a smile. "Plus, I'm currently fighting with my Cyberman inside my mind here." The Doctor could see the look on Rose's face. "Rose, we're still together – just not here." Rose gave a small smile at this, and Ray gave a smirk, knowing Rose was technically still with the Doctor. The Time Lord / Human Meta Crisis Doctor created by an aborted regeneration. "But my past self cannot see me… not like this. You need to… you know you two never did tell me where you found this piece."

"I think there's a reason," Ray said, looking at this device. He was pointing it at the chessboard. "It's one of the chess pieces. That one specifically." Ray pointed at one of the Doctor's pieces, a pawn, and the Doctor groaned.

Moving the piece to where the Cyberman half could take it, his one hand moved and took the piece away.

"Thank you so much," The Doctor said, suddenly mockingly.

"Hey, don't you talk to them," the Doctor replied to himself. "Take the piece, you two. It's out of play now." Ray took the pawn. "Hurry, go!"

"Come on, Rose," Ray said, and Rose gave a nod but paused at the door, giving the Doctor one last look.

"You know, this face is not half bad," Rose said as he left the Doctor giving a thank you.

The two found Barry and the Tenth Doctor surprisingly quickly.

"Did you find the piece?" The Doctor asked; Ray holding up the pawn in the affirmative.

"Ah, a chess piece. Where did you get it?" The Doctor asked, taking the piece and but neither replied to this. "Oh, doesn't matter. Seems there's a Cyberman army coming. We should go. Not our time or place."

The two headed for the exit to see an army of Cybermen lining up.

"They've updated," the Doctor moaned, looking at their sleek new design before looking to the drawbridge, which was up and it seemed the humans had electrified the water. "Not bad," The Doctor said with a nod "But we need to get out of here."

"I think this is where we come in," Ray said with a smile, taking out his Atom suit and putting it on. "The lady, your ride is here." Rose laughed as Ray picked her up and then flew over the Cyber army, who miraculously didn't attack.

"Some people don't like this," Barry said to the Doctor as he grabbed the Doctor and ran out through the Cyber army, to the other side. When he stopped, the Doctor's shoes were on fire. "Oh sorry, that happens." Barry used his arms as tornado to put the fire out.

"That was…" before the Doctor could finish, a lone Cyberman had come to them and before either could move, a shot from above destroy him, Ray and Rose landing. "I don't normally condone killing, but in this case nice shot. This way back to the TARDIS."

…

Back TARDIS, the Doctor changed the chess piece back to the key, putting it with the others.

"Final piece. You know this is much easier than last time," the Doctor stated.

"Like a kid is behind it?" Barry muttered to Ray, both remembering the meta human child they had briefly seen before falling into this adventure.

"Damn, this is Skaro," The Doctor said, having landed the TARDIS already. Rose put a hand on his shoulder at this; she didn't know where they were, but the Doctor's voice and eyes told her all she needed to know. "The Dalek home world."

"Daleks," Rose shuddered at this.

"Should we go get this?" Barry asked, having an idea where they were. The 12th Doctor, season 9 the first two episodes. It means not only Daleks, but female Master, known as Missy as well.

"No, even with your abilities, you need me. Keep that robot suit on, Ray," The Doctor instructed. "You might need it." Ray gave a nod and followed the Doctor as they found the TARDIS had landed in a corridor. There were some Daleks nearby, but none seemed to be going after them. "What's going on?"

The Doctor held out his hands and Barry and Ray looked over to see the older face of the Twelfth Doctor, along with Missy and a Dalek in front of them.

"This is the one. The one who killed Clara," Missy was saying, trying to gloat the Doctor into killing it.

"Why won't he?" Rose whispered to her Doctor getting this must be another future doctor.

"Just hang on... let me handle this," Ten said, just as the Dalek started yelling for mercy. "Wait, that's not right."

The Twelfth Doctor knew this wasn't right either, opening the Dalek casing to see Clara inside. The Doctor was clearly angry as he turned to Missy and told her to run before getting Clara out.

Neither Ten, Rose, Ray or Barry had moved as the others dispersed, leaving the group alone with the empty Dalek, Missy now having left the scene too.

"I don't…" the Doctor started.

"We've got to be quick," Ray commented as he scanned the Dalek. "Thought as much. Doctor, sonic?"

"Right," the Doctor moved forward, scanning the Dalek casing which morphed into the final piece of the Key. "Let's go," the Doctor muttered, clearly perturbed by what he'd seen. Ray was glad he'd forget it with the timelines out of sync.

They re-entered the TARDIS, and just as the Doctor set the time machine to leave the planet, the Guardian appeared before them.

"Wonderful, Doctor," she was grinning now as the Doctor had all five pieces of the Key on his TARDIS console.

"Take it," the Doctor said, glaring at the Guardian now.

"Doctor…?" Rose asked, worried at the Doctor's change in attitude.

"My own timeline," the Doctor stated. "Cybermen… Daleks… it doesn't get better, does it?" He directed his attention to the Guardian now. "And no… I'm not with…" he glanced to Rose at this, clearly upset that Rose wasn't with him in the futures he'd witnessed.

"You are the Doctor," the Guardian replied simply. "All your life you will be facing nemeses, making friends. But don't worry Doctor, that's all to come." She clicked her fingers at this and the pieces of the Key to Time vanished from the console.

"I take it we go now?" Barry asked, hopeful as the Guardian turned to them.

"Yes, it's time," the Guardian simply replied, the TARDIS suddenly filled with a bright white light, both Barry and Ray shielding their eyes from it in shock.

When the light cleared, both men blinked their eyes, realizing they were back in the Meta Home again; the same room they had left. Ray glanced to the computer to see the end credits of a Tenth Doctor episode rolling.

"Whoa," Ray muttered. "That was…" he glanced to Barry at this.

 _Hey,_   _I have been looking for you,_ Kara was speaking to Barry through their Bond now, Barry relieved to feel her presence again.  _Where were you?_  It was easy for him to share the memories of their Doctor Who adventure.  _Damn, I think we owe Cisco an apology._

Barry had to chuckle at that.

"Ray," Barry said. "Let's keep this between us and Kara right now." Ray looked at Barry and then gave a nod.

 _We got to smoke out which kid this is,_ Barry thought to Kara who agreed with him. He couldn't remember the face, just the fact it had been a child.

-Karry Universe-

Tantu remained in the Penthouse and watched as, when Winn came home, Amelia showed him the Death Totem and explained how she was the bearer. Tantu watched as Winn put an arm around Amelia and kissed her, Amelia smiling at her fiancée. She had someone… She had something Tantu wanted.

Resolute now with her grandmother's message of freedom, and Amelia's love for Winn, Tantu went back home to Texas – straight to Buddy's house. The man she was currently dating and still living with since she still had not bother to get her house fixed.

"Buddy," Tantu said; her grandmother's voice still in her mind. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," Buddy said sitting down and looked at Tantu.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm… Vixen," Tantu said; Buddy saying nothing. "Vixen from the Justice League. I'm a… well, I guess you can superhero."

"About time you told me," Buddy chuckled, making Tantu pause. "I figured it out a while ago and I got to tell you, if we're being truthful. Well, I'm a meta human too." Tantu was stunned at this. "And I can do basically what you can do, actually."

"What I can do comes from my Totem. I can summon the spirit of animals and share their abilities," Tantu defended her barer status.

"I can mimic animal abilities as well," Buddy said with a smile. "You know, Tantu Kimi, we were made for each other."

Buddy smiled and leaned in to kiss Tantu, and Tantu kissed back.


	11. The Earth Totem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bearer of the Earth totem has been chosen, while changes in the DEO affect Morgan's living situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook/Twitter: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Note 1: This chapter also includes Flashbacks but unlike last chapter its all on Karry Universe.
> 
> Note 2: Our facebook page is like 4 likes away from hitting 200. Once it hits 200 a special Millma Verse Tale will be made so if you have Facebook go and like it. Also our new twitter needs followers

-End of March-

-Flashback-

Ava Sharpe was sitting down looking ahead blankly.

"You need anything?" A voice asked and she looked up to see Rip Hunter.

"Tell me," Ava said. "Everything."

"It's all there," Rip said pointing at the files.

"I want to hear it from you," Ava said and Rip nodded.

"In the year 2213 for several months a company used technology originally invented by STAR Co. twisting it to create grown woman with programming. Controllable. The perfect woman as they called it. This lasted until the council of STAR Co. put a stop to it. Afterward the Avas were allowed to spread to other planets and live lives. Most failed, not knowing what to do without their jobs and controllers. During the time of the experiment I took 12 different Avas to train to be time masters. 11 of them failed. You succeeded more than I expected. You are amazing."

"So, the memories. The life I lived. It's all fake," Ava said. "My parents?"

"Actors," Rip said. "See with the other 11 I didn't try to make them human. But I looked at what STAR Co. Council did. The Avas who lived, made lives for themselves, were the young ones who did not know too much control. STAR Co. managed to give lives too. I just created that life for you."

"I never lived outside being a time master," Ava said and Rip nodded. Ava standing up pacing back and forth for a bit. "I want to have a life. I want to leave."

"Okay," Rip said surprising Ava. "You're not a prisoner here Ava. I will make a life for you. How about the 21st century?"

-Karry Universe-

"You need to get here now," Kara heard Winn's voice as she answered the phone. She was in her office with Alura and Nora. The two were playing with their toys and laughing.

"Where's here?" Kara asked.

"The DEO," Winn said and held up the phone. Kara could hear crying that was clearly Morgan and some yelling.

Kara hung up the phone fast, grabbed the two girls and put them in the SuperFlash cave with Garfield. Taking her outfit and running out with speed barely saying two words to Caitlin, Cisco, or Jesse who all turned wondering what was going on.

When Kara got to the DEO she got there in time to catch a snow globe that had been thrown out of Ava Sharpe hands. Looking at it she knew it was a present Clark had gotten Morgan when Morgan had been with him in Metropolis. She took a moment to look at Morgan. He was on the floor with other stuff of his. He was wearing a knight costume Kara had bought him for Halloween, but the kid-like teenager had started to wear as he was working. He was crying and mumbling. The toy sword was next to him and he was picking up broken pieces of another toy.

"Care to explain, Director Sharpe?" Kara asked angry.

"Supergirl," Ava said. "This is none of your business."

"None of my business?" Kara asked, raising her voice. She noticed agents taking steps back. Winn stood there giving Kara a nod. Ava Sharpe did not move. "That's my little cousin. A member of the House of El you're making cry. Tell me how that is none of my business!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't leave him here," Ava said. "This is no place for him. I want him out."

"He's a guard. A pretty damn good one too," Kara said. Despite his childish ways Morgan was actually good at his job. He was good at putting them in their cells. Patrolling the cells and helping with transfers. He had helped when there had been a minor break out. He was good at taking orders. J'onn had never had any complaints of Morgan's job performance. And had been willing to put up with some of his childish things, like the knight armor.

"Despite his job performance he's not a fit. He's mentally not right. He does not belong here," Ava said.

"Funny how no one else thinks that," Kara said looking around. The DEO Agents seemed uncomfortable even before Kara showed up. She knew most of them had got a fondness for Morgan since he had started living here. He made them smile.

"Agent Davis. Continue getting rid of his things," Ava said.

"Don't," Kara said, turning to the agent. She was not having any more of Morgan possessions thrown.

Agent Davis looked at Kara and then nodded, not moving.

"No ma'am," Agent Davis affirmed.

"You're going to listen to her over me?" Ava asked.

"Yes ma'am," Agent Davis said with a nod. Ava turned to the other agents but all of them stood there, not moving.

"You might have gotten the automatic promotion when J'onn left," Kara said. "But you don't have their loyalty. I do." Kara took a breath. "I can't make you keep Morgan but I will not let you destroy his things anymore." As if on cue Barry ran in, his Flash outfit on and started grabbing Morgan stuff. Kara smiled; Barry had been in the middle of upgrading Gideon, but he had heard and came.

Once Barry had everything and brought it away to the penthouse Kara turned to Morgan. He was still crying on the floor, even with his things gone. Kara went to pick the clone up.

"Oh, and Ava Sharpe," Kara said not turning back to her as she spoke. "Remember Alex Danvers outranks you." Kara ran away with Morgan at that.

….

"I'm sorry Kara," Alex said over the phone. Kara was in the penthouse. She had gotten the twins back and picked up Romana and Star from school. Morgan was in the penthouse now – his stuff was put into a room downstairs; the one right by the stairs. Barry had gone out and bought new things for Morgan for anything Ava Sharpe broke before returning to STAR to check on Gideon update and take a couple of meetings. The clone was still crying and kept yelling at Krypto for a puppy. Krypto had gotten used to Morgan's demands for a puppy, but something about the crying was getting to the dog.

"I can't force Ava Sharpe to have someone she does not want to in her headquarters," Alex continued sympathetically. "The only thing I can do is take Morgan into mine. And I tried that when I first moved. He didn't like the National City headquarters."

"Thanks anyway Alex," Kara said, knowing it had been a long shot anyway.

"Ava Sharpe is not an easy one to deal with," Alex said, knowing that as a fact. Since their headquarters were so close, the two worked together a lot since J'onn left. "You're right that I do outrank her when we work together but she has final say on her personnel." Kara heard a cry in the background and had to smile.

"How's Jerry and Sydney?" Kara asked.

"Good," Alex said and Kara could practically hear the smile. "A lot of work… although…" Kara waited. "Is it weird I feel like there's always something missing? Me and Sara. It's just like we should have had three and it's just… hard to adjust."

"Alex, losing a child is never easy," Kara said, not knowing form experience but she couldn't even imagine. "But you have two healthy beautiful children. And you can always have another. Just focus on them and your work and everything will be fine. And I am always here for you."

"Thank you, Kara," Alex said. "I got to go."

Kara said her goodbyes and sighed as she heard the elevator. "Amelia, what are you doing here?" Kara asked, not looking up but when she did, she noticed the state of Amelia's torn clothes. "On second thought… what in Rao happened?"

"It's nothing. I'm okay. Only thinking of freaking out a scientist," Amelia said. "Third time this month one of his inventions backfired. This time I need a change of clothes. I'd get revenge but I think Lena might end up firing this guy anyway. Not what he was cracked up to be." Amelia headed to the stairs but walked back up. "Any reason why there is a crying half-clone of Clark downstairs?"

"He got kicked out of the DEO," Kara said.

"Puppies!" Morgan voiced yelled again.

At that Krypto ran up the stairs and to a draw – two of the multiverse-hopping devices was there. Krypto took the one on the left for Prime and used it to open a portal. Going through. The two females looking at where he'd gone and then at each other. The two started laughing after a moment.

"Do you think he's actually going to try to get Powie pregnant or just wants to get away?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know," Kara said as Amelia went back down the stairs to dress.

It wasn't long later Kara heard the balcony door open and Clark came in. "I got your message," Clark said. "Where is…?" Clark paused hearing the crying. "Never mind." Clark gave Kara a nod. "Morgan!" He yelled out. He had gotten used to Morgan by now, accepting him as a son, even if the teenager was one of the reasons that he suspected Jason was acting out.

Footsteps were heard at the cry and Morgan appeared from downstairs and ran right into Clark's arms. "Daddy!" Morgan cried as Clark hugged him. "They… Ava… and… I can't go home."

"Hey, it's okay," Clark said, rubbing Morgan's back. "You have a home here and with me. How about you come with me? Mom will make dinner. Ella will play with you. Jason… well… Maybe you can make him smile."

"Puppy," Morgan basically whimpered.

"Musty will be there," Clark said. "You want to come?" Morgan gave a nod and Clark picked the clone up, giving Kara a smile as he left.

Kara sat back; glad Clark took Morgan. Maybe he could cheer up the boy.  _We need to do something about Ava Sharpe,_ Kara thought to Barry. Knowing he was free to talk.  _Young Justice and the Justice League still work with the DEO. And not just Alex in National. The cave is still basically the main DEO base._

 _I know,_ Barry said.  _Would Alex be willing to return there? Maybe we could pull strings and get her back in the main one and…_

 _What, get Ava fired?_ Kara asked.  _Not saying we don't have the pull for that, but I think it would be better to find a way to work with Ava._

 _Well then maybe we need to reach out to her first,_  Barry thought.  _Give an olive branch._

 _And I got an idea,_ Kara thought as Amelia came back upstairs. "Are you leaving?"

"I got to write up some reports, but I can do that here and email them in. Why?" Amelia asked.

"Need you to watch the girls until Barry gets here," Kara said and Amelia gave a nod and waved Kara off, who left out the balcony with Hex following her.

-Karry Universe/Flashback-

"So… 2018," Rip Hunter said. "Your identity is all in order. You're starting at the DEO tomorrow. As far as they are concerned, you're a former CIA agent." Rip handed Ava a bag. "Everything you need. Even got you an apartment."

"Thank you," Ava said.

"Oh, just one thing," Rip said making Ava raise an eyebrow as Rip flashed a light in her eyes.

"What did you just do… I… wait…" Ava said, knowing something was missing from her memories now but not sure what.

"Got rid of the knowledge on who all the superheroes are," Rip said. "Certain things of the future too."

"Why?" Ava asked.

"Because I know you Ava. You'll never gain their trust if you show up with information you should not have," Rip said with a smirk as Ava frowned. "If you ever change your mind you know how to call me."

Ava sighed as she walked out of the ship.

-Karry Universe/Present Day-

After work, Ava had gone to Central City and to a bar called the Oasis. It seemed to be a popular place. She sat at the bar and looked at her drink.

"You look troubled," the woman behind the bar said. A pretty woman with blonde hair that Ava had to smile at. "Can I help you?"

"No," Ava said shaking her head.

"Oh, come on Ava," the bartender said, being Crystal Snow. "Tell me."

"It's just wor…" Ava said pausing as she looked up. "How do you know my name?"

"Haven't you heard the saying? The place where everyone knows your name," the bartender said, and Ava crossed her arms at the saying. "Or maybe I have friends in high places? Your drink looks like it needs some ice." Crystal put her hand close to the drink and used her power to cool it down.

Ava put her hand around the drink. "You're that ice meta," Ava whispered. "The one who helped the Justice League in the Darkseid battle. Ice Maiden."

"Is that what they are calling me now?" Crystal asked. "I guess it's better than Killer Frost. Even if I called myself that. But you can call me Crystal." Crystal was drying a glass. "So, tell me, blue over what happened?"

"She doesn't like me," Ava said, knowing Crystal knew who she meant. She was talking about Supergirl. "And my own people prefer her over me. The rest of the day they acted like I was the villain."

"You know you can just let Morgan come back," Crystal said.

"I can't do that," Ava said.

"Then I guess I will be seeing a lot of you," Crystal said, taking a bottle and refilling the glass. "That's on the house." Crystal put the bottle away as she went to go help another guest. Ava watched her but she didn't come back over here. When she was done with her drink, another bartender – Gary – asked her if she needed a refill, but she declined. Putting money on the table, even though Crystal had said on the house, and walking out.

"How much can you drink?" Ava groaned when she heard the voice and turned to see Supergirl standing there with Supercat on her shoulders.

"What do you want?" Ava asked sharply, not in the mood.

"I'm going to make it clear I don't have to do this," Kara said. "The Justice League and Young Justice work with the DEO and we have a good relationship with all the heads. Alex Danvers in National City, Lyla Diggle over in Smallville, and all the new headquarters popping up over the country. Except you. So, before we pull strings we want to try to work with you. Even after what you did. So, consider this an olive branch."

Ava wasn't sure what Kara meant but didn't get a chance to find out as she was picked up and flown away.

…

Kara didn't slow down until they were in Watchtower, having taken Ava through the local zap tunnel as Watchtower was on the moon.

"Welcome to Watchtower. Justice League's headquarters," Kara said. They were in the meeting room and Ava was looking around in shock. "Come on. I'm going to show you around and then we will talk."

"What's that's noise?" Ava asked though, as Kara started to walk but Kara paused. She didn't hear anything. "It's like the… sounds of… I don't know. I can't place it." Ava walked past Kara.

"Wait… don't…" Kara wasn't sure; Ava seemed possessed to go somewhere. Right to the Totem room Tantu and her gang had been using. No one was inside as Kara watched Ava take the box with the Earth Totem in it and take the Totem. As Ava put it on, the Totem glowed. "Well at least we know you're a righteous warrior." Kara sighed.

"What?" Ava asked as Hex meowed at her. Ava ignoring the cat. "What am I doing…?"

"Come on, I'll explain." Kara said getting the Earth Totem had found it bearer. This made things more complicated though. Kara bought Ava outside to the domed area; Caitlin had made it completely different from the moon it once was: There was grass and trees, even a few ponds with some wildlife they had brought from Earth. Caitlin did come over occasionally to make sure all the plants were doing well, but the moon seemed to take the plants and water well.

As she stroked her cat, Kara told Ava about the Totems – what she knew of the Tribes of Zambesi, how the Totems but one had been lost and now they were looking for them and their new bearers. She even mentioned the unknown bad guys who were trying to get ahold of the ones unfound or unclaimed.

"Why do you call this a tower?" Ava finally spoke, confusing Kara. She didn't seem to question a magical necklace choosing her or anything Kara had mentioned relating to the Totems. "It's not a tower… It's a mansion," she was looking back at the place.

"This is the second Watchtower. Darkseid destroyed the first which, literally was a tower. It's just honorary title," Kara said. "Better than Watchmansion or Watchhouse, don't you think?"

"Where exactly are we…?" Ava asked and then paused as Kara pointed to the sky. "That's the Earth!" Kara nodded. "We're on the moon… STAR Co. must have given you the technology." Kara almost had to laugh at that, not believing Ava was not putting two and two together to get the obvious four. "Look, I appreciate showing me all this, but this changes nothing. Morgan is not coming back to the DEO."

"I can see why that Totem likes you," Kara said. She hadn't even been trying to get Ava to take Morgan back. "You're as unmovable as the Earth itself. You're not going to get far with that attitude."

"The DEO needs to be professional, strict," Ava said. "Like the Justice League."

Kara actually started laughing. "You think the Justice League and our friends are anything like that?" Kara asked. "Since I became Supergirl I've dealt with a man who likes to name our villains; Firestorm likes to bicker with themselves; I've had love triangles, heart breaks; a world hopper who shows up and likes to give powers to random people. I have three former criminals hanging around who likes to throw beer bottle on the moon even though I keep telling them not to." Kara pointed at a beer bottle as she did, only realizing it was there when she was speaking.

"I have dealt with time travelers – urgh, don't even get me started on the time travelers!" Ava didn't speak at that as Kara continued. "I have had clones who want to be more than their DNA source and ones who want to be the same; I dealt with teenagers who watched their whole way of life die; I have had evil twin sisters try to kill their sibling and then had to save that evil twin from their evil mom… My point here being the Justice League is not strict or professional, but we're good and that's all that matters. The other things can work themselves out. And maybe Morgan's not right for you but you can't fire everyone who's a little off. You'll have no one left."

Ava continued not saying anything. "I'm done with this," Kara finally said after a while. "We showed you something, we handed the olive branch… Now let's see if we can work together in the future." Kara looked at the Totem. "Since you're now a Totem bearer I sure hope we can. I'll let Vixen know the Earth Totem has chosen and who has it. I'm sure you'll hear from her. Come on, I'll take you home."

Kara picked up Ava and ran fast, back through the Zap Tunnel and leaving Ava at the front of her building before flying away.

 _Well that didn't go as expected,_ Barry thought to Kara. Kara and Hex flying around to think.  _And Morgan is still crying, according to Clark. Hugging onto Musty. The puppy's a little uncomfortable, apparently._

 _He won't be happy until he gets back into the DEO,_ Kara thought.

 _Or gets a puppy of his own but even if Krypto gets Powie pregnant it will be a while before the puppies can leave their mom,_ Barry thought and Kara paused, her thoughts changing.

 _Or... We can go somewhere else to get a puppy. I'm going off-world,_ Kara thought to Barry, heading to STAR Labs and asking Gideon to send her to New Justice.

-New Justice-

Kara Lane was outside her house with Chris, wrapping a dog's leg as she did. "Bruno, why do you insist on picking fights?" Kara Lane was asking.

"Maybe he likes fighting," Kara Lane was not surprised at hearing her own voice and looked up to see Kara Allen there with Hex.

"You're good. Go," Kara Lane told the dog and Bruno barked, wagged his tail and left.

"Hi Hex." Kara Lane smiled at the cat who was sticking close to its owner, eyes locked on the dog that had bullied her as a kitten. "Oh, don't you worry, I don't want you back here. You're clearly where you belong." Kara Lane paused as the cat looked back at her. "So, what can I do for Karry Universe? This isn't another date, it seems. You have my face this time."

"No," Kara Allen said but laughed at the comment. "I have a depressed clone who will only be happy if he gets a Kryptonian puppy. I know I took Hex and it's a lot to ask, but he's…"

"Krypto's a German Shephard, Misty or Powie is a Golden Retriever… so, you have a lot of those mixes. Want another Shephard or Retriever or mix it up? I am sure you don't want any that are clearly alien. There are some Kryptonian breeds that don't have a human counterpart – but we have Beagles, Poodles, Rottweilers as you saw… You know what, I will just get a whole bunch of choices. Anywhere from 10 months to 2 years. Oh, does Hex need a mate?" Hex gave a meow at that as Kara Allen seemed lost at what to say, a little shell shocked at her counterpart's go-ho attitude to her breeds and choices. "Never mind, we can go into that next time, Hex. Just wait here."

Kara Lane started running, leaving Kara Allen confused. She turned to Chris who was chuckling. "The Sanctuary is overflowing with animals, especially cats and dogs. Even with the Kryptonian Amusement Park Island opening, and some places there for animals, we have a lot. Giving a dog to the multiverse at the moment is a blessing," Chris clarified for her.

"Really?" Kara Allen asked, thinking now on her dog-loving counterpart on Prime but shaking it off, knowing that Kara had her hands full with her newborn, not to mention Powie, Polly and right now, Krypto it seemed.

Kara Lane came back a few minutes later with a couple of dogs behind her, all seemed excitable.

"Here we have a selection," Kara Lane started. "I'm sure you recognized German Shepherds and Golden Retrievers; I also have a Beagle here, like mentioned… and a Poodle. This is a Boxer. Oh, and here's a Dalmatian." Kara Lane was pointing as she listed off the breeds, the dogs barking, jumping or simply nodding at their breeds being mentioned.

"So, you said clone. Morgan…?" Kara Allen nodded at the question. "I don't know if the Poodle and Beagle are a right fit then. He might be better with a dog that will grow big to play with. Too bad. This Beagle would make a nice pet. Say hello, Porthos."

Kara bent down and held out a hand to the Beagle, who took it seeming to be shaking paws. "Porthos… that's an interesting name," Kara Allen said, looking up at Kara Lane.

"One of our employees likes Star Trek Enterprise," Kara Lane said. "Begged to name a Beagle Porthos."

"Not a Star Trek on my Earth," Kara Allen said, as she pet the Beagle. If this version of Star Trek existed on other worlds, she knew Barry and Cisco would have seen it by now. This Porthos though was clearly very young – maybe the youngest here. "But I do think Morgan would like a dog that will grow maybe to the size of Krypto." Kara Allen stood at this as Porthos gave a moan. "But maybe you can come and play with the girls for a bit? They might like it."

"That might be nice," Kara Lane said. "This boxer might be a nice fit. His name is Tyson. He's not even a year old so has some growing left and you can see how big he is now." Tyson gave a bark at this. Kara giving him a pet as well. Then, Kara Lane introduced her to all the dogs – all seemed just as good and Kara wondered how she could choose; thinking maybe one that looked like Krypto or one of the puppies Morgan knew would be best. He did want one of Krypto and Powie puppies, after all. Kara ended up looking over the Shepherds and Retrievers, deciding between them.

That was when another dog came running up. He was wearing sunglasses and running around chasing his tail. Then got up on his hindlegs, making Kara Allen laugh. "Wait… a Husky?" Kara Allen said. "I remember him! Me and Barry thought he was perfect for Morgan. How old is he?"

"Just little over a year," Kara Lane said, looking at the dog.

"Do you mind?" Kara Allen asked, pointing. This was not one of the choices Kara Lane gave her.

"Sure," Kara Lane said, going onto her cellphone and pushing some buttons. His collar shut off and popped open. Kara Allen took it off the dog, chuckling as she remembered when she had just crushed Hex's collar. "Come on Goofy, I'm going to introduce you to your new master."

The husky barked, but so did Porthos. Hex meowed, clearing not liking the idea of all these dogs. "Porthos…?" Kara Allen asked, and Kara Lane chuckled, letting Porthos's collars off too. Porthos came to Kara Allen and she picked him up. "I'll have him back after the weekend. He can play with the girls and get some house love. And you will be called Goofy." Kara Allen addressed the Husky, who followed Kara Allen out at that.

"Goofy?" Kara Lane questioned, but stopped. The group was gone anyway, and it seemed the Husky did not mind the Disney-inspired name.

"What are the chances we will actually see Porthos back here?" Chris asked.

"Two Kryptonian dogs and a cat. Plus, four kids and last I heard Barry's sister and her fiancée was living with them," Kara Lane said. "I think we will. It's not like they have their own Sanctuary."

-Karry Universe-

Morgan was hugging Musty. The nearly two-year-old dog was allowing it but was annoyed.

"Morgan…" Clark said, not happy to see the normally happy clone so upset. Not even Lois making his favorite meal cheered him up.

That was when they heard a bark and a Husky jumped onto Morgan. Musty moving away as the Husky licked Morgan's face. The licking finally made Morgan laugh.

"What…?" Lois asked, shocked at the sudden dog's appearance.

"You like him?" Kara asked – she was by the window, Hex still on her shoulders and Porthos in her arms. "He's Kryptonian, so no need to be careful. He's a Husky and a year old and his name is Goofy. And he's yours."

"Mine?" Morgan asked, sitting up and hugging Goofy neck.

"We get another dog?" Ella asked, seeming excited. Her eyes lighting up with joy at that.

"Wait, what?" Lois asked, seeming lost.

"Yes, he's Morgan's. And he'll be with you when Morgan is here. Of course, when Morgan's with me and Barry at our place Goofy will be with Morgan." Kara explained to Lois and Ella. "Or whenever we find you a new place, Morgan, Goofy will stay with you. He's yours," Kara added, knowing she was going to figure out a way for Morgan to be a guard again, even if it was not at the DEO. She had a lot of businesses and connections, after all. "You like?"

Morgan jumped up and gave Kara a hug. Goofy seemed to be sniffing Musty, who was sniffing back – the two finally rubbing each other heads, seeming to like each other.

"Goofy!" Morgan yelled, and Goofy jumped up to entertain.

"Well, I can't deny it's good to see him smile again," Lois said with a sigh. "Wait, what's with that one?" Porthos eyes lit up and he sent out a heat vision, which scorched the wall near Clark, who put out any flames quickly with freeze breath. "No more, please," Lois added, almost glaring at the dog, who seemed shocked at producing heat vision.

"Oh, calm down," Kara said. "He wants to sleep in a bed for one night at least. So, I'm letting him play with the girls and sleep in the penthouse before returning him to New Justice. Unless I can find someone here who wants him. See you soon." Kara gave Clark a kiss, since her hands were full, and flew out.

-Karry Universe-

Kara came into the penthouse. Hex rubbed her mistresses' face before flying to the couch to get pets from Amelia; Porthos barked and Kara let him go. He ran right to Romana and Star, who were next to Amelia, jumping onto the girls' laps and looking up at them with big round eyes. The two girls laughed and Alura and Nora yelled "doggie!" They ran next to their siblings, to pet the new addition.

"Be nice to Porthos," Kara called.

"I thought we were getting Morgan a dog, not a another one for us?" Barry said with a laugh. He couldn't connect with Kara through their bond when she was off-world, so didn't know what had happened on New Justice. Krypto was still not back yet – it seemed he had decided to spend the night on Prime.

"He's just here for a weekend visit. New Justice's Sanctuary is overrun so I thought, why not," Kara said as the elevator binged and Winn walked in.

"You know that Ava is really something…. She's a witch. A cold-hearted bitch. I want to transfer to Alex's headquarters," Winn said, clearly angry. "I don't care if I have to commute to National every day. That woman…"

"We're taking care of Morgan," Kara assured Winn.

"It's not just Morgan. You know what she did today besides that?" Winn asked and Kara and Barry were lost. "She's got it cleared to take away funding from the meta animals! She did it all in secret but now that it's okayed, Alex can't even step in to get the funding back. She's trying, but the decision was made."

"The meta animals? The ones that were with Wolf when we found her?" Barry asked, remembering over a year ago when they had rescued Crystal from her mother and found the animals Crystal's mother had been experimenting on as well. "I thought J'onn created a sanctuary for them?"

"They were well taken care of in a DEO safehold. And not just them – the DEO found more labs with more meta animals. There are hundreds of them," Winn explained. "Maybe over a thousand considering some have given birth. All types of species; cats, dogs, wolves, owls… I mean you name it. Now with funding cut… I don't know what will happen. They won't get the care they deserve."

Porthos barked and Winn turned. "Oh, a Beagle. I love Beagles," Winn said, taking a seat on the couch a smile on his face. Not seeming to question the random Kryptonian Beagle appearing.

 _That woman! I can't believe the Earth Totem choose her,_ Kara thought, angry herself now, worried for all those poor animals.

 _You know,_ Barry said.  _We should open our own Sanctuary._

 _What?_ Kara asked, remembering Barry joking about that once.

 _For the meta animals and for Kryptonian animals. We can take some of New Justice's overflow off their hands. Besides, if Krypto and Powie are meant to have more litters and Hex as well as we saw in the future we can't expect to find places for them in the multiverse all the time – especially with some other Earths having Sanctuaries and pets of their own. We can call it STAR Co. Sanctuary for Extranormal Animals,_  Barry thought, and Kara sat down at the table with him, stunned but not disliking the idea.  _I am sure the government will give the animals to us. We can set it up in the desert. A lot of dead land out there that's no use but with our dome technology we can make a large dome and control the environment within, making it livable._

 _But running a tourist trap? That's not exactly our thing,_ Kara thought, knowing that's how New Justice's Sanctuary made money.

 _I know, which is why I was thinking,_ Barry continued his thought and Kara knew he had an idea.  _You know why Superdog is not used in the TV shows a lot?_ Kara shook her head.  _Talking to Carter it's because of how expensive and how hard it is to make a dog fly. Even CGI is too expensive for the show. But a Kryptonian dog who can fly and shoot laser from his eyes? They would pay good money for that and be less expensive for them. A lot of TV shows and movies would, and not just Kryptonain. We could train the meta animals. And not just for shows - birthday parties; they can be guard dogs; Bomb sniffers... We would have to make a concrete plan on how we do this but we could make a lot of money from this without opening it to the public._

 _I can start researching and making plans tonight,_ Kara thought, liking the idea.  _We're doing this._

 _We're doing this. I'll contact Alex and see who to call about getting the meta animals,_  Barry thought.

 _I'll contact my New Justice alternate – tell her what we're doing and to choose who we can take and that we're keeping Porthos. If he's going to live in a Sanctuary anyway, it might as well stay with us in ours,_ Kara thought. "I am so asking for an Iguana." Kara spoke this aloud, popping up to get her cellphone which was in the office.

"What is it with you and the Iguana?" Barry yelled. "And hey, ask for a monkey too." Barry noticed Winn, Romana, Star, and even the twins looking over at him. Even Porthos had jumped up at the noise and Hex had jumped to the top of the couch to look. The only person who had not looked confused was Amelia.

"A horse would be a good idea too," Amelia spoke out, making all eyes turn to her.

"You don't even know what we were talking about," Barry said, confused.

"You have decided to open your own Sanctuary for the meta animals and the overflow Kryptonian animals from New Justice with some twist to it that will probably make you millions," Amelia said simply.

Barry blinked. "Have you been hiding the ability to read minds?" Barry asked.

"No, at least, I don't think so. Look, it's obvious what you two were talking about," Amelia explained. "Kara talks about New Justice having too many animals and Winn comes in complaining about Ava cutting funding for the meta animals. Then you two get silent a clear sign you're talking and Kara starts talking about Iguanas and you about monkeys. It does not take a genius to figure out what you are talking about."

Barry laughed as Kara reminded him he had to call Alex and took out his cellphone. They had some work to do.

-Karry Universe-

The next night Ava walked back into the Oasis and sat at the bar.

"Told you I'd be seeing a lot of you," Crystal smirked, putting the same drink from yesterday in front of Ava. "So, what was with the animals?"

Ava groaned. "How do you know everything?" Ava asked.

"I get the text messages," Crystal said, holding up her cellphone as if to prove it. Even though she didn't open anything. "I told you I have friends in high places. So why are Morgan and animals the noose you want to hang yourself from?"

"I am just trying to make the DEO more efficient," Ava said. "We were pouring tons of money into that animal program – money that could be used elsewhere. But no one understands that."

"Maybe because you act like a bitch when you're really not," Crystal said. "Kicking out a harmless and good guard because he's childlike? Taking money away from animals? It's not friend-winning behavior."

"I'm not in this for friends. Besides, the animals will be fine. The Allens decided to take them," Ava said, taking a sip of her drink. "Supergirl must have contacted them. Or maybe Alex Danvers did – she is Kara Allen's sister after all. Must be nice to have a rich sister to step in when you don't get your way." Crystal laughed as someone came up next to Ava and ordered a Sex on the Beach. Crystal made it and handed it to the person.

"You know, I used to be someone I was really not. A cold-hearted bitch. Literally. Sort of like you," Crystal said. "But I warmed up – no pun intended. I am sure you can too. You are a righteous warrior." Ava raised an eyebrow and Crystal pointed at the Totem. Ava gave a small smile. Vixen had contacted her, and she started using the Totem in training that day. She liked it and didn't feel the need to take it off.

"Maybe," Ava said, finishing her drink. "Can you make me another?" Crystal poured the glass for Ava. "Can you give me your number?" Crystal raised an eyebrow. "I want… to maybe call you sometimes. Bring you out…. on a date."

Crystal gave a smile, took a napkin and pen. She wrote down her number and gave it to Ava before walking away to take some more orders.

"You're moving up in the world, Ms. Sharpe," Ava looked to the person beside her, recognizing the voice as she groaned at seeing Rip Hunter. He was he one to order the Sex on the Beach.

"Isn't that kind of a girly drink for you?" Ava asked shocked and that was the only thing that came out.

"Miranda got me into it," Rip said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, glancing back to Crystal who was busy attending more customers to see Ava had a friend.

"Just checking up on things," Rip smirked at that. "I see you have the Totem now. Good."

"You knew about this?" Ava asked, indicating the Totem on her neck.

"Once I sent you to the DEO, yes. Time isn't written, always in flux –"

"I know the guidebook," Ava smirked at that.

"Be strong, Ava. Everything will work out in the end," Rip stated, downing the rest of his drink as he turned to leave. Ava considered stopping him, to ask him for more but knew it would be pointless.

"Who was that?" Ava looked up to see the male bartender, Gary, looking at the doorway Rip had just left by.

"An old friend," Ava sighed, finishing her own drink as she did.


	12. The Adoption Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the meta house an adoption event is planned, hosted by L-Corp and STAR Co. While there, Kara and Caitlin are hoping to face the meta who has sucked Cisco, Ray and Barry into TV shows, but they might get more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had an amazing Easter and/or Passover.

-Beginning of April-

Amelia was sitting on the couch downstairs wrapping a present.

"Hey Amelia," Kara said appearing on the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Griffin's 1st birthday is tomorrow," Amelia said. "Going to go to Mutant." Amelia paused before she realized something. "Don't you have to get to Meta Home for the adoption event?"

"It starts at noon so we got some time," Kara said. "You and Winn showing up?"

"Yeah, I got to talk to Lena anyway," Amelia explained – she and Tantu had not told Lena about the Air Totem yet and it seemed Amelia had been volunteered to do it. She was the only Totem bearer who knew Lena after all. "Need me to bring the girls?"

"Yeah, me and Barry have a secret operation going with Caitlin and Ray," Kara said and Amelia raised an eyebrow. Kara and Barry had decided they would figure out which meta kid was putting them into TV shows through this event. A trap set up.

That was when Kara's cellphone rang. Kara picked it up and listened for a minute. "Thank you, Connor," Kara said not long later. "You're a life savior with all these animals. Going to see you today?" Kara waited for a second. "Good." Kara hung up the phone.

"The meta animals?" Amelia asked, petting Hex who was next to her. "How's that going?"

"Well the government just gave us the animals – it seems they have no interest in any of them. We're buying up the land secretly. My New Justice counterpart is making lists of Kryptonian animals we can have and I have been pricing how much we can charge to have our animals in movies and TV shows and making plans. The real problem is finding someone to run the Sanctuary. If Chris was older he would be a good choice, but he needs years of schooling before he's ready. We really need a vet. Like my counterpart on New Justice is."

"Why don't you ask Froggy?" Amelia asked but Kara just stared at her, tilting her head at the odd name. "Froggy… um Katherine Leftwich."

"I don't know who that is," Kara said.

"She lives in this building. She's a vet and a good one. We talk all the time. You should really get to know some of your neighbors – stop them from gossiping about you," Amelia said

"Um… thanks for the tip," Kara said, choosing to ignore the gossip comment.  _Barry, look into Katherine Leftwich. She lives in our building. See about getting her resume._

 _Will put feelers out,_ Barry thought to Kara.

Kara turned up the stairs to see Porthos curled next to Krypto. They had decided to keep Porthos with them until the Sanctuary was up and running. Kara Lane had been fine about that, but the staff member at the New Justice Sanctuary who had named him had been a little upset until renaming one of his siblings with the name – Kara and Barry really did need to check out this Star Trek Enterprise thing. Anyway, it seemed Krypto had taken the newbie pup under his wing – even if he didn't let the puppy sleep in Alura and Nora's room with him and Hex. Porthos was more than happy to snuggle with Romana or Star though.

Alura and Nora were playing with Beebo and Star and Romana were with them as well.

"I got them," Amelia said appearing behind Kara. "Go."

Kara gave a nod at this and flew out.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry were standing next to Lena as they talked with the caterers they hired. They were in the backyard of meta home and there were a lot of potential adopting parents there. Kara had to smile as she saw Winn and Amelia show up with the four girls. Giving them a nod.

"This looks good," a voice said, and Kara turned to see Alex there with a stroller. Sara was next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Meta home is run by the DEO. Something Ava Sharpe cannot change," Alex said a smirk on her face, and Kara had a feeling Alex had made sure meta home stayed safe. "There's even more opening up across the country. At this type of event, a Director should be present." Kara grinned at that.

"It's time," Lena said.

"Hey Lena, thanks for doing this with us," Kara said and Barry gave a nod.

"Getting kids into good homes? Didn't even need to ask twice," Lena said as her cellphone rang. "Although if you could get Lana Lang to stop calling me it would be nice."

"Lana Lang?" Kara asked, seeming shocked.

"You know her?" Lena asked, hearing the shock in Kara's voice.

"No, but she dated Clark once. She used to sleep with Lex as well, right?" Kara asked.

"Lex nearly married her," Lena said, and Barry had to laugh, making both girls look at him.

He stopped at the looks and Kara's agitated emotions.

"Hey, it's time to address the crowd," Barry said, distractedly, reaching for the microphone. "Hello everyone!" Kara had to giggle now. "And welcome to meta home. STAR Co and L-Corp are proud to host this event."

Lena held out her hand and Barry passed over the microphone. "Every child deserves a loving home. Meta humans need one as well. Just because they have powers does not make them like the metas who have destroyed cities. They all deserve a chance."

Lena handed the microphone to Kara. "With the right guardian, these kids can live normal lives. They can learn their powers and be every day, valuable, citizen. Or even one day become a hero themselves," Kara finished. "It would be a shame for them to never get that chance. So please enjoy the food and get to know some of these wonderful kids."

Kara put the microphone down and let the events start, backing off to where Caitlin and Ray were waiting. "Are we sure with this event going on the kid will do it again?" Ray asked.

"Time to try," Kara said giving Caitlin a nod and the two walked off in hearing shot of the kids.

"Did you watch it Kara?" Caitlin asked, keeping her voice high.

"An episode or two. Why do you like the show so much?" Kara asked.

"Charmed?" Caitlin said. "One of my favorite shows of all time. Of course, it got better season 4 when Prue was killed and Paige brought in." Kara gave Caitlin a smile and the two kept talking about the show they had decided to discuss, both keeping one eye out for any of the kids showing interest.

…

"There's my grandbabies!" Eliza said, coming up to Amelia and Winn with Zor. She had a baby in her arms.

"Give me that," Zor said, taking the stroller. "Time for some grandpa/baby time. Romana, Star why don't you join the kids playing?" Romana and Star moved off, running to Ryan and Richie as Zor moved the stroller off.

"Have you two met Simon?" Eliza asked and suddenly Amelia was holding the baby boy Eliza had in her arms moments ago. "He's a couple of days older than Jerry and Sydney. Unfortunately, he can't move his legs but here's the kicker. He's…" at that moment a ball came rushing to them and Amelia stopped it with her telekinesis. "He has the same power as you." Eliza pointed at Amelia as she put the ball down. "Oh, I got to go talk to some potential adopters. Take care of Simon."

Eliza was gone before Winn or Amelia could say a word, the two looking at each other and then laughed.

"They are so setting us up," Winn said. "They want us to adopt this little man." Winn smiled at Simon, who gave a giggle. "Oh, you are cute but we live with four kids and Kara and Barry are definitely having another one someday. That's enough kids in one house for me."

"Well, you've changed a lot since Disney," Amelia said. "Don't want anyone ever calling you dad anymore?" The two had talked about it before and both decided they liked their arrangement better, but Amelia had wondered if Winn had been just been agreeing with her, knowing her feelings about not wanting children.

"You know, I am good with the uncle role," Winn said. "It's tiring enough just living with them – at least now we get some freedom." Winn gave Amelia a kiss on the cheek. "So, your out of luck little Simon, I'm sorry."

"Yes, sorry little guy," Amelia said. "Oh, I need to talk to Lena." Amelia noticed Lena nearby and walked forward, past Alex and Sara. "Oh, Sara take this guy." Amelia handed Simon over to Sara, who took the baby, "He's a couple days older than your kids and has telekinesis."

Before the two could say anything, Amelia had run off to where Lena was.

"Hey, Lena, I've been needing to talk to you," Amelia said, taking her boss's arm and pulling her aside.

"Amelia, yes?" Lena asked, confused at the urgency in her employee's voice.

"Well, you know I was chosen by the Death Totem," Amelia started.

"Yes, I heard. Where is it?" Lena asked, looking for a necklace.

"I don't like wearing things around my neck. Not the point," Amelia said brushing it off. "Well me and Tantu went on a spirit walk where we… Talked to someone and they told us… well, you remember the Air Totem?" Lena nodded. "Well, after Kara and Barry bought it and before it was stolen it chose who would wield it. And that person was you."

"Are you saying that when that Totem was stolen from me it was technically mine?" Lena asked and Amelia gave a nod. "Interesting. Now I am even more pissed." Amelia had to chuckle at her boss' reaction.

….

Kara and Caitlin spent some more time talking about Charmed, heading into the meta home.

"Kara, Caitlin," they heard a voice and looked at each other, knowing this was it.

 _You two ready?_ Kara asked Barry who responded they were.

Kara and Caitlin walked into the room, Barry running to the side door with Ray. They were too late though as a light surrounded Kara and Caitlin and they were dragged into the laptop. The two men paused as out from a large chest, a boy came out and looked at the computer. Barry moved, took hold of the boy, and then handcuffed him to a chair.

"Hey!" The boy cried out.

"You're busted," Ray said, coming up with a smirk.

"Now take my wife and our friend out of Charmed," Barry said, turning to the screen – it seemed the two had appeared in the Halliwell Manor, shocking the three Charmed Ones, but a demon had attacked at the same time they appeared.

"I can't," the boy said, making the two tilt their head. "They have to go through the plot." Barry sighed. He once again couldn't really feel Kara and he realized the flaw in this plan.

"Barry, Ray, what are you doing?" It was Eliza who appeared at the door with Cisco. "Why do you have Dougie handcuffed?"

"He's the one putting people in TV shows," Barry explained as Dougie pouted now.

"I told you so," Cisco said a smile as he pointed. "Wait, you did this without me… but… I… what show were you in?"

"Doctor Who. Really awesome," Ray said with a wide grin.

"Dougie has minor electrical powers, he makes the TV change channels," Eliza explained, interrupting the boys talk. "He can't…?"

"Eliza," Barry said pointing at the computer screen and Eliza looked to see Caitlin and Kara in there.

Eliza turned to the boy. "Dougie…?" Eliza asked.

"They wanted to see Charmed. They liked it and I wanted to test my ability," Dougie said, pouting harder now.

"You could have told me. We could have done this safely," Eliza said clearly disappointed.

"More importantly. What's the plot?" Ray asked.

"The demon is after them," Dougie said.

"Means they have to vanquish the demon to get out," Ray said, the group turning to the computer to watch. Barry wondered if he could record this.

-Karry Universe-

Before Kara or Caitlin could process that they were inside in Halliwell manor, face-to-face with Piper, Phoebe and Paige, the mantle clock had exploded. They ducked as Piper used her explosive powers to blow up the demon that had caused the clock to explode. The demon reformed but shimmered out.

"Who are you two?" Piper now said, pointing at them. She was obviously pregnant too, Caitlin realizing which season they were in because of this.

Kara had not been lying when she told Caitlin she had never watched this show though, as she didn't know what to say – Caitlin though, was fast.

"We're witches," Caitlin said, rubbing her shoulder – she had been knocked over in the attack. "I'm Caitlin Snow. This is my… sister Kara." Kara turned her head but let Caitlin continue. "That demon is after us and… we can't… figure out how to vanquish him so we casted a spell to get some help. I'm sorry, he must have followed us."

"Interesting. What's your powers?" Phoebe asked, seeming to be suspicious.

Caitlin smiled as he held out her hand, focusing on the potted plant and letting it grow easily before reducing it back to what it was; Caitlin looked at Kara who sighed and let out a freeze breath, figuring that was the best power to use.

"Haha nice," Paige said with smile. "So, the demon was after them. Do you know what the demon's called? I can go look in the Book of Shadows."

"Not a clue. Took us by surprise," Kara stated, thinking of the meta human, not the demon though.

"Well, you go with Paige to look at the Book," Piper instructed of Caitlin, "while you… can help clean up," Piper directed that to Kara who raised her eyebrows at this. "I'll call for Leo. See if he knows anything."

"Barry and Ray should have found the meta," Kara whispered to Caitlin at this, wondering why they were still here, and Caitlin nodded. It seemed they were not getting out of this as easily as they thought.

-Karry Universe-

"Well, there we go," Sara said as she finished changing the diaper. "Little Simon here is all clean. How are Jerry and Sydney?"

"Good as new," Alex said with a smile. Since Amelia had handed them Simon the two had been taking care of him along with their kids. "Let me see him," Alex held out her hands and Sara gave over Simon who Alex smiled at.

Then, random toys in the diaper bag flew up and started dancing in front of him. Jerry and Sydney laughed out, the two adults letting the three babies have fun before grabbing the toys out of midair. "You two have a beautiful family," a woman who had been playing with Ryan and Richie said with a smile.

"Thank you," Sara and Alex said automatically and then laughed as the woman walked up; they realized the woman thought Simon was theirs.

"It's nice to know we would have been good with three," Sara said, a little sadly now.

"Yeah," Alex said looking down at Simon and then at her two, thinking. "You know, we could still be..." Sara turned to her wife at that. "Simon needs a home and look how well he fits in. It's like… he's filling an empty space."

"We can't replace Clara," Sara said quickly, feeling a little hurt at the suggestion.

"I know; no one can just replace our baby we lost, but… there's moving on," Alex said. "I just feel in my soul we should have three and getting a boy instead of a girl would be… not replacing Clara, but just someone new. We can still have three. I mean think about it? Mom was trying to get Amelia to adopt him and she passed him to you. It's like fate."

"He's a meta human." Sara had some serious doubts. "Telekinesis is fun with toys but what happens if he picked Jerry or Sydney up in the air," Sara asked, "or throws something heavy at the two?"

"Then we grab them before damage is done," Alex said. "We know how to deal with meta humans, and we have three…" Alex lowers her voice just in case, "Kryptonians living with us," she was of course referencing Astra, Karen and Ha. "That is until one goes to college," she added, as Karen was reaching that age.

"I'll give you that one," Sara said with a nod. "But he's also a special needs kid. He will never walk. Can we deal with that? Because adopting him is not temporary. We need to make sure we can deal with three kids – one who needs special attention."

"It would be hard, but we can do it," Alex said. "We have the money, and as long as we're together…"

"And we're probably the only people on this Earth who would consider giving this guy a home," Sara added with a smile.

-Karry Universe-

Kara was helping Phoebe clean up some of the wreck the demon had made, while Caitlin was having fun with Paige looking over the Book of Shadows.

"You're married," Phoebe said, and Kara looked to her and then down at her hand before giving a smile as she waved her hand.

"Yeah," Kara said.

"Is he a witch?" Phoebe asked.

"No, he's human," Kara said, deciding that was better.

"How did he take the witch thing?" Phoebe asked.

"Not that good at first," Kara said, deciding to think about when she revealed she was an alien. "See, his mom was killed by a demon and his dad jailed for it. Barry spent his entire life trying to prove demons existed and get his dad free – and then I come around and tell him everything is true, but we can't reveal it."

"Wow," Phoebe said, shocked by this. "What happened to the demon?"

"Killed him," Kara said. "And managed to find the evidence to get his dad free. Barry is the love of my life. Without him or our girls I don't know what I would do."

"Kids?" Phoebe asked, a smile on her face now.

"Yeah four," Kara said. Phoebe gave a smile. "What about you? Any man?"

"I was married," Phoebe said. "It's… complicated."

"Tell me," Kara said, figuring Caitlin would tell her eventually anyway.

So, Phoebe told Kara about Cole the demon – the entire story about how he had seduced her to kill the sisters, but then fell in love with her. How he had changed sides and helped them. He had become human and then helped them defeat the Source of Evil, but the Source had consumed his empty demon side then made her to the Queen of all Evil. She was just telling Kara how they had vanquished him when Kara had to ask the question that was bugging her.

"I'm confused," Kara said. "You said the Source consumed his empty demon part... Was he possessed?"

"Yes," Phoebe said. "From my understanding the Source needed my love to keep him in control. He even tried to get rid of the powers but I stopped him… I was taken over by our baby… who is now dead."

"It seems to me like it wasn't his fault," Kara said, surprising Phoebe. "He was taken over. He tried everything. Honestly if you really love him I would give him another chance. One thing I learned is true love is always worth fighting for. No matter what gets in the way."

Phoebe looked at Kara, but she couldn't respond before Piper appeared in a ball of light with Leo. "The elders are very concerned," Leo said instantly. "They suspect the demon Amaymon. A higher-level demon – only sent after the most powerful witches."

"Found him," Paige said at that moment, rushing down the stairs with Caitlin, pointing at a picture. "Amaymon; higher level demon often called the Prince of Hell." Leo nodded at this. "He's sent after powerful witches to stop the good they are going to do in the world. Never stops until he gets his target. Says here he killed one of our ancestors…. And look at that list of powers."

"Does it say how to vanquish him?" Piper asked.

"Power of Three spell," Paige said. "Nothing greater than that. But the problem is finding him."

"We have his targets," Phoebe said, eyeing Kara and Caitlin. "If he's not going to stop… well, it seems we're going to need you to be bait."

"We can handle ourselves," Caitlin said, smirking Kara now.

-Karry Universe-

"Seriously?" Barry asked Dougie as the group continued watching Charmed – they had gotten a couple of chairs now and were sitting around. "How do you think of this stuff?"

"All I said was demon after them as the plot. The show is filling in the rest," Dougie said, a little apprehensive now he was around so many adult – Eliza included.

"So, you're not controlling them?" Cisco asked, putting popcorn into his mouth.

"No – their behavior follows the shows' history," Dougie explained. "It's... an interesting power."

"Where did you get popcorn?" Barry glanced at Cisco, only just noticing the food in his friend hand. Cisco smirked though, just put more popcorn in his mouth as Zor came in with Alura and Nora.

"Eliza, there are some people wondering about adoption…" Zor started. "Is that Kara on the computer?" He was used to seeing his daughter making announcements for STAR Co. but this didn't look like that.

"Oh dear – the event," Eliza said, standing up now. "I got… well… Zor can you stay here? Dougie's in a lot of trouble."

"We'll fill him in," Barry said as Alura and Nora yelled for their dad and Barry took them onto his lap. "Look at mommy."

Zor raised an eyebrow as Ray explained what Dougie had done.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Caitlin were walking around San Francisco now, waiting for a demon to attack them. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were not far off.

"You know, I've never seen the real San Francisco," Caitlin stated airily, obviously enjoying her time in the show. "I should go and see if this fictional version is any different."

"This is stupid," Kara however responded. She was better than Barry when she could not feel him, having had nine months practice, but she didn't know this show that well. She wasn't having the same fun as Caitlin.

"Kara… Just go along with it," Caitlin said as the two paused by an alleyway. "Judging by Cisco, Barry and Ray's time, we have to let events unfold. It's the only… way."

She paused as they heard the shimmer and turned to see the demon from before behind them, a fireball in his hand. The demon threw the fireball and Kara grabbed Caitlin, dodging the fireball.

"Hey!" Piper called making the demon look to her; she and her sisters had run to catch up. Piper held up her hands to freeze him; he froze for a second but then started to move.

"That's never good," Phoebe said as a fireball got thrown at them and a shield appeared around Piper – her baby protecting her.

Caitlin used her power to have vines circle the demon in seconds.

"Say the spell!" Caitlin called out as the demon used his fire to burn the vines, and then threw energy at Caitlin, knocking her back.

"No!" Kara yelled, running at the demon with speed and started punching as Phoebe took out a piece of paper. Paige and Piper got around her to read it as Kara continuing distracting the demon, strength against strength and not letting him get away.

"Three witches joined as one, call out this demon is done," the three Charmed Ones read together; the demon started to catch fire. "With the end of this spell. There will be no more prince of hell."

Amaymon yelled out as he caught fire due to the spell, blew up and disappeared. Kara quickly took a step back so she was not hurt by the magic – she might be invulnerable, but she wasn't so sure what would happen in the television world.

"Caitlin…" Kara remembered, running to Caitlin's side. She was bleeding and had burn mark on her. "Tell me what to do," she looked up to the sisters, unsure how to help her injured friend.

"Leo!" Piper yelled out, at which Leo orbed in, surprising Kara. "Caitlin. Heal now." The wife instructed her husband.

Leo nodded as he bent down besides Caitlin and put his hand over her injuries – his hand glowing across the spot of her wounds and in seconds, the injuries disappeared and even the clothes were healed up, back to new. Caitlin groaned as she sat up putting her hand on the injury, smiling, as Kara helped her up, bringing her into a hug.

"Thank you," Kara said and Caitlin repeated.

"Healing good witches is what I do," Leo said with a smile.

"And thank you," Caitlin said to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "If our spell had not taken us to you…" Caitlin was ever on the ball.

"It was destiny," Paige said with a smile. "Are you good to get home on your own?"

"I think we can take care of it," Kara said.

"Stay in touch," Phoebe smiled.

"We will," Caitlin said, the two going to hug the sisters as they walked away. Hearing the orbs of the Charmed Ones and Leo leaving.

"What now?" Kara asked.

"I think… ah," Caitlin didn't get to finish as they were suddenly engulfed with light and a moment later, stood back in the room in the Meta Home they'd left, standing before Barry, Nora, Alura, Cisco, Zor and the meta boy.

Barry jumped up with the girls, and Kara kissing their heads before kissing Barry.

"We got our culprit meta human here," Barry said pointing at Dougie.

"Don't be too hard on him. He thought we would like to go into our favorite TV shows," Cisco said, and noticed something on the computer screen. "Hey… What's that?" There were words being typed out on the screen. "Did that happen before…?" Dougie shook his head as Ray took the computer.

"Seems their visit wasn't a one off – somehow it changed the rest of the series," Ray said. "Due to Kara talk with Phoebe, Phoebe took Cole back, much to her sisters' dismay. Cole decided not to throw away another chance, deciding he had to do twice as much good as he ever did evil. Besides helping the Charmed Ones with their demons, he looked for people he could save on his own and investigated parallel plains where lost souls were trapped… He found a demon who was stopping souls from moving on for centuries; to enhance his own powers. Cole fought the demon using every bit of demonic strength he had and killed the demon. He saved billions of souls, letting them move on but died himself. The Elders though saved his human soul and rewarded him by making him a Whitelighter. Free forever from the call of evil he finally married Phoebe, the Elders knowing better than trying to stop them, and they had three girls – one who rivaled Wyatt in power, even if they were equal."

"We can change the series and then get a written explanation on how it changed?" Cisco asked, taking the computer now. The words stayed there for a moment longer before disappearing.

"That's a first," Dougie said, making eyes look at him. "I don't know my powers that well. All I know is I am able to send people into TV shows with whatever plot I choose."

"Very interesting power," a new voice said, and they looked to see a man by the door.

"I know you," Ray said thinking, remembering the man's face. "You're that producer! The one who works on those comic book movies…" Ray snapped his fingers as he tried to remember a name. "George Dunne."

"That would be me," George said.

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked.

"My wife and I can't have kids – she heard of this event and had me drive to Central City for it... and I am glad I did," George explained. "Your power, kid, could change Hollywood. With the right mentor that is."

"Are you offering Dougie a job?" Zor asked, confused now.

"No, I'm offering to adopt him," George said, making Dougie's face light up. "As you two said outside, all these kids need is the right person and I think for Dougie here, that person's me."

"George?" A woman came up with Ryan and Richie by her side. "This is Richie and Ryan. They are twins and can fly! I think they are just perfect to be our sons." Dougie's face fell at that as Ryan and Richie had smiles planted on theirs.

"How would you like three young men?" George asked, putting a hand on Dougie's back. "I think he's perfect for us as well." Dougie looked up at that – he was clearly a lot older than Ryan and Richie and he was worried the woman did not want a kid who would be a teenager soon.

"I love that idea," the woman said with a smile; and Dougie smiled again.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves," Zor said holding out a hand. "You two need to fill out paperwork and there will be background checks – especially since you want to adopt three. How about I get you started on it?" The two nodded, leaving the room with Ryan and Richie following excited.

"Whoa Dougie, wait," Caitlin said before the meta human could leave. "I want to run some experiments on your power. To test it and see how it works."

"Yeah, how about Star Wars? Can you do movies?" Cisco asked.

"I was thinking Sliders," Ray smirked, and the two started to talk to Dougie over TV shows as they walked out of the room.

"That's not what I meant. I wanted to see…" Catlin sighed as Barry and Kara laughed.

-Karry Universe-

After the event, Sara and Alex walked into meta home. They still had Simon in their arms. Eliza was at the table with paperwork in front of her.

"Oh, there's Simon. I was wondering where he went to when Amelia left," Eliza said. "Zor, you can stop looking!" She then yelled.

"Amelia kept this one for less than a minute," Alex said as Eliza took the boy from her and put him in a highchair.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping since they have the same power Amelia might feel connected to him," Eliza said, giving Simon a sad look.

"Well… we… how does adoption work here for DEO employees?" Alex asked as Sara put an arm around her.

"DEO employees are preapproved. All they need to do is fill out adoption paperwork," Eliza said. "Why?"

"Well… we…" Alex paused, seeming not to know how to tell her mom this.

"Since Clara died, we've felt a hole; like we should have three and, well, we were discussing today and we decided we could adopt without dishonoring the daughter we lost," Sara explained for her wife.

"You want to adopt one of the children here?" Eliza asked, seeming to get where this was going.

"We want to adopt Simon," Alex said, and Eliza's mouth opened in shock – she had not expected that at all. It took her a minute to get her bearings.

"You understand he can't ever walk," Eliza said, back to business.

"We know, but he… fits," Sara said. "He felt like part of the family today. We're ready to be there for him. We can raise all three together."

Eliza squealed at this and hugged the two. She then kissed Jerry and Sydney before kissing Simon. "You're going to be my grandbaby," Eliza cooed to the baby before making Alex and Sara sit down, she found the paperwork to fill out. "You fill this out and, considering who you two are, Simon will be yours by the end of the week."

-Mutant Earth-

The next day Amelia had gone to Mutant Earth with her gift for Griffin; Hex on her shoulders.

"Amelia!" Kal called, coming and hugging her. He had El by his side, the hyper dog barking at Hex. "You're back."

"Can't miss my nephew's first birthday," Amelia said as Hex jumped off and found the pure white cat that was Casper – the two sniffing each other and then rubbing each other's heads, easily going off together.

"Those two seem to get along," Kara Kent said, walking up and smiling at Amelia.

"Is the cat male?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Barry-White, as Karry had named him, said with a nod.

"I feel like I should expect kittens in my future," Amelia said with a laugh, smiling at baby Griffin as she joined the party that was already taking place for the birthday.

-Karry Universe-

Later that day, when Amelia had returned to the penthouse, Kara and Barry were waiting for her.

"Where's Hex?" Kara asked, noticing the cat was not with Amelia.

"With Casper. I think she found her mate," Amelia said, making the pair look at each other. "Hey… What's up?"

"Can you go get Katherine Leftwich for us?" Barry asked.

"Oh… yeah, sure," Amelia said. "Let's see if she's with the Gossip Club."

"Gossip Club?" Kara and Barry laughed at that, but Amelia had already gone back to the elevator.

…

As Amelia got off the elevator, she saw Katherine Leftwich talking to the former Marine, Kyle. The others were in the party room.

"Froggy!" Amelia called out and Katherine looked up. "Can you come up with me? My brother and sister-in-law need a word with you."

"What?" Katherine asked, seeming shocked. Everyone else was looking as well. "Why?"

"I am just the messenger. Come on," Amelia said waving her hand and Katherine was too curious not too.

"An audience with the Gods – you must feel honored," Maria commented – she rarely left the party room, it seemed.

But Katherine had already moved with Amelia to the elevator and, once in the penthouse, had to look around as she entered the space.

"Nice, isn't it?" Kara asked. Katherine was drawn to the two of them sitting at the table.

"My whole apartment could fit into your kitchen," Katherine found herself saying as Kara smiled at this.

"Yeah, it probably does," Kara replied.

"Froggy, my brother Barry and his wife Kara. Barry, Kara, this is Froggy," Amelia introduced now, taking a seat next to Romana and Star, wanting to hear how this went down.

"Why does she call you Froggy?" Barry asked as Katherine walked over, taking a seat.

"When we first met, she helped me bring an aquarium up to my apartment for my frogs," Katherine said simply. "So… um… Hi."

"We spent the last day since Amelia told us about you looking you up. You have pretty impressive resume," Kara said, looking at a piece of paper she now had. "Top of your classes, graduated a good veterinary school, working for the Central Zoo… Everyone has a glowing recommendation of you."

"Wait, how did you get that?" Katherine asked, taking the piece of paper. "Why do you have it?"

"When you have money it's easy to get things," Barry said. "And you are the perfect person for a new project of ours." Katherine blinked at this, not sure what was going on.

"You're offering me a job?" Katherine asked to clarify. She had never expected that.

"We want you to manage STAR Co. Sanctuary for Extranormal Animals," Barry said.

"Extranormal?" Katherine had to ask.

"Meta animals," Kara said. "And Kryptonian animals. We will be opening it as soon as we can, since we want to get these animals out of where they currently are. Now, this would mean moving, but your housing would be on Sanctuary property so no rent. We'd pay for electricity too – all you need to get is food and cable TV on your own. And it comes with a raise from your current position."

Kara handed Katherine an envelope. "Our offer to you," Barry said to her Katherine, taking the envelope. "Plus, details on the Sanctuary plans."

"Now we understand we just sprung this on you randomly so, take time. Look this over, talk to your family and friends. We are going to need an answer a soon as possible though," Kara said and Katherine nodded. "Oh, and while we don't mind you discussing it with your family we would prefer this not get out to less than trustworthy people."

"I'm sorry?" Katherine said.

"Don't tell the Gossip Club downstairs," Amelia interjected.

"Oh, okay," Katherine said, chuckling at this. "What should I tell them you wanted me for?"

"Tell them we adopted a new puppy and wanted a vet to check him over," Kara said, thinking on the spot.

"You two might be mysterious, but I think they will notice a lack of a new puppy," Katherine said, but barking drew her attention; her eyes going to the Beagle puppy. "Oh."

"Meet Porthos," Kara said and Porthos barked again, letting out a freeze breath and wagging his tail. "Um… yeah he's Kryptonian. We decided to let this one hang out here. Don't worry."

"Okay," Katherine said, nodding. "I'm just… going to think about this… How do I give you my answer?"

"You can text Amelia," Barry said, to which Katherine gave a nod. "Oh, can we call you Froggy too?"

"Sure," Katherine said with a nod, getting up and going to the elevator. She had a lot to think about.

"That went well," Barry commented as the elevator doors opened.

"You two…" Amelia chuckled now as she got up, heading to the spiral staircase and her apartment below.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air totem is found, and with it, information on where the other two are. Meanwhile, Kara and Barry get a visitor from a brand new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter will explain who has the Totems but I hope this chapter is not anti-climatic. See, when I started this plot my plan was only to find Totems and give them to the bearers, and that's it. The evil people trying to get the Totems were just a means to that end and was not leading to a bigger confrontation with anything, or even bringing 'Mallus'. I know some of you were hoping for that, so I apologise but it was never the plan. I do hope you enjoy anyway.

-End of April 2019-

"Okay, thank you," Kara was speaking on the phone as Caitlin walked into the office. Alura and Nora were jumping up and down and Romana and Star were singing "Let's Go Fly a Kite" from Mary Poppins with them. Krypto was laying on the floor, and Porthos was jumping up and down a little too high with the girls. Hex was on Kara's desk. Jenny and Garfield who were with Caitlin ran to join the two as Kara hung up.

"Titania or the Sanctuary?" Caitlin asked, knowing the two projects were keeping Kara busy. This call had to be about one of them.

"Titania," Kara said. "We were supposed to send the ship out there this month to set up the dome colony and start the terraforming process, but Annie and Victoria have told me we need to delay by a month. Not the biggest issue since we're the only company that can terraform and it gives us more time to vet the colonist."

"And how's the Sanctuary going?" Caitlin asked, more curious about this than Titania.

"Meta animals are being well cared for – we're keeping in contact with Kara Lane. The land has been bought and John is designing the Sanctuary for us. We just need to know whether Froggy is in or out; we told her she had until the end of this month to give us a definite answer before we start looking for someone else," Kara explained.

Caitlin gave a nod at this.

"You know, I can't believe you paid a theater to put Mary Poppins Returns back on the big screen. You know it will probably be coming out on bluray soon," Caitlin changed topic but was laughing as she said it.

"The girls want to see it in theaters and we never got the chance when it was out," Kara shrugged. "Amelia put on the original last night and, well, as you can see the girls cannot stop with Let's Go Fly a Kite." Caitlin smiled, watching the girls.

"I can't believe the twins are almost two. Feels like yesterday I helped get them out of you," Caitlin said, and Kara had to giggle. The two sat there, looking. "You know if the girls want to actually fly kites, we can buy some and go out to a beach tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Star, Romana, and Jenny said all together. "Please..." Star and Romana gave Alura and Nora a nudge and the two almost-two-year-olds started saying please as well, even if they didn't know what for. They were followed by Garfield.

Kara laughed. "I see no reason why not, but we got to get to the theater. Dad's going to meet with some kids from meta home." The kids cheered at their victory as Caitlin went to open the office door. They heard a commotion that made Kara go to the door. One of their security guards was trying to stop a boy from running that direction.

"I need to talk to them!" The boy, a teenager was yelling. He had to be younger than Karen, maybe at around 14 or 15, and had an even younger girl with him, barely 10 by the looks of her.

"Hey, hold it," Kara said when the security guard tried to grab the boy. "That's enough. I'll handle this." The security guard seemed confused, but he nodded. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The boy went into his bag and took out a necklace. Kara's mouth opened as she saw the Air Totem and she could feel Barry in her head, seeing the events through her eyes in shock too. Caitlin was stunned as well, knowing what that was. "I think this belongs to you," the boy said.

"What's your name?" Kara asked.

"Billy. And this is my little sister, Mary," Billy said.

"Where did you get that?" Kara asked, being gentle with the boy now. These two were clearly not the evil Totem stealers who had taken the Totems and killed Amaya.

"My parents," Billy said. "They have two others. Since getting them they… they have become different… mean. And their friend Theo… he was going to take this one but I stole it and hid it. They were pissed, thinking someone else got it. Took me a while to find who it belonged to and get here." Billy moved it closer to Kara who took it from the boy. "Am I going to jail?" He didn't seem scared at this, more curious.

"No," Kara said shaking her head, knowing she would protect these two. "What's your parents' names?"

"C.C. and Marilyn Batson," Billy said.

"C.C.?" Kara commented, wondering on the initials.

"Are mommy and daddy in trouble?" Mary however asked, clearly upset.

Kara bit her lip at this.

"Do you two have any other family? Grandparents? Aunt? Uncle?" Kara now asked

"Uncle Ebenezer," Billy said. "He does not live here. He lives in Fawcett City."

"I want you to call him and tell him where you are and why you came here. Tell him the Allens are sending a private jet to pick him up so he can get you," Kara said, knowing they had to call Joe as well; knowing Barry was on that and getting the jet to Fawcett. "Until then, you'll go see Mary Poppins Returns with us."

Mary's eyes lit up at this while Billy simply gave a nod as Kara turned to Caitlin who took out her cellphone to hand to Billy. "I got them. All the kids," Caitlin said with a nod, calling for the six from the office to follow her. Krypto and Porthos came running out after her too – Hex jumping onto Kara's shoulders.

 _That kid has a heart of a hero,_ Barry thought, thinking of Billy.

 _Maybe someday,_ Kara thought.  _I kind of feel bad I just gave Caitlin eight kids and two Kryptonian dogs._

 _Krypto is like having another adult,_ Barry thought back.  _He can cope._

 _Not Krypto I am talking about,_ Kara thought.

 _Oh yeah. I'll go meet up with Caitlin. Joe and Patty are meeting us at the theater anyway,_ Barry thought back.  _I think the Totem Hunters are in Watchtower. Better go show them what you have._

Kara smiled as she headed for the zap tunnel.

-Karry Universe-

"It's a dead end," Ray said, shaking his head.

Tantu, Ray, Lisa, Len, and Mick were in Watchtower – they had been called the Totem Hunters by a few members of the League, given they were the ones who went on those mission. They had been checking in to see if there were any leads on the missing three Totems this time.

"Unless they show their heads, we can't find the Totems," Lisa agreed.

"I would not give up so fast," Kara said, coming into the room, having heard the comment the minute she showed. "I thought you might like this…" she held up the Air Totem to the shock of the group.

"How did you get that?" Lisa asked as Tantu seemed shocked.

"The son of the people who stole it came to give it to me," Kara said as Tantu took the Totem. "Want their names?"

"You think?" Len asked, a little sarcastically.

"C.C and Marilyn Batson," Kara said.

"C.C… Why does that name sound familiar?" Mick said after a moment.

"They are the archeologists who found Blackbeard treasure," Ray said, realizing this. "It makes sense. They must have found the same evidence I did and that's why they tracked down the treasure… for the Earth Totem."

"Well, let's show them what we can do," Len said.

"No," Tantu interrupted, looking around. "Thank you all; you have been just as committed as me to finding these, but we have four Totems now and four Totem Bearers. It's our responsibility to get the last two."

"Oh, come on," Len said, annoyed he was being stopped at the last moment.

"Tantu, if you're sure you don't want our help… Go," Kara said, and Tantu gave a nod, going for the zap tunnel to leave. "I guess I can go see Mary Poppins Returns."

"Oh, Mary Poppins Returns. Where? I can go grab Brandon and meet you," Ray grinned, and Kara gave him a smirk, telling him about the theater as Ray headed off to go get his son.

"Mind if I tag along? I wanted to see that," Lisa said, and Kara gave Lisa a nod. "Len you coming?"

"Sure, why not," Len said. "Mick?"

"As long as I can drink my beer. Sure. And that Emily Blunt is hot anyway," Mick said, following the group to the Zap Tunnels. Kara beginning to realize what had started as a private theater showing was soon turning into a super family gathering.

-Karry Universe-

Tantu walked into the DEO as Vixen this time. She still had the Air Totem with her, but she decided to grab Ava first. "Ava?" Tantu said.

"Vixen," Ava said. Ava had the Earth Totem around her neck. She wore it all the time and although she didn't approve of heroes walking in and out of the DEO, knowing she now was a Totem Barer begrudgingly allowed her to accept, at least, other Totem Bearers coming in. "What's going on?"

"I know where the missing Water and Fire Totems are. We need to go get them," Tantu said, all business.

"Kind of busy," Ava said, rolling her eyes at this. "I head the DEO, don't forget. It's not like I can leave whenever I want on some silly mission to recover…"

"Ava!" Tantu interrupted, annoyed. "This is our responsibility to protect the Totems! I told you this before. Someone else can take charge here while we go stop murderers misusing dangerous magical artefacts." Tantu didn't back down.

Finally, Ava took a step back, remembering some conversations she had with Crystal. Knowing this was a way to show she wasn't as bad as they all thought.

"Okay," Ava sighed. "Vasquez!" She called to the nearby familiar agent, who moved over to Ava at that. "You're in charge until I get back. Run a tight ship."

"Aye, sir!" Vasquez saluted.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Ava asked after a moment, heading out with Tantu now.

"Well first, we need to see Lena Luthor. I got something that belongs to her," Tantu said as Ava raised an eyebrow to this comment.

….

Lena was working with, and talking to, one of her scientists when her assistant informed her that she had visitors; walking into her office she was surprised to see Tantu and Ava Sharpe.

"Vixen," Lena said, knowing to use the superhero name. "And Director Sharpe."

"You know me?" Ava asked, seeming surprised.

"You're the one who kicked Morgan out of the DEO," Lena said, arms folded now, and Ava sighed. "You know my son is his brother." Ava looked surprised at that.

"I didn't even know you had kids," Ava pointed out.

"It's… complicated," Lena nodded. "Regardless, it makes Morgan… I don't know, actually… but I don't take attacks on my family I like nicely. My brother and mother – you're more than free to attack, but not my son or his brother."

"Wait, you mean Superboy?" Ava had put the puzzle together as Lena spoke – she of course had read the files on Superboy and now she remembered he was a part clone of Lena and Superman.

"Yes," Lena said but frowned. "Did someone leave a window open? I can hear…"

Tantu smirked at this as she held up the Air Totem and Lena was stunned before she took it and automatically put it on. On her contact, the Totem lit up and it seemed Lena was caught in a gust of wind for a moment, but it subsided as Lena put her hand on the Totem.

"Sorry to say we don't have much time to train," Tantu said, all business. "We know where the Water and Fire Totems are. We need to go get them."

"Okay," Lena nodded, but a little worried. She never been a hero before but now she had a power. She could help.

"Do you know where Amelia is?" Tantu asked now.

"At the wasteland. Doing her job," Lena said.

"I didn't think she worked weekends," Tantu looked stunned.

"Normally she doesn't. But she wanted some overtime for today – found it strange, since she lives off Barry," Lena said.

"Wait, Barry? Amelia… Amelia Allen is a Totem Bearer... Barry Allen's sister? Who would have thought?" Ava said, instantly mentally cursing Rip Hunter again for taking away her knowledge of these events.

Lena and Tantu looked at each other at this, giving a tiny chuckle as they exited.

-Karry Universe-

Tantu, Lena and Ava arrived at the Wastelands in plenty of time, only to find Amelia training.

"I guess now we know why she wanted overtime," Lena remarked, pausing to watch.

Amelia was standing with her back against them. She wore safety goggles and headphones to lessen noise and there were targets set up; Amelia was holding a gun and was laughing and smiling as she used the special gun to blow up the targets – a shot of energy coming out of the gun and hitting into the target when she aimed.

"Bullseye!" Amelia yelled as the target exploded laughing.

"Should we be concerned that makes her so happy?" Tantu asked but realized the other two were not listening to her.

"I want one," Ava said instantly.

"It really turned out nicely," Lena added with a nod.

"Should I be concerned I am the only Totem Bearer who's not happy about that?" Tantu tried as Amelia finally turned to the L-Corp trailer and the table set out in front of it, putting the gun she was using down and finally noticing the others.

"Hey!" Amelia called as she took the headphones off. "Lena, you got the Air Totem!" Lena gave in a smile as Amelia took in the other two as they came up. "Ava Sharpe… We finally meet."

"You know me too?" Ava said.

"After what you did to Morgan, not to mention the animals – and my fiancée complains about you all the time," Amelia said.

"Your fiancée?" Ava asked.

"Winn," Amelia said, putting her hand on her hip.

Ava sighed. "Look, if everyone's going to…" she started.

"Not the point," Tantu interrupted. "As you saw, we've got the Air Totem and we know where the other two are, so we are… hey, where's the Death Totem?" Tantu finally noticed the Totem was not on a chain around Amelia neck.

"I don't like wearing things around my neck," Amelia explained, and Tantu seemed stunned at this. "Oh, don't you worry – it's safe and here." Amelia went into her bag and took out what looked like a small metal box. She pushed a small button on it and then moved her right hand. The box changed and became a gauntlet, covering her exposed right hand – at the center of the palm though, was the Death Totem. "When I need it it's there, but when not it's safely tucked away. And I am the only one who can activate the box – finger and DNA sensitive. So, we're going after the other two?" Amelia looked down at the table next to them and with her left hand picked up a small gun. "Better shot with my right, but I'm okay with my left."

"Oh, I want the big one," Ava said, going for the one Amelia was testing.

"We don't need guns. We have Totems – and Totem must defeat Totem," Tantu said.

"You sound like the guy from Jackie Chan. Magic must defeat magic," Amelia said, rolling her eyes. "Fine." Amelia put down the gun and so did Ava. "I have my telekinesis as backup anyway."

"Hey, who made that?" Ava asked, pointing at the gauntlet on Amelia.

"Well, I had the idea, but I asked Cisco Ramon at STAR Labs for help," Amelia said.

"Wow, your brother and sister-in-law seem to really like helping the heroes," Ava said, knowing Cisco's powers too.

Amelia gave her an odd look at this. "Wait, is she playing us or is she really this stupid?" Amelia asked the other two.

"I think she's really this stupid," Lena said with a laugh.

"Hey, you don't know my story," Ava defended, not wanting to be called stupid by people who already didn't like her.

"Oh yeah?" Amelia asked, a small smirk on her face.

"It's… I… urgh, never mind," Ava groaned, knowing she couldn't tell anyone she was from the future and had her mind wiped by a Time Master – as if they'd believe that anyway.

"Okay, whatever. Come on," Tantu wanted to move on, get these Totems to their rightful bearers. She moved off with Lena and Amelia behind her, leaving Ava glaring at the three.

"Damn you Rip Hunter," Ava whispered.

It seemed, besides taking away the knowledge of who the heroes were, he made it impossible for her to figure it out even with all the clues staring her in the face – a mental block. Even with Amelia and Lena's comments she could not figure out the heroes' identities and she had a feeling, until she was told, she would not be able to put it together.

-Karry Universe-

Mary Poppins Returns had finished, Kara and Barry were walking out of the theatre with their kids Caitlin was by their side with Garfield and Jenny; Zor was directing the meta kids he had brought to the waiting bus for them, Kara giving her dad a smile; Joe and Patty were there, having taken Billy and Mary into their custody until their uncle arrived – the two having stayed to watch; Ray was there, and Lucy and Brandon had come as well. Lisa, Len, and Mick were leaving however.

Romana and Star were arguing about which film was better, however: The original or the sequel. Jenny getting into it as well while Alura and Nora were laughing, yelling they wanted a balloon now. Krypto was walking, keeping an eye on Porthos while Hex had remained with Kara.

"Girls, they were both good in their own way," Barry said, thinking the plot for this film was better but nothing could beat a classic. "Now, I heard something about flying kites tomorrow?" That got all kids attention. "I'll look into beaches. I think I can rent us a nice beach house for the day with a private beach. Supposed to be good weather. And yes, we can get balloons too."

"Now when you say rent…?" Kara asked, knowing Barry normally bought places instead of renting them.

"I mean rent," Barry said, not sure whether to sigh or laugh.

"We heard…" Kara didn't finish her sentence as they all paused – a blue portal had opened upon the street in front of them. A speedster they had never saw before ran out onto the street and stopped fast; it was clearly a female in an outfit that had yellow shoulders and a yellow belt – the rest was red. There was a device on her chest.

"Whoa!" The speedster said. "That was odd… Belle, Jesse, I think your experiment went weird. Not a good day for this… Jesse?" The speedster was saying, not having noticed the group. "Jesse? Damn com must have busted…" she sighed and then ran towards STAR Labs.

"I think we should…" Barry said, glancing at Kara now.

"Go," Caitlin said, waving her hand and taking the handle of the girls' stroller. Kara and Barry went to find a place to change without being seen, with Krypto running behind them.

"Lisa, Len, want to give a hand?" Caitlin yelled out. The siblings looked at each other and sighed, going to go help Caitlin.

….

Barry ran in front of the speedster before she reached the Labs, making her stop. He put up his hands, to show he didn't mean her harm – he didn't know her story or what she was like around other speedster.

"What…? Who are you?" The speedster asked, taking a breath.

"I'm the Flash," Barry said simply.

"Oh no. I'm the Flash," the speedster retorted as Kara and Krypto handed along with Hex. "Supergirl? What are you doing here? And what's with the dog and the cat?" Hex and Krypto gave a meow and bark at that.

"I'm not the Supergirl you know," Kara said, remaining friendly herself. "You're on another Earth. Didn't you know…?"

"I'm sorry?" The speedster asked. "Another Earth? What?"

"The multiverse," Barry said, not caring if any nearby civilians overheard – the rumors of the multiverse being real had become widespread anyway. It didn't hurt to confirm it. "Different parallel realities existing side by side separated by vibration. Speedsters can go fast enough we can cross the realities."

"Wait… like that TV show Sliders?" The speedster said.

"Yes," Kara and Barry said together, unfazed that the show must have followed across the multiverse.

"Come with us," Kara said, wanting this off the street. The speedster gave a nod and followed.

-Karry Universe-

"I cannot believe the multiverse is real!" The speedster said as they got into the STAR Lab's Superflash cave. Caitlin had already got there with all the kids while Len was sitting on the couch with Lisa. The speedster lowered her mask to reveal a very familiar face.

"Rae," Barry said, lowering his mask as well; smiling. "I knew the voice was familiar."

"Do I know you?" Rae asked, looking at Barry in further confusion.

"Barry Allen," Barry said pointing at himself. "We're cousins."

"Both my parents are only children," Rae said, making Barry blink in confusion.

 _This is exactly the opposite of when New Justice Rae was here,_ Kara thought to Barry, almost laughing at it.

"Well not here, but on other worlds – our fathers are identical twins," Barry explained to this Rae. "You don't technically exist here, but I am really close to your New Justice counterpart."

"New Justice…?" Rae said blinking but seeming to shrug it off. "Look, this is all very interesting and on any other day this would be really fascinating, and I would want to know more. But not this day – I have a wedding to get to and it's kind of my own. So, I really need to get there before my fiancée kills Jesse and Belle."

"Who's Belle?" Jesse asked, turning from her spot, having been quietly researching on the computer, used to multiverse visits by now that she didn't need to be involved in everyone.

"Your little sister," Rae said, and Jesse shook her head. "Well she is on mine. Can you get me home?"

"Patience," Cisco was heard, and Rae stiffened as Cisco moved the curtain around his costume making section.

"Electro!" Rae shouted, holding out her hand to him. Cisco raising an eyebrow, but Rae seemed to notice no one else jumped up. "You're not an evil super villain who tried to kill me here, are you?"

"Considering our Barry said you don't exist here… no," Cisco shook his head and Rae calmed down at that.

"But, as I was saying, I called Mutant the minute the portal opened – Prime is a little busy – so Vibe Junior should be here…." Cisco stopped when another portal opened next to him, and out came another Vibe – along with a white cat.

Hex meowed loudly, followed by Casper the white cat, who ran to Hex – the two rubbing heads and running off as Porthos barked wildly, letting out freeze breaths as he did. Krypto gave the puppy a bark as Romana and Star hugged the puppy. Kara had to smirk to herself as Krypto was finally showing a willingness to be a dog-dad, even if it wasn't to his own pups and technically only to keep others out of accidental Kryptonian puppy danger.

Rae gave the Ciscos a look though, but remained quiet.

"I heard you might need a ride," Vibe Junior said, a little cautiously at Rae's look. "I hope you don't mind I brought the cat. I was at the farm when you called and well Casper might have flipped if he did not come."

"Well at least it's not El. Krypto might have flipped if El showed," Barry said, and Krypto gave a bark of agreement it seemed, while Porthos barked too, copying Krypto to the amusement of all. Vibe Junior gave a giggle, not questioning the new dog.

"Okay, so time to send you home. But first can we set up the system?" Vibe Junior said. Rae raised an eyebrow. "It's our phoneline, well more like a shared intranet now, between worlds. It has a lot of other things inside as well including a way for you guys to world hop without a vibe, and we share TV shows across worlds too."

"Um… sure… why not? Jesse and Belle will love it. So will Harrison and Harriet," Rae said, smiling.

"Harrison and Harriet?" Barry asked, stiffening at this.

"Yeah, they own STAR Labs. Brother and sister – really nice people. They helped me train and gave me a place of my own for my Flash persona," Rae explained.

 _Barry…_  Kara sent calming emotions to her husband, knowing Harrison Wells was a touchy subject to him.  _Not all Wells are evil. This new one is probably nice like some of the other worlds._

"Once you two have stopped telepathically communicating," Vibe Junior spoke up, to the surprise of the room, "you two go set it up," he was pointing to Kara and Barry now, surprising the two. "I need a word with my counterpart. Call, and I will open a portal for you to come back." Vibe Junior took Rae's hand. "Any specific place you want me to send you?"

"Kent Farm," Rae said right away.

"Ah, easy enough," Vibe Junior said, opening a portal. "Go, you three."

Rae went through the portal without question while Kara and Barry paused.

"How did we end up world hopping today?" Kara asked, as she and Barry followed. The portal closed.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Cisco asked his alternate, frowning now.

"I want to play the next world hopping game," Vibe Junior said with a smirk and Cisco smiled too.

"Over here, my brother," Cisco said, leading him to the TV.

"I want to play!" Romana called, and Star and Jenny were quick to want to play as well. Len laughed as Cisco started setting up the game.

"Guess I'm on babysitting duties again…" Caitlin sighed as she watched the twins playing with Garfield in the playpen.

-Karry Universe-

It had been easy to find where the Batson lived and the two adults were inside – the mom was wearing the Water Totem while the dad had the Fire Totem. There was another man with them, around the same age and bald. All three were arguing.

"They are talking… nervous because the Air Totem disappeared," Amelia explained, making the three other bearers look to her. "The Totem allows me to use the abilities of the dead – a lot of Kryptonians have died. It's not that powerful of a connection so I am not Supergirl, but I can hear them."

"Okay, you two go to the back. Amelia and I will go in the front," Tantu said, knowing she was taking the lead here.

"That's your entire plan?" Ava said, making a face at being ordered about without much instruction.

"I think I can distract them," Amelia said. "There are people who have died who know them. Let's see what mom and dad would think of what they are doing."

Ava gave a smirk at that, giving a nod. Ava and Lena went around the back while Tantu went to the door and gave Amelia a nod. The Death Totem glowed and, at Amelia's whim, the spirits appeared inside the house.

There was a call of surprise as the Batsons were suddenly faced with the ghosts of their parents, but it was distraction enough as Lena used the Air Totem to knock down the back door and Tantu used the Spirit of an elephant to knock down the front.

Without wasting a second, realizing what was going on, C.C and Marilyn turned to face Lena and Ava; all four summoning their powers to attack. Tantu went to help but was surprised when the third man ran into her; the spirit of the elephant had been unsummoned already.

"Thank you, I wanted this one!" The man said, taking the Totem off Tantu forcibly. But he was surprised when he was pushed back, and the Totem taken from his hand and given back to Tantu.

"Told you my telekinesis will come in handy," Amelia said, coming into the door with a smirk on her face. Lena and Ava were matching C.C and Marilyn. "Let's give our friends the upper hand. Well, our friend and whatever Ava is."

Tantu almost had to chuckle at that comment but nodded, summoning the spirit of a bear and charging, as Amelia used her Totem to summon more spirits to help. With the two extra Totems joining in, Lena got the upper hand and threw Marylin to the floor. Meanwhile Ava had vines around C.C., holding him in place.

Amelia took the Fire Totem off C.C. while Tantu bent down and grabbed the Water one.

"No, they belong to us!" Marilyn yelled.

"Actually… they don't," Tantu said. "You are not bearers – the Totem have twisted you, taken your worst traits and enhanced them, making you the worst versions of yourself. People your kids cannot even stand. Did you even notice they are not here?"

"What have you done to them?!" Marilyn shouted.

"They're safe – that's all you need to know," Amelia stated as the woman writhed on the floor, but Ava already had vines restraining her too.

"What exactly do we do with them?" Lena asked. "To get them for stealing we have to show what they stole and we can't do that."

"Don't worry. I can take care of that," Ava said with a smirk. She wanted to gain trust, and this might have been how to do it.

-Karry Universe-

The portal opened on the farm and they could hear the yelling.

"Yeah… that would be my fiancée flipping out," Rae sighed.

"You could have done this experiment any other day!" Clark was shouting. "Where is she?"

"Clark!" Rae yelled, running up and hugging him. "It's okay. I'm here." Rae kissed Clark.

"Wait, your fiancée is Clark?" Barry asked, coming up with Kara.

"Imp, where did you get another Kara?" Clark stared at his cousin and seeming to calm down. Kara's own counterpart was there along with Mon-El – they had two kids with them: an unknown boy and girl they knew was Romana. That made Kara smile.

Jesse was also there with a girl Kara thought must be her sister, Belle. Then there was Rae's mom they had met on Canary, with two it looked like preteens.

"And who's he?" Clark continued, pointing at Barry.

"My cousin, apparently," Rae said, making everyone pause at this. "Your device made me run fast enough I ran to another world in the multiverse."

"Multiverse?" Jesse asked, looking suddenly excited.

"Yeah parallel worlds exist. But they are here to install a phoneline or internet-thing…" Rae waved at Kara and Barry, obviously not caring too much.

"Can you answer the Clark thing?" Karry's Kara voiced. "What happened to Lois?"

Clark stiffened at this, but Rae put her arms around his neck in comfort.

"Lois died," Clark said. "Lex Luthor killed her while she was pregnant with my son…" Kara and Barry looked at each other, shocked. "But my Imp here came to save me."

"Clark was so broken when I found him. He was hiding out here, alone. He'd stopped being Superman. He was a wreck, honestly… But I was stubborn enough to stick it out," Rae said, a little smile on her face now.

"Hey… Broken Earth. Awesome name for this Earth," Barry said thoughtfully, to a frown from Clark.

"Really?" Karry Kara asked.

"What do you mean 'name for this Earth'?" Mon, however asked.

"Mon-El, Prince of Daxam," Barry automatically said with a smile, but his Kara rolled her eyes at that – he always said that when he saw a Mon. "But yeah, the first world that meets you gets to name you for the system. We are adding a bit… New Justice and Canary were ours and now Broken. We're catching up with Prime. You can't argue."

"Yeah, I think I understood about one word in that," Mon sighed.

"And why does he call you Imp?" Barry now turned back to Rae.

"Oh. Because she was an Imp that stuck around even when I told her to leave," Clark said simply.

"You now sound a lot like Mutant Earth, only with Clark taking Kara's place and Rae taking mine," Barry said, thinking of the Mutant Karry they knew well.

"Only if she got chased by a chicken," Karry Kara chuckled.

"How did you know that?" Rae asked, and Kara had to pause. But Rae did not wait for an answer as she looked around. "Hey, is dad…?"

"Sorry sweetie," Joan said shaking her head and Rae looked sad at that.

"What's up there?" Karry Kara asked.

It was her counterpart who answered.

"Jay Garrick's not too thrilled with this wedding," Broken Kara said.

"After I was born, he lost his speed while fighting a speedster named Zoom," Rae turned back to the Karry couple. "He tried to re-live his glory days through me, turning me into him. When I left to find Superman… he was not too happy. Always thought I would be back under his wing. He can't be happy I found the love of my life and a new home." Clark held Rae close, kissing her head.

"He's just broken sweetie. He never figured out who he was when he lost the Flash title," Joan said sympathetically.

"See? Broken!" Barry said, pointing at his Kara, knowing she was doubting the name.

"Fine, we'll name it Broken," Karry Kara sighed. "Now, where can we set this up and get out of your way?"

"I'll show you to the barn," Mon said – since Clark got back into the hero game with Rae, they had made a headquarters on the farm.

"But you're welcome to stay – what you see is the entire guest list and we have a ton of food," Rae added, and Kara and Barry gave a nod as they followed Mon out.

-Karry Universe-

Tantu had brought the Totems back to Watchtower where Rose was waiting, having been told about the Water and Fire Totems by Lisa.

Without hesitation, Tantu handed the Water Totem to Rose who took it, to read into it's true future bearer.

"This belongs to a female…" Rose read. "A warrior who can be as calm as the water but also as rough. A tidal surge of emotions and just as deceptive," Rose explained, putting it down and taking the Fire Totem from Tantu. "Oh, this one belongs to a man – finally." Tantu giggled at that, as did Amelia. "He's grumpy and distant, but fire is something that is a part of him – he's been obsessed by it… it killed his own family… by his hand!"

"Thank you," Tantu took back the Totem and Rose blinked.

"Whoa, yeah that last one…" Rose muttered.

"I understand," Tantu nodded, putting the two Totems into their boxes. "Now they are all safe, we just need the last two Bearers."

"They'll come," Rose said reassuringly. "But I think your man is waiting for you," Tantu smirked at that. "What's with the name Animal Man, by the way?"

"He likes it. I am teaching him how to be a hero," Tantu said. "Our powers are similar, he can be the hero," she added as she headed to a Zap Tunnel.

-Karry Universe-

The next day certain members of the Super Family group were at the beach house Barry had rented for the day.

"Ours, just for the day," Barry said to the group – Caitlin and Ronnie were there too, along with their kids, plus Cody, Liam, and Michelle. Amelia and Winn had come too, as well as Len and Cisco and Lisa. They had bought a bunch of kites and the kids had been setting them up to fly.

Porthos was happily running in the waves with Krypto chasing him. Hex was in the beach house.

"Now when you say for the day…?" Kara implied.

"I didn't buy it," Barry said, a little forcefully.  _You buy one house without telling your wife…_ Barry thought sarcastically, and Kara giggled – Barry realized he sent that thought accidentally. "Anyway, let's fly a kite." Barry said, starting the music which started on 'Let's Go Fly a Kite' on a loud speaker.

Winn went to help Romana and Star get a Harry Potter kite up in the air while Alura, Nora, and Garfield danced to the music; all three copying the words as best as they could at their age. Caitlin and Ronnie were helping Jenny fly her own kite.

"Aunt Kara!" Ella yelled and came running up with Musty. Morgan and Goofy were behind them, as well as Clark. "Daddy helped me make a kite last night." Ella held up the kite. It was good.

"It's how we use to do it on the farm," Clark said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now, go play." Musty and Goofy had gone to join Porthos playing by the waves anyway.

"So, this alternate world..." Clark asked once the kids were out of earshot. "Really me and that Rachel girl?" Kara nodded at that. "Well… I suppose she's not bad looking. But she is half my age! And Lois and Jason were dead?"

"Yep," Kara said. "Where are they, actually?"

"Jason is grounded," Clark said, not meeting Kara's eyes at that.

"Again? What is up with him lately?" Kara asked but Clark shrugged, not wanting to go into it. "Let's have some fun with our kids." Kara noticed Clark might need the fun and he smiled as he went to go help Ella and Morgan – the clone seeming fascinated by the kites in the air.

The group spent hours flying the kite and playing on the beach.

"You are never going to get that off the group," Kara said as Barry had gotten a special kite he bought put together. It had two strings attached to it to do tricks.

"Yeah, I will," Barry said.

"Ah, no powers," Kara said as Clark went to help him along with Winn.

"Okay, we got enough food to feed an army," Amelia called, coming back with Len. The two had gone to go get food to barbeque for dinner. "Which is good since we got an army here basically…"

"And I got everything to make a Polaris," Len said happily.

"What's a Polaris?" Kara asked.

"This awful alcoholic drink on my Earth. It doesn't seem to exist anywhere else and that's a good thing. It's like tradition on midnight when you turn 21 to down it.," Amelia said, pulling a face.

"And Millie here got her revenge by throwing up off over my shoes," Len said laughing at it. "Barry was pissed at me that day. And it's not awful… I mean, I kind of liked it."

"You would. I think the alcohol content in it is off the charts," Amelia commented. "Come on, I'll help you make some. I think everyone here needs to enjoy the joys of this unjoyful drink." The two laughed as they brought the shopping bags into the house.

"Told you!" Kara yelled as the kite fell.

"We'll get it," Barry said but could feel Kara's amusement. "Clark, you run. I'll hold." Clark took the strings.

"Hey, it's Froggy," Amelia called, running out of the house, her cellphone ringing. Amelia answered it, in range of Kara. "Surprise, surprise – she wants you." Amelia handed the phone to Kara.

"Froggy," Kara said. "Do you have an answer?"

"Well, I have been thinking it over and talking with my family – weighing the pros and cons and it's too good an opportunity to pass. I very happily accept your offer," Katherine said over the phone. "Can I come up to the Penthouse to talk further about it."

"We're not at the Penthouse today, hold on a second," Kara said as the kite fell down again. "They're never getting it up in the air," Kara muttered before looking back to Amelia. "Do you have a pen?" She continued to Froggy, "I'll give you an address. You can meet me there tomorrow and we can fill out paperwork for your employment." Froggy confirmed and Kara gave her the address of the warehouse. After that, she hung up. "We got our vet!" Kara then called, handing the phone back to Amelia.

The group cheered out at that.

"Give me one of those drinks. I feel like celebrating," Kara said, and Len handed her the weird pink and purple colored drink he'd been mixing outside. She took a sip of it. "Urgh! Okay this is awful." Amelia gave Len a look. "But also… kind of good in a weird way." She took another sip as Len smirked at that, starting to pass the drinks around to the adults.

 _This is fun,_  Barry said to Kara.

Kara looked out at the group. Star and Romana had been having so much fun with the kites. So had all the kids. The dogs were playing around with Krypto watchful eyes, except Goofy who had the bottom to a kite in his mouth and was flying it. Morgan was laughing at his dog. No one seem to get bored even though they had been at it for a while. Balloons had been bought as well and Alura, Nora, and Garfield were in love with the balloons.

 _Yeah this is good. We should do this more often,_ Kara thought.

 _Now can I use powers to get this up. You win,_ Barry thought and Kara chuckled as she gave Barry permission to use his powers to get the kite in the air.

It was a nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note 1: So, all the Totems are now safe – and Broken Earth got into the system finally. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Post Chapter Note 2: As you guys obviously noticed, Billy Batson and his parents featured in this chapter, but on Karry the kid IS NOT and CAN NOT be Captain Marvel / Shazam – that is because magic is dead, aside from magical objects. Shazam the Wizard and the Seven Deadly Sins he protects are gone… Billy is just a kid here and nothing more. But we won't rule out this story on other Earths someday


	14. The Water Totem Bearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Totem finds it bearer while Morgan Edge turns on his and Maxwell Lord's plans, but things go horribly wrong. By the end Karry Universe will never be the same.

"Have I mentioned this place is sick?" It was Virgil Hawkins, otherwise known as Static.

Kara and Barry had called a Justice League meeting and it was the first time Static had been to Watchtower since joining the Justice League. He had always been too busy to check it out.

"Just about five times since you got here," Barry laughed. The leaders had not gotten to know Static that well yet but the members who worked with him praised his abilities. "How's everything going? Need a hand in Dakota?"

"Well now that I'm a member of the Justice League, meta humans are more careful with their crimes," Static said, a little smugly.

"Careful with that – those are the trickiest. If you ever need a Flash appearance, let me know," Barry said with a nod.

"Where's Team Canary?" Kara asked, noticing they were the only ones missing. "Gideon?"

"On their way," Gideon said and the zap tunnel opened at that moment. Laurel, Oliver, Thea, and Paula came through, Laurel holding Quinn in her arms.

"Wow she's getting big," Kara said looking at the baby girl. "You can put her in the playpen with the others."

"Um… Alura and Nora are a bit…" Laurel didn't know how to say it. The two speedsters were a bit much for a normal baby, really. Only Garfield played with them given his own abilities, but he wasn't there at the moment.

"Only Jerry, Sydney, and Simon," Kara said, pointing and Laurel turned. The three five-month-old were in the playpen. Sara gave her sister a smile at that. "Nora and Alura are with Caitlin and Garfield back at the Superflash Cave."

"You get to hang out with your cousins," Laurel told Quinn, putting Quinn down.

"Thea, you okay?" Oliver asked his sister. The minute they came into Watchtower a strange look came across his sister's face. She seemed distracted, but Thea just gave a nod.

"Now that we're all here," Kara said. "First let's all congratulate Tantu and Ray on finding all the Totems and four of the bearers… and Speedy, where are you going?" Thea had started walking and Tantu jumped up.

"She's a bearer!" Tantu snapped as she moved to follow Thea, knowing the signs. Kara frowned at this but followed.

"Stay," Barry ordered the others as if he was talking to Krypto; the only one who did not listen was Hex, who ran after them. "Never can tell a cat what to do..."

Thea had walked into the room and grabbed the box with the Water Totem, taking it from the case and putting it around her neck. The Totem glowed and Thea, for a second seemed to literally turn to water.

 _That weirdly makes sense,_ Barry thought to Kara as Thea solidified.

"Welcome to the Totem bearer club," Tantu said, smiling and putting a hand on Thea's back – the second Totem to go to a member of the Justice League.

"Congrats, but now let's get back to the meeting," Kara said, picking up Hex who was rubbing her legs, the group walking back to the start.

"Slight correction; we've found five of the bearers." Kara sat back in her seat at the table, putting Hex down as Oliver glanced to Thea. "Now, we move onto other business. First if you notice I have something added to my costume. Top left." Eyes went to Kara's costume where there was a badge in a circle with 'JL' within it. "Our very own Michelle made them. It's a lot like the ones New Justice wear, only in a circle and not in a sort of pentagon. With the amount of people trying to be vigilantes or heroes and claiming to be in the Justice League we want an official mark on all our members, so the public know who's really in the Justice League. Cat Grant and Lois Lane are already going to publish this along with a list of all official members. Badges are in the middle of the table. Everyone, please take one." As she said this, the middle of the table rose with a bowl of identical badges on them.

"How are Barry and Firestorm adding them?" Oliver asked as he reached for one, knowing the Flash and Firestorm summoned their outfits as part of their powers.

"Already did," Barry said, summoning his speed force suit. "I managed to change the suit a bit to add it." Barry pointed at the JL symbol, just like on Kara's.

"And us too," Ronnie said. "We make the suit when we combine, so we managed to change – after all, Michelle did design it."

"Not to be the downer here," Diana said as she took one, "but what stops anyone from copying this badge and putting it on their costume to pretend to be one of us?"

"Glad you asked," Kara said with a smile. "On behalf of the Justice League, Kara and Barry Allen own the symbol. No one is allowed to use it without our permission. It's not foolproof, but anyone who uses it without our permission can be called out by us and shamed. Besides, the Justice League has made it pretty clear that anyone who tries to copy this and not a part of the Justice League will be blackballed from ever being able to enter the League. There's also one for Young Justice with a YJ, so all mentors grab one to give to your mentee next you see them."

"So… the animals have one?" It was Dick who asked who got a hiss from Hex as a reward.

"At the moment, no," Kara said petting her cat to calm her. "We're still working that one out. But onto other business. We want to do a vote on some new members while we are all together."

"The Totem bearers?" Laurel asked.

"No," Kara said shaking her head. "We cannot trust Ava Sharpe with our identities."

"And Amelia does not want in," Barry said, with a pout.

"And neither does Lena," Kara added. "Gideon?" Three holographic people appeared in the room: Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, and Mick Rory. "Len, Lisa, and Mick. They helped with the Totem hunt and have been helpful before. I think we should make this alliance we have with them official."

"Are we sure they would want it?" Ray asked.

"We'll find out if they get in," Barry said.

"What about JT?" Thea asked. She had been looking at the Water Totem the entire time, but listening in. "He's been good since he joined the team."

"And, so has Rose," Liam said.

"Do you want to add Cassandra to the list?" Kara asked Dick as Gideon showed holograms of the two other suggested members.

"No," Dick said shaking his head. "She's good with me but her failure to be able to communicate… I don't see her in the bigger team yet."

"Okay let's vote on all of them. Gideon, send the voting request to all communicators," Kara said as everyone communicators started to bing.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry entered the Superflash cave, and Alura and Nora ran at superspeed at them; the two grabbing the girls midair as they yelled 'mama' and 'dada'. Barry laughed as the girls tried to use their arms to make tornados. "Dada got to teach you to how to make arm and feet tornados."

"Because that's what we need…" Kara said with a laugh. Garfield was a puppy running around with Porthos; Krypto keeping an eye on the two and barking at Porthos when he got a little too rough – the Beagle was not used to playing with others not the same strength as him after all.

"What's going on here though?" Barry asked. Cisco's eyes were on the TV, on Morgan Edge who was on the screen talking to reporters.

"Morgan Edge is turning on his power source today," Caitlin said.

"He says it's cleaner and better than even our engine," Cisco said.

"Impossible," Ronnie said. He had come through the zap tunnel with the two and Garfield as a puppy was rubbing against his leg, much to Ronnie happiness. "Our engine is the cleanest and safest form of energy; better even then solar or electric, not to mention the speeds cars, bikes, and planes powered by it can reach…"

"Ronnie," Kara said. "It's fine. Let's just get back to work." Ronnie gave a nod. The engine was a bit personal for him: Little STAR oversaw all engines coming out of STAR, after all.

"Well, I am going to go check it out," Cisco said, standing up. "Morgan Edge… he's a realty man. What's he doing messing with this?" Cisco headed for the door.

"Cisco wait… STAR Gam…" Barry started, but Cisco was gone.

"What's up with STAR Gaming?" Caitlin asked.

"Well," Barry sighed. "You know those toy ideas we bought? The ones that failed?" Caitlin nodded. "Well, Cisco okayed the relaunched of a videogame starring one of those toys at the same time Kingdom Hearts 3 was released. It's enough to say our game was crushed by the competition. Too bad as we really did a good job…" Barry paused, seeing the faces and deciding to move on. "The point being, we took the hit, but we were going to wait until now and try to relaunch it again – make up for some of the money we lost here. We were planning on today and Cisco needs to lead it. And don't say anything." Barry pointed at Kara at that.

"I wasn't going to," Kara shrugged, and Barry frowned her; knowing she was telling the truth.  _Barry, not everything we do is going to work out or make money. Hell, we have some losing projects here as well. It's not the end of the world. Besides, Beebo made more than enough money off that relaunched failed toys idea to make up for this._

 _Yeah, Beebo was the winner of this idea,_ Barry thought back with a smile and kissed Kara's cheek. "I'm going to go with Cisco. We can check out the launch of Morgan Edge thing and then head to STAR Gaming."

"Okay," Kara said as Barry put Nora on the floor; Kara noticed Alura wanted to join her sister so put her down as well, letting the two play. "Hey Barry, Kingdom Hearts, that's the one with Disney worlds, right?"

"Yep," Barry said with a nod. "Why? Want to play?"

"Was thinking the girls might enjoy it," Kara said, thinking of Star and Romana. They were Disney-obsessed.

"You know, I was wondering if there is any shot in hell, we could make deals with the owners to try to remake the games for our system. Kingdom Hearts with some of our advantages would be awesome. And we're planning on releasing STAR Gaming System 2.0 in the next few years with even more advantages and tech. It would be a good game to release with it. Along with our third multiverse game and a few others," Barry said, noticing others looking at him. "But it's a long shot. Kingdom Hearts is a big hit where it is."

"Send me the info. I can see if I can work my magic on it," Kara said with a nod and Barry smiled before running out.

"Run, Dada run!" Alura and Nora yelled together at that as Kara and Caitlin chuckled.

-Karry Universe-

Thea was in the Canary Cave, training with her new Totem – Tantu had offered to help, but Thea declined, saying she wanted to find out it's powers on her own.

"Nice water," Thea smiled when she heard the voice; JT had come in. "Oliver told me to come. So, you got the Water Totem?" He had heard of the Totem Hunt after all.

"All mine," Thea said, touching the Totem on her neck. "Still figuring out how to use it. Tantu wanted to help but there's something more pressing…" JT raised his eyebrow. "We did a vote on membership today and you did not make it." JT frowned at that. "You received two nos, but they can be transferred to a yes and they both told me how to get changed."

"Two nos? Let me guess. Superman and Wonder Woman," JT said, and Thea shook her head. "Oh. Then who?"

"Nightwing and Red Arrow," Thea said, and noticed the shocked looks. "Weirdly enough the people with the superpowers are more impressed you can handle this that they are easier on vigilante sometimes. Other vigilantes though, they need a little bit more. They want to test you."

"Test me?" JT asked. "So, they want to see if I can beat them?" Thea gave a shrug, not sure as JT thought. "Tell me a bit about them?"

"Nightwing is more physical. Close hand to hand combat," Thea explained. "Red Arrow is an archer, obviously. He never even got voted on – Kara and Barry just let him in."

"Because of what he did for us," Laurel added, coming in Quinn in her arms. "He helped save the League, hell the world, thanks to his actions. Thea, please, just let it go."

"Bad history?" JT asked, seeming to understand.

"You can say that again," Laurel smiled. "He's Thea's ex."

"No, he's not," Thea said, crossing her arms.

"You went on a date with him; you even slept with him," Laurel pointed out.

"I thought he was Arsenal at the time," Thea said.

"Whoa," JT said, holding out his two hands. "Can someone fill me in?"

"Red Arrow is a clone of former league member and friend, Arsenal," Oliver now explained, coming up behind his wife having heard the conversation. "He was made by Cadmus to get close to us and be a mole inside the League. Thea was his one road block so he used Thea and Roy's old relationship to seduce Thea and let him into the League."

"And he's still here?" JT asked.

"He was completely controlled by Cadmus," Paula now added. "After we took them down we wiped his mind of their control. He became his own man – and a really good hero, even if Thea will never let go of the past." Thea stuck out her tongue at Paula. "But while he's actually gay and with Cody, I think some of Roy and his old feelings for Thea still stay. Enough to be a little protective and make sure her new man is up to par."

"So, I got to make sure Thea's old boyfriend is confident in my ability. What's up with Nightwing?" JT asked.

"He's a dick," everyone all said together, making JT blink.

"He has a high expectation for vigilantes," Oliver sighed now. "He says I am the only one who is his equal. Well, me and Sara since Sara can kick his ass."

"So, you think you can pass their tests? They are both in Bludhaven waiting for me to say we're coming," Thea said.

"Bring it," JT said and Thea smiled. "And let's get some pie as well." Thea giggled as she opened the Zap Tunnel.

-Karry Universe-

Kara was working in the Superflash cave with Caitlin working nearby and the children in the playpen. She was sending some memos out to scientists and setting up appointments. That was when Gideon announced an incoming portal.

Kara looked up to see another Kara with shorter hair appear with a baby and a golden retriever, along with another dog. Powie ran right to Krypto, who rubbed his mate head. Their grown puppy, Polly, was with them who barked at seeing her dad, but stayed by the other Kara.

"Kara Wells," Kara Allen said with a smile, standing up.

"Wells-Allen, actually," Kara Wells flashed her wedding ring, still holding the baby.

"No, you'll always be Kara Wells here," Kara Allen smirked to which Kara Wells laughed in acceptance. "Is that Skye?" Kara Allen had heard when the baby girl was born on Prime back in February.

"Yeah… meet Skylar Karen Allen," Kara Wells grinned.

"Karen?" Kara Allen smiled at that. "My Karen will be so thrilled. I wish I had gotten to see her sooner."

"Sorry, we've been busy – balancing being parents and superheroes is harder than you make it look." Kara Allen laughed at that. "But she's already grown a lot," Kara Wells, rocking the currently sleeping child as she gently handed off her daughter to Kara Allen.

"Hi!" Nora, Alura, and Garfield yelled out.

"Hey," Kara Wells couched down to keep on eye level with the children. "I can't believe they are going to be two at the end of this month," Kara Wells looked back to her double at this but was surprised as the beagle jumped up at her, barking happily. Polly was giving the dog a look.

"Oh wow… where did you get this one?" Kara Wells had a big smile on her face as she held Pothos's snout in her hands, shaking him a little as Pothos wagged his tail at the affection.

"New Justice," Kara Allen said as the dog licked Kara Wells' face now. "We're actually opening our own sanctuary – for our meta animals and taking overflow from New Justice for Kryptonian."

"Oh wow," Kara Wells said, but was on the floor down with Porthos on top of her. Garfield had also now turned into a puppy and both dogs were playing with Kara Wells, while Kara Allen still held Skye – which she didn't mind.

"Next time Powie and Krypto have puppies, we don't need to go crazy trying to find owners," Kara Allen added, and Krypto moaned, much to his owner's amusement. Powie headbutted him playfully.

"Nice," Kara Wells said, forcing herself to be an adult again as she stood to face her double. "It seems our fates are still interlocked… you have a Sanctuary and now I am going to be working with dogs."

"You're working with dogs? I thought you were still with Cat Grant?" Kara Allen said, deciding not to address the fate issue.

"I had a long talk with Barry and then told Cat I was not coming back after my maternity leave. The new job starts in a few months," Kara Wells explained, Porthos now jumping up at her while Garfield was back in child form with the twins. "I'm going to be Assistant Manager there. Do you… well do you think it's a bad choice?" Kara Wells always did look up to Karry's Kara, given how well her life was compared to maybe all the Karas in the multiverse. Others came close, like New Justice's Sanctuary owner and Mutant's farm worker, but Karry Kara had kept running a major business for many years now, after all.

"No, no, I love it – it fits you," Kara Allen said with a smile. "Working for Cat is amazing, but we're members of the house of El – we're meant to be doing more, doing something greater. For me it was STAR Co.; for Kara Lane it was the Sanctuary; for Kara Kent it was Kent farm – smaller than others, but still her own. If managing a dog shelter is your next step it's good."

"Thanks," Kara Wells chuckled, her double literally listing off the other Karas she'd thought were admirable.

"So… I am guessing you didn't come here to play with the dogs and tell me about your new job?" Kara Allen said, handing Skylar back to her mom.

"Oh no," Kara Wells said, taking hold of her daughter with one arm while giving Porthos some affection with the other. Porthos though had finally noticed Polly and had moved over to her, going to sniff each other – to make friends. "I was… well I was wondering… if you…"

"I am starting to get flashbacks on when you asked me for sex tips. Come on, it cannot be as bad as that," Kara Allen said.

"Sex tips!" Alura and Nora called out making the two turn to them.

"Oh no," Kara Allen and Wells said as one, but Caitlin was giggling.

"I sometimes forget to be careful with what I say around them." Allen sighed. "So?"

"I need mommy tips," Kara Wells said. "Specifically, how to be hero and a mommy at the same time – and when I start working, it's balancing a job as well." She had mentioned it on arrival.

"Make me an overpaid nanny," Caitlin said from her place.

"That does help," Kara Allen said with a smirk.

"Might be a bit difficult – she has her own now," Kara Wells vocalized, rocking Skye.

"Tell me everything," Caitlin spoke quickly, getting up and wanting to know about her Prime double's kids.

"A boy, Nicolas Snow-Palmer. They call him Nico," Kara Wells stated as Skye stirred in her arm. "He's about a month younger than this one, but my Caitlin adores him."

"Quite right too," Caitlin smiled at this.

"You'll have to go over there," Kara Wells said, Caitlin nodding that.

"Anyway, I think we need to have another long talk." Kara Allen indicated for her double to follow her to the couch, ready to start talking about raising half Kryptonian and speedster babies, while balancing life.

Before they could start talking though, their attention turned to Porthos, who had been playing with Garfield. Krypto had barked and gotten up, grabbing Porthos by his fur dragging him off before the Kryptonian puppy could hurt the meta human. Powie whined and tilted her head at this.

"Why do I picture Powie just told him he could be a good dad?" Kara Wells commented as Krypto put Porthos down and Kara Allen called the puppy to them.

Porthos came up to them, a little down now he'd been told off by Krypto and nearly hurt Garfield, but sat in the middle of the two, putting his head on Kara Wells' lap. Kara Wells pet the dog. Then, Polly came running up to sit with them as well; Porthos was nearly two years younger than Polly but the two seemed to be getting close. Krypto was older than Powie after all.

"So... being a superhero and being a parent." Kara Allen got the conversation back on track. "I can't say I have it mastered – like Caitlin said, a lot of support from her and my entire family really helped. There are also times when Flash will go out and Supergirl stay behind or vice versa. You don't have to go after every crime," Kara Allen explained. "And with superpowered kids…" Nora blew out a freeze breath at that moment, giggling. "You got to figure out how to do it with keeping their powers a secret."

"Tell me everything," Kara Wells said as Skye, now awake, gurgled from her mother's free arm.

-Karry Universe-

JT and Thea exited the Zap Tunnel in Nightwing's base. Barbra Gordan was present, along with Cassandra – Nightwing's son, Robin was currently at school. Dick was present too, and so was Liam, standing off to one side.

Nightwing was a little like Thea in he never got along with the Roy's clone, and now it was like a ghost was standing in the base.

"JT, Nightwing and Red Arrow," Thea said. "This is JT, or Red Hood."

"Why do they get to keep their names a secret?" JT asked.

"Cause we're members of the Justice League and you're not," Red Arrow said defensively.

"William Harper and Dick Greyson," Thea sighed, giving Liam a look; Liam rolled his eyes.

"You ready?" Dick asked.

"Bring it," JT said with a smirk. "So, what is this two on one?" JT held up his hands like he was ready for an attack.

"Two on two. Liam wants to see how well you work with someone else so you and him against me and Cassandra," Dick said, indicting Cassandra. Batgirl gave a nod at the two.

"Oh, hey," JT said, going to hold out his hand. Cassandra did not say anything.

"She doesn't speak," Dick said. "But Batgirl can fight well. Come on, I have a training area."

"Okay," JT said as Liam followed Dick. He turned to Thea who kissed his cheek before following the group and JT did as well.

-Karry Universe-

Cisco was in the crowd of people waiting outside the building Morgan Edge's experiment was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Barry standing there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Cisco asked with a smile to his friend.

"I figured we can both check this out and then go to STAR Gaming," Barry said, noticing eyes on him. He knew why. He was the Barry Allen, after all.

"Last time I saw a group like this was when the Accelerator was being turned on," Cisco commented, looking at the crowd.

"We all know how that went…" Barry pointed out, a little worried now.

Morgan Edge had come out though, and the crowd was going quiet.

"Hello," Edge already had an annoying smirk on his face. "Once I turn on the machine my scientists have been building, this entire building will be powered by a new source; something better than electricity – and, the best part: it can be expanded to power the entire city! Hell, even the entire country. Now then… 5… 4… 3…2," Cisco and Barry could feel the collected breath hold as 1 was announced, but nothing seemed to happen. "And it has been switched on," Morgan smirked to himself to a murmur of disappointment to the crowd.

"Always anti-climactic," Cisco said as then there was a spark from the building. "…or not."

"That's not right," Barry said as more sparks came out, a fire breaking out on one floor. "This is going south faster than the Accelerator did – and Wells made that to blow up."

Instead of running away from the building like many surprised members of the crowd, Barry and Cisco ran towards the building, to where Morgan Edge was yelling at some people.

"What did you do?" Barry had pulled at Morgan.

"It's um… well…" Barry starred at him waiting for Edge to talk. "A Kryptonian Omegahedron."

 _Where the hell did he get that?_ Kara thought came to him. Barry had been half-listening to his Kara and Kara Wells discussion, but now Kara was on him as Barry repeated the question. Edge didn't say anything so Barry grabbed his collar.

"Where did you get that?" Barry asked forcibly.

"Lord," Morgan Edge said. "Maxwell Lord gave it to me. I helped him with the metamorphosis and we were going to do this together. But then he died but I had his plans. I followed them exactly."

"Lord was a genius. You buy and sell realty," Barry said, letting go of Edge.  _Kara any ideas?_

 _I know nothing about how to fix this problem. If that blows, the entire city is going with it,_ Kara thought back to Barry.

 _You have Kara Wells there. Can we get a Kryptonian who knows from Krypton? What about your dad?_  Barry thought back.

 _Not my dad area of expertise – and by the time we get anyone from Krypton it will be too late,_  Kara thought.

Cisco was looking at the plans with some of Edge's scientist while Barry had been talking to Kara. Edge had taken the opportunity of Barry's distraction to vanish from view.

"I know what to do," Cisco called to Barry now. "Where in the building is this?" He had turned back to the scientist who told him before Cisco moved back over to Barry, taking off his wedding ring. "Barry, everyone needs to get out of this surrounding area. Get them out fast." Cisco took Barry's hand and put the ring in it. "If this does not end well, tell Lisa I love her."

"Cisco, what… what are you doing?" Barry yelled out, surprised, but Cisco had turned towards the building and had phased through it already. "Cisco?!" Barry yelled, but he was gone.  _Cisco went in and I can't go after him without revealing my identity._  The doors into the building were packed with people running out.

 _Hold on, we're on our way,_ Kara thought back.

….

Back in STAR Labs, having been keeping Caitlin, Jesse – who had come in earlier – and Kara Wells in on Barry and Cisco's escalating situation, the two Kryptionans knew what to do.

"Time to be a superhero," Kara Allen said, giving Skye over to her double – having since taken the baby back to play with as the two Karas spoke shop.

"Need a hand? That's a lot of people," Kara Wells pointed out. "I always have my outfit."

"Give Skye to Caitlin; Caitlin take the kids to Watchtower. Jesse, Krypto you're with us too," Kara Allen said, already in her outfit as Kara Wells handed Skye to Caitlin.

"Powie, come. Polly, stay," Kara Wells instructed her two dogs, having produced Power Dog's outfit from nowhere, while Polly gave a bark, Porthos wagging his tail that his new friend was staying with him.

"I think I am the multiverse nanny now," Caitlin cooed to Skye as the Krytonians left. "Alura, Nora, Garfield, Porthos, Polly, let's go to Watchtower," Gideon had opened the Zap Tunnel.

Caitlin then paused – Romana, Star, and Jenny were in school. She couldn't get them in time. She had to prey that the Kryptonians and Jesse saved the city.

…

The moment they got there the heroes started getting the people as far away from the building as possible – Krypto, Polly, Jesse and Kara Wells speeding people out, much to the shock of the public.

Kara Allen came down next to Barry.  _Sorry love, you're an innocent this time,_ Kara thought to her husband, taking him, both trying not to smirk at the absurdity of Barry being an innocent – it was a rarity.

"Cisco is still inside," Barry said one she'd dropped him off away from the building.

"Liberty Belle go get the scientist," Kara Allen yelled at Jesse as she went to grab Edge, who she had noticed cowering in a corner.

At that moment, the building shook violently, Kara Allen detecting some sort of miniature explosion a few floors above but not having time to register it as she grabbed Edge and flew back as the building came down.

"Cisco did it!" Barry said as Kara Allen joined Barry with Morgan Edge still in her arm. She dumped the realtor on the ground without too much care.

Supergirl then moved closer to the building – Power Girl came closer to her, but they stayed back, noticing some sort of rip in the sky above where the building had been, but it quickly disappeared. Both Karas looked at one another as they knew to scan the rubble for Cisco, but they couldn't see him – even with their x-ray vision.

Jesse zoomed through the wreckage too, joined by Krypto and Powie, but soon all three stopped by the Karas.

"He's not in there…" Jesse seemed at a loss as both Krypto and Powie whined.

"Where is he?" Kara Allen asked, deciding to look outside the wreckage, but couldn't see him.

-Karry Universe-

JT was doing the practice battle against Nightwing and Cassandra. He had Liam with him but he would be the first to say it wasn't going well. He was surprised with the moves Batgirl knew though, and soon he was on his back.

"Cassandra!" Dick called, signaling for his sidekick to back off. He already had Liam unarmed too. "I think this is over."

"Yeah, we have our answer," Liam breathed, turning to JT. "You seem able and willing to work with Team Canary, but you were unable to work with me. You don't like me, but Thea can testify in the Justice League you have to work with people you do not like. We were not a team and that's why we did not even get close. I can't change my vote."

"I can't either," Dick said. "You thought Cassandra would be an easy target. But she was trained by the League of Assassins. Same as White Canary. I will stay a no but keep training. You could turn this around – all you need to do is convince us."

"Yeah fine," JT said with a shrug, going to walk out as Thea gave the boys a look and went to follow.

"Hey," Thea said catching up to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care," JT said. "Those guys. I don't care about proving myself to them."

"Then why did you care about getting into the League?" Thea asked.

"I wanted to prove myself to you," JT groaned. "I want to be good enough for you."

"You are," Thea said, kissing JT cheek. "And someday you'll be good enough for the League." Thea hugged JT, who put his arms around her. Pulling out of the hug, Thea smirked. "Come on, let's get you that pie."

"Now that's what I am talking about," JT chuckled, going to follow Thea.

Thea absently put her hand on the Water Totem – she wanted to play with it a bit more, but it was time to be the girlfriend, not a Totem Bearer.

-Karry Universe-

Once they got everyone back to STAR Co., finding Polly and Porthos were laying together, being good, there was definite tension in the air.

Lisa and Len had showed up with Lisa visibly shook by the news her husband was missing, and Len was comforting his sister. Mick had come with them and he was drinking his beer, waiting for news.

They had called both Prime's Vibe and Mutant's Vibe Junior, who were basically like twins these days, with the pair searching for their double through vibes; Jesse had opted to stay at the wreck site, but she reported the rip that had been at the building had disappeared and there was still no sign of the Cisco.

Kara Wells, Krypto and Polly were keeping track of the kids, letting Kara Allen and Barry worry about their Cisco. Caitlin had contacted Ronnie to get Jenny, while Amelia had come into the room with Romana and Star, who went to the dogs right away.

"I… can't find him," Vibe Junior said taking off his goggles. "I looked across the entire planet for him, in case he'd been displaced or something…" Lisa gave out a whimper at that.

"And I can't either," Vibe sighed, giving up as well. "I searched all our known worlds – I searched hundreds, maybe thousands of unknown. Found some possible stranded, but not your Cisco."

"Then we have no choice. Amelia," Barry said, turning to his sister. "See if you can find him."

The multiverse visitors were confused as Amelia nodded and took out a little box, which in seconds became a gauntlet around her right hand.

"She's the bearer of the death," Kara Allen said to catch them up. "The Totems of Zambezi."

"Oh, like Mari's Spirit Totem?" Kara Wells realized, Mari still being alive on Prime and part of their Justice Society – even if she rarely turned up, preferring to work solo.

"Death is mine." Amelia explained. "Anyone dead, no matter where in the multiverse, I can summon. The easiest ones are from Karry Universe or my home world though. If Cisco is dead, I will find him." The Death Totem lit up and Amelia stood there for a moment, her gaze unfocussed, but then stopped. "No." Amelia shook her head. "He's… not dead."

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked, seeming hopeful. Tears were still in her eyes, but she was wiping them away.

"There are many Ciscos dead, including my original worlds', but not this Cisco," Amelia said.

"If he's not dead…" Barry said after a bit, letting his words hand a little, "and you two can't find him. What does that leave? Is he just invisible somewhere?"

"I'd have found him if he was invisible," Vibe Junior pointed out.

"You're forgetting one thing," a new voice supplied, and the group turned. Coming in through the door was Rip Hunter, his wife Miranda and their son Jonas.

"How did you get in here? Our security is top of the line," Barry said.

"But we're from the future," Miranda pointed out.

"But you're forgetting time," Rip continued. "Your Cisco brilliantly managed to switch the machine and stop a massive explosion." The Vibes gave a smirk at the cleverness of their double. "But the energy he put into the machine created a portal to the future – specifically, the 31st century."

"Mon El," Kara Allen, said catching on.

"The Justice Legion – yes they kept the word Legion," Rip said, seeing Barry and Kara open their mouths. "They found Cisco with rubble from the building in the spot it vanished some thousand years ago. By some miracle he survived the unprotected time travel and Mon got him to their headquarters in time to heal him."

"So, you have him?" Lisa said, standing up and hopeful.

"No," Miranda said. Jonas had gone to go pet the dogs with Romana and Star. "Time has stated Cisco Ramon died on this day. And… we tried... we ran simulations but… it's fixed. Cisco Ramon can no longer live in the 21st century. Mon and Imra have taken him in. He will live the rest of his life in the 31st where he has a destiny."

"A destiny?" Lisa said this sarcastically, annoyed. "Fine, I'll go there too."

"Lisa…" Len said, upset at this. He had wanted to live here because of Amelia, yes, but his sister mainly.

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow that either," Rip said before Lisa could respond to her brother. "You have a destiny here."

"What destiny?!" Lisa spat, confused now.

"I think Kara and Barry can answer that," Miranda said, and eyes turned to the two.

"We… er… were waiting to tell you later," Kara realized, going to Cisco's section and into a drawer. They had placed them there before, so she took the three communicators out, and three Justice League badges, handing them to Lisa, Len, and Mick. "Welcome to the Justice League."

"Sorry this is… kind of not as happy as we expected," Barry said, putting an arm around Kara. The three former thieves stood there, shocked.

"This might seem odd, but you three belong in the League," Rip explained. "But we were able to do something for you..."

Rip took out a device, placed it on a desk and a hologram of Cisco appeared. He seemed happy, if a bit confused.

The hologram though looked right at Lisa. "Hey Lisa," the holographic Cisco said, Lisa now gulping as the room fell silent. This had happened so quickly.

"I wish I could come back to you, but they tell me by destiny is here," the hologram continued, "Everything they have is so advanced! I've only been in the 31st century a few weeks and I have a lot of catching up to do. I did check out your past… well, your future to you and I am so proud of you. I wish I could tell you more. Just know, I love you Lisa; I always will. Be the amazing woman you are to be the hero you will become." Lisa cried out at that. "Len, take good care of her. I'm happy you showed up. She needs one of us and if it can't be me it needs to be you." Len had an arm around his sister as he nodded.

"Kara, Barry," Cisco said, his hologram turning to the couple, who were surprised it knew where they all were standing. "We might have not known each other for that long, but it feels like forever. Barry, you're the brother I always wanted, better than Dante ever was. Kara, you went from the hot chick – yes I said hot chick, you cannot get mad at me now," Kara had to giggle. "Who was sitting next to my coma patient to a good friend. Then you became a sister to me. You guys were so much more than my bosses or the superheroes I helped. You were truly family. I love you guys. Please though, don't name your future son after me. I always hated my name. Besides, I think you two know what you want to name him, and I hope one day, somehow, I get to see him. With the things that happen to you though, I think we will someday. Oh, and Barry STAR Games is officially all in your hands. Do good with it because you know I will look up and play all the games." Barry gave a nod.

"Also, tell both Vibe and Junior I expect them to live up to their names now I'm not there – to help out on Karry whenever they can. And tell Prime Vibe I win: It's H2-No." Both Vibes looked at one another at this, obviously the future Cisco didn't know they were going to be present. Prime Vibe almost had to chuckle at the comment on their naming argument though. He'd give him that.

"Caitlin," Cisco said, and Caitlin took a deep breath as the hologram found her. "I saved you for last, maybe because I am unsure how to say goodbye to you; I have known you longer than I've known everyone else, we went through so much together. We made that Accelerator that would change our lives, been through Ronnie's near-death and come back. We're everyone's support, helping them no matter what. You are truly my best friend and a strong mother. It feels wrong to say goodbye, I somehow thought this would go on forever until we were both old and grey. I guess everything comes to an end though. Take good care of everyone – you are Mother Nature, after all. It's your job. Goodbye and good luck everyone. You don't know how much I miss you all." With that, the hologram disappeared.

"And that is all," Rip said after a moment of silence.

"We wanted to give you some peace of mind," Miranda said. "But you know we can't stay. Jonas, time to go."

"Wait a second," Kara Allen said, following the two out. She wanted to mourn Cisco but she had to ask them something. "I need to ask you something." Rip waited, a curious look on his face. "You must know of our colony on Titania."

"I love Titania," Jonas said, a happy smile on his face.

"What of it?" Rip asked.

"Well after Titania we want to terraform other moons. And well… Titan it's one of the biggest but Imra's from there. If there is life there are we…?"

"Pure example of how future knowledge can hurt," Rip said, cutting Kara off. "Imra's ancestors were humans." Kara seemed stunned. "After a couple of generations their DNA mutated slightly. She's still essentially human, but a culture and some new genetics formed from your colony. Titan will be the third moon you colonize. Don't change any plans you have."

"Thank you," Kara Allen said, backing up and going to Barry, who had given Lisa the wedding ring Cisco had gave him, finally letting herself mourn for her friend as the Hunters left.

"We're going to head home," Vibe said, nodding to his Mutant double, feeling odd being there.

"I'm going to leave Powie and Polly here for a bit," Kara Wells quietly, picking up Skye. "It seems they are comforting your dogs," Krypto and Powie were curled together and Polly was licking Porthos. The normally fun-loving dog caught onto the sad vibe in the room and had sadden himself. Polly had seemed to get attached to Porthos quickly.

"Like mother like daughter," Vibe mumbled, seeing that and Kara Wells gave him a look. "What? Powie has a mate on Karry and now seemed Polly does too." Vibe opened up a portal for him, Kara Wells, and Skye, who cried out happily at the adventure of going through a portal.

"I'll be around, if you need me. Just give me a call," Vibe Junior said. "Afterall, I can't leave you guys completely Cisco-free." Vibe Junior left at this.

Amelia went over to where Len, Mick, and Lisa were. Lisa was crying as she clutched her new communicator and Cisco's ring. "I'll help you get home," Amelia said.

"Thanks, Millie," Len said.

"Your family is mine," Amelia said to Len as they walked out.

Caitlin had grabbed Garfield; she was crying herself and Kara and Barry felt she wanted her husband and daughter.

Kara and Barry sat on the couch, Kara finally started crying and Barry held her. Tears in his eyes as well.

 _He was with us since the beginning,_ Kara thought to Barry.  _Without him… this... Us. Supergirl and the Flash. The Justice League. He helped it all get off the ground._

 _He might have not been in the Justice League, but he was important,_ Barry said, rubbing Kara's back. The two crying until small hands touched them.

"No cwy mama," Nora said.

"No cwy dada," Alura practically repeated, and the couple took their daughters into their arms. Romana and Star came up next to them, Star putting her head on Kara's shoulder and Romana onto Barry's. The little family hugging it out. Krypto and Powie came up under their feet while Polly and Porthos came to sit with the adults.

Hex suddenly jumped up onto their laps. "Where have you been?" Kara asked her cat who meowed back as the small family hugged and mourned for their lost.

-Karry Universe-

Rip Hunter sat in the Waverider, looking out at the timeline.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked her husband, knowing something was on his mind.

"Kara and Barry," Rip said. "There's something… Kara's supposed to be pregnant. Early days… not noticeable but… She's… there's something off."

"Nothing about the Allens can change," Miranda said, moving over to him to read what he had pulled up on the Waverider computer. "Gideon. When was Kent Daniel Allen born?"

"January 14th, 2021," Gideon said, the two looking at one another at that.

"But… that's a year too late," Rip said. "Gideon, show all information about Kent Daniel Allen's life."

Gideon brought up the information. "It's all here," Rip said. "Same name. He married the same woman, had the same kids… after his wife died, he lived with the same man and had the same grandchildren. His family is intact."

"Even his first love with our son is intact," Miranda said; Jonas was not in the room so he could not know of his future boyfriend and the heartbreak he suffered due to that love. "He's just a year younger. That's odd."

"Something changed the timeline, made them put off having a kid for a year," Rip concluded. "But time kept everything the same. It's all good. We don't need to do anything." Rip sighed as he closed the information. "Come on, there are real time emergencies to attend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Yes, I wrote Cisco out. After Darkseid, somehow, I lost all use for him and I decided sending him to the 31st century was a good ending for Cisco rather than actually dying – it corrects the mistake of not killing him back then, especially as I brought Snart back in the form of Len. Also, I hope you liked how I wrote in why Kent was delayed when in the Future Flash I stated when he was going to be born, and it was going to be soon. It was annoying me as I personally wasn't ready for Kara to get pregnant yet.


	15. The Fire Totem Bearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guessed, it; the Fire Totem chooses it bearer in the next chapter, while Karry gets some more multiverse visitors and Kara and Barry have to figure out STAR Gaming without Cisco.

-Beginning of May-

-Amazonian Earth-

On Amazonian Earth, Arthur, the brother of Barry was explaining the multiverse to his brother and friends. He had a white board in front of him and was smirking.

Their cousin had officially stated she could not help them, and she did not want to be their family; their parents abandoning her and being raised by Amazonians had done its toll. She didn't want them, even if it wasn't Barry or Arthur's fault. The boys were paying for their parents' mistake.

"So now that Rae… sorry Rachel," calling her Rae was a hard habit to kick for the two Allen boys, "is out of the question. Let's turn to the multiverse."

"What is this?" Caitlin asked pointing at the name on the board.

"The multiverse," Arthur said. "The names of the worlds on the system. I spy a bit. Of course, there are millions of more worlds, but these are the most likely to help. We're Amazonian." Arthur pointed at Amazonian right at the end. "Now if you want a Rae, Rachel, Rachie… they go by a lot of nicknames, I would suggest New Justice Rae. She's been a hero a long time. Although she did kill her Barry." Barry took an intake of breath at this. "But that Barry had it coming – he was a super dick."

"If our Rachel," Caitlin started, "is a natural and never had to learn, logic says its true for others. I think we need to get off Rae."

"You can go to another Barry. More than enough of them who are speedsters." Arthur now suggested. "We have Prime. I would not suggest SuperEarth though – there are issues there. Karry…"

"What's a Karry?" Barry asked.

"I…um… don't know. You know what, let's go find out," Arthur said, grinning and opening a portal.

-Karry Universe-

"Okay," back on Karry Universe, Barry had stopped for a minute in the SuperFlash Cave. Jesse was sitting by her computer and Caitlin was running an experiment.

Alura and Nora were sitting on the floor in the living area; they had this new game machine, which was like the old wheels with animal noises, except this had over a hundred different animals programed in on a random program. Alura and Nora were laughing but more because Garfield was with them would transform into the animals as it came up.

"The pig goes oink," the machine said in a robotic voice and Garfield turned into a tiny pig and started oinking. Nora and Alura laughed loudly at their friend and clapped their hands.

"Now that Cisco is off to the 31st century," Barry said, looking over at his friend's old chair sadly. Krypto was sitting by it looking up sadly while Hex was laying on it rubbing her head against the seat. "Do we need to get someone new in here to take his place?"

"Not really," Jesse said, spinning her chair around as the toy stated cows and Garfield became a tiny cow, mooing. "Gideon can handle any of the computer stuff Cisco used to do now."

"And Michelle can make any costumes if need be, or repair them," Caitlin added in.

"And if we need anything made on the spot I can do it or Amelia or Winn or Lena… there are a lot of options there," Jesse said.

"Are you telling me everything Cisco use to do can be easily replaced?" Barry asked as the machine gave out a cat and Garfield became a kitten to meow.

"Yes," Caitlin and Jesse said together, Caitlin a little sad by this.

"Okay," Barry said turning to where Krypto and Hex were. "Krypto why are you so sad? You used to hate Cisco?"

"Oh, ever since the Brainiac Kryptonian Army thing, Cisco has been giving Krypto a steak every week. Sometimes a bone. The porkchop did not go over well that once," Caitlin said.

"And Hex?" Barry asked, noticing the cat was sad. Porthos was thankfully with Kara at the moment at the warehouse so they did not have the puppy.

"When Hex came here she noticed Krypto getting a treat and got hissy with Cisco. So, Cisco started giving her a nice fish each week," Caitlin said.

"Cisco was bribing our animals to like him?" Barry said, seeming stunned as the toy came up with a duck and Garfield became a duck and started to quack.

"Not Porthos," Caitlin said as a portal open; Alura and Nora not pushing the button for a new animal, waiting to see who was coming.

From the new portal, out popped a Barry, Caitlin, and a boy none of them knew.

"Is that a green duck?" The boy the group did not know, wasted no time in introductions as Garfield quacked, then turned back into his human form. "Nice. Hi, I am Arthur Allen. Arty or people call me Accord."

"Oh damn, another one," Jesse said. "Good thing Cisco's gone – he would freak out." The toy gave out an elephant and this earth Barry, Caitlin, and Jesse turned to yell no, but Garfield had already transformed, and the group had to laugh – it seemed Garfield could not get to the full height and weight of an elephant yet. He was bigger than normal but was tiny compared to what he was supposed to be.

"Okay, that is actually kind of cute," Barry said with a smile as Garfield turned back into a human toddler. "So, what can we do for you?" Barry turned to the world hoppers. "First off call me Barry-Blue. What's your color?" The world hopper Barry seemed confused at this. "Behind your Flash symbol. What color? White, red, blue? New color? Are you green?"

"I um… don't have a speedster suit," he said looking down. "That's why we came here. See, I am a speedster, but I… I can't control it. Sometimes I cannot run; sometimes I just stops randomly. I need… training…" Amazonian Barry stopped as his counterpart picked up his ringing cellphone.

"Barry Allen," he answered as Garfield, now a monkey jump on his back; Barry put an arm around the monkey and the interaction seemed to make Alura and Nora happy, so Garfield started to goof it up. "No… wait… what? I'll be there." Barry hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked, knowing Barry well by now. The Amazonian group hung back, Arthur now wondering if this was a bad time and to pick another Earth.

"STAR Gaming. I can't figure out Cisco's system or how he managed things. No notes. Nothing. I'm not sure he did have anything. Things are crazy there. I'm sorry, I got to go," Barry said this to the world hoppers. "Jesse, take care of the world hoppers? You're the speed force expert."

Giving another apologetic look to his counterpart, Barry ran out but returned a second later, the green monkey in his arms who transformed back into a human.

"Mama!" Garfield yelled out.

"I think this is yours," Barry said, giving the crying baby to Caitlin. "Sometimes kids who are not speedster get scared by running. Forgot he was with me," Barry decided to summon his speed force outfit now, to the surprise of his counterpart and then grabbed his kids who laughed, knowing they were going running. "Krypto, Hex, come." The two animals jumped up and followed Barry out.

"You and Barry are not, together are you?" Amazonian Caitlin spoke up to her counterpart, having been quiet up to this point.

"Nope," Caitlin said, making a face that did not go unnoticed. "Barry is like a brother."

"So, speed force problems," Jesse said, deciding not to let this issue hang.

"How did he do that?" The only Barry left asked.

"Speed force suit?" Jesse asked. "Tricky thing – I have not even been able to do it yet. It seems to mainly be a Barry-thing though, although some Rae's can do it these days. Our Barry started doing it completely by accident and it took even more time to figure out how to do it on purpose. Come on. Let me bring you to the speed lab."

Jesse asked Gideon to open a zap tunnel and then went through it. The world hoppers seemed shocked at the method of transport but followed Jesse.

-Karry Universe-

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked as she came out of the zap tunnel. Mick was in the meeting room with a big bag. He was lazing back and had a beer in his hand.

"I'm Justice League now, aren't I?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to live here," Jesse pointed out. The world hoppers behind Jesse had no clue what was going on.

"Who says I can't? There are rooms. I like it here. And that smell. Smoke… I can smell a fire," Mick said, sitting up at that.

"What?" Jesse asked as Mick got up. "Wait… no!" Jesse ran after Mick at speed, wondering where the fire was – there were measures set up in this Watchtower to prevent things like that

"What's going on?" Barry asked his brother, who shrugged. Arthur did not know everything about the Earth, after all.

The group followed Mick and Jesse to a nearby room.

"It's in here," Mick growled, opening the door.

Tantu was standing there as Mick paused, noticing there was no fire. Instead though, he moved in as Tantu sighed, noticing the familiar Totem-induced trance. Mick reached for the Fire Totem on the shelf and put it on. The moment it touched his skin, fire surrounded the totem and then was in his hand. Mick smirked at the fire, moving his fingers and the fire moved with him.

"Cool," Mick commented.

"I thought these were supposed to go to righteous warriors," Jesse said to Tantu, the main Totem bearer having no answer to that. Amazonian Caitlin though, cleared her throat. "Oh, right, he's your problem, come on."

Jesse lead the group to the speed lab now. The three taking in the giant lab – there was a circular tunnel around them and in the middle was a lab with computer equipment and other devices. "Much bigger and cooler than our old one in last Watchtower. And can't beat the view." Jesse point up. There was a glass ceiling and the group looked up to see the Earth above them.

"Where exactly are we?" Caitlin asked.

"Watchtower," Jesse said as she went to the computers. "It's on the moon." The three seemed stunned at this. "There's a changing room over there along with some speedster training clothes. Also, some monitoring equipment I need you to put on." Jesse pointed Barry to an area across the room where there was a door.

Amazonian Barry slowly walked over there and came back minutes later in a simple shirt and pants. He had a device on his arm. "Longest I ever had to wait for a speedster. Now the tunnel is over there. Run into it and run around." Jesse instructed as Barry started running, slower than any Barry she knew. "Any second now."

"Give me a minute," Barry said, already sounding frustrated.

-Karry Universe-

After Mick had been chosen by the Fire Totem, Tantu had called all the bearers.

They had decided to meet at the L-Corp wasteland field where Amelia had some experiments. Mick had somehow gotten a lot of food and was using the Totem to heat it up, which annoyed Tantu.

"Anyway, now that we have all six of us, I was thinking we could train," Tantu said, ignoring Mick heating a chicken. Amelia wasn't listening to her though, she was messing with the machine she was testing.

"Oh, damn duck!" Amelia yelled as jumped back. A fire came out of the back of the machine and it shot off into the air until wind stopped it – Lena had used her Air Totem. "Thanks, boss. By the way that's actually working…. the starter's a little iffy." Amelia told Lena as her boss put the machine on the floor. Plants from Ava's Earth Totem helped keep the machine in place as Amelia went in and got it to shut off, finally punching the side.

"What is that anyway?" Mick asked. He had a bowl now and used the Totem to pop some popcorn.

"It's hover tech. STAR Co. uses it as a toy mostly, but we're trying to make it more useful for everyday uses. Trying to see how much weight it can handle," Amelia explained.

"Training!" Tantu said, annoyed at the distractions and waving her hand.

"I know everything there is to know about the Death Totem," Amelia pointed out at this. "Your grandma gave me a short cut."

"I am doing pretty good with the Earth Totem," Ava said, bored and wanting to get back to the DEO. "And I really have better things to do." Before Tantu could say anything, Ava had her car keys out and was going to her car.

"What does Crystal see in her?" Lena asked, looking at Amelia.

"Something," Amelia said with a shrug, not sure what her best friend saw in Ava.

"But anyway, I don't mind a training session but a heads up would be more appreciated. I have a business to run," Lena said as Thea took down her hood; with Ava there, she had decided to hide her face but now she was gone she was free show herself.

"Is Lana still annoying you?" Amelia asked as Lena took out her cellphone.

"Changed my number and hid it. Seemed to work," Lena said. "Now if you excuse me. I have a meeting to get to." Lena gave Tantu a smile as she went to her car.

"I'm good," Thea said with a smile. "Watch this." Thea summoned some water and threw it at Mick, putting out the fire he was playing with and making the man yell out in annoyance. "And I have a date with JT. See you." Thea gave a wave as she walked off.

"What can I light on fire?" Mick asked, and Amelia went and pushed a button. Targets popped out.

"Have fun," Amelia said as Mick started tossing fireballs, a smile on his face.

"Tantu…" Amelia had noticed the annoyed look on Tantu's face. "I know when used together the Totems can be powerful, but each Totem is different every one of us were chosen. We can control them. You found the Totems and got them to their right place, but it might be time for you to let them go. Let your fellow Totem Bearers take it."

Tantu gave a reluctant nod as Amelia went back to her work. She watched for a moment as Mick played with the fire and had to admit he was doing good. She took a step back, knowing Amelia was right. She had to let go of the other Totems. It was like letting go of her grandmother again though.

-Karry Universe-

"You can stop," Jesse said, and Amazonian Barry was thankful as he slowed down and stopped. Jesse had been having him run, but his powers had made him stop dead at random moment. He was out of breath and had never pushed himself that much. Caitlin put an arm around him. "These readings… Just…"

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, just to get you a frame of mind," Jesse said, deciding to explain it in full and trying to find the words... "This is Alura and Nora, our Barry's kids who you met briefly," a hologram of Alura and Nora, appeared surprising the three from Amazonian, "and their readings, which will just keep getting stronger as they grow." A screen with some readings Barry and Arthur did not understand appeared, but Caitlin gave a look at. "Their speed force connection. Speed… I mean, they were born speedsters of course, so their connection should be better, but they shouldn't be faster than you yet. They are though."

Barry pouted at that. "Here is our Barry, Mutant Barry, and Prime Barry. They had a bit of a competition last month on who could go the fastest, but averaging it out they were basically the same," Jesse said, with a small smile. "And this is you – this connection to the speed force… it's the weakest I have ever seen."

"With those types of readings, you shouldn't be a speedster," a new voice spoke, and Jesse smiled, seeing Wally coming in with his outfit on. "I think the question is, how?"

"I'm sorry?" Barry asked.

"How did you get your speed?" Wally asked.

Barry pointed to Arthur, who gave a smile.

"Accord," Arthur state. "I give meta human abilities…"

"Yeah, we know," Jesse and Wally said together. "But you did it… did you shock him? Or something?"

"Eventually," Arthur said. "It took a while after I mutated his DNA to a speedster to figure out how to… well get his speed. There was more to it."

"Yeah," Wally said, giving Jesse a look.

"I guess we figured out the problem," Jesse sighed, turning off the holograms. "You weren't created right. Your connection to the speed force is wrong."

"Can you fix it?" Barry asked.

"You can't un-cook a chicken," Wally pointed out.

"Or uncrack an egg," Jesse commented, the two looking at each other. "But the point being, we can't redo how you were made… unless… Gideon, can you connect to the multiverse system?"

"Yes, Liberty Belle," Gideon's voice was heard, surprising the Amazonian Trio. "What do you need?"

"Prime records. Their encounter with Zoom," Jesse instructed.

Prime had put a through explanation about how the multiverse destruction happened; Jesse believed they were just tired of explaining it, so put it in the multiverse system for everyone to read – every document, story, and even videos. "Look for any mention of their Barry losing their powers?"

"Found several mentions of their Barry's power lose. You want all the documents?" Gideon said.

"Summarize," Jesse said.

"Zoom had kidnapped their Wally and demanded Barry's speed for his release," Gideon started. "Barry gave up his speed. Later, when Zoom invaded their Earth, Barry wanted his speed back. They remade the incident that gave Barry his powers, originally thinking it killed Barry, they discovered he had been sent into the speed force. After a set of trials, the speed force gave Barry back his speed. The incident also gave their Jesse and Wally their powers as a bonus."

"There," Jesse said pointing. "If we contact Prime, we can disconnect this Barry from the speed force and redo it."

"No good," Wally said shaking his head, taking away the smile Amazonian Barry face. "Theoretically it's possible, but Jesse, you got to get out of the realm of science. I know you study the speed force, but the speed force is not just a force – you know this. It has its own mind. You heard Barry talk about when he went inside; Prime Barry was chosen by the speed force and he had to prove himself again to become the Flash again. This Barry simply was not chosen. The speed force let him get connected, not even that well, but there's no saying if we disconnect him from the speed force, it will let him back in."

"Ah. You're right," Jesse nodded. In her science-mind, she sometimes forgot the speed force was also a living being in its own right. "Oh! I've got it." Jesse gave a smirk. "Tachyons!"

"You're right," Wally said. "Tachyons are known to enhance speed. We make a device and place it on his speedster outfit…"

"He doesn't have an outfit," Jesse said.

"No outfit!?" Wally was stunned. "Well, it explains why he is wearing that. That needs to be fixed. Who's making our outfits now that Cisco is dead?"

"Technically not dead – he's in the future. We've simply been using the term gone," Jesse corrected. "And Michelle – I think she has some ideas on speedster outfits."

"Gideon, tell Michelle to come to the Superflash cave," Wally said. "You three, come on."

Jesse and Wally started walking, the three from Amazonian Earth completely lost.

"Are we still here?" Arthur now asked, feeling that they'd been ignored to the point of invisibility.

"They did get a little ahead of themselves, but they do know better," Caitlin pointed out.

"Did you understand any of that, though?" Barry asked.

"I think it sums up to they have a plan," Caitlin stated. "Come on, let's follow."

-Karry Universe-

Barry sat in what was Cisco office in STAR Gaming, typing into the computer and getting more and more frustrated. Krypto and Hex were keeping Alura and Nora busy and the two were laughing.

"Need a hand?" Barry had felt her coming but had to smile as he heard his wife's voice.

Kara had never actually stepped foot into the office space they had gotten for STAR Gaming and STAR Toys, but here she was standing at the door. She had Porthos in her arms, the dog wagging his tail.

"Don't you have the rest of the company to take care of?" Barry asked.

"Froggy and Connor have the animals covered while John's designing our Sanctuary – you know I am starting to think we're the only people who give him work," Kara said, and Barry had to chuckle at the joke. Their resident Green Lantern friend had done more than one project for them, after all. "I told Caitlin to take the labs today. You need me."

"I need good news," Barry sighed. "I think Cisco kept everything in his head. I don't know what's going on here. Not to mention he did not do that well…"

"You know, maybe when I suggested giving Cisco STAR Gaming, we should have made him a game designer first and trained him to take over," Kara voiced, knowing this was somewhat their fault. They had never given Cisco, training assuming he knew how to run the business. "I mean STAR Gaming's not losing money. It does okay."

"But it could be doing better," Barry said, knowing what Kara was thinking. "And I don't know what games we have in production. The games we released are simple to get in order but…"

"Just this floor?" Kara asked, pointing behind her to the people working.

"Downstairs is STAR Toys," Barry said. "Two floors."

"Okay," Kara said, turning around. "Everyone! Pay attention." No one stopped though, not having noticed Kara was here. "Krypto…"

Krypto left the kids and started barking loudly; Porthos joined in, and not to be out Hex gave out a loud meow. Everyone jumped, turning towards the noise.

"Thank you, Krypto, Hex, Porthos." Kara said as Alura and Nora giggled. Krypto and Hex stopped, but Porthos kept barking. "Porthos enough!" Porthos stopped, his tail wagging frantically.

"You all know who I am?" Kara directed this to the room.

"Kara Allen, you're the boss." Someone said, seeming nervous.

"One of them, but yes. Now as you know Cisco Ramon is…" Kara paused at this, about to use the term 'gone', "…dead." To everyone out of the super family, Cisco had died a hero. "Now we are trying to get things here running smoothly. Unfortunately, records are not that good so we need everyone to submit a report on what you're working on and it's expected release date."

There was a round of the affirmative, and the people went to their computers. Soon, typing was heard. Barry gave a smile and let out a breath.

"You're a genius," Barry said; he had not thought of going to the workers – instead, just looking over Cisco's notes, what he had kept.  _What would I do without you?_

"Might want to go downstairs and tell STAR Toys the same thing," Kara said, and Barry jumped up, kissing Kara on the way out.

"We can do this together," Barry said as he headed to the elevator, telling Krypto to follow.

Kara sat down and then heard a familiar voice: "Beebo hungry".

Kara turned around; Nora and Alura had gotten hold of the STAR Gaming's portable gaming systems. Somehow, they had turned it on and put on the Beebo game. They were hitting buttons as Beebo chased food around to eat, laughing. They pouted when they had Beebo eat hot sauce and it ended the game.

"You two are so much like your dad," Kara had to smile.

-Karry Universe-

Tantu was in the home she shared with Buddy. Her boyfriend wasn't home and she was sitting on the floor. She took a sip of the drink she'd made and closed her eyes. Mediating.

She soon found herself where she wanted to go.

Looking around, the place was the same but also different. She didn't feel the heat on her body like she did last time and the water was calm. She was in the spirit realm of the Totems.

"It's even more beautiful now," Amaya's voice spoke and Tantu smiled. She had been waiting for her grandmother to come and looking at her grandmother now, she did notice how much they looked alike, now that Amaya physically looked the same age it was even more clear. "With the Totems safe and with their rightful bearers, this place is in harmony once more. You did well, my granddaughter."

"Thank you. But… Mick?" Tantu had to ask and Amaya gave a smirk.

"He might be rough around the edges but deep down he's a righteous man. And he understands fire better than anyone," Amaya explained. "So, did you just come to see your grandmother?"

"You know that's not why I am here," Tantu sighed. She had many questions. "How do the Totems choose? I get Amelia, and I guess I can see Mick's connection to the fire, but the others…?"

"Ava is as strong as the Earth, while Lena can rise above anything, just like the air. Thea has a calm personality but when angered she can be just as deadly as the water. They all relate to the element that they were chosen for," Amaya said.

"But none of them has heirs. Or even want heirs. Will we be stuck doing this again when they…?" Tantu could not even finish the sentence.

"There are only three totem bearers with no heir," Amaya smiled, making Tantu raise an eyebrow. "Amelia, like I said before, has her nieces. Thea has a niece as well. Lena has the half-clone, Connor – he is her son, so it counts." Amaya explained. "Only Mick, Ava, and you, my dear, don't have anyone to pass the Totem onto when the time comes." Tantu put her hand on her Totem at this.

"I hope that changes," Amaya continued. "But why are you really here?"

"They were all chosen because of who they are. I was chosen because of who my family is," Tantu said. "But I don't know my family. I feel like we were just at the beginning. Your books are not… enough."

"I'm sorry my granddaughter, but I can't teach you more," Amaya said. "It's not the same in this place. And me telling you is not enough."

"Can't you do for me what you did for Amelia?" Tantu asked. "Give me memories."

"It won't be the connection you need," Amaya said. "No. You must go." Tantu raised an eyebrow. "Go to our homeland. Go to Zambesi."

"All six villages are gone. The people dead," Tantu said, mystified by this request.

"That is true," Amaya nodded. "But there were other villages outside the six Totems. People who knew our village and our culture. Survivors. The memory lives there and with this." Amaya's hand went to the Totem. "People will know who you are. You will be accepted. Find yourself there, my granddaughter."

Tantu took a deep breath in. She had many doubts on what her grandmother was telling her to do, but in her heart, she knew it was right.

"Thank you, grandmother," Tantu said, and hugged the woman.

As Amaya pulled away, the spirit realm too fell away, and Tantu found herself back home, with Buddy leaning on the doorway.

"Hey," Buddy said. He had obviously come home while Tantu was out. "Mediating?"

"Yeah," Tantu said, blowing out the candles. "Buddy… we need to talk."

"Oh, that's never good," Buddy said, but looked resolute. "Go on."

"I need to go to Zambezi, to the homeland of my family. It's to do with the Totem and I'll never be complete until I go there. My grandmother said so… in the vision," she indicated the candle she had just blown out.

"Whoa," Buddy sighed, not sure what to say to this. He knew the importance of the Totems and of his girlfriend's family lineage to know not to question her motives.

"I'm sorry. But I know I need to go," Tantu sighed.

"Well then, we'll go," Buddy said, surprising Tantu and even himself. "Can't let you go alone." Buddy smiled at Tantu who grinned back, kissing him. "I guess I should pack and look up flights."

"And I need to contact the Justice League," Tantu said, taking out her communicator.

-Karry Universe-

Michelle had eagerly come to the Superflash cave upon hearing a speedster needed an outfit. She was all smiles when Amazonian Barry commented he didn't want to look like their Rachel – even going on the system to show them Rachel's unusual but similar outfit.

"I'm still curious how you got this all together so soon?" Jesse asked. While she and Wally had been working on a couple of devices, Michelle had come prepared.

"Oh, I had been working on this for a while. I thought maybe one of you… but I kind of think you speedster all like looking alike anyway," Michelle said as Amazonian Barry was looking down at the outfit. "We need a full-length mirror in here."

"How does it look?" Amazonian Barry asked, once changed into it.

The costume was blue down the middle but a much lighter blue then what Rachel wore; it had silver and black on the sides and into the arms. The gloves were silver with black finger tips.

"Looks good," Amazonian Caitlin said with a nod, her Karry counterpart no longer in the Superflash cave with them.

"Two last things," Jesse said, taking a device and putting in on Amazonian Barry's chest. It was a Flash symbol, like the one they wore, only in silver. "There's a tachyon device on the inner side. It should enhance your speed enough you can run normally; I wouldn't bet on doing any special tricks but should be enough to start being a hero. Maybe your team can look into ways of specializing it to get some tricks out of it."

"And with time the tachyons will strengthen the connection to the speed force," Wally added. "Worse comes to worse you have to use it forever. And here," Wally held out a pair of sunglasses which had blue-tinted shades.

Amazonian Barry took it and put it on his face; as he did, his hair turned silver making both Arthur and Amazonian Caitlin give each other a look. Before either could comment they heard a door opening and laughing as Barry and Kara came in with their kids.

"I can get STAR Gaming and Toys in order now. Thanks to you," Barry was saying to Kara and then he looked "Hey, we have a Barry-Silver here."

"Why Silver?" Amazonian Barry, or the newly named Barry-Silver, asked.

"Because your hair is silver," Barry-Blue said, pointing at his counterpart.

"Wait, what?" Barry-Silver asked, putting his hand on his hair and turning to look back in the mirror, shocked.

"Yeah, how did you dye his hair so quickly?" Amazonian Caitlin asked, not sure she liked the look on her boyfriend.

"Oh, calm down and take off the glasses," Jesse laughed, and Barry-Silver did as he was instructed. As he did, his hair turned back to brown. "It's a hologram. Since you're not wearing a mask, the hair color change is another trick to hide your identity. Could make it purple if you wanted but silver fits with your costume."

"Oh," Barry-Silver said looking down at the glasses. "Cool."

"So, I guess you got this problem solved?" Barry-Blue said, nodding at Jesse who nodded back. "Awesome… since I wouldn't know the first thing on what to do." He told this to Barry-Silver, who raised an eyebrow at him. "I just run, and it works." Barry-Blue shrugged.

Kara chuckled as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"You two are together?" Amazonian Caitlin asked.

"Yeah," Kara said. Barry and Kara had put the girls on the floor to run around under the watchful eyes of Krypto; Porthos was running to chase them, while Hex went to sleep. "On basically every Earth we know well almost. Prime, Mutant, Canary. The list goes on."

Amazonian Caitlin looked to Arthur. "That's what you meant by they have a connection?" Arthur gave a smirk and looked down.

"Hey Caitlin, never on our Earth," Barry-Silver said going next to his girlfriend. "I'm with you. Our Kara is with Mon."

"That's not unusual when she's not with me," Barry-Blue said, deciding not to comment on him and Caitlin being together. There was only one other world he knew where that had happened, after all.

"Yeah," Caitlin said with a smile. "Besides, with Kara's sister not wanting anything to do with you it would never happen."

"Alex hates you?" Kara asked, laughing to herself remembering back when she was in college. That had been a lot of drama.

"Who's Alex?" Barry-Silver asked. "Your sister is my cousin. Rachel Garrick." Kara and Barry-Blue looked at each other. "You were both raised by Wonder Woman on Themyscira." Kara mouth opened at this. "It's a long story but… well, my parents choose not to take in Rae… Rachel, and she's… just not that into reconnecting." Amazonian Caitlin put a hand on Barry-Silver's back.

"Don't take it too personally," Barry spoke at this, knowing the look on his face, the annoyance and sadness at not being able to connect to his cousin.

"How can I not?" Barry-Silver folded his arms at this. "She doesn't want to know me or Arthur because of what our parents did – it's not our fault and yet she…"

"We know a Rae who hates other versions of herself," Kara cut Barry-Silver off at this, surprising the Amazonian group.

"Rae's like to build walls," Barry-Blue continued. "It takes very special people to break those walls down. It sounds like she built walls against her family. It will be up to her if she wants to tear them down or not."

"Doubt she will," Arthur shrugged at this. "Being raised by Amazonians…" he let that hang in the air.

"So, you have got to be Amazonian Earth," Kara said with a nod. "Good name."

"Well, I think it's time we go," Arthur changed topic, not wanting to stay on the topic of Rachel Garrick. He went to open a portal but was shocked when nothing happened. "Wait, what? But that's never happened before!" He turned back to his Barry, shocked.

"The Karry Conundrum," Kara and Barry-Blue said together, confusing the three visitors.

"You can get to Karry just fine, but cannot leave," Kara clarified. "It's takes the Vibes a while, but we have a backdoor, since you're on the system. Go on, stand on the X." Kara pointed on the X on the floor.

"Oh wait, before we go," Barry-Silver said, realizing they had not asked. "What's a Karry?"

"Really?" Jesse asked as the group laughed.

"It's them," Wally said. "Kara, Barry… Karry."

The three from Amazonian looked at each other as Barry-Blue asked Gideon to send them home.

"Wait, if they are called Amazonian that means Rachel, Kara, and their friends were met first. Meaning the system is with them and if they don't get along…" Barry let the sentence fall, it being too late as the three had gone. The portal would open near where the system was set up and if that was near their Rachel... "Ah, they'll figure it out."

At that point Barry, Kara, and Jesse's communicator binged.

"Tantu wants a full League meeting and wants all the Totem bearers there," Kara read off the communicator.

"Better tell everyone to wear a mask if we are having Ava in Watchtower," Barry said with a nod, sending out the message to wear a mask at the meeting.

-Karry Universe-

Once again, the entire League was gathered in Watchtower.

Alura and Nora were with Winn, Star, and Romana at the Penthouse; Garfield though, was in the playpen.

Tantu had already explained what she was going to do, where she and Buddy were going and why. It was a somber moment for the League.

"I just need to find myself," Tantu said.

"I'm going to miss you," Jesse spoke up with a small smile to her friend, Tantu giving her old friend a small smile at this. The two had been close ever since they helped the group take down Cadmus. But Jesse knew her friend needed this.

"If you're sure about this," Kara spoke. "Then your spot on the League will be waiting for you when you come home," Tantu smiled at the leaders

"Wait, you get all the Totem bearers together and then leave us?" It was Ava, who was a little put off by all the heroes in their masks, obviously hoping to learn some identities while she was here.

"I said I need to find out who I am," Tantu explained simple. "You all know your Totems more than I do, and I've had mine the longest."

"Feels like a rip off," Ava shrugged.

"You were chosen by the Totem. Not by me. It's your destiny," Tantu told Ava. "Like this is mine."

"Whatever," Ava sighed after a moment as there was a moment's silence in the room. Members of the League started to stand at this, moving over to hug Tantu and wish her well. Ava, lingering in the background now, obviously not sure how to leave – something Kara and Barry took note of.

With the League soon gone, it was just Amelia, Lena, Thea, Ava and Mick in the room with Tantu.

"You five," Tantu said, eyes now lingering on Ava more. "Take good care of those Totems; I know you will be great. They choose you for a reason."

"Yeah, whatever," Mick said already moving off to another room in Watchtower.

"Good luck," Thea said.

"Now, how do I go?" Ava spoke up for this.

"I'll take you," Lena sighed, putting a hand on Tantu. "I will protect the Air Totem." Tantu gave them a smile as Lena blindfolded Ava so she would not see where the zap tunnel released them. Ava sighed but went along with it as the two left.

"I think I trust you two the most," Tantu said to Amelia and Thea – the only two left. "Amelia has all the knowledge she needs from my grandma and Thea… well you're in the League. Keep an eye on the others."

"Don't worry," Thea said. "We got it."

"No problem at all," Amelia said as Tantu now left.

"We got this." Amelia said once Tantu was gone to Thea.

"Yeah," Thea said with a nod.


	16. Sanctuary For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two STAR Co. projects take massive strides forward as both the Titania colony and the Meta Animal Sanctuary get their feet off the ground; but Karry may need the help of another world for their Sanctuary, and it's not the world you can expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Most of this chapter takes place mid-May, but the ending has a time jump to September.
> 
> Shout Out: Giving a shout out to Naruto 89 for giving me an idea I used in this chapter. it's at the end when Kara and Clark are talking

-Mid May-

Kara and Barry were at the STAR Co. owned Warehouse that was used to house Young Justice.

They had put the meta animals here temporarily, but with thousands of meta animals it was hard for even the large warehouse. Luckily, weather in Central was usually good so they could put cages outside. Any animals that did not qualify as dangerous were allowed out of cages, but all wore devices that could block their powers and track them.

Connor was present, training the meta dogs; Wolf by his side. Porthos ran from his two owners to join but Krypto and Hex stayed by Barry and Kara.

Kara had to pause – she was used to dogs with powers, but since these were not Kryptonian dogs their powers were different.

"Change," Connor instructed one of the dogs. "Change!" At the second demand, the dog's fur changed colors. "Good girl." Connor tossed the treat to the dog, who took it happily.

"He's pretty good," it was Katherine Leftwich, more commonly called Froggy by the group; she had given her notice at her job and now spent most of her time at the warehouse. She had a large toad in her hand, which cause Barry to chuckle a bit.

"Hey Froggy," Kara said with a nod. "John?" John Stewart was also there as well. "So, let's see."

John pulled up a hologram with his designs for the Sanctuary. Instead of a dome like New Justice, there was two large cubes and a path connecting them with a smaller cube.

"With the space we have, and with Kryptonian and meta animals, I decided this design was the best." John started. "One side is for Kryptonian and the other for metas. In the middle is a training area as well as employee break room. Now I know you said you might have water animals for Kryptonian side."

No fishes were mutated, but Kara Lane had offered several water dwelling Kryptonians as well. "Definitely," Kara said with a nod and smile.

"Good, because I saved some space," John grinned, and the hologram changed. "On the Kryptonian side – to add another room for the water animals solely. Now there will be plenty of room inside to support the population and of course next generations. The Kryptonian side," the hologram changed to focus on what John was saying, "will have no cages since you're taking no animals that need it; there will be stables for the horses; trees for monkeys… Make a slight waterfall to one side as well as a pond. Basically, we can adjust the environment for all types of animals." Kara Lane had offered several animals that would have to be separated and not able to roam freely but the group had decided to keep it to the simple ones for now.

The hologram changed to the smaller cube now. "Froggy's house will be on the right here," John showed where the house was located. "Froggie and I have talked designs there. As for the meta side, half of it will be habitats for animals who cannot roam freely while the other will be for the animals who can. We can do the same to this side with trees and plants. The two sides are connected by tunnels as well as a room in the middle for training, as I said before – and employees, of course. This will also be the main entrance into the Sanctuary."

John finished there and Kara nodded – she and Barry talking in their heads.

"I like it," she finally said as Barry put an arm around her. "Give the designs to the robots so they can start making it."

"You're using robots to make the Sanctuary?" Katherine asked.

"Just the outer part. The metals are alien-made which are hard for humans to use. Besides, it's the same as our dome we're putting on Titania. There's technology inside to make water and climate control, which need careful handling. Humans in the nearby city will be hired to make the habitats and buildings inside." Kara explained and Katherine gave a nod, understanding the logic.

"And the robots can get the Sanctuary up in a week at the most," Barry added but then jumped when a cat appeared on his shoulder out of nowhere. Hex hissed and the cat, disappeared again.

"Teleporter," Katherine stated.

"We might want to turn on some of the power blockers." Kara said but was giggling a little.

"Yeah, how does that work again?" Katherine asked.

"It's all on your phone – you have accessed to all the collars. Each trainer will only have access to the ones they are training," Kara explained. "And we have access to everything as well. Just go into the app, select meta or Kryptonian – only meta is online currently – and then all the animals will be listed, like if you want to stop a dog's power." Kara had taken out her cellphone and gone in. "Push dogs – all the names and breeds listed with their current location and power. Click the one you want." Kara clicked a random dog that was named Dave. "Turn on the collar and they will not be able to use their powers anymore." Kara didn't push the button to turn off the dog powers. "You can also locate where they currently are and even speak to them."

"I will have to play," Katherine said with a grin.

"I'm going to head out to get this started," John said. He turned to walk away but then paused. "Okay, I got to ask. What do the lions do?" There was a male and female lion in one cage; the female was licking the male who was just lying there. They were the only two lions, but the female was obviously pregnant so they were going to have cubs eventually.

"The male lets out a loud roar. Think Black Canary," Katherine explained. "And the female has advance agility, senses, and even speed – nowhere near the Flash, but pretty fast."

"And the elephants," John asked. The gentle giants as they were called were to one side. There was more of them than lions, but not too many. "You know what I could spend all day asking. Never mind." John held out a hand and turned to walk away.

Connor was still training the dogs as all this was going on.

"So, I guess Connor will be around when the Sanctuary is up," Katherine smiled, at that thought.

"He's going to do a summer there," Kara said. "He still has school and stuff but it would really help him working with the real trainers for his future. And by the way, my cousin Morgan and his dog Goofy are going to be guards there."

"Okay," Katherine said, not getting the giggles Barry was giving. "What…?"

"He's a good guard," Kara said, lightly hitting her husband. "But he's… special."

"Since I don't think I have a choice I will work with it," Katherine said, knowing Kara was not giving her an option anyway. It was her family. "Where are the Kryptonian animals?"

"They are safe," Kara said. "When the Sanctuary is done, we will bring them personally."

"Sounds good. Was there something else?" Katherine asked, noticing the two lingering.

"We're trusting you with something big here," Barry sighed. "This Sanctuary is important to us. Kara has already reached out to get the money side of it started." Kara had put feelers out to production companies and similar. There was good money to be made in movies and television shows. "And we're going to be around a lot so we can't have you in the dark about something." Katherine was confused by this.

"Remember that confidentiality contract we had you sign?" Kara asked and Katherine nodded. "I am hoping we don't need that for this to be kept a secret but understand that this does apply."

"What?" Katherine asked, hesitant now.

Kara gave Barry nodded. Barry gave a smile. Katherine stepped back as lightning appeared around Barry; the Flash suit forming on his body. Katherine's mouth fell open as Kara stripped to her Supergirl costume

"Supergirl and the Flash," Katherine said. "Oh wow… I… Of course, yes, it's a secret. And Connor?" She turned to look at Kara's cousin.

"Superboy," Connor said, revealing his outfit as well.

"John?" Katherine asked.

"Green Lantern," Kara stated, going to put clothes back on. "So welcome to our crazy life. You're officially one of us Froggy." Katherine gave a smile.

"It's my honor. I wasn't expecting this," Katherine found herself giggling.

"Wait, is that dog's power literally to just change her fur?" Barry asked, unsummoning his suit. Connor had turned back to the dog, instructing her to change once more and the fur color altered.

"Um… yeah," Connor said. "There are some really cool powers here as well though," Connor had a smile on his face as he went to pet a dog and Barry laughed, watching the clone. He was in his glory here.

-Karry Universe-

Kara, Barry, Krypto, Hex, and Porthos came walking into the SuperFlash cave, but the moment they did, Krypto ran ahead to growl at the man sitting on a chair.

"Krypto down," Kara instructed as the Cisco in the chair turned, shocked. "Junior, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you have been without a Cisco for a bit, so I figured I'd better come and make sure you weren't going through withdrawal," he said. "And with your Cisco not around, you can call me Cisco instead of Junior."

"Yeah… that would be too weird," Barry said, and Romana and Star giggled at their dad's comment. The two were with Jenny, Garfield, Alura, and Nora, watching TV. The toddler's looked like they were taking a nap.

"Besides, we will need you soon – when the Sanctuary is up and running, we are going to need Vibes to help us bring the animals from New Justice," Kara said, with a nod.

"What?" Vibe Junior asked. Not sure what they were talking about.

"By the way, the updated list of all the animals Kara Lane is giving you," Caitlin said handing over a piece of paper to Kara. "Came through this morning; look like you have plenty of cats and dogs; monkeys, horses, and a lot of others. But the reptile house is too new – they can't spare an iguana, sorry Kara." Kara pouted at that.

"They did say they will send over DNA samples of all their animals. Palmer Tech's Artificial Wombs are almost up and running. We can test on those," Jesse added for Caitlin.

"I really can't wait to see that," Caitlin said, a smile on her face. "And it's better testing with animals then humans right away."

"I'm lost," Vibe Junior said, raising his hand like a schoolboy. "But if you want more Kryptonians animals than New Justice can spare, try another Earth's Sanctuary."

"What?" Barry and Kara said together.

"New Justice isn't the only Earth with a Sanctuary, you know." Cisco grinned. "Really, you should explore more than your best friends. So far though, there are two Earths with their own Sanctuaries: Paranormal, well Extranormal now, and Hero," Vibe Junior informed them. "If New Justice has an overflow, chances are other worlds do as well."

"Hero…?" Barry asked and Vibe Junior nodded. "Better to ask them; last time we had Paranormal's Accord here, things… well, things did not go well. Gideon, can you call Hero Earth and put it on speaker?"

"Yes, Creator," Gideon spoke, and a moment later there was a familiar ringing noise echoing throughout the Superflash cave.

"Hero Earth," a slightly robotic male and somehow British voice finally spoke. "Hello Karry Universe. What emergency can we help you with?"

"Emergency?" Kara asked, confused. "Erm, we just want to come on over. Can we?"

"Permission to world hop is granted. Please use the system and not a Vibe," the robotic voice said and as the call ended.

"What do they have against Vibes?" Junior pouted, not having heard that one before.

"That sounded very… formal," Barry said, double guessing going to Hero instead of Paranormal now. But they had decided now, and Hero knew they were coming.

"Can we come?" Star spoke up with a smile and sad eyes. Romana joined her sister.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said, getting Alura and Nora in their stroller quietly. Jenny was still watching the TV and just waved as the family got on the X for teleporting. After a moment Gideon teleported them to Hero Earth.

Once gone, with the animals left behind, Krypto started to growl at Cisco once more.

"What is with Krypto?" Vibe Junior asked shocked at the attitude change. "He used to be fine with me."

"Oh. That's nothing to worry about," Caitlin said. "He just hates all Ciscos."

Vibe Junior gave Caitlin a surprised look. "What? But he never did this before," Vibe Junior pointed out.

"Ah, that was because our Cisco was giving him a steak once a week," Caitlin said. "You want the growling to stop, just start doing it again."

"I'm not here every week! I'm not…" Vibe Junior stopped when the growls got louder. "For all Ciscos who come here it might be worth it to call Prime and set a schedule for sending a well-done steak through a portal to Krypto." Krypto growled a bit louder. "And maybe have Powie come with Vibe a few times," Krypto wagged his tail at this.

"Stake's got to be Medium Rare," Caitlin spoke up. "And whatever you do, don't send a pork chop. He'll take a big bone, but red meat only."

"Got it," Vibe Junior said. "I'll make notes. You'll get your steak Krypto." Krypto barked happily. Junior glad he'd got this sorted quickly.

Vibe Junior turned around to see Hex had jumped up on the panel and started hissing at him. "Now what?"

"Our Cisco was bribing her as well." Caitlin laughed at this. "She gets a piece of fish when Krypto gets his steak," Vibe Junior opened his mouth at this. "Salmon is her favorite, but any fish will do. Just send it with Krypto's steak."

"You know, me and Vibe don't exactly have money to throw away like your owners," Vibe addressed the cat, who still hissed at him.

"There's no point bribing one and not both. The other will just get even more angry," Caitlin pointed out.

He raised his arms again. "Fine! Maybe I can get some of the other worlds in on this… Any other animals I need to bribe?" He tried to face Caitlin again, but felt a weight on his lap and looked down. Porthos had jumped onto his lap and was cuddling with him.

"No," Caitlin said with a head shake. "Porthos is a sweetie, all he needs to be bribed with is love." Porthos barked and wagged his tail at this, Cisco tentatively stroking his back. "Besides he's supposed to be a Sanctuary animal," Caitlin added.

"Yeah… right," Jesse remarked with a laugh. "He'll last a day there before one of the girls get Kara and Barry to bring him back." Caitlin giggled, agreeing to that as well. Krypto however let out a little moan at this.

-Hero Earth-

Kara, Barry, Romana, Star, Alura, and Nora appeared in a room that reminded them of the Superflash cave, except it was much bigger and seemed somewhat more advanced – a little like their Watchtower, in a way.

Alura and Nora cried out at the teleport, but Kara rocked the stroller and that calmed down. In front of them were a group of familiar, expectant, faces: Mon-El, Clark, a Rachel Garrick, another Barry in an odd outfit, Amelia, and a face they did not know.

"Welcome to Hero Earth… what's the emergency?" Rachel Garrick asked, a smile on her face.

"Again, with the emergency question?" Barry pointed out, both he and Kara confused. "Why would we come here for an emergency?"

"Because we're the multiverse taskforce," the boy the two did not know pointed out. "Our mission is to help worlds in need."

"Why?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we have a lot of heroes on our Earth that we are safe… very little villain activity," since they had convinced the government to switch the controversial multiverse taskforce that had started the war with Nazi Earth, they had not been sent out as much. Dark Earth had requested some help, as had Mutant just to catch an escapee from their jailbreak, but so far that was only the two incidents. "But I am thinking you are not here for help," Mon said, deducting from the confusion.

"Yeah…" Barry now muttered, rubbing the back of his head as Romana and Star giggled.

"I guess we're not needed. Giles, why did you call us in?" Rachel asked.

"You were already in Headquarters, Ms. Garrick," the voice that had spoken on the telephone spoke aloud, Kara and Barry realizing this was an A.I. much like their Gideon.

"Our mistake, Rai," the boy next to her pointed out to Rachel, who looked to him with a frown.

"Back to work?" Rai grinned at the boy.

"If you call it work," the boy replied, both suddenly speeding off, obviously speedsters. Kara and Barry blinked at the scene as Barry alternate and this Earth Amelia left as well.

"Yeah, sorry about them," Clark's double finally voiced. "Rachel and Roland Garrick. Twins and speedsters. Been at the game for a long time and are bored a lot these days – they're a little gung-ho, but harmless. To be honest, we all got a little excited when you called. I'm Jal, by the way, not Clark, and Kal my twin brother. This is…"

"Mon-El, Prince of Daxam," Barry chirped with a smirk, making Mon raise an eyebrow. "We've met a few versions of you. I'm Barry, obviously; my wife, Kara – and our daughters Romana, Star, Nora and Alura." Barry pointed out each person.

"Unk Cwark!" Alura and Nora yelled at their uncle's double. Jal having to smile at that. Romana and Star waved.

"It's never gets old seeing you so young," Jal commented to Kara, who smiled at this, deciding not to question it for now. "So, if you're not here for help, why are you here?" Jal now asked.

"We're opening up STAR Co's Sanctuary for Extranormal Animals," Kara spoke, making Jal and Mon look at each other. "We have meta animals. Meanwhile New Justice had an overflow of Kryptonian so we are taking animals from them, but we were wondering since you have a Sanctuary, maybe you have some overflow Kryptonian animals you wouldn't mind transferring to our custody?"

Jal laughed at this, smiling. "Well my cousin Kara – more like my mom really – runs the Sanctuary with her husband Daniel Kent, or Da-Ver. I can bring you all there and you can ask her yourself. She has talked a lot about needing room, so chances are your chances are good at her giving over a few."

"Daniel Kent?" Kara asked, suddenly concerned her double had married in-the-family.

"He didn't have a human last name – he's a Green Lantern – so when they married it was easier for him to take on the name Kent. It was an honor," Jal explain, Kara smiling at this now she knew the story.

"I hate to ask, but what's with the government stuff. You guys work for the government?" Barry asked as he followed Jal to what he recognized as a Zap Tunnel – that seemed to be something nearly all worlds were adopting.

"Oh yeah. Well like Mon said earlier, our Earth has a lot of heroes and it became a real paid job. We work specifically for the Multiverse Taskforce now – to help other worlds who are not as safe," Jal explained. "But don't worry. We're not like that world Paranormal, or whatever they want to be called – we're still a democracy here; the government works a lot like yours."

"Ah, good," Barry said, it being obvious this world had read up on the other worlds in the system. "So where is your Sanctuary. Smallville?"

"Metropolis," Jal grinned. "We can Zap Tunnel there from here. Come on."

-Hero Earth-

The Zap Tunnel brought them to Metropolis but not directly to the Sanctuary – they had to run and fly to the location, which was extremely easy to spot even without Jal's guidance.

Kara had Romana in her arms, but Star had wanted to fly on her own next to Kara and Jal; Barry ran with the twins.

Once they got to the Sanctuary, Kara was surprised at just how different it was, not only to their plans, but to the Sanctuary they were familiar with on New Justice. New Justice had one large dome which was completely covered and lit with actual red light; here, however, there were three domes made red glass, obviously recreating the red sunlight of Krypton. Two of them were rather large and the other, in the middle, was smaller. What stood out more though, was the fact it seemed to be in a crater, with Metropolis as the backdrop from where they now stood.

Reaching the outskirts of the Sanctuary, Kara and Jal landing fine as Kara put down Romana, Star hovered off the ground, seeming nervous to land.

"Come on, it's easy. Just put your feet on the floor and let gravity surround you," Kara told her daughter.

"Um… okay," Star said, still nervous and as she went to land she fell on her butt instead. "Ow."

"I'll guess we'll have to work on that," Kara said with a giggle; while Star's people were born with these abilities on their planet, Star had been too young to learn when she was taken – she hadn't gotten any training, so it was up to Kara to teach her.

"Oooh, wow," Star muttered, taking in the Sanctuary before them now. Kara had to agree with them.

"The ship containing the Kryptonian samples crashed here about thirty years ago," Jal explained for their benefit. "It decimated Metropolis. There were a lot of people to save for the former Justice Society – what we were back then – but over the years the city was rebuilt, and the Sanctuary was built in the crater of the crash."

"Wow," Kara breathed at the backstory. She couldn't imagine what that would have been like – it was lucky the sample ship had crashed far from a populated area on New Justice.

"We're going to the small one," Jal then added, starting to move down the steps and through the crowd toward the Sanctuary domes. "It isn't open to the public, but that's where my Kara lives," Jal pointed to it.

"Got it. I'll tell Barry," Kara said, and Jal turned his head to look at her. "Full mental bond. You get used to it."

 _Where are you?_  Kara however asked her husband through their bond, surprised he hadn't caught up.

 _Sorry, we were taking in the sights – this Metropolis is so different!_ Barry replied through their bond. They had lived in their Metropolis while in college, after all.

 _It was destroyed before. Come on, small dome_ , Kara sighed, just as the flash of light that was Barry stopped in front of the small dome, Alura and Nora cheering for more running. Kara and Jal reached them a few seconds later, the visitors of the dome not blinking an eye at anything unusual.

"Come on," Jal said with a smile punching a number into the keypad of the small dome entrance and holding it open for them, the group walking in.

"Uncle Jal!" A voice called, and a teenager Kara recognized came running up. This teenager looked exactly like Prime Astra Da-Ver, the daughter of her Kryptonian double.

"Tora," Jal said with a grin, surprising Kara at the name. "Where's your mom?"

"Grandma's here, along with Aunt Astra and Uncle Ha," Tora said, unknowingly answering her name change. "I don't think they left the dome yet. Mom had to check on some of the animals… and why does she look like a young mom? I've seen pictures of her younger and you look…" she started to address Karry's Kara.

"That's because she is a young mom," Jal laughed. "She's from another Earth in the multiverse. On a lot of Earths, your mom got stuck in the Phantom Zone on her way to Earth so is younger."

"Oh cool," Tora said and then smiled back at Karry's Kara. "Honestly, that's really cool. I guess on your Earth you're married to Barry?" She had already noticed Barry, who smiled and put an arm around his wife. "And your family… Let me guess, these two are adopted and these are biological? Kind of obvious."

"Hi," Alura and Nora yelled out.

"Okay Tora, enough of being a smarty pants," Jal tease his niece who poked her tongue out at Jal. "They're here because they need to ask your mom something, so you can ask them all the questions you want later," Tora now gave a smile and nod, the group following Jal.

"Tora's a bit excited about multiverse." Jal explained. "She's been asking about how she could join the multiverse taskforce. She still must finish Hero training though and should start somewhere else. Somewhere smaller. Since I am in charge, I don't want to show favoritism by taking in my niece."

"She could always just go to other worlds for fun," Barry pointed out. "That's what we mostly do."

"And they do it a lot," Romana pointed out.

"Kara!" Jal yelled out, having seen another blonde woman by a tree. She was talking to two other women, both with brown hair. One was recognizable as Astra and the man with her was Ha, both dressed up as Green Lanterns.

 _Is that Lois?_ Kara asked, unsure; the woman looked a lot like her cousin-in-law, but seemed different, older.

"Jal," this Earth Kara said, her eyes going to the visitors. "Well, that looks like a time portal. Another Earth?"

"Hi, Kara Allen," Kara Allen said. "We usually use different last names to differentiate between Karas."

"Kara Kent," the older Kara Kent, said taking Kara Allen's hand.

"They say look at the mother to figure out how the daughter will look older; I think this is a better way. And may I just say, as beautiful as ever," Barry said with a smile.

"Quite the charmer," Kara Kent smirked, and Kara Allen actually laughed at this.

"Hi. I'm Barry Allen." Barry introduced. "Our children, Romana, Star, Nora, and Alura."

"Alura?" The woman who looked like Lois said. "I guess I never came back on your Earth?" She looked slightly sad at this.

"What?" Kara Allen asked, realized what this meant. "No… mom? But you look different! You're not identical to Aunt Astra." Kara Allen could see it now; while there was a similarity to Lois, she could see it was her mother. Just with a slightly altered look.

"No, we're not identical here," Alura stated.

"Things are very different in the multiverse," Astra pointed out.

"You can say that again," Barry mumbled with a laugh.

"So, what can I do for you?" Kara Kent asked. "We don't get multiverse visitors often – especially ones coming to the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary. I thought we would, with Kryptonian wanting to see a bit of home, but then Jal informed a world you call New Justice has a Sanctuary too, which has become popular in the multiverse. Beat us to the mark, it seems."

"Yeah," Kara Allen said. "It is quite popular, although very different. It was the first Earth we met with a sanctuary. But you see, we're opening up STAR Co.'s Sanctuary for Extranormal Animals – we have some meta animals and we took some Kryptonian overflow from New Justice; they gave us a good amount of dogs and cats and some others, but we were wondering if you have some animals you'd like to transfer to us? Not anything we need to separate from other animals."

Kara Kent listened, obviously thinking this through. "I think we can give you some animals," Kara Kent smiled now.

"Birdie!" Alura and Nora yelled out. On a nearby tree, what looked like a parrot had landed.

"Hello," the parrot squawked.

"I didn't think Krypton had birds," Barry said, eying the parrot.

"We didn't," Kara Allen said, frowning at the attentive bird.

"I know that's common in the multiverse but our Krypton did. We have only managed to bring back three species though: The bats, owls, and of course parrots. We are looking a gene-splicing with similar Earth birds, but that's in the early stages at the moment."

"Would you like to hear a story?" The parrot asked before Kara or Barry could question Kara Kent's statement.

"But Poe here likes entertaining kids with stories." Kara Kent explained. "I think he knows every book written on Earth, and some from Krypton. He hurt his leg so we had to bring him here to heal, he's almost better now but has been upset there's no new guests to tell stories too."

"Beebo!" Alura and Nora yelled out, their obsession for Beebo clear, thinking Poe would know about the furry blue toy and his adventures on their world.

"Beebo and the hungry Caterpillar." Poe recited, surprising Kara and Barry that Beebo did in fact exist here. "Beebo and the Pirate Treasure, Beebo at the Beach," Poe continued listing options.

"Your Earth has Beebo books?" Barry said to a nod from Jal. "Hum… that might be worth something..."

 _Barry,_ Kara Allen thought to her husband.  _You're really going to steal their books to publish on our Earth?_

 _If it's compatible, why not?_ Barry asked back.

"How about the fact we don't publish books?" Kara Allen said aloud. The girl had yelled out one of the titles Poe had listed and Poe was already telling the story.

"Until a few months ago, we didn't do animals either. Or terraform planets," Barry pointed out.

"Okay you got a point," Kara Allen said. The group from Hero seemed lost at the interaction, but just laughed. Romana, Star, Alura, and Nora were looking up happily at the bird telling them of Beebo's adventure with pirates.

"Okay, I want." Kara Allen grinned. "Parrots, owls, and bats. If you can spare some?"

"Oh. And she wants an iguana," Barry added.

"Well we can't give you Poe, but we have several other parrots. Some who like copying Poe here; I think we can give you a few," Kara Kent said. "As for the iguana, I can give over several – along with other reptiles. Let me find Da and we will make a list. When is your Sanctuary opening?"

"Probably in a week. Well, anywhere between a week and a month depending on how construction and employment training goes," Kara Allen said, not letting the Da comment slip by. It seemed this Kara had found her Da-Ver, especially given their familiar daughter. "But we can always add after it's open. Just to note though, we plan on training the animals for TV shows, movies, guard animals… That type of stuff."

"We have something similar – only a few species here go into that sort of career though, the rest are just a preservation and attraction," Kara Kent explained, again surprising Kara Allen. This Sanctuary had been here a while though, she had to admit. "Have a good day here. Ly should be about, so is Lois with Jason and Ella. Jor and Lara are here today as well."

"Did we have a family reunion planned I was unaware of?" Jal asked, frowning now.

"My fault," Astra said. "We decided to come, and everyone followed."

"Ly?" Kara Allen asked her double though.

"Ly-Ver, or Lyall. My son, Tora's older brother," Kara Kent stated simply. "He's a bit of a rebel but he's at that age.

"I'm sure we'll see him," Astra stated, moving forward now. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"Kids?" Kara Allen addressed her own children, the kids still looking up at Poe but not listening to their mother.

"I'll stay here with them while you look around," Alura said with a smile. "I like seeing alternate grandkids. Unless you don't want to leave them with me? I know I'm not your mom and don't look like her…."

"No, honestly that's fine," Barry said with a nod. He knew not every doppelgänger could be trusted – Nazi Earth was a prime example, and his New Justice counterpart – but this world seemed fine.  _Wish we had Krypto with us though._

 _Astra and Ha are Green Lanterns and that cannot change. They are good,_  Kara thought to her husband, reassuringly. "Girls, stay here for a bit." The girls nodded, obviously not really listening. "Okay, Aunt Astra, Uncle Ha. Show us around." The two smiled as they lead the way out of this dome. Heading toward the gangway that lead into one of the bigger domes.

The place reminded them of New Justice's Sanctuary, with the exception that there were birds flying around – parrots mostly. They noticed several owls on nearby trees, sleeping – they were nocturnal after all, and the noise of the crowd didn't seem to bother them. Bats were nowhere to be found though – likely hidden in dark places until nightfall, like the forest areas and man-made caves.

The other animals were the same though – there didn't seem to be much difference between the animals here and New Justice, apart from the birds. The only big difference was the red glass dome and the landscaping; this dome having a hill at one end, several waterfalls and room for a large forest – at least, according to the maps scattered about the place.

"Jor!" Astra called out, seeing Jor with the familiar little boy of Jason Kent. "Meet some world hoppers. Kara Allen and Barry."

"Well…" Jor said looking up and moving to them, a smile on his face. "Welcome! We're heading to see the water show. Want to join?"

"Sure," Kara said, following her alternate uncle with a smile. Since she had recently seen her uncle from Prime, it wasn't too weird.

She did have to wonder how everyone she knew from Krypton was alive and did ask after the water show – involving dolphins and a whale of all things – was over. Argo had survived due to Jor's wisdom and a little help from the Green Lanterns. The ship of sample DNA from Krypton had come from Kryptonopolis and arrived before Argo had been found. The whole city now lived safely a few miles from Metropolis, although its inhabitants were de-powered due to the radiation from space.

After the water show, they went to the second dome, finding it housed the colder climate for the more artic animals, like penguins, polar bears, reindeers and artic wolves and foxes. New Justice had these animals as well but they had just made a colder habitat instead of a whole section for them. It was here that they met with Kara Kent's son, Ly-Ver, who worked with the animals – unlike his sister, he didn't want the hero life; his dad being a Green Lantern and his mother and her side of the family being Supers. He was a nice kid though and showed Kara and Barry around while Astra and Ha went back to the employees' dome.

Sometime later, after watching the Kryptonian penguins, Kara and Barry headed back to the middle dome themselves, an idea of what type of animals they wanted now firm in their heads.

"Mama Kara!" Romana and Star had come running up, the moment Kara and Barry were in sight. "That bird Poe, he's amazing."

Alura had Nora and their daughter Alura walking besides her; apparently the two had wanted to get out of the stroller for once. They were being good, holding Alura's hand but the minute they saw their mom and dad they ran off at superspeed; Barry running to grab them, the two laughing at their father.

"Want to see penguins?" Barry asked his daughters.

"Penguins!" They yelled out. "Gar!" They yelled again, Garfield having transformed into a very cute green Penguin on occasion, and Barry had to laugh.

"Let's find the penguins," Barry said, walking away with them.

"I said it before and I will say it again: They are too much like their father," Kara Allen said, but was smiling.

The group spent a nice day with her alternate family; Lois, who looked different to their Lois – although they knew Prime's Lois looked different, showed up with Ella and Kal. Kal himself was not identical to Jal, but Kara had seen this version on Prime before, too. She found it weird that the kids looked completely the same though. Ly came to visit them soon too, with Barry and the kids behind him, an excited Tora chatting away to Barry in excitement. She asked so many questions about their Earth, the two from Karry had a hard time keeping up.

After a few hours of having fun with their alternates, visiting the various animals in need to recovery in the smaller dome, Kara Kent made an appearance, with her husband alongside her. Kara Allen, who had never met Da-Ver on Prime, had to admit there was a rugged handsomeness to her alternative's Green Lantern husband, but didn't want to admit it – even by their bond – to her Barry.

The Kent couple had a cage with a parrot in it though, Kara Kent smiling widely.

"An early present for you," Kara Kent said. "This is Christie, named after Agatha Christie. She's one of the ones who loves copying Poe, so I figured you can spend the time with her until your Sanctuary opens, training her with stories from your home – in case they are different. They can also be trained to say almost anything; would be an interesting host for a TV show."

"Like Twilight Zone," Da said with a smirk. "We have a few animals in that business," he added, "but none of out parrots had ever made it to television, except for a few news articles on the Sanctuary to keep interest."

Kara Allen chuckled as she took the cage.

"Thank you," Kara Allen said

"The other animals will be ready when you are. Just give us a call and then we can get them sent over," Kara Kent added.

"I'll bring you to go home," Jal said.

"Thank you again," Barry added, addressing Jal.

"It's been great to get to know you all." Kara added to her family at large. "We'll try and spread the message there's another great Sanctuary to visit to the multiverse. Although some might be turned off by the birds." While she didn't care about it and found the birds kind of awesome, she knew some of her alternates were very pure Kryptonians. She couldn't see Kara Lane liking this sanctuary for example.

"Thanks," Kara Kent laughed at this. It was busy even without multiverse visitors, but she was glad of the help. "And I get it. Not like their home, but would be interesting to meet more alternates."

"Really you can just world hop whenever you like," Barry pointed out again.

"We have a big day tomorrow," Kara Allen said, suddenly remembering tomorrow event's at STAR Metropolis.

"Come on then," Jal gave his family a nod and began to lead the way out.

"Tora…" Kara Kent could be heard, and Kara Allen turned to laugh, seeing her alternate daughter trying to sneak off with the Karry group.

-Karry Universe-

The next day, Kara and Barry were at STAR Metropolis. A large crowd of reporters were around as well as people who had volunteered to go to Titania. Hal was there, and Kara gave him a wink. He was standing next to another volunteer; a female Kara could not remember the name of. The two seemed to be talking though.

"Welcome," Kara said, "to the day we send the first ship to Titania! The robotic servants and Gideon will form the dome and start the terraforming process. In a month or two, we will be sending the first colonist there. But, let me hand it over to Annie Grant and Victoria Stone – the women who have made all this possible."

"Thank you," Annie Grant, the redhead sister of Cat Grant spoke up, addressing the crowd as naturally as her sister. "Well, I don't have much to say, but it has been an honor to work on this opportunity. STAR Co. and the Allens have been extremely generous. I am counting down the days to when I am on Titania, living under that amazing dome! Just so long as there's plenty of coffee for a die-hard coffee drinker," she laughed at that, a chuckle coming from the crowd too.

"I'm sure there will be, Annie," Victoria took to the stage. "And may I add, STAR Co. has made a lot of dreams come true for me, too. When I was hired to help make robotic body parts for Star Gotham, I never pictured I would be transferred to this project. But I continue being impressed by the owners and the products coming out of here."

"And now I think it's time to send this off," Barry brought attention back to him and Kara, turning to look at the spaceship behind them. "Start a countdown!" When it hit zero, the engines started and the highly advanced the ship containing the robots and materials for the terraforming process was off, quickly into the sky and out of sight within seconds to applause from the crowd.

"Now, everyone can follow along with the ship's path through the STAR Co. app," Kara added, "along with how building on Titania is going as well." They had made sure the app could be as interactive as possible. "And for those here hoping to get a place on Titania, please submit yourself for medical check over to the right. Then training with Annie Grant begins! As for new media, I will answer any questions you have."

As Kara and Barry took questions, Caitlin was in the medical tent – one of the doctors who were going to check over the volunteers.

"Caitlin!" Caitlin heard a voice to see Hunter Zolomon nearby.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked her friend with a smile.

"I'm going to Titania," Hunter said. "I'm one of the scientists being sent through L-Corp and STAR Co.'s deal. Lena wants me to test how prolonged deep space will mutate DNA."

"Interesting…" Caitlin said. "Well, through the deal I will see your results. And you can contact me easily if you need help."

"I might need it – I heard you're up for a Nobel Prize," Hunter smirked.

"Where did you hear that?" Caitlin laughed, surprised at this.

"Wait… you haven't heard that?" Hunter asked, surprised himself.

"I heard it," another scientist spoke. She was one of the STAR Co. ones who were being sent by Kara and Barry. Quickly, all scientist nearby agreed they heard it, surprising Caitlin.

"I'd ask Kara and Barry if I was you," Hunter remarked making Caitlin pause. "They are the ones who had to suggest your work to the Nobel Prize Committee." Caitlin gave a nod at that. "But I think you have a job to do."

"Oh yeah, I need to take some blood," Caitlin said, letting Hunter sit down at her station as she went to her work.

-Karry Universe-

Once they had dealt with the news media, Kara and Barry had managed to escape to their Lake House.

Romana and Star were there playing with Alura and Nora in the pool; Krypto was sitting by the pool, eating a steak while Hex had a large fish thanks to Vibe Junior. Porthos was running with the kids, barking happily. Clark was on the side with Lois, the parrot Christie with them, and Ella was sitting there as well talking to the bird.

Jason was sitting on the floor, his arms crossed, eying Morgan and Goofy, who were running around by the water. Goofy wearing what looked like a bathing suit bottom, much to everyone's amusement.

"Thanks for watching them," Kara said to her cousin.

"Always," Clark said hugging Kara. "Now you have that Sanctuary, I'll be able to offload my alien animals to you."

"Alien animals?" Kara paused, confused by this.

"Yeah, in the Fortress I have about ten different species. Kal-X looks after then," Clark stated.

"How did I not know this?" Kara asked.

"Have you never actually explored the place? It's bigger than it looks," Clark laughed.

Kara didn't know what to say about this, just staring at her cousin in shock. She might need to contact John to alter the plans just a little depending on what species Clark had. And what planet they were from.

"You know, Ella loves this bird." Clark broke the weird silence between himself and his cousin. "Did you know Christie had this weird flighty power under the yellow sun?"

"Urm, no, we might need to test that," Kara remarked, shaking off the Fortress fact before looking to Ella. "Are you teaching her any good stories?" Kara asked Ella, who nodded as Kara sat down.

"So, what are you doing for the girls' second birthday?" Lois asked.

"We were thinking just a smaller party here," Barry said. "Why did you get Krypto a steak and Hex a fish?"

"We didn't," Clark pointed out. "It appeared through a portal."

 _I think Krypto and Hex got their like Cisco bribe back,_ Barry thought to Kara, who had to laugh as the two sat back to watch their kids.  _Let's enjoy a quiet summer._

-Karry Universe/September 2019-

Summer had, in fact, flown by – the first colonist to Titania had been sent; Kara and Barry had confirmed they had indeed suggested Caitlin to the Nobel Prize Committee and it looked like she was getting it; and the Sanctuary had opened with Kryptonian animals and meta animals safe and sound with a lot of places looking to rent them. Along with Clark's alien animals from the fortress.

Kara and Barry had spent a lot of their summer at the Lake House with their kids, with the addition of planning Amelia and Winn's wedding which was now less than a year away.

In early September though, Clark and Lois found themselves on the first day of school, rushing to get their kids ready for a mad week. Morgan and Goofy were also with them and laughing as they played – the two worked at the Sanctuary four days a week and slept there in employee accommodation in the dome, but today they were here.

"Ella! Jason! Get your stuff ready!" Clark yelled out to his kids. There was a growl heard from Jason, which Clark ignored with a sigh.

"I got it," Lois said going to Jason's room, but there was a knock at the door.

"Clark, see who's at the door!" Lois added, the knocking continued.

Clark opened the door to find a woman waiting there – she was tall and wearing a head bandana, covering her absence of hair Clark noticed with his x-ray vision. She looked sickly, which indicated to Clark she was a cancer patient.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Clark asked, trying to sound pleasant despite the family stresses.

"Clark, I know it's been a while and I have changed, but I can't be that different," the woman said, a little sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, do we…?" Clark stopped as he suddenly was seeing a girl much younger, with a full head of hair, blushing cheeks and wide grin. He took a deep breath in as the realization hit him on who he was talking to. "Lana Lang!"

"Been a while," Lana said with a smile. "Can we talk?" She learned on the doorway, indicating she was weak too. Clark paused at this, thinking more of Lois' reaction, more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note 1: Cliffhanger! So, this is the end of this section of Karry Universe. And yes, I had to leave you on a cliffhanger as always, but not as big as some previous cliffhangers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I consider this more a fluff chapter than anything else, but it had Sigma's latest Earth love, Hero Earth, which I hope you guys also enjoyed. We shall be seeing it more eventually.
> 
> Post Chapter Note 2: I would love to know the PROS and CONS you guys have had with this section of Karry Universe as I don't think the Totem Hunt was as popular as I hoped. So, let me know what you thought was good and bad in your reviews.
> 
> Future of Karry: If you follow me and Sigma on Facebook, you know I have three future plots planned for Karry - well two of the plots are being combined into one since the next plot was 10 chapter and the other 5, combining it gives you a bigger plot of 15 chapters with two different plots.
> 
> That next plot, the two combos, will be:
> 
> Major: Kara and Barry deal with a new villain who want to get close to Supergirl and the Flash and will do anything to achieve it.
> 
> Minor: A villain I swore I would never use in Karry shows up and is after something precious from Jesse and Wally. Something the two never thought they would have.
> 
> IMPORTANT: As I'm very quickly running out of backlog and my Beta is having a hard time catching up as it is, there will NOT BE ANY REGULAR UPDATES from me for a while. No New Justice, no Karry. Yes, New Justice season 3 will be the returning project with Karry following eventually, but not immediately. Expect some MVTs though to fill the void and something very special this coming week.
> 
> Now, other projects to expect from myself (and Sigma)-
> 
> The Hitchhikers Guide to the Millma Verse (will be posted on Sigma's account): A co-written story between the two of us. Basically, multiple chapter one shots of Kayla and Vibe Junior (Cisco from Mutant) exploring new worlds, making new friends and sometimes finding new enemies. (note: this was originally our next Slders project but after realizing the potential longevity of the plot it made sense to keep it as it's own thing.)
> 
> Beautiful: On an Earth where many main characters are in Show Biz, including Kara's twin sister Kayla and Barry, the group live life as famous actors and superheroes. And of course, they find love.
> 
> Millma Verse Tales: As mentioned above, I will be making a couple of Millma Verse Tales that Sigma does not need to edit since life is slowing us down. These Tales will include: Kryptonite, Betrayal, Allen-El, our newest Earths Fantasy World and Sister Earth, and since our page has reached 200 likes, Sigma is doing a special Wells-Allen story we're soon starting votes on on our Facebook page.
> 
> New Justice: Yes, of course New Justice will be returning with season 3, but I am keeping the information on when, names, and plot close to myself and Sigma. They will be revealed on Facebook soon though.


	17. A Dog's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisit iconic Karry Universe scenes from the point of view from Krypto and Powie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: Firstly, THIS IS NOT THE RETURN OF KARRY UNIVERSE; this is a bonus chapter. Sigma and Millie are together in America and writing another story together – as it focuses mainly on Karry Universe, it fits into here better than an MVT. Besides, you guys never got a 3rd anniversary chapter and this weirdly works well as a late one too.
> 
> Note 2: This chapter is unlike all the other Karry Universe chapters in that it takes place in the first person POV. We will put whose perspective it is at top, but it will switch. So keep an eye out for the switch so you don't get confused. Also, this chapter will introduce a new style of speech, similar to bold for Kryptonian and others. It's exclusive for this chapter, however so maybe don't expect it to return.
> 
> Shout Out: Special shout out to Frog1 (the real Froggy) since we took inspiration from something she did for us. We hope you like Froggy.

-Krypto's POV-

When the ship had crashed and the bad man had come in for us, I ran.

All my siblings were supposed to run as well – it had been our plans. We didn't like the men who had us as they were mean and hurt us and we wanted nothing to do with what they had planned for us. But the minute I got outside I felt the powers come and suddenly I was taking to the sky. It was easy and I really liked it.

It was fun flying in the sky.

That when the scent hit me – it was a person, and for some reason she smelled nice. Kryptonian. I flew right into her and paused, turning around to look at them – it was a girl and I could tell she was pretty. I gave a bark at the girl and some cold air came blowing out! That surprised me, but I didn't let it show as I started flying around, with the girl chasing me. She nearly caught me once or twice, but I got away. This was a fun game.

I landed in an area with a lot of trees and grass. It was a nice place and reminded me of comfort. I wanted to stay here, but the girl landed.

"Everyone back away," the girl yelled out to the other people and I understood her. I gave out a bark at this, but then decided on a growl. She had been fun, but I did not want to be captured again, especially if she was like the bad men. My eyes felt hot as I growled – I didn't know what the heat was, it was powerful.

"No!" The girl said, and her eyes glowed too. That had to mean she was the same as me. Her scent had been familiar.

"Back down," The girl repeated it in another language I understood better as the bad people played it sometimes. They claimed it was from the planet we were from.

I took in the girl, recognizing her authority and something deep-rooted in me took hold, a knowledge that she was an alpha, a leader and someone I should follow. Besides, so far, she had not been mean, and I liked her smell.

Without realizing it I let the head of my eyes cool down, and laid down, letting her know she and I would be fine. She had won. I would be with her.

The girl's own eyes powered down as she bent down and put a hand on me – it wasn't a mean touch, though. She was rubbing me nicely and I barked, liking it. She was my mistress now and I felt the bond between master and dog. It wasn't like a mate-bond, but it was different. She was my mistress.

"Where did you come from?" The girl asked and I barked, wanting to tell my mistress of the mean men and my siblings. I wanted her to save them, but she didn't understand me. It was frustrating that dogs understood their masters, but they could not speak our language. "Well I know where you are going."

My new mistress picked me up and brought me close, flying me away from the park and the people.

…

I had learned my mistress's name was Kara and she had a sister named Alex. They had found my siblings, but they were all dead. That made me sad, but I really liked it when me and Kara got to beat up the mean man.

Kara had then dressed me up in a shirt and cape to introduce me to a blonde lady she claimed was a cat, but she didn't look like any cat I knew.

When we arrived back at Kara's home though, there were two men waiting for us. One was a kid I wasn't concerned about, but for a moment I was worried about the man. After all, men had never been good to me, but he smelled like Kara and Kara had hugged him. This was family to Kara, so he would be good.

It was the next night and after Kara got back from work she took me on a long flight to another city.

"I want you to meet someone very important to me," Kara said as we entered the building.

There was another girl there. I had decided females were better than males so I was not going to growl. She reminded me of Kara a bit too.

"Kara, hi! I wasn't expecting you this late," the woman said. "And who is this little cutie?"

"This is my new dog, Krypto," Kara said giving me a pet. "Krypto, this is Caitlin." I barked happily and wagged my tail affectionately as Caitlin pet me. So, this is who Kara wanted me to meet? Caitlin? "I was hoping I can bring him in to see Barry." I tilted my head to look at Kara, and realized it was someone else.

"You know," Caitlin started, "they have been doing studies at Gotham City University on the effects of pet therapy with coma patients."

"Really?" Kara asked, a little light in her eyes. I could feel the hope there and knew the person in a coma was special to her as she now looked down at me in her arms. "Do you think he could help…?"

"It's possible," Caitlin said. "It can't hurt.

Kara brought me into a different room and sat next to a bed. There was a man on the bed, which momentarily made me nervous at first, but then I noticed the look in Kara's eyes and I could feel something – Kara was bonded to this boy; he was her mate, which made him my master by proxy and if he was Kara's mate, he could not bad.

"Barry?" Kara whispered, and I knew that was his name. "I have someone here. This is Krypto. He's from Krypton like me. Krypto, this is Barry Allen. He's my boyfriend. My bonded."

I looked over at Barry, expecting him to move at this, but he didn't. He didn't wake. Why wasn't he waking? It was making my mistress upset so he needed to wake up. I jumped out of Kara's arms and on top of Barry at this, to his face and started licking him all over. Surely this would wake him up.

Kara laughed and another voice joined her; Caitlin had walked into the room. I looked at them and moaned. Barry hadn't woken so I had failed. Why wasn't he waking? Why couldn't I wake him?

"Aww, Krypto," Caitlin said, and rubbed my head sweetly. "It's going to take a while for him to wake up. Don't worry, he will. I made that promise already." Caitlin gave Kara a nod, who smiled back. "Bring Krypto whenever you want. He may be able to help. He may not. Like I said before it won't hurt. Unless Dr. Wells sees. Try not to bring him when he's around."

"I try to avoid him myself," Kara said to this, and I had to wonder who this Wells was. Maybe I should keep an eye on him. "We're going to come back and see Barry again sometime. And maybe one day you will lick him up."

I gave an approving bark at that. Oh, I will. That boy won't be able to sleep forever.

….

I loved my time with my mistress after this.

She taught me my newfound powers and how to protect people and be a superhero she called Superdog. Her Aunt came back and helped us too, which was good, since I decided I liked her aunt and didn't want to fight her. We kept going to see Barry at night though with only Caitlin there and I kept trying to wake him to failure. But I wasn't going to give up. One of these days my licks would wake him up.

It was one day we were sitting in the DEO that Kara suddenly turned and ran out. I followed her all the way to STAR Labs, not needing to be carried and that was where she ran into a woken Barry kissed him.

I was thrilled as I barked happily. My licks may not have woken him up, but I knew Kara was happy he was awake – that Caitlin woman must have worked wonders. Now I finally could meet my master now he was awake.

"What are you wearing?" Were the first words I heard my master say; It caused Kara to look down at her outfit and then turn to Caitlin and another man in the room, seeming lost for what to do. I didn't like the man; he had weirdly long hair which confused me, but I didn't' have time to figure him out as look to my mistress's confusion. I knew these outfit were a secret – it's why we went by different names when in them – although I wasn't sure why Barry didn't know.

At that point a man in wheels came into the room; he claimed he didn't know my mistress was Supergirl but there was something else about him that made me instantly not like him. I was unsure why, but there was something wrong with him – and it wasn't the wheels.

"You're a Superhero?" Barry seemed happy by it, but he seemed to be ignoring me which was strange as I gave him a bark. "How did that happen? What made you finally do it? Wait, when did this happen?" He didn't know he had been asleep; and it seemed like she hadn't been a superhero before he had gone to sleep.

There was a moment of silence at this, and then Barry and Kara started to sing. I liked it as the harmonizing and tones felt nice on my hearing.

After that, the wheelchair man took Barry away to talk while Kara thanked Caitlin, giving her a hug. I wanted some attention now as I had been ignored for a while, although not from the long-haired man, and Kara seemed to sense this as she lead me to an empty room to change out the superhero outfit – hers too. The physical contact was nice as she gave me a quick pat on the head before we moved back out into the big room moments later.

We were waiting for Barry to come back and it was a while before he did, with Caitlin, the long-haired and the wheelchair man talking about experimenting on him. "I feel fine… I kind of want to leave." I wanted him to leave too as I wanted to know my new master.

"Come on, let's go see Iris. I'm sick of seeing you in here too," Kara said, taking Barry's hand and walking out with me; following them despite protest from the three in the big room.

Kara and Barry did not talk for a bit but I wondered if they were talking in other means, and this was when Barry said out loud: "well I've always been a dog person."

I barked at this, knowing the conversation had finally come to me.

"Hey boy. I'm Barry," my new master bent down and held out his hand to me. I jumped on him, pushing him to the floor and started licking his face. Barry laughed. "Friendly guy," Barry said, rubbing my side as Kara told me to back off, laughing as well. I liked this, I liked him being awake.

"Not usually," Kara said to Barry's comment, and I gave her a moan at that, thinking it unfair. I thought I was friendly… just not to men who were mean or just weird.

…..

Since Barry had woken, I had treated him almost the same as Kara – he was master after all. We were where he lived with some large man with dark skin. I tolerated this man, since Kara said he was family and he was nice to me.

When Kara opened the door to the room she and Barry were in though, I ran in right away, taking the spot next to Barry. I thought about licking him up like I did a lot, but I was tired, and he brought me into a hug. I liked it, so I snuggled next to him.

I didn't know how long it was, but I woke to Barry kissing me right on the mouth. It was nice and affectionate at I gave him a lick on the lips.

It was then that he then screamed out loud and jumped up, falling off the bed and to the floor. I was surprised as I went to the edge of the bed and looked down at him, confused. Barry was rubbing the side of his head with one hand, and his leg with the other.

"Not funny Kara," he mumbled as he got up and sat on the bed. I barked but Barry went suddenly quiet. I knew my master and mistress had a full mate bond where they could talk in their heads and figured that was what they were doing.

After a moment Barry laughed and then right away said "hey!" out loud. Finally, Barry laughed, getting back on the bed.

"James Olsen dead." He told me, I realized he must have found this out through his bond with Kara. "Killed by the same man who killed my mom. We need to get him."

Barry gave me a pet and then laid back down as if he was going to sleep. This confused and concerned me as I jumped back onto him.

 _Oh no you don't, master, you had enough sleep already_. I jumped on him and started licking him, making sure he was awake.

"Okay, okay! I'm up." Barry said, sitting back up. "Why do you always do that?" I gave a bark, wanting to tell him that I didn't want him to sleep – he couldn't sleep forever again. That would hurt Kara.

That day was the start of going against the Reverse Flash though – the man who killed Barry's mom. I was pleasantly surprised when another Barry turned up, confirming my suspicions that the man in the wheelchair, Dr. Wells, was a bad man. I knew I didn't like him for a reason, and I took great pleasure in helping Kara, Barry, Clark, two other men who could become one, and a man who dressed in green named Oliver take him out. It was a shame there were so many men though.

…

The second Barry was just the start of what my mistress and her team dubbed 'the multiverse' as I soon met a nice girl called Jesse and a man called Wally. I didn't like the man, he seemed strange to me, intimidating, as I growled to him; soon though I found myself in battle with some nasties Kara had faced before and an argument ensued as to the name of some man made of water. It was funny but it was over soon enough.

I was glad when Jesse and Wally left, but a little sad as there was less people to pay attention to me and give me pets, but I still had Kara and Barry to give me affection. I even made sure to give Barry a lick before he went to sleep.

…

I was sleeping soundly when a noise woke me. I looked up to see a swirling something in the room and two people jumping out – right into my master and mistress's room! I couldn't have that as I set my eyes to heat vision and growled, moving over to them.

They had a familiar scent to them though as Kara turned on the light and revealed another Barry and Kara. This was getting confusing. First there was the Barry who had helped them with Reverse Flash and now this? He didn't smell the same as that Barry, but their scent was like my Kara and Barry.

I kept on my guard until the other Kara showed me attention. She was as nice as my mistress. My Kara gave me attention of course, but with the business she didn't have as much time. She was also master. It was nice to get attention.

Once things were settled and it was time to get back to sleep, my Kara told me to stay with the two, to guard them just in case. It was a good plan after all. As much as I liked this Kara, she could turn like that Wells man did. If they showed any sign of danger I would attack.

"Wow, that dog's really taken a shine to you," the other Barry stated to Kara as I jumped into the bed with them.

"Do you think my other self would notice if I stole him when we went back?" this Kara giggled, and I had to pause. My Kara was my mistress. My Kara. I didn't care how nice this Kara was I would not leave my real mistress. I gave her a bark to tell her this. "Okay, okay, you'll notice." I gave a sort of nod to say yes. I had seen humans do this after all.

"Aren't you meant to be guarding me?" Kara now asked, a little seriously as I barked at that. I was guarding them just like my mistress asked. I didn't think they would turn but if I had somehow been fooled, I would fight.

It wasn't all good though as someone called Master Jailer took me and this new Kara the next day, depowering us, but we were saved by the two Barrys and my mistress; I was easily able to bite the man once out of the horrible cage. I really don't like men. I was very happy when my mistress started beating up the man on her own, punching him as she told him: "No one messes with my dog." I liked that one.

"She's a bit overprotective of this dog," the other Barry, who I had heard my mistress and master call Barry White-Two, said. I barked at that, knowing how much my mistress loved me.

"Krypto is the only thing that got her through my coma," my master pointed out, and I remembered the long nights before he woke up; Kara hugging me and sometimes crying. Part of me missed the attention I got from Kara back then, but I also knew Kara was much happier with Barry awake. I would give up the extra attention to have her happy. Besides, Barry gives me attention now too and I got extra from this new Kara.

"How long have you two been together?" The new Barry asked, I decided to listen in on this.

"First day of college freshmen year," my mistress and master answered together; it meant nothing to me but as the two left, I barked and followed them, knowing I should.

As I was flying away, I heard the other Barry talk: "Don't even think about trying to take Krypto. That Kara will find a way to our world to get him back and beat us up." The line made me happy because I knew it was true. The other Kara was nice but she wasn't my Kara.

When the other Kara and Barry had to go, it was sad though, but I knew I would see them again – I didn't realize how much that would change me though.

-Powie's POV-

The first two years of my life were on Krypton.

I was close to my mother and our mistress, but I was a bit wild according to Kara Da-Ver; even my mother disapproved of me at time, but my mistress's cousin was nice to me – Kal-El even took me off the planet in secret sometimes, although I didn't realize the latest jaunt off world would mean a completely change of life.

It was strange when Kal introduced me to a younger version of my mistress. She smelled different but also the same. I also felt different on this new world – usually Kal kept me protected with his Green Lantern abilities but this time he didn't and now I felt oddly powerful.

Apparently, this new Kara was to look after me, and that was okay. I knew I had outstayed my welcome at home and my mother was getting frustrated keeping an eye on me; after all, my siblings had all gone on to lead lives on Krypton, so it was my time to find something away from my own mother.

…

Working with this new Kara was fun. She kept my name, even though it wasn't strictly the same but Powie was pretty much like Pow-E that I didn't care. She even had a bonded mate, even if I could feel they weren't fully bonded, but it was enough, and he had powers.

My new Kara had powers too – and it seemed I shared the same. It was fun training with her, as I was able to put my energies into the training and helping. I even got what they called a superhero name – Power Dog. It was funny with Kara being called Power Girl.

I even met who she called her boss, even if the woman looked nothing like a cat, which was funny but she was nice even if she didn't want me hanging around the place Kara worked, but it was okay as I could stay with Barry in what they called STAR Labs.

It seemed Kara and Barry were great as heroes, with me by their side as we went across the country to help a man they called Oliver, and then we help stop more baddies with a team up of Kara and Barry's friends. I got a lot of attention after that, with a woman called Diana surprised and happy that there were animals who could match her own powers, as she seemed very powerful too.

…

Kara had become concerned though, she kept telling me she needed advice on how to be with Barry. That was confusing as I thought she already was with him – they were bonded after all, but I went along with it as she took me to STAR Labs to speak to her friends, Caitlin and Cisco, the latter of who could make portals to other world. I had never gone to another world, but apparently it was a fun experience.

After a short exchange between Kara and Cisco, it was agreed we could go over – and I was not going to miss out this time, especially as Barry wasn't going with her. I was going to miss Barry.

Cisco opened a portal for us, and we moved through; Kara picked up Cisco as I followed them through the portal. We ended up in a large room with another Kara! And she was bigger than my Kara… that meant she was pregnant! That I wasn't expecting that, but didn't have time to look around as my Kara threw me Cisco's googles to guard, which I did as I held them in my mouth.

That was when I noticed the other dog. He was male, older and seemed to instantly recognize my Kara. I stiffened in defense of my mistress as my Kara pet him regardless – he couldn't be a bad dog and he was sort of handsome. I growled at him regardless as he growled at me too. He was very masculine, and I liked that.

There was a look in his eye that I liked too as we circled each other, taking in his scent as I decided I liked him. He was my kind too, Kryptonian and I hadn't met any others since I left Krypton.

-Krypto's POV-

I sat on the couch next to Kara and put my head on her baby bump as she pet me. I love listening to the baby inside my mistress and was protective over them. She was talking to Cat Grant. They had been making a fake Supergirl plan with the shapeshifter as she couldn't go out as her hero alter ego – but I didn't like him. He ability to change shapes and his smell was off. This seemed to be a wrench in their plans.

That was when we heard the noise. I looked up. A blue portal was forming, and I was ready to protect my weakened mistress and her babies. That was when Kara, a dog, and another Cisco showed up. Since our Cisco had been feeding me a steak once a week I liked him now – well was nice to him and that's what mattered.

There was some confrontation with goggles and then them noticing the different house. I ran out to the new Kara, knowing it was the same different Kara from last time.

"Krypto! So we are in the right place," she must have wondered where she was.

"We moved," my Kara confirmed. I liked this new bigger place we had moved into. "Kara Wells I hope." As the other Kara confirmed that she was the Kara I had met last time my eyes turned to the female dog with her.

She gave me a growl and I gave her a growl back. This was my house. I had to notice she was very pretty and the two of us circled each other, sniffing each other. I liked her scent, but I had to make sure this dog was not a threat; but after a moment I knew liked her. She was nice. We started rubbing each other heads and I somehow knew I had found a mate.

"Seems Krypto likes her" my Kara said, and I didn't listen as the topic changed to my mistress and master's kids. I had to get to know my new mate. To get to know this Powie.

…

My master and mistress were upstairs. I knew the babies had been born. I was keeping Jason and Ella busy. I liked Clark's kids. They were nice and fun to play with and I knew someone had to keep them amused. But I was curious about the new members of my family.

"Krypto!" I heard Barry's voice call. I paused at that. "Come." I didn't wait a moment before running up the stairs and into my master and mistress's room.

Kara was on the bed and there were two little things in her arms in blankets. I jumped onto the bed and gave Kara a quick lick, not wanting to harm the kids as I did.

"Hey boy," Kara said with a smile. "Meet my daughters." Unlike everyone else, I had known it was two and tried to tell them, but obviously they did not understand. "Alura Felicity Allen and Nora Lara Allen."

I gave the two a sniff, taking in their smell and then softly licked each.  _You two are mine now too. My pups. Anyone who wants to harm you must get through me first._  I gave a soft bark, not wanting to scare the two as I laid down at the bottom of the bed. Just taking in the three.

"Who should we invite up now?" Barry asked Kara and Kara gave him a look. Even I knew who Kara wanted: Her cousin. "Of course." Barry said after a moment with a nod, going to call Clark and Lois up.

-Powie POV-

While Krypto was dealing with his two new human puppies, I had my paws full.

I had known I was pregnant before my mistress did, having gotten defensive of myself and not wanting to help her in her hero exploits; but once my puppies were born – six beautiful mixed breeds – I was ready to get back into the game, but I also wanted them to meet their father.

Ever since we had met, Krypto and I had a bond that we couldn't break. Even across worlds I hoped he knew that he had become a father, and I wanted to let him see his puppies, but at so young none were ready to cross to another world.

As the weeks went by, each pup had their own unique personalities; one grew quickly close to my mistress's sister, Jesse, not leaving her side; another reminded me of myself as a pup, not wanting to leave Kara's side; another looked just like his father and acted similar; then there was shy and quiet pup, who I had to keep my eyes on; another was quite playful and seemed to like exploring; while the last was a little rebel.

It was the last pup I had to chase down the corridor of STAT Labs some ten weeks after their birth. I knew it was getting too much for my mistress and her friends, and I knew it was time to be separated from my children – it was the way of all my kind, having said goodbye to my own siblings when young – but I knew I wasn't going to miss this mad furball. At least the two who had taken to Kara and Jesse seemed set to stay with us, so I wouldn't say goodbye to all my pups.

"Not that I don't enjoy having six Kryptonian puppies but they're ten weeks old now," Barry confirmed to me as I kept an eye on the four pups in the playpen; the other two with Kara and Jesse respectively.

"They are old enough, yeah," Jesse confirmed as I thought this over. I would be able to see two. At this moment the excitable one looked like he was about to jump over the pen again and I gave him a growl as he backed down, not wanting to disobey me too soon. Another of the pups kept up with my stride around the pen, glancing to Kara every now and then.

"Kara, you can't keep seven Kryptonian dogs," Barry suddenly voiced as I looked back to my mistress in shock. I knew she liked dogs since she had met Krypto but didn't know she wanted to keep all of us. That would be a little too much even for me.

"I know, I know… but Jesse has taken Phlox," Kara pointed out as I looked to the pup in Jesse's arms. He was very content being stroked by Jesse and I had to question the name. Phlox. It was apparently the name of some doctor on a show about space, but I didn't see why my pup had to be named that. At least the pup who had taken a shining to my mistress was called Pol-E, keeping the family tradition of mother and daughter being named in that fashion: I was Pow-E, after all, my mother was Pal-E and even her mother was called Grac-E.

As the conversation went on in the Cortex, it became obvious that at least some of my pups would go to other Kara's in the multiverse – it made sense after all, Kara was their mistress as well as mine, although I suspected the Kara on Krypto's world wouldn't want another dog, but her family was good enough too.

Cisco, the man with the long hair who I liked, was used to open a portal as I gave the four pups in the playpen one last lick, Pol-E and Phlox understanding what was happening as they gave a farewell bark to their siblings – at least with Cisco about and being close friends with the multiverse, this wouldn't be the last time I'd see my kids. I'd look forward to seeing them when they grew too, especially to see if the one who looked like his father ended up being the same as his dad. That would be fun.

As the portal opened, I could instantly sense Krypto, knowing they were going to his world first and had time to send him a little telepathic message through our bond. I had to laugh.

_Watch out Krypto, you've got a surprise._

-Krypto's POV-

Oh Rao, what had I done?

I heard the phone go off as my human babies cried. I wasn't too sure how to help them but both Barry and Kara were here, learning as they went along too.

"So, what's up?" Kara asked into the phone once she had quietened down the babies; it confirmation what Powie's Kara was on the phone and having told her her own children's names. "I'm sorry. Just a little shocked," Kara added after a moment as I cocked my head, wondering what was up and if Powie was okay. "Six puppies?" I froze at that. Surely Powie and I…?

I looked worriedly between Kara and Barry now, wondering what exactly was happening as Kara kept listening to the other end of the conversation.

"Jason and Ella would never talk to me again if they did not get one. And maybe Karen…" Kara added as I moved away, concerned now. Were these my puppies or had their Clark given them more dogs the same way they had been gifted Powie before? She had told me all about her past in our last encounter.

"Give us an hour. Let me call everyone," Kara finished before hanging up. I looked to her at this, wondering what was next. Kara turned to me though. "Krypto, you're a daddy." I gave a groan at that.  _No…_

…

" _Oh my god you're my daddy, aren't you? Yes, my daddy! Mom says hi! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"_

I already had a headache from this one puppy running around the room, I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt Nora and Alura as he knocked something off the table which shattered. I barked harshly as this as the excitable puppy seemed to second guess himself.

_Could these puppies please leave now?_

I was surprised at the one that looked like me, confirmation that these were indeed mine and Powie's own, but I didn't know what to do with them. How could I help? I already had two human babies to look after over these furballs.

"I'm sorry about that," Powie's Barry said as his Kara scooped up the excitable furball before he could do anymore damage.

"You're not having that one," Lois spoke up, here with Clark and her own children. One of these four puppies would go with her and Clark, while another was going to Karen it seemed. At least I didn't see them often enough to meet these puppies often.

"Actually, if there are no complaints, I say we open a portal and ship this puppy to Mutant Earth," Powie's Barry stated, I didn't care at all where it ended up – so long as it didn't stay near me. I kept my eyes on the others though as they explained about that other world, just waiting for them to take the excitable puppy away. Even now it was trying to escape Powie's Kara's arms.

They tried calling the world, to let them know they were sending the pup to them but when no one obviously picked up on the other end of the line I felt worried – what if they didn't want the pup? I sure as hell didn't want it here with me!

"Just open a portal and send him with a note," Powie's Barry groaned as I had to chuckle at this, wagging my tail and wanting them to do it. "What?"

"Throwing a puppy through a portal and just hoping it ends up where you want it? Kryptonian or not, that's animal abuse, Allen," Powie's Kara snapped at this, causing silence in the room as my tail dropped. Please don't say they'll keep the puppy here instead. "Send me over there now, keep a portal open. I'll only be a minute or two."

I let out a glad bark at that which went unnoticed as their Cisco opened a portal for Powie's Kara.

Finally, the excitable puppy was gone as Powie's Kara went through the portal with him, but that still lead the question as to what to do with the other three – that was until I noticed my mini-me eying up Karen. Perhaps he noticed her similarity to Kara, or he had taken a shine to her, but I recognized this dance.

"He's testing you," my Kara told her own mini-me. "You have to prove you're alpha. I did this with Krypto." I remembered that fondly. Not wanting to submit to Kara but then realizing she's was am alpha. Best decision I ever made.

The puppy growled at Karen, lighting up his eyes as Karen lit up hers.

"Sit!" Karen ordered, giving the puppy a demanding look. The two remained glaring at each other for a few moments before the puppy backed down and them lay down, showing Karen his belly in the same manner I had when I first met Kara. He had submitted to her as his alpha and Karen grinned, down to rub his belly.

"This one dad!" My attention was taken by Jason, calling out as he hugged the female puppy that looked a little bit like Powie herself.

"Okay," Clark said as I gave a little moan. At least neither of these puppies were as mad as the one that had been sent to Mutant Earth, although there was still one left unclaimed that Powie's Barry now kept hold of.

A rush of familiar wind let the room know that Powie's Kara had returned as the portal closed behind her. I was pleased to see she hadn't brought the excitable puppy back with her – that was a big relief.

"Did it go okay?" Powie's Barry asked his Kara now, putting the white puppy he held down on the floor now. I looked at the dog, realizing it looked a lot like Powie but not at all excitable as the one Powie's Kara had given away.

"Kal called him 'El'," she smiled back. I noticed it was a sad smile, knowing Kara's face well and realizing she had grown attached to these puppies, but she was giving them away for a reason after all.

"Not very creative," Powie's world's Caitlin voiced at this. I had to agree, even if I didn't like the puppy.

"It's sweet, they are honoring our house," my Kara stated at this, and I gave a reassuring bark at this, as if telling the room to agree with my Kara. She was right, after all.

At this point the remaining white puppy jumped up, as if knowing it was her time to be taken to her new mistress. She moved closer to the sleeping babies as I moved quickly, worried she would do damage to the little humans, but she gave them a little sniff and a lick before being scooped up by my Kara. The baby she had licked gave a little playful gurgle at the interaction and I relaxed.

"What's with this one?" my Kara asked, cuddling the puppy now.

"She's a little shy," the other Caitlin stated. "She doesn't really like playing with the other dogs – prefer cuddling with humans, especially Kara, so she must recognize you as her. I would say you should keep her–" I froze at this, "–but I don't know how she would react to babies crying and you have Krypto…" I wagged my tail at this one now. She did have me!

"And I think I know a Kara on another world who could use her," Powie's Barry suddenly spoke at this as the room looked to her. He explained about a Kara on a world called SuperEarth – and it wasn't long before Powie's Kara moved off to take the white puppy to this new world.

After Powie's Kara came back the names of the two other pups left with Powie started a start about some show. Then Henry entered. There was a lot of talking before Henry left with Powie's Cisco and Caitlin.

"Well, I got to go. Diana is waiting for me" Karen said, her puppy besides me. Good, he would leave with her. "Next time, maybe, I can come to your world? Let Junior see his mom again."

"Junior? Why Junior?" Powie's Kara asked and I was curious too.

"Krypto Junior," Karen answered, and I looked over at them. _Hey that's my name. You can't just do that!_  But it was too late as Karen and the new Krypto Junior left. Then Jason and Ella were asked about their puppy name and it was revealed Musty for some unknown reason. At least it wasn't something like Powie Junior.

It was a while before everyone was gone; world hoppers back at their world, and I was alone with my mistress, master, and their kids.

"You were not so nice to your pups" Kara said to me as she pet me and I whined at that. I couldn't help it, I had pups to look after already; I didn't want more.

"Well, then dead-beat dad," Barry joked to me and I gave a bark at that. There was a cry and I whined, realizing I woke one or both babies. I loved those two, but they kept me awake a lot. "It's fine." Barry gave me a nod.

"Your turn," Kara said, and Barry went to go take care of the kids as Kara continued to pet me.

 _Dead-beat dad?_  I tried to tell her. I _wasn't a dead-beat dad; it just wasn't my puppies I wanted to take care of it. It was yours_.  _I would lay down my life for those two human pups_.

I didn't realize soon I would have to hold up my word.

…

I had taken to sleeping on the floor of Alura and Nora's nursery. It was comforting to be able to protect them. To keep my eyes on them as they slept. It was a slight noise and a scent that alerted me to someone else entering the room. I recognized who it was right away. The new man who had entered the penthouse earlier today, but there was something off about this man… something not right I could not place my paw on. It was one area me and my pups agreed on as they had growled at the man too.

I looked up and noticed he had a knife in his hand, and he was standing over the crib of Alura! I didn't notice the green of the knife or even that I felt weaker. I growled and barked and then attacked, right as the knife was heading for the girl. I tackled him faster than he could hurt my human pup.

Biting at the man as a knife entered my side, I thought I was about to die, but Kara was there and so was Barry. The green poison did not work on Barry, so Barry took over the fight.

"Krypto!" Kara said. She had stayed besides, me tears in her eyes. "He's hurt badly. He needs sunlight to heal."

Barry had me in his arms soon and had run me to the labs to be healed. I spent the rest of the night there, the pain slowly going away. It was the next morning he attacked again but I was ready and so were my master and mistress. Turned out the man had been a clone. Alex and Sara wedding had turned into Ray and Lucy wedding. I wasn't too into the weddings though just happy my human pups were safe.

It was later that night I was laying in my penthouse. I had thought that had been it. I thought I was going to die saving my human pups, but I had made it through again. Good. They needed me here. Kara came up to me with a huge plate and I noticed what was on it and lifted my head. There was a large steak on it with bacon and sausages. All my favorite on one plate! Along with a large bone – the biggest I had seen, and Kara had gotten me some large bones before.

"Dig in," Kara said putting the plate in front of me. It was for me. I went for the steak right away, noticing it was cooked perfectly. Red and juicy. Kara pet my back as I ate. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died." Kara leaned down and kissed me. "You got me through Barry's coma. You saved my girls. You're the best dog in the multiverse. Don't forget it." Ah so this was for saving the girls. While I liked the plate, it was unneeded. I would always protect those girls.

…

My first time off my Earth was weirdly not to see Powie on her world. It was instead to a whole new world. My Kara and Barry had left to go help this world with the Reverse Flash on request of a female Flash. A female Flash who seemed to know me, or at least a version of me.

After we were done helping, Kara took me to some dome that took away my powers. There was another new Kara along with a me and a Powie. Although she wasn't called Powie and that confused me. This other Krypto and I sniffed each other, noticing while we looked the same and had the same name, we were a bit different. Nothing humans could tell, but even they knew no two Karas or Barrys were the same.

Then my Kara wanted to explore this place with all the Kryptonian animals. I was curious too but as they were talking, my ears picked up the sounds of a fight and a soft cry. I ran to it, noticing a large dog pack led by a black dog hurting a little kitten.

I immediately got in between the kitten and the dogs.

" _Give us the kitten,"_ the leader, a sort of Rottweiler, demanded of me.

" _No!"_  I replied with my growls. The cat was defenseless, why would they go after it? It took a moment, but the black dog backed off, followed by the rest of the pack.

The kitten rubbed against me.

" _You saved me,"_ the kitten said as my Kara came to pick her up. The kitten meowed at that but snuggled up against Kara and I knew at that moment my Kara was not letting that cat go – especially after this other Kara announced she would die without care.

"No, she won't die," Kara said determinedly. After some talking where I kept an eye on the kitten, Kara brought the kitten outside with us. I got my powers back right away and soon Kara grabbed the collar off the cat called Hex.

I wasn't too interested as the new Kara was brought to the female Flash. Some league of something was coming. "Oh, this is Hex. She's Kryptonian and she's our cat," my Kara said making me turn to my Kara and Barry.

"But we have Krypto," Barry said. Was Barry trying to use me to stop from getting this cat home with us?

"This is Hex. She's our cat and Krypto loves her," Kara said. I floated up and licked the cat, who meowed back, seeming happy for the attention. I gave Barry a look. I wanted this cat to come with us back to our world and Barry was not using me as an excuse not to.

"But we need to get food and..." Barry started but Kara was not having any of that. Cutting him off before he even finished.

"This is Hex," Kara repeated, and her voice was the same voice she used when she wanted me to stop growling. Barry was in trouble. "She's our cat and we're billionaires."

"But I always saw myself as a dog person... oh, fine. Why am I arguing?" Barry said and I realized he had given this up.  _Good boy_ , I thought to myself. "Welcome to the family, Hex." Barry gave Hex a pet and that was it. Me and Kara had won.

Kara went to introduce Hex to Alura and Nora, who had come to this new world with us, and Hex licked them. The girls giggled. " _Careful with our pups. They are ours to protect,"_ I told Hex who seemed to get it as she snuggled in the stroller with the two. The humans were saying goodbye to each other before we could go home.

I was happy Hex was coming with us, but I didn't realize she was the start of something bigger. But more on that later.

-Powie's POV-

"Barry's been really busy with his Justice Society thing," Kara told me as she wrapped the present. I moved optimistically around the sofa to see what she was wrapping up and why. "It's Nora and Alura's birthday on Karry," my Kara continued, "and as I can't make it, so I'm sending you," she smiled at me as she reached over to rub by head. I barked happy at that. "Means you get to see Krypto, and hopefully Krypto Junior and Musty," Kara added, referencing my puppies on that world. I found it funny one of my pups had been named after his father but I liked Musty name. Must-E like the tradition.

I barked happily again, glad of the family reunion, but wondered what Pol-E would do in that time as I looked to my pup, snoozing in her basket.

"Oh, don't worry about Polly," Kara read my mind at this. "She'll be fine. Jesse will pop in to check on her. I have to work soon too." She finished wrapping the present as she now moved over to the nearby wardrobe and produced a device, turning to me. "This one will send you to Karry," Kara added as she moved over and kissed my nose. I barked and wagged my tail at this.

She pressed a button and the vortex appeared in the room. I nodded at my mistress as I took the present and card in my mouth and moved over to the portal; I gave my Kara one last look before jumping through and finding myself in the familiar living area of Krypto's Penthouse.

Instantly I found Kara as I left the present at her feet before joining Krypto, who looked a little stressed already

 _Thank Rao you're here,_ Krypto told me as I yapped at that, recognizing the hyper pup who had since been named El, and the unknown puppy who must belong to the Rae Garrick, the girl Flash who wasn't Jesse.

" _Come on kids_ ," I wasted no time in getting these two pups into line as El started running around me and the other pup cocked his head at me, sizing me up. There was something familiar about this other puppy and I had to wonder if he was an alternative child of mine and Krypto from another world. He looked a little like El, after all.

I was shocked at the sudden appearance of a cat though and went into protective mode of my children as the other animal meowed loudly. I glanced to Krypto at this, but he simply smirked at me.

 _Friend of yours?_ I asked now as El tried to jump up to greet the cat, but I held him back by the tail.

 _Just Hex. I saved her a few months back,_ Krypto told me, and I had to chuckle at this as I nevertheless held El back. The other dog, Clark apparently, seemed to know Hex so didn't really pay too much attention to the cat.

Krypto and Clark's mistresses had been talking while I sorted out the cat issue, and El had been paying more attention to this than Hex now as it seemed the party wanted to move on. Indeed, Rae herself ran out, phasing through the door the balcony door and running out of the building. This excited El as he ran after her, but I managed to grab the puppy before he did damage, giving him a look to which he tried to be innocent.

It seemed he had learned though as he now calmly hovered at level with a human and pulled the door handle with his mouth – but this caused an alarm to go off and panic ensued. I groaned to myself as I moved over to Krypto, who instead headed to the human babies to make sure the alarm hadn't caused them harm. They were crying out now as Krypto's Barry shut off the alarm.

"Why do Lady Power and the Flash have an alarm?" A young girl who I didn't know asked. I cocked my head at that. Lady Power?

"It's Supergirl here," Krypto's Kara confirmed, although I knew her more as Power Girl. "My superhero name, it's Supergirl… and we have an alarm because he wanted to catch a cake thief," Kara indicated her Barry at this.

 _Cake thief?_ I now asked Krypto who almost laughed.

 _Long story_ , Krypto stated once more sharing the memories of Krypto Junior and his mistress Karen breaking into the penthouse at night.

…

The rest of the day was quite lazy; I spent it with Krypto, which was nice.

There was a party for the babies in a park, with some rides, and I was able to meet Krypto Junior – who indeed was growing to look like the exact double of his father – and even Musty, who was developing a naughty streak with the children Jason and Ella looking after her.

The day went by quickly and I didn't want to go back yet. I was pleasantly surprised when my Kara never came back for me however, and I was able to spend the night with Krypto, curled up with him in his basket in the kids' bedroom. I did miss Polly a little bit, however.

When the morning came, Krypto and I hung out by the balcony, looking out over the city view. A portal did open then and when I looked over, I saw my own Kara and Barry coming out, along with two faces I never expected to see again in a hurry: Alura and my original mistress's daughter, Astra Da-Ver!

I moved over excitedly to greet the older Kryptonian woman who gave me a thorough petting. This was a nice surprise, although I sensed Krypto stiffening at the new arrivals and I turned to him, to calm him down.

 _Don't worry, Krypto. This our mistresses' mother, Alura and her granddaughter, Astra,_ I told him which calmed him until one of the twins suddenly came running out of the office. Krypto moved over to grab her, but Alura got there first, picking up the girl, causing Krypto to pause, unsure.

"Aunt Astra…" Krypto's Kara came out of the room with the other twin and paused at seeing the older woman. This was going to be interesting…

…

I was able to stay with Krypto for a bit longer with Alura and Astra staying for a visit, but I knew it was inevitable I had to go back, and when the time came, I gave Krypto a loving sniff and lick, he doing the same, before I followed my Kara, Alura and Astra back home.

I never did find out what the present for the twins was that my Kara had wrapped…

-Krypto's POV-

Morgan was annoying the hell out of me. The half clone of Clark and a Daxamite Prince was like a little child, even though he was a teenage boy – and he wanted a puppy! I had gotten used to his demands for a puppy by now that even Powie had heard it when Powie had come with Alura, Jor, and Lara, but something had changed.

Morgan had been living in that DEO place and it seemed since the shapeshifter left someone new took over; someone who didn't want Morgan there. She had kicked him out of his home. Who knew I would miss the shapeshifter? Morgan was crying in the new downstairs of the penthouse my mistress had made for Amelia, Barry's sister, and Winn.

I was trying to cheer him up a bit. I never liked people sad.

"Puppies," Morgan however kept demanding. Crying and yelling it. It seemed he just wanted a puppy. "Puppies!" He yelled again.

I just couldn't take it anymore as I ran up the stairs, passed Amelia and to a draw I knew had the world hopping devices in it. I took the one I knew was for Prime, put it on the floor and pressed the button. The portal opened and I went through it. I was in their refurbished STAR Labs superflash cave they called the Cortex when I exited.

"Hi Krypto!" Powie's Caitlin said, not even surprised to see me. "Powie is out with Barry." I gave her a nod at this.

" _Dad!"_ it was Polly, one of the other pups turning to me.

" _Hi kid. I need your mom_ ," I told my pup, not really wanting to deal with puppies right now.

 _"She's with our mistress,"_ Polly explained, so I ran out, catching Powie's scent easily and flew to where Powie was with Barry, fighting a meta human and attacked, helping the two take the meta human down.

 _Krypto?_ it was Powie in my head, she going to rub against me.  _What are you doing here?_

 _I had to get away from Morgan,_ I answered my mate.

 _Morgan is the one who is like a grown-up little kid?_ Powie asked and I nodded the response. Sharing the memories of Morgan of today. Powie gave a laugh at that.  _You know we could have another litter..._  I gave a groan at that.  _Krypto, it would be nice. You got to be friendlier to the pups._

 _Powie…_ I moaned back, not knowing how to respond to that.  _I like it the way it is._  I finally decided.

 _Things change. You know I have a human pup now too. My Kara had a girl,_ Powie said. I was glad she changed the subject.  _Come, meet her._

I was glad of the change as I followed Powie to her Kara and Barry's new house – it reminded me a little of the Lake House my Kara and Barry owned, except it was by the seafront. Powie's Kara was there with the baby in her arms.

"Krypto!" Powie's Kara said, not questioning me showing up as Barry followed us in. "Come, meet Skylar."

I jumped up and sniffed at the baby. She was so little. I remembered when my little pups were this little. It felt like a long time ago.

 _Seems we have three human pups to take care of. Plus, the two bigger pups my mistress took in. That's five human pups! And you think we should add another litter?_  I said to Powie who gave me a look as she laid by her mistress' feet.

 _Spoilsport,_ Powie joked with me.

I spent the night on Prime to avoid Morgan and only returned to my penthouse the next morning with the device Powie used to visit me… only it was to find a puppy in the living room. I instantly growled at the puppy, who growled back.

 _"Hey, who are you?"_  The puppy said. He was a beagle, I noticed.

 _"This is my home,"_  I responded, knowing this dog was Kryptonian but not knowing what it was doing here.

"Krypto…" it was my Kara. "I see you've met Porthos." Star and Romana had come running down the stairs and to the puppy. "Be nice." Kara gave me a pet as she went to give Alura and Nora their food and get food on the table for Romana and Star.

" _What was going on?"_  I looked around and found Hex laying around. She could help. " _Hex, what's with this Porthos? Where did he come from?"_ I asked the cat. I leave her in charge when I leave her, after all.

" _He's from New Justice,"_ Hex answered lazily. " _Me and Kara went there to get Morgan a puppy."_

" _So, he's Morgan pup?"_  I asked hopefully. Maybe this Porthos was going to get me out of having to make more puppies with Powie to get Morgan to shut up… and if Morgan leaves to go with Clark, I would not have to see him at all.

" _No, they gave him a bigger pup called Goofy,"_  Hex said. " _Didn't pay attention to the breed."_

" _Okay. Then what is this Porthos doing here?"_  I asked getting annoyed at the lack of answers.

" _Kara brought him back to give him a weekend in the house with Romana and Star. He was going to go back to New Justice but now Kara and Barry are making their own Sanctuary, like New Justice has, for Kryptonian animals and meta animal, Prothos will be sticking around here for a while until that sanctuary is up and running."_  Hex explained, licking her arms now.

I groaned at the explanation. I used to be the only Kryptonian animals in the house and it seemed now Kara and Barry were bringing in more. Of course, I was their first and stayed here. The other would be in this sanctuary, but now I had this Porthos to deal with for an unknown amount of time…

Really, I should have just gotten Powie pregnant again a while back so Morgan would have had a puppy. Then I wouldn't have this one to deal with. I swear, even though we were a world apart I could feel Powie laughing at me.

That night I was on the floor of Nora and Alura's room with Hex curled with me when I heard the noise. I looked up and saw Porthos had entered.

" _Hey, no,"_  I said to the pup, going over and taking him by the back of he's fur, lifting him off the ground and walking him out of the room and into Romana and Star's room. " _You stay here."_

" _Awh",_ Porthos complained.

I gave him a growl though as he gave me the puppy dog eyes, but I was not backing down. He was not allowed in Alura and Nora's room with me.

I turned around and left, going back into the kids room. I made sure to close the door behind me as I laid on the floor. Hex moved into position with me.

It had been a long time since I had submitted to Kara as alpha; a lot had happened, and I loved it all. I knew the future had a lot more coming for me, but so long as I had my mistress, master, their kids, and of course my mate Powie, things would be fine.

Hex meowed as I had that thought, of course as long as I had her as well. We could handle anything. I heard a bark from Porthos and groaned. Hopefully he would be shipped off to the sanctuary soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Well, we hoped you enjoyed this adventure into Krypto and Powie's minds and some revisits of some awesome scenes and chapters for the two. It worked well as a late anniversary chapter, the second story co-written by me and Sigma too. Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos or comment to let me know how you enjoyed.


End file.
